SelfPreservation  French traduction
by butterfly83
Summary: Harry Potter, petit garçon de sept ans, rêve d'être enlevé par un homme imposant qui pourra effrayer ses ennemis, même les Dursleys. Severus Rogue pense qu'il est la dernière personne adéquate pour élever le survivant.
1. Presentation

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

Voici la traduction de l'œuvre sublime de coffeeonthepatio dans le fandom de Harry Potter. J'agis ici en tant que traductrice, et espère pouvoir vous faire partager la magie créée par cet auteur, grâce à une recherche profonde de l'essence des personnages. Cette fanfic s'adresse donc à vous, les lecteurs francophones qui, bien que comprenant l'anglais, ne savent pas tout de la langue de Shakespeare. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a enchantée, et que ma traduction restera fidèle à l'esprit dans lequel elle a été créée.

_Résumé : _

Mme Figg en a assez ! Harry Potter, petit garçon de sept ans, ne peut plus rester vivre chez les Dursleys, ce n'est plus possible. Severus Rogue pense qu'il est la dernière personne adéquate pour élever « le survivant », futur Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers. Harry rêve d'être enlevé par un homme imposant qui pourra effrayer ses ennemis, y compris Dudley.

Bonne lecture à vous, la version originale est disponible sur le profil de _coffeeonthepatio_, avec le numéro d'auteur: 1633060.


	2. Sommaire

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**SOMMAIRE**

**Chapitre 1 : La révolte d'Arabella**

**Chapitre 2 : Quitter les Dursley…**

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

**Chapitre 4 : La fin d'une mission,…**

**Chapitre 5 : … le début d'une aventure.**

**Chapitre 6 : une chambre pour Harry**

**Chapitre 7 : questions et potions**

**Chapitre 8 : Un gardien pour Harry**

**Chapitre 9 : Une nuit agitée**

**Chapitre 10 : C'est quoi un Puffskein, dit 'fesseur ?**

**Chapitre 11 : Qui élèvera le Sauveur-du-Monde-des-Sorciers ?**

**Chapitre 12 : Des règles pour Harry… et pour Severus**

**Chapitre 13 : Conséquences et responsabilités**

**Chapitre 14 : Au s'cour 'fesseur !**

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations, potions, et cachotteries**

**Chapitre 16 : Doutes, et déjeuner agité**

**Chapitre 17 : Colère, tracas, et portes ouvertes**

**Chapitre 18 : Serpenter et Serpentars**

**Chapitre 19 : Choixpeau, Lion, et Serpent**

**Chapitre 20 : pas 'fesseur, mais Severus**

**Chapitre 21 : je t'aime 'fesseur Sev'rus**

**Chapitre 22 : le médaillon, un horcruxe ?**

**Chapitre 23 : Harry, un horcruxe ? **

**Chapitre 24 : Définir un plan d'attaque**

**Chapitre 25 : Insomnie et Londubats**

**Chapitre 26 : Un câlin qui guérit l'âme…**


	3. C1 : La révolte d'Arabella

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 1 : La révolte d'Arabella**

Une odeur de thé, de biscuits, et de vieux livres emplissait ses narines. Ces senteurs, préférée de Severus Snape, l'engourdissaient, l'endormaient, le faisaient bailler. L'homme assis en face de lui parlait et parlait, mais Severus n'arrivait pas à l'écouter. Le fauteuil, bien que d'une couleur hideuse – violet –, était très confortable et il régnait une atmosphère paisible. Cela était dû, sans aucun doute, aux senteurs de la pièce, mais cela convenait tout à fait à Severus. Il était resté debout toute la nuit, à corriger des copies et à laisser des potions infuser. Ce moment de détente était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il tourna la tête et força ses omoplates à se rapprocher, réjoui par le claquement produit par ses vertèbres.

Il laissa reposer sa tête sur le fauteuil aux coussins si doux, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ce fut quelques secondes de trop, apparemment, car il sentit soudainement un petit coup le long de son flanc. Il sursauta, comme il le faisait souvent dans cette situation, sa seule faiblesse, et rouvrit les yeux.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que je dis, mon garçon, » dit Albus Dumbledore, amusé et souriant, ses yeux scintillant, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais Severus, vexé par le coup reçu démontrant la connaissance et l'exploitation flagrante de sa faiblesse, ne répondit que par un grognement.

« M'écoutez-vous à présent ? Eh bien, dans tous les cas, je m'interrogeais sur la qualité de ces sorbets citron. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a diminué ces deux derniers mois. Pensez-vous que je doive écrire à l'entreprise qui les fabrique et m'enquérir de ce qu'il en est ? »

Severus – dont le dernier soucis était la qualité des sorbets citrons (ils lui faisaient mal au dents, en particulier celle qui lui posait toujours problème, troisième à partir du fond, en bas, côté gauche…) – grogna de nouveau et but une gorgée de thé. Il était un peu sucré à son goût, mais lui permettrait de rester éveillé pendant le babillage incessant du Directeur. Il avait été invité ici-même, dans les quartiers privés du Directeur, sous prétexte d'un problème important à débattre. Et apparemment, les sorbets citron étaient ce sujet de grande importance.

« Et Minerva vous demande de ne pas enlever autant de points aux Griffondors. Elle dit que cela devient excessif, » continua-t-il et Severus réalisa qu'il avait zappé une partie de la conversation une fois encore. Mais, pour dire vrai, le motif du tapis était plus intéressant.

Il grogna de nouveau mais resta silencieux. Cet endroit était vraiment paisible, mais il le serait encore plus si le Directeur voulait bien arrêter de parler. Il en arrivait presque à souhaiter que Minerva soit présente. Elle arrivait toujours à le réduire au silence d'une manière où d'une autre. Que ce soit en babillant sur des sujets matrimoniaux, ou sur une chose où une autre liée à l'école. D'un autre côté, elle insistait généralement pour l'inclure dans la discussion, et il ne souhaitait pas que cela se produise.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule : il n'avait apparemment pas été attentif une fois de plus. Le directeur conversa à l'intérieur de sa cheminée, avant de reculer d'un pas pour laisser place à une femme, sortant des flammes vertes. La femme était petite, d'âge moyen, ses cheveux grisonnant, avec des jambes grêles, en pantoufles écossaises, et enveloppée dans un peignoir.

« Severus, connaissez-vous Arabella ? » demanda t'il gentiment, avant de diriger la femme vers un siège, où elle s'assit en grognant.

« C'est le cas à présent. » répondit-il, pas vraiment intéressé.

« Voici Arabella Figg, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Arabella, vous souvenez-vous de Severus ? »

La femme acquiesça, et grogna de nouveau. « J'ai entendu parlé de vous, bien sûr, » dit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite, » ajouta t'elle, en le fixant. « Et je ne suis pas sûre… »

« Severus a toute ma confiance. Quel que soit le sujet que vous souhaitez aborder, vous pouvez certainement le faire en sa présence » l'interrompit Albus, sa voix trahissant une inquiétude dont Severus n'avait pas été témoin depuis longtemps.

« Harry Potter n'est pas bien traité, » dit-elle soudainement. « Je l'ai surveillé depuis un moment. Je ne peux plus accepter la situation. Petunia Dursley est une personne des plus viles, et son mari est une grosse baleine qui ne fait que lui crier dessus. Et leur fils… Ah, leur fils est le pire. Il joue à « la chasse au Harry », Dumbledore ! Accompagné de sa bande de délinquants ils partent et le poursuivent dans tout le quartier. C'est devenu pire maintenant que ça ne l'était. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Petunia lui donne des claques. Son mari crie parce qu'il est trop paresseux pour agir physiquement, et leur fils et ses amis le battent. Si vous ne faites rien, alors c'est moi qui agirai ! J'alerterai les services sociaux des Moldus et leur retirerai le droit de garde. Ils ne lui donnent jamais assez à manger, il a plus de corvées que ne devrait avoir un enfant, et ils le font dormir sous les escaliers… »

Son visage avait un air féroce, et les yeux du Directeur perdirent soudain leur éclat. Il se remuait les méninges pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais une pensée en particulier était prépondérante dans l'esprit de Severus.

« Le garçon vit avec Pétunia Evans? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de paraître détaché.

« Son nom est Pétunia Dursley ces jours-ci, c'est la sœur de Lily, » répondit la femme en colère, « une femme exécrable. »

« Vous avez laissé le garçon sous sa responsabilité ? » demanda Severus , sa propre colère faisant son apparition. « Savez-vous quel genre de personne elle est ? Et il n'apprendra jamais rien sur quoi que ce soit en vivant avec cette _femme_ ! » dit-il, crachant le dernier mot. « Il a une prophétie à honorer. En vivant avec cette sal… affreuse bonne femme, Il sera complètement brisé ou il détestera la magie. Il se peut même qu'elle le transforme en Cracmol ! »

La femme le regarda méchamment pendant un moment, puis son visage se relaxa. « Il a raison, Dumbledore. Elle l'a frappé très fort la semaine dernière lorsqu'il s'est inexplicablement retrouvé sur le toit des cuisines de l'école alors qu'il était poursuivi par la bande de Dudley encore une fois. »

« Je dois le laisser là-bas, » dit le Directeur tristement. « Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Il ne peut obtenir la protection dont il a désespérément besoin que par le lien du sang. »

« C'est complètement ridicule ! » tonna Severus soudainement. « Je suppose que vous parlez de la protection par le sang. Quelque sorcier un tant soit peu doué peut jeter un sort de protection qui est plus fort et plus sécurisé. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera jamais vraiment vaincu si vous le laissez dans cette famille, cette – vache – en fera quelqu'un de faible. »

« Severus… je ne peux pas… »

« Connaissez-vous Petunia Evans ? » hurla t'il sèchement. « Pensez-vous que je vais risquer ma vie parce que vous avez laissé un enfant, l'unique garçon qui ait en lui – et en lui seul – le pouvoir de Le vaincre à jamais – vivre une existence minable avec une personne exécrable qui hait la magie par-dessus tout? Qui haïssait sa sœur car elle pouvait faire de la magie? Qui disait de sa sœur qu'elle était un _monstre _? »

La femme, Arabella Figg, acquiesça vigoureusement. « Il a raison Dumbledore. Elle n'évoque même pas Lily. Quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de sa famille, elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Que ce soit à propos de Lily ou de James. Il n'a toujours été question que de sa bonne-à-rien de sœur et de son soulard de mari. Pas un mot de gentillesse pour l'un ou l'autre. »

Bizarrement, Severus avait ignoré, jusqu'à présent, que le garçon était Harry Potter. La mention de Pétunia rendait évident le fait que c'était le fils de Lily. Et seulement de Lily. Mais oui, oui, bien sûr… c'était le morveux de Potter. Et éventuellement, le rejeton de Potter sera un acteur essentiel dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à ce titre, jouera un rôle prédominent dans son propre destin.

Quand même. Personne, même pas son pire ennemi, même pas James Potter, même pas Sirius Black, ne devrait avoir à subir Petunia Evans et sa malveillance. Encore moins le fils de Lily. Oui, il connaissait Petunia Evans. Petunia Evans était une enfant de Satan. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres craquerait un jour à cause d'elle. Non, il ne pouvait permettre que cela arrive. N'importe quelle autre famille serait mieux. N'importe quelle fichu famille.

« Quiconque plutôt qu'elle, » dit-il d'une manière acerbe, « N'importe qui ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, Dumbledore, » dit la femme, tout aussi acerbement. « Je contacterai les services sociaux Moldus… »

« Je ne laisserai pas l'éducation du seul être capable de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui à la charge des services sociaux Moldus. Ils ne feront rien de bon. Même moi je serais un meilleur choix ! »

« Est-ce que vous vous occuperiez de lui ? » demanda Dumbledore , très soudainement, le regard toujours éteint – et de grosses rides d'anxiété entre ses sourcils ?

« Je le ferais si, et seulement si, il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible, et qu'aucune autre famille n'accepte de le prendre, oui. » lui répondit Severus solennellement.

Il y eut un coup bref à la porte et, avant que le Directeur ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Minerva McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Mariée à Albus Dumbledore, c'était également la responsable de la Maison de Griffondor. Elle salua Severus en entrant, puis son mari, avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Arabella Figg.

« Arabella, » s'écria t'elle gaiement, avant de se précipiter pour saluer la femme d'âge moyen, en lui faisant la bise. « Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Le visage de la femme se ferma. « Je suis ici à cause de Harry Potter, » dit-elle, haut et fort.

« Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Minerva, alarmée.

« Petunia Evans ! Voilà ce qui lui est arrivé. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il vivait avec cette femme infernale ? Je pensais qu'il avait des grand-parents ! » explosa Severus. « Petunia Evans, Minerva. Il ne peut pas aller bien en étant élevé par elle. »

« Et elle ne l'élève pas, » dit Arabella en fixant Minerva sévèrement. « Il est maltraité et je suis venue pour avoir la certitude que quelque chose va changer ! Je contacterai les services sociaux moi-même si Dumbledore ne l'enlève pas de cette maison. »

« Albus ! » s'écria Minerva. « Je te l'ai dit. Ne te l'ai-je pas dit une fois, deux fois, même cinquante fois ?! Je dois te l'avoir dit près d'un millier de fois que ces gens sont les pires Moldus qui soient. Qu'il ne peut pas être un garçon heureux là-bas, comme tu me soutiens qu'il l'est depuis tant d'années ! »

« Harry Potter n'est pas heureux, » Arabella Figg confirma vigoureusement.

« Personne ne peut-être heureux près de Petunia Evans, » cracha Severus.

« Très bien, » soupira Dumbledore. « Vous êtes tous au courant de la protection. Et si vous insistez autant, plutôt que de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat de Moldus, nous ajouterons des protections à Poudlard et l'amènerons ici jusqu'à ce que Severus puisse lui trouver une nouvelle famille. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'écria t'il indigné.

« Vous avez dit que vous le feriez. » argumenta Dumbledore doucement.

« S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

« Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Minerva et moi-même renforceront la sécurité et Arabella vous accompagnera. Voyez si vous pouvez récupérer le garçon. S'il ne veut pas partir, vous ne devez pas le forcer. Vous devez d'abord découvrir s'il aime vivre là-bas. Mais gentiment. Vous savez combien il est facile d'introduire du chaos dans l'esprit d'un enfant si vous êtes trop direct avec votre Légilimancie. Et aucune autre magie à part cela, est-ce bien compris ? » dit Albus Dumbledore, plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

Severus acquiesça à regret. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas que l'enfant grandisse sous l'influence malsaine de Tuney, mais il ne voulait certainement pas avoir à s'en occuper lui-même. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas seulement parce que c'était l'enfant de Potter, mais également parce qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Les enfants étaient sales, faisaient du bruit, et lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Les enfants pleuraient, criaient pour avoir des bonbons, exigeaient ou voulaient toujours quelque chose, et piquaient des colères quand ils ne recevaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant. Il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper de Harry Potter.

« Ne devrions nous pas partir avant qu'il ne change d'avis encore une fois ? » Arabella Figg le tira par le bras, marchant à côté de lui dans ses habits bizarres. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer et fit un signe de tête à Minerva (qui dévisageait son mari avec une lueur assassine) et Albus, avant d'entrer dans le réseau de poudre de cheminette.

-Self-Preservation-

Il les entendait approcher. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils étaient si bêtes et bruyants qu'il pouvait les entendre venir à des kilomètres, et ça lui donnait suffisamment d'avance pour se cacher, ou au moins s'éloigner un peu plus de la « bande à Dudley ». Piers était généralement le plus rapide de la bande et aurait pu attraper Harry, même si celui-ci courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais Piers ne voulait jamais courir plus vite que Dudley. Parce que s'il le faisait, Dudley commencerait à le haïr, et Piers ne voulait surtout pas que cela se produise. La raison pour laquelle Piers agissait ainsi échappait à Harry. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir être ami avec Dudley.

Dudley était méchant, une vraie brute et une personne exécrable. Once Vernon et tante Petunia lui donnaient toujours tout ce qu'il voulait pour la seule raison qu'il était leur fils unique, alors que Harry, lui, était leur petit monstre de neveu. Un monstre à qui, des fois, il arrivait des choses inexplicables, des choses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de faire. Harry ne savait même pas comment ces choses étaient possibles. Mais de temps en temps, eh bien, elles arrivaient. Ça lui faisait peur, et le faisait sursauter. Mais ni oncle Vernon, ni tante Pétunia, ou même Dudley ne le croyaient jamais.

De toute façon, c'était toujours de sa faute, quoi qu'il arrive. Quand Dudley piétinait dans toute la maison, en laissant des traces avec ses chaussures sales, tante Pétunia était toujours persuadée que c'était Harry. Quand Dudley promenait ses doigts sales et gras sur la table en verre, tante Pétunia ne croyait jamais que ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Quand ça arrivait après qu'elle ait nettoyé la table, il recevait une tape sur la tête. Mais ce qui était pire, c'est que même si les empreintes étaient évidemment celles de Dudley, puisque ses doigts étaient deux fois plus gros que ceux de Harry, et qu'il ne mangeait jamais de choses grasses (il n'y avait jamais droit), tante Petunia et oncle Vernon ne reconnaissaient même pas les faits. C'était toujours la faute de Harry, peu importe la situation. Et il détestait ça. Il avait vraiment, vraiment horreur de ça.

Ce n'était pas si mal de dormir dans le cagibi sous les escaliers (sauf quand Dudley décidait de piétiner les marches très fort) faire les travaux ménagers, et cuisiner ne le dérangeaient pas (quand il travaillait, Dudley et sa bande ne pouvaient pas faire la chasse au Harry), mais de toujours penser qu'il mente, de dire qu'il n'était qu'un petit monstre qui ne méritrait pas d'exister et qu'ils auraient dû le confier à un orphelinat, c'est ce qui le blessait le plus.

De temps en temps - bon d'accord très souvent - Harry faisait le vœu que quelqu'un vienne et l'emmène très loin. Quelqu'un qui veuille de lui. Mais il avait déjà appris, ces sept dernières années, que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée. Et oui, il avait sept ans maintenant, depuis quelques jours. Comme cadeau, on lui avait donné une paire de chaussettes avec treize trous, il les avait comptés. Et il savait que cette personne mystérieuse n'existait pas. Cet homme, grand, imposant, qui ferait peur à tout le monde mais serait gentil avec Harry, et voudrait le protéger. Quelqu'un qui s'assurerait qu'il n'y aurait plus de « chasse au Harry », et que Dudley ne pourrait plus le harceler, ni lui faire de mal. Quelqu'un qui le laisserait avoir autant de livres qu'il voulait et avec qui il pourrait apprendre des choses… et qui ne lui répèterait pas sans cesse qu'il n'est pas aimé, et que personne ne voulait de lui. Depuis que ses parents étaient décédés dans cet accident de voiture, qui lui avait laissé cette cicatrice bizarre sur le front comme unique souvenir, il savait que personne ne l'aimait.

Peut-être un jour, il pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants à lui, et il pourrait les aimer de tout son cœur. Ce serait magnifique, mais ici et maintenant il ne fallait pas y penser. Pas quand Dudley était en train de le chasser, en criant, piétinant, et en incitant ses amis à faire de même. Maintenant, il était temps de se précipiter derrière les buissons pour se fondre dans le décor, bien caché entre la maison et les buissons qui le démangeaient.

Il pouvait apercevoir Dudley et Piers sur la route, entre les grosses feuilles vertes. Ils étaient accompagnés par deux autres de la bande, Tom et Mark, qui couraient dans les alentours, en faisant crisser leurs chaussures sur le sol. Oh, ça sentait le roussi. S'ils devaient courir après lui, Dudley s'essoufflait toujours et finissait par se lasser de le frapper. Et ses autres amis, bien qu'ils soient en meilleure santé, prétendraient aussi être fatigués, et il pourrait s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts. Mais s'ils marchaient dans la rue et tombaient sur lui, Dudley aurait beaucoup d'énergie pour lui faire mal… ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux. Il aurait le temps de le faire pus tard, quand ils l'auraient trouvé et commenceraient à le frapper. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne toucheraient pas de nouveau à ses lunettes. La dernière fois, elles faisaient un angle très bizarre sur son nez et tante Petunia lui avait crié dessus car un des verres de lunettes était cassé. Elle lui avait lancé du scotch et lui avait ordonné de réparer les lunettes, car il n'en aurait pas de nouvelles de sitôt.

Harry s'était encore une fois enfermé dans ses souvenirs, plutôt que de faire attention à la situation actuelle. Mais heureusement il semblerait qu'il eût réussi à les semer. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Mme Figg traînait dans la rue. Dudley et ses amis détestaient Mme Figg encore plus que Harry. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que Dudley était doux, si gentil, et si mignon, comme le pensait tante Pétunia. Non, Mme Figg n'aimait pas beaucoup Dudley, et quelques fois elle lançait ses chats à sa poursuite. Harry n'aimait pas pas vraiment Mme Figg non plus. Sa maison sentait les chats, elle parlait continuellement de ses vieux chats stupides, et il devait toujours l'écouter parler.

Mais là, juste à côté de Mme Figg, marchait un homme. Il était grand, musclé, et semblait presque menaçant. Quelqu'un comme lui serait parfait en tant que père adoptif. Personne n'oserait attaquer Harry s'il marchait aux côtés d'un homme tel que lui. Personne n'oserait le frapper ou le chasser s'il était sous sa protection.

Peut-être était-ce le fils de Mme Figg, pensa Harry. Mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. L'homme avait un long nez crochu, des lèvres fines, et il portait une cape noire. Un peu comme Batman. Oh, pensa-t-il, ce serait vraiment super d'avoir un père comme ça. Ou un oncle. Peut-être que ça suffisait.

C'était vraiment bizarre, parce que Mme Figg et l'homme immense qui portait une cape comme Batman marchaient vers le numéro 4 de la rue _Privet Drive_. Ils passèrent juste devant Harry. Si près que Harry pouvait voir les chaussures de l'homme et les pantoufles de Mme Figg. Il avait de grands pieds. Des chaussures vernies. Harry se demanda, brièvement, quel produit l'homme avait mis sur ses chaussures pour les rendre aussi brillantes. Elles étaient plus brillantes que toutes celles qu'il avait lui-même nettoyées. Non pas qu'il ait fait ça souvent, vu qu'elles n'étaient jamais assez bien cirées pour tante Pétunia.

Il sortit de sa contemplation assez rapidement au cri soudain de tante Petunia. Elle cria quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à Sevwus Snake. Ou Snape. Sevrus? Severus? Snape? ou quelque chose comme ça.. Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas sursauter afin de ne pas dévoiler sa cachette, mais il ne put se contrôler suffisamment. Le cri était si fort, et si étrange… Un peu comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'étrangler. Elle criait en se servant de tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons (et ça faisait beaucoup d'air, Harry en avait été témoin plus d'une fois à ses dépens), et il eut peur pendant un moment.

« Harry ? » s'écria t'elle de nouveau. « Harry Potter !», puis, après un moment, « Duddlinouchet? »

Tante Pétunia ne criait jamais pour les appeler. Elle avait horreur de se montrer en spectacle dans la rue, ce qui pourrait faire parler les voisins. Le fait qu'elle les appelait en criant était vraiment bizarre, et pendant trois, quatre, ou cinq secondes, Harry hésita à jamais sortir de sa cachette. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée. Mais il y avait Mme Figg. Elle était farfelue et adorait ses chats, mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Et elle lui donnait toujours à manger. Même si c'était de la nourriture bizarre… C'est pourquoi après trois, quatre, ou cinq secondes d'hésitation, il se redressa tant bien que mal, ses genoux heurtant les gravillons sur le sol, et se retrouva, en un battement de cil, devant sa tante qui avait l'air très pâle. La couleur de sa figure avait tourné au vert de gris.

Une fois là, Harry vit d'abord le dos de l'homme se tourner lentement, et sa figure imposante se dressa devant lui. Harry sourcilla. L'homme avait les yeux les plus sombres qu'il eût jamais vu. Ils étaient entièrement noir, et capturèrent ses propres yeux. Il ne sourcillait pas, ce qui poussait les yeux de Harry à cligner trop fort, trop souvent.

« Il ne restera pas ici, » dit l'homme après avoir regardé dans ses yeux un instant, avant de se retourner vers tante Petunia. « Tuney, » dit-il bizarrement. Comme s'il la haïssait vraiment.

« Harry, » couina-t-elle de nouveau. « Ramasse tes affaires. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Où devait-il aller ? Quelles choses devait-il prendre ? Sa vieille couverture ? Ou ses livres d'école ? Ou les quelques vêtements en sa possession ?

« Je ne… que dois-je aller chercher, tante Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en hésitant.

« Tout, » répondit Mme Figg avec le plus gentil des sourires. « Tu vas partir avec le professeur Snape dans ta nouvelle maison. »

« Ceci n'est pas encore décidé, » rétorqua l'homme brusquement, de sa voix imposante. Tout le monde aurait peur d'une voix comme ça. Elle était profonde, grondait, était menaçante. Mais elle avait aussi un ton soyeux… Comme si elle pouvait vous glisser entre les doigts, mais en vous blessant au passage. « Mais, Mr Potter, pour l'instant vous venez avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry s'étonna avant qu'il ne puisse s'autocensurer. Cet homme allait l'emmener au loin ? Vraiment ? C'était sûr ? Cet homme avec une cape comme Batman ? Cet homme si grand que personne n'oserait persécuter, avec sa voix dangereuse mais caressante allait l'emmener ? Harry n'avait pas peur. Avec quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un comme ce 'fesseur Snape, personne ne ferait la chasse au Harry. Et il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du 'fesseur Snape persuadant Harry qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec cet homme.

Quelqu'un était venu le chercher.

-Self-Preservation-


	4. C2: Quitter les Dursley…

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 2 : Quitter les Dursley…**

Il ne pouvait apercevoir que des fragments de pensée, des instants brefs non liés les uns aux autres. Il n'en était pas surpris, car il savait ne pas pouvoir pas s'abandonner aussi profondément dans l'esprit de cet enfant qu'il pouvait le faire avec un adulte. Mais ces moments, ces instants, étaient grandement suffisants pour le convaincre que Petunia Evans ne pouvait pas avoir sa garde. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la maltraitance physique, mais plus un rabaissement, des mensonges, et une négligence constante qui l'inquiétait. De plus, toute question à propos de ses parents était refusée avant même d'être énoncée. Cet enfant avait grand besoin d'une nouvelle famille, de personnes qui pourraient le préparer au futur, à ce qui allait se produire. Il savait que lui même ne pourrait pas s'en occuper comme il le fallait, mais si le Directeur ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas le faire, il lui trouverait une famille personnellement.

Le garçon était squelettique, petit, mince, avec des habits pleins de trous et bien trop grands pour lui. Le pantalon dégoulinait le long de son corps, et ne tenait que par une vieille ceinture toute usée. Le T-shirt était aussi grand que certaines robes portées par les femmes, et ses chaussures éraflées étaient trois fois trop grandes, également. Il portait des lunettes, de grosses lunettes rondes, rafistolées avec du papier collant, soutenant tant bien que mal un verre cassé, et déposées de guingois sur son nez.

À présent qu'il regardait l'enfant de ses propres yeux, et pas seulement au travers de son esprit, il pouvait voir une certaine ressemblance avec son père, James Potter. Les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et le même nez. Mais sa lèvre inférieure était cachée dans sa bouche, et ses yeux ressemblaient d'une manière troublante à ceux de Lily. D'un vert si éclatant. Cela peut-être dû, pensa Severus, au fait qu'il avait connu Lily au même âge que le garçon, alors qu'il n'avait rencontré Potter que des années plus tard. Le fait est que le garçon avait vraiment des aspects qui ne pouvaient faire penser qu'à Lily. Il restait planté là, sagement, en attendant que sa tante lui dise quoi empaqueter. Après un moment, Snape découvrit ce qui lui faisait penser à elle. C'était ses yeux, oui. Non seulement les yeux, mais l'expression de son visage innocent : joie, espoir, un état d'anticipation, de confiance.

Le jeune garçon avait foi en lui, ça se voyait. Clairement exprimée, cette notion de confiance rayonnait dans ces yeux joyeux, pleins d'espoir et d'attente des choses à venir. Il voulait quitter cet endroit et Severus ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Quiconque voudrait fuir ce quartier si affreusement normal, qui se voulait être mieux qu'il ne paraissait, et où tout le monde voulait tout savoir de tous, avec leur gazon tondu à l'anglaise, et les roses et buissons coupées au centimètre près,… par dessus tout, quiconque voudrait fuir cette femme à tout prix, cette femme qui avait une tête de cheval au bout de son si long cou.

-Self-Preservation-

Severus Snape luttait contre la tentation de lui jeter un sort pour raccourcir son cou ou lui faire grossir la tête – même si la tête de Tuney était probablement suffisamment gonflée – mais la main de Mrs Figg, posée sur son bras, et le cri perçant du garçon qui s'était précipité dans la maison, l'empêchèrent de succomber à la tentation.

« Eh bien, Tuney, » dit-il aussi agréablement qu'il le pouvait, « le fils de ta propre sœur. Tss tss tss. Lily s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas revenue d'entre les morts en tant que fantôme pour te hanter, toi et ta famille. »

« Snape, sors de chez moi tout de suite ! » s'écria t'elle. « Tu n'apportes que le malheur. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, Lily n'aurait jamais découvert toutes ces monstruosités. »

Il gloussa d'une manière machiavélique, un son qui effrayait généralement toutes les personnes qui en était témoin. « Bien sur que non. Elle aurait vécu juste à côté de chez toi, ici, avec un mari ennuyeux et un enfant pathétique, et vous auriez pu déguster une bouteille de liqueur de cerise chaque lundi soir. Oh, si seulement nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré. »

« Tu n'a jamais été plus qu'un oiseau de malheur. Tu devrais rôtir en enfer ! » cracha t'elle, de la salive volant vers Snape, qui sortit un mouchoir blanc bien plié pour l'enlever.

« Je n'ai aucun doute que c'est le sort qui m'est réservé, » ricana-t-il, « mais je te survivrai. »

« Severus, » dit Mme Figg en tirant sur sa manche, « peut-être devrions nous aller chercher l'enfant. »

« J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez l'une des leurs, Mme Figg ! » s'écria Pétunia. « Vous étiez toujours si… »

« Oui, oui très cher, bien sûr, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de qui vous considérez comme _l'une des leurs_ » l'interrompit-elle, et Severus était secrètement impressionné par la femme d'âge moyen, « mais je peux vous assurer que maintenant que ma mission est finie, je vais déménager loin d'ici aussi vite que possible. »

« Mission ? » demanda Pétunia, en blanchissant, « quelle mission ? »

« Garder un œil sur vous, bien sûr, Tuney » dit Severus d'un air suffisant. « Tu sais bien que _nous _avons des moyens de vous surveiller, n'est-ce-pas ? » C'était divertissant de voir sa peau pâlir, devenant de plus en plus grise, et avec se joli ton vert sur ses pommettes, on pouvait presque la confondre avec le tapis gris et vert de l'entrée. Elle le méritait bien, après tout. Elle ressasserait à présent chaque moment de leur passé, en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient vu, à quel point ils les avaient espionné.

« Qu… qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? » chuchota-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés et pétrifiés.

« Suffisamment pour faire en sorte que vous ne verrez plus jamais ce pauvre Harry, » répondit Mme Figg, en colère, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tout, Tuney, nous voyons absolument tout. »

« Harry Potter ! » cria-t-elle, fortement, dans la maison. « Viens ici tout de suite. »

« Je suis là, tante Pétunia, » dit-il d'une toute petite voix, en serrant une couverture contre son torse, et avec un sac à dos jeté sur son épaule. Le garçon ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas voir beaucoup de choses à lui s'il était de retour aussi vite. Mais pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait le plus Severus. C'était la confiance qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'enfant, la même qu'il avait aperçu avant. Et avec ce regard, il ne ressemblait vraiment plus à James Potter.

« Eh bien, dis au revoir à ta tante Harry, » dit Mme Figg gentiment, « nous allons partir d'ici maintenant. »

« Oh oui, emmenez le loin d'ici pour le transformer en un monstre juste comme vous, » insista-t-elle méchamment. « Mais on ne veut jamais plus le revoir. »

« Penses-tu, Pétunia Evans, » rétorqua Severus en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle, et en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur sa poitrine, « que quiconque te laissera approcher à moins de dix mètres de cet enfant dans le futur ? »

« Eloignes cette _chose_ de moi tout de suite » s'écria-t-elle apeurée, essayant en vain de reculer, retenue par une force invisible.

« L'enfant de Lily. Pétunia. Réalises que c'est l'enfant de ta sœur, » lui répondit-il méchamment, « et je sais que tu aimais ta sœur. »

Il la libéra du champ de force invisible qu'il avait créé et tourna son attention vers le petit garçon. « Venez maintenant, allons-y. Ne traînez pas. »

« Au revoir, tante Pétunia, » murmura-t-il. Il semble qu'on lui ait appris à être poli et respectueux, pensa Severus, en le voyant lever sa petite main vers sa tante, pour serrer celle de sa tante. Mais la femme resta impassible, avec un regard froid et dur, et regarda par delà la main tendue et au dessus du garçon.

« Au revoir, Harry, » répondit-elle simplement, de sa voix dure. Elle se retourna, et quand Arabella Figg lui sourit de nouveau en l'incitant à la suivre, il se précipita hors de la maison. Pétunia s'empressa de fermer la porte rapidement, et Severus entendit la clé tourner deux fois dans la serrure.

« Saleté de bonne femme, » chuchota Mme Figg, en colère, « même pas capable de lui dire… ohhh. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Severus, « pouvons nous prendre le réseau de cheminette de chez vous pour partir ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête et Snape commença à marcher à ses côtés, regardant brièvement en arrière pour vérifier que le garçon les suivait bien. Celui-ci était en train de les dévisager, la bouche ouverte.

« Ne traînez pas, j'ai dit, » fit Severus en lui lançant un regard furieux, et celui-ci couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient pour les rejoindre. Sûrement effrayé à présent qu'il était réellement emmené loin de chez lui, pensa-t-il. Mais soudainement, il y eut quelque chose qui appuyait sur sa main, et il voulait s'en débarrasser. Peut-être était-ce un insecte, pensa-t-il, mais c'était insistant. Quand il regarda par lui-même pour l'y déloger, il réalisa que c'était le garçon, qui essayait apparemment de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Self-Preservation-

Tante Pétunia avait expliqué à Dudley des centaines de fois qu'il ne devait jamais suivre des inconnus. Il ne devait jamais aller avec eux, même s'ils lui promettaient des bonbons, ou un lapin, ou un chaton. Jamais. Elle disait toujours que ces étrangers inconnus faisaient des choses très méchantes et dégoutantes aux petits garçons, et Harry se demanda un moment si ce 'fesseur Snape était l'un d'entre eux. Mais tante Pétunia le connaissait. Et puis Mme Figg le connaissait aussi. Et Mme Figg, elle, n'était pas une inconnue. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné une sucette de toute sa vie, et elle lui avait dit de venir aussi, alors il pensait que ça devrait aller.

Et ce 'fesseur Snape, il avait l'air gentil. Il était juste comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait même fait peur à tante Pétunia ! Et personne n'arrivait à lui faire peur d'habitude. Sauf les voisins qui parlaient d'elle, et certains des chiens de tante Marge. Mais elle ne le montrait jamais, et elle prétendait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Et 'fesseur Snape, il lui avait vraiment fait peur. Beaucoup.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais ça lui avait plu quand elle avait eu l'air si effrayée, et que son visage était devenu vert et gris. C'était toujours lui qui avait peur d'elle d'habitude. Et maintenant, c'était différent. Il avait ramassé ses affaires. Tous ses livres étaient déjà dans son sac à dos de toute façon, et il avait attrapé sa couverture, mis quelques uns de ses habits propres dans le sac, et le dessin de cet oiseau dans une maison avec un jardin qu'il avait accroché sur le mur du cagibi. Avec ça, il était prêt à partir. Le sac à dos était aussi beaucoup moins lourd qu'il ne l'était quand il était revenu de l'école le dernier jour, même s'il y avait plus de choses dedans maintenant. Bizarre.

Peut-être que c'était une de ces choses monstrueuses qui lui arrivait de temps en temps. Comme cette fois où les cheveux de Dudley étaient devenus verts pendant cinq minutes. Ou quand il s'était retrouvé soudainement sur le toit au lieu du jardin, où il était quelques secondes auparavant.

Il haussa les épaules. Les 'fesseurs étaient généralement des gens très intelligents, non ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander au 'fesseur Snape ce qu'il en pensait dans un moment. Ou peut-être… eh bien, il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il allait se retrouver. Mais il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas rester en arrière et les perdre. Et quand tante Pétunia ne voulait pas perdre Dudley, elle l'obligeait toujours à lui tenir la main. Dudley n'aimait jamais ça, et il pleurnichait que ce n'était pas juste, mais tante Pétunia ne le lâchait jamais. Alors, s'il tenait la main du 'fesseur Snape, il ne serait pas perdu non plus, et serait sûr de les suivre.

Harry, bien entendu, ne savait pas si le 'fesseur aimerait ça, et il leva sa main doucement, le bout de ses doigts frottant très, très doucement contre la main. 'fesseur Snape ne réagit pas quand Harry frotta un peu plus fort, et, enfin, il lui fit bouger la main un peu. Quand Harry toucha la main de nouveau, le 'fesseur regarda sa main et vit celle de Harry.

Harry sourit. Il voulait expliquer à l'homme, sans parler, qu'il ne voulait pas se perdre, et qu'il voulait partir de cet endroit. Il voulait expliquer que c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité, mais l'homme ne paraissait pas comprendre le geste du tout.

« Vous n'êtes pas un bébé, Potter. Suivez-nous maintenant. », déclara l'homme d'une voix étonnamment douce, et Harry sût qu'il avait raison. Il avait sept ans maintenant, et était beaucoup moins stupide que Dudley. Il pouvait suivre Mme Figg et le 'fesseur des yeux et ne pas se perdre. Il allait juste rester très, très proche d'eux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à revenir chez tante Pétunia, sous aucun prétexte. N'importe où serait mieux que de retourner vivre là-bas.

Mais il ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Ils ne lui avaient rien expliqué du tout, et il avait toujours été d'une curiosité maladive, avait dit tante Pétunia, mais il n'avait pas osé demander. Peut-être qu'il allait vivre avec Mme Figg, et il n'était pas sûr de vraiment aimer ça. C'était mieux que d'être avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon, ça c'est vrai. Mais il y avait vraiment trop de chats partout dans sa maison. Harry était sûr qu'un ou deux chats ce n'était pas si mal, mais une vraie armée de chats c'était juste trop pour lui.

Il leva son regard vers l'homme curieusement, et il sembla le comprendre. Ou alors il avait toujours voulu lui dire, et comme Harry était empoté et qu'il avait essayé de prendre sa main comme un bébé, il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour aborder le sujet.

« Nous allons à Poudlard, » expliqua le 'fesseur Snape en parlant très lentement. Cette belle voix énonça tous les mots comme si chacun était d'une grande importance, et même si Harry ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était Poudlard, ça avait l'air sympa. Presque, pensa-t-il, comme un château magique.

« Severus, » l'interrompit Mme Figg, « je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils lui aient parlé de la magie. Et de Vous-savez-quoi. » Ils avaient atteint sa maison, et avant que le 'fesseur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était entré à l'intérieur, Harry le suivant de près – il ne voulait certainement pas le perdre maintenant. Et ne voulait pas être abandonné. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'accommoder à la pénombre de la pièce et aux chats qui miaulaient, l'homme s'était mis à sa hauteur, très près de son visage. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était juste penché vers lui.

« Potter, est ce que vous savez ce qu'est la magie ? » demanda-t-il ouvertement.

Harry devint perplexe. Oncle Vernon disait toujours que la magie c'était juste des tours pour tromper les gens, et que l'œil était simplement plus lent que la main de celui qui se disait magicien. Que rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

« Ça n'existe pas, monsieur, » répondit-il précipitamment. « Oncle Vernon dit que certains personnes le font juste pour prendre l'argent des gens honnêtes qui travaillent dur. » Il leva les yeux vers le 'fesseur Snape et vit le trait de furie qui s'échappait du visage de l'homme, il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

« Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à vos parents ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, qui contrastait du tout au tout avec son visage. Calme comme avant la tempête.

« Dans un accident de voiture, monsieur, » chuchota-t-il. « J'ai survécu mais j'ai cette cicatrice. Regarde… » Il écarta une mèche de cheveux et montra sa cicatrice. « Elle a une forme bizarre, et tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon, ils la détestent. »

Il fixa son regard sur le 'fesseur Snape, qui avait l'air vraiment très en colère maintenant. Mais il avait juste dit la vérité. Il haussa les épaules et s'abaissa pour faire une caresse à Tuffy, qui s'était enroulée autour de ses jambes. C'était l'un des chats les plus jolis, avec sa fourrure orange à rayures blanches, et un nez blanc. Elle ressemblait presque à un mini-tigre, avait toujours pensé Harry.

« Coucou toi, » lui chuchota-t-il doucement, tout en gardant un œil sur Mme Figg et le 'fesseur Snape.

Il posa son sac à dos sur le sol et ça fit un bruit sourd. Le son faisait vraiment penser, songea-t-il, que le sac était plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait.

Juste à ce moment, le 'fesseur, qui semblait être de plus en plus en colère, se retourna vers Mme Figg, qui s'écria « Vous voyez ? Vous voyez pourquoi je devais agir ? »

-Self-Preservation-

Le garçon ne savait absolument rien. Rien. Lily et Potter, mourir dans un accident de voiture ? Ridicule ! Il sentit une vague de rage destructrice l'envahir. Mentir au garçon de cette façon ! Et malgré sa colère, il savait qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début. Pétunia détestait tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à ses habitudes. Elle avait depuis toujours une hantise de tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Mais qu'elle ne serre même pas la main du garçon alors qu'il lui disait au revoir si poliment. Ça l'avait perturbé.

Cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle, dominé par la furie.

« Vous voyez ? Vous voyez pourquoi je devais agir ? » s'écria Arabella Figg, éclatant elle même de colère.

« Oui, en effet, » répondit-il brusquement, « Dumbledore doit en être témoin. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez d'abord lui expliquer ? » demanda-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers l'enfant.

« Laissons ce plaisir à Dumbledore, » continua-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. Il dût refermer ses mains en poings serrés, de peur de jeter un sort dans le salon par inadvertance et de tout faire exploser.

Le garçon était simplement assis, caressant le mi-fléreur, et Severus était surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle il s'adaptait à ces évènements hors du commun. Enfin, il avait probablement l'habitude de passer inaperçu et d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Et il aurait sûrement agi de même si quelqu'un était venu le chercher, il y a si longtemps, pour l'emmener loin de chez lui. Probablement. Non, vraiment, il restait assis là en caressant cet animal si moche et en le dévisageant. Il avait de nouveau cette confiance aveugle dans le regard. Et un peu d'anxiété, apparemment. Ceci, par contre, n'était pas du tout surprenant. Il savait que l'air était chargé de sa colère. Et pour de bonnes raisons.

Il lui trouverait une bonne famille si Dumbledore n'y arrivait pas. Et puis s'il était en bonne santé, (Severus était sûr du contraire) et n'avait pas à rester à l'infirmerie (là encore, de gros doutes), et si personne d'autre dans le château ne venait s'émerveiller devant l'enfant et s'occuper de lui (ce qui était encore plus improbable), il le laisserait dormir sur son canapé. Il était si petit après tout que ça devrait être confortable.

Et l'enfant avait essayé de le prendre par la main. Snape s'empêcha de ricaner à cette pensée. « Venez avec moi, » dit-il sérieusement, son regard posé sur le garçon. « nous allons à Poudlard maintenant. »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il gratta l'envers de l'oreille du mi-fléreur une dernière fois, et ramassa son sac à dos avec aisance. Le sac aurait dû être beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne paraissait, à en juger par les livres et vêtements qui tentaient de s'échapper des coutures usées. Et il l'avait juste soulevé comme ça, sans effort. Pourtant le garçon ne paraissait pas avoir une force surhumaine. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir jeté un enchantement sur le sac, n'est ce pas ?

« Donnez-le moi, » ordonna-t-il sèchement. Le garçon, après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, lui tendit le sac. Aussi léger qu'une plume. Un sort qui s'annula juste quelques secondes après qu'il ait pris le sac. Severus n'était pas vraiment préparé à la surcharge soudaine et son bras descendit avec le poids du sac. Il était abasourdi. Le garçon voulait partir aussi vite que possible, alors il avait inconsciemment facilité le départ en rendant le sac plus léger. Incroyable, pensa-t-il.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? » gronda-t-il, et le garçon se précipita à ses côtés, en le regardant curieusement.

« Au revoir, Harry, » dit Mme Figg amicalement.

« Au revoir, Mme Figg, » lui répondit-il, curieux, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. En vérité, s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie, comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi correspondait le réseau de cheminette. Snape grogna et, malgré le fait qu'il portait le sac du garçon, étendit sa main vers lui.

« Nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette, Mr Potter, » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Vous feriez bien de le porter dans vos bras. Utiliser le réseau peut-être très effrayant et… »

« Prenez ma main et ne me faites pas attendre, » enchaîna-t-il sèchement, et le garçon mis tout de suite sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle n'était pas aussi douce que les mains de petits garçons devaient l'être. Il y avait une cicatrice, très prononcée, sur l'envers de sa main, là où son pouce reposait.

« Au revoir, Mme Figg, et merci, » déclara-t-il, « de la part de l'ensemble du Monde des Magiciens. »

« Appelez-moi Arabella. Et vous êtes le bienvenu. Nous lui devons beaucoup, » répondit-elle.

Il était déjà entré dans les flammes, le garçon grelottant légèrement de peur, en s'appuyant fermement sur sa jambe.

-Self-Preservation-

Ça avait été terrible. Il avait tenu la main du 'fesseur Snape aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Sa jambe était solide, et longue, et il était appuyé dessus parce qu'il tournoyait, et il se cognait sur des choses, et il avait un goût dégoutant dans la bouche. C'était vraiment très poisseux. Comme s'il avait mangé des cendres. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils voyageaient dans la cheminée. Mais il n'avait pas été brulé, ils avaient juste tournoyé. Et c'était comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Et il avait toujours ce goût affreux dans la bouche, et la tête qui tournait. Ils atterrirent quelque part et il n'arrivait plus à tenir la main de l'homme. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, en essayant d'avaler pour enlever le goût de cendre.

« Tenez, » dit le 'fesseur, et il lui donna une petite bouteille avec une forme bizarre, mais Harry ne fit que secouer la tête. Il ne voulait rien boire de ce que l'homme lui offrait. Pas donné par un inconnu. Même s'il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment un inconnu puisque Mme Figg et tante Pétunia le connaissaient.

« Cela vous aidera, » ajouta-t-il, et sa voix changea. Elle était plus gentille et plus douce.

« Mais…, » chuchota-t-il.

« Buvez et je vous expliquerai. »

Harry acquiesça lentement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il amena la petite bouteille à ses lèvre et but.

« Baahh, » grimaça-t-il quand il eut avalé. Ça avait le goût de crotte de nez et de pipi de chat, et le 'fesseur sourit.

« Pas à votre goût ? »

Harry fit non ne la tête mais il se sentait déjà mieux. Il n'était pas sûr du goût qui lui restait dans la bouche, mais son estomac gargouillait beaucoup moins, et il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

La pièce dans laquelle il était assis était vraiment magnifique !

-Self-Preservation-


	5. C3: Arrivée à Poudlard

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Harry était assis sur le tapis le plus doux qu'il ait jamais touché. Il le caressait sans y penser du bout des doigts, tandis que ses yeux se posaient tour à tour sur tous les éléments de la pièce, afin de ne rien manquer. La pièce était presque deux fois plus grande que le salon de tante Petunia et d'oncle Vernon, et c'était jusque-là impensable pour lui qu'une telle pièce existe.

Il y avait des photos sur les murs avec des gens dedans, mais ces personnes bougeaient et l'un d'entre eux avait même sursauté quand il l'avait vu. Un autre avait ricané, et un troisième semblait le dévisager en murmurant des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Il y avait encore plus de photos sur le mur. Elles bougeaient toutes, et leur occupant le regardait avec intérêt. Du moins, c'est à ça que ça ressemblait pour Harry. L'espace mural inoccupé par les photos était couvert de livres, des livres dont la reliure était faite de cuir, et pendant un instant le garçon pensa au temps qu'il faudrait à quelqu'un pour tous les épousseter. Tante Petunia détestait les livres qui pouvaient se toucher et prendre la poussière comme ça. Elle disait toujours qu'ils étaient jolis à regarder (la couverture, pas le contenu du livre) mais que c'était des nids à poussière.

Assis par terre, Harry essayait de se débarrasser du goût de ce que le 'fesseur Snape lui avait donné. De l'autre côté de la pièce, en face de lui, il y avait un énorme et sombre bureau. Il était si grand que trois ou quatre Harry auraient pu se cacher dessous, et sur le bureau, il y avait un millier de choses posées dessus. Une jolie plume qui avait appartenu à un oiseau, un encrier, quelques morceaux de papier roulés, quelque chose de rond et transparent, plein d'autres bricoles, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à des rouleaux de parchemins. Harry ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était, assis et en train de jouer avec le tapis. Derrière le bureau, il y avait une grande étagère avec dessus un vieux chapeau tout miteux. On aurait dit que le chapeau bougeait, juste un peu. Mais c'était probablement juste la lumière qui venait se poser sur l'étagère depuis les grandes fenêtres, pensa Harry.

Et juste là, il y avait un perchoir. Un perchoir avec un oiseau posé dessus. Un oiseau énorme, qui faisait presque deux fois la taille des cygnes qu'il avait vus dans l'étang du parc. Mais cet oiseau, il avait des plumes rouges, une queue dorée, et un bec doré. On aurait dit que l'oiseau chantait une mélodie tout doucement. Au début, Harry trouvait la musique étrange, mais peu à peu il se sentit relaxé, et eut envie de se laisser tomber sur le tapis tout doux, et de se reposer un peu. Car ici, rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal, personne ne le poursuivrait, et il n'aurait pas à épousseter les livres. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude…

Le 'fesseur restait juste là à le regarder impatiemment, les gens dans les photos le dévisageant toujours, certains ne le quittant même pas des yeux. Malgré tout ça, il ressentait tant de joie et d'espoir que son petit cœur allait sûrement exploser. Il prit une grande inspiration plusieurs fois, en fermant les yeux, et ne se concentra que sur le joli son qu'il entendait, cette belle musique que l'oiseau chantait.

Il sentait aussi plein de choses différentes, maintenant qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Une légère odeur de citron l'assaillit, juste un peu plus présente que l'odeur de poussière qui se logeait sûrement sur les livres. Et puis quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ça créait une senteur si agréable que Harry espérait pouvoir rester couché ici, sur le tapis tout doux avec ses yeux fermés, ou ouverts, et continuer à explorer cette pièce merveilleuse. L'oiseau s'arrêta brusquement de chanter. Malgré cela, il se sentit mieux qu'à son arrivée. Il n'avait plus la tête qui tournait et avait plus confiance en le 'fesseur. Oui, il voulait vraiment rester ici.

-Self-Preservation-

L'impudence de ce garçon, vraiment ! Affalé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, rêvant éveillé. C'est vrai que quand Fumseck chante, toute personne est plus calme et plus sereine, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'asseoir comme un imbécile, en bougeant de ci de là au rythme de la chanson du phénix, et en reniflant l'air de la pièce.

S'il n'avait pas vu la vivacité de l'esprit de l'enfant pendant la Légilimancie, il aurait vérifié qu'il n'était pas instable, ses neurones partis en vacances pour toujours. Mais s'il se forçait à se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait entendu Fumseck chanter, même s'il ne voulait vraiment pas l'admettre, il avait dû agir d'une manière similaire.

Cependant, il était grand temps de trouver le Directeur, qui n'était décidément pas dans son bureau et n'avait pas daigné répondre lorsqu'il l'avait appelé.

Fumseck le regarda avec un air inquisiteur et des yeux troublés, et un instant plus tard, il arrêta de chanter. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé l'enfant écouter cette chanson, mais une chose était sûre, il était temps de sortir de ce bureau. Il était clair qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas là, et bien que Fumseck l'ait ensorcelé, les forçant à écouter sa mélodie, il devait se mettre à chercher des renforts.

« Mr Potter, » dit Snape sèchement, « venez maintenant. »

Le garçon se remit sur ses pieds, apaisé, un sourire heureux sur son visage et, pour la première fois, Severus remarqua qu'il lui manquait deux dents. Deux incisives supérieures. Bien sûr, l'enfant avait encore des dents de lait. Severus grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point l'enfant était jeune. Les dents qui tombent, ou qui furent probablement délogées par les poings de son idiot de cousin. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Et puis, le garçon avait toujours gardé la bouche fermée.

« Vous pouvez laisser votre sac ici pour l'instant, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton bourru quand le garçon le rejoignit, en le dévisageant d'un regard inquisiteur. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Quel type d'oiseau a chanté, Monsieur ? » demanda le garçon, Snape ne pouvant que constater la clarté de son énonciation, une fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« C'est un phénix », répondit-il.

« Ils existent vraiment ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés et émerveillés. Argh, Severus voulait étrangler cet oiseau de malheur pour avoir donné de l'aplomb et de l'espoir au garçon. Cela aurait été bien plus facile de terrifier le jeune homme, afin qu'il l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, ou ailleurs. Mais non, maintenant qu'il avait entendu la mélodie de Fumseck, il était redevenu un peitt garçon curieux et plein de questions. Et cette question était si ridicule…

« Vous le voyez sur son perchoir, n'est ce pas ? » grogna Snape.

« Oui, mais, » le garçon hésita un moment, « je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Généralement, je me réveille quand je me pose la question », ajouta t-il rapidement, en clignant des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Snape patienta quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ajouter « Je vous assure que ceci n'est pas un rêve. »

« C'est ce que les gens disent dans mes rêves » murmura le garçon, les yeux toujours presque fermés, et Snape vit sa main droite pincer son bras gauche gentiment. L'enfant soupira alors de bonheur, « Je rêve pas ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux rayonnant sous sa frange.

« Juste la réalité, pas de rêve, Mr Potter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vous en serai gré. » dit Snape, sa voix pleine de sarcasme, mais l'enfant ne fit qu'acquiescer joyeusement et sautiller à ses côtés.

« Ça fait quoi les phénix, 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda-t-il en marchant près de lui, alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau.

Oh ce poulet de malheur. Il l'avait rendu tout joyeux, de bonne humeur, et pas du tout apeuré. C'est ce que les phénix font. Entre autres choses. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui dire ça. Il n'allait pas expliquer au garçon ce qu'est la magie, ou Poudlard, ou que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Ce n'était pas sa responsabilité. Il servait juste de messager, comme une chouette, pour aller récupérer le garçon. Et c'était seulement parce que Pétunia Evans le connaissait et le haïssait. C'était la seule et unique raison, et maintenant il allait confier la responsabilité du garçon à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pourrait, peut-être, aider à lui trouver une bonne famille. Mais il ne serait certainement pas celui qui répondrait à ses questions.

« C'est un oiseau, Mr Potter. Il repose sur son perchoir, il vole, il lisse ses plumes, » répondit-il brusquement.

« Et il chante auzi, » ajouta le garçon joyeusement, « c'était joli ce qu'il a zifflé, ou chanté, ou je ne zais pas trop ce qu'il faizait. Est ce que vous l'avez aimé auzi, M'sieur ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. L'infirmerie n'était pas loin. C'était le rôle de Poppy Pomfresh de prendre soin des sorciers et sorcières, il pourrait lui laisser le garçon la conscience tranquille. Il fallait juste descendre un escalier et passer un couloir, pas loin du tout. Et après le jeune garçon pourrait la bombarder de questions.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez aimé, Monzieur ? » répéta-t-il, en zozotant un peu. Eh bien, au moins, l'enfant avait de bonnes manières, se dit-il. Même s'il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions.

« Ce n'est pas désagréable » répondit-il sans prendre position.

« Oh, regardez, 'fesseur Snape. Ze n'ai jamais vu des marches comme celles-ci, » s'extasia l'enfant les yeux écarquillés, en continuant de zézayer quand il s'adressait à lui.

Mais que signifiait ce « 'fesseur » ? Oh non, c'était « Professeur ». Bah, ce n'était pas son problème. Poppy, ou quelqu'un d'autre, lui apprendrait. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre à ne plus zézayer. Maintenant qu'il l'avait remarqué, il n'entendait plus que ça quant il parlait. Et tout ça seulement parce qu'il avait vu l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du Directeur.

« Est-ze que je vais tomber ? »

« Si vous ne vous tenez pas à la rampe, oui, vous tomberez, » répondit-il sèchement.

Au lieu d'être terrifié, le garçon rigola et sautilla – sautilla ! – marche par marche, sa main juste posée sur la rampe, ne s'y accrochant pas. Pas ma responsabilité, se répéta Severus en boucle. Mais Poppy Pomfresh le tuerait s'il lui remettait le garçon tout cassé. Et puis n'était-ce pas le but de cet exercice ? Le garçon ne pourrait jamais tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à moins d'être vivant et en bonne santé. Il devait le surveiller de près.

Snape émit un gémissement. S'il voulait survivre, il fallait que l'enfant survive aussi.

« Que se passe-t-il à présent ? » demanda-t-il énervé alors que le garçon s'arrêta soudainement, immobile comme une statue, fixant quelque chose du regard.

-Self-Preservation-

Prendre cet escalier c'était vachement rigolo. Son pantalon était un peu trop long, et pendant un instant, il était presque tombé, mais le 'fesseur Snape avait dit qu'il tomberait avec cette voix si gentille, un peu comme s'il disait une blague. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans les escaliers, il était un grand garçon maintenant, pas un bébé. Il avait essayé de se retenir, mais ça l'avait fait avancer encore plus vite, et il était tout sonné quand il arriva en bas de l'escalier. Il avait dû prendre un moment pour se remettre et s'habituer à la faible lumière de la pièce. Mais quand ses yeux purent tout voir de nouveau, il était abasourdi, et surpris, et impressionné, et vraiment, vraiment sûr à 100% qu'il était en train de rêver. Aucune personne « normale », comme le dirait tante Pétunia, ne pourrait penser à quelque chose de la sorte, ou construire une pièce comme celle-ci.

Ils étaient dans un long, très long couloir. Les murs étaient faits de pierres, quelques unes visibles entre d'autres portraits accrochés aux murs. Des images et des portraits qui bougeaient, et Harry pouvait entendre un des personnages s'exclamer. Probablement une fille, pensa-t-il. Les filles ça crie tout le temps. Il y avait quelques fenêtres de ci de là, toutes avec des gros barreaux. Les barreaux se reflétaient en ombres dans le couloir, transformant le couloir en quelque chose d'intéressant et de superbe, tout en faisant de jolis dessins sur les pierres du sol.

Et là, quand il regardait droit devant, il y avait encore plus d'escaliers, avec des grandes et longues marches… oh, une marche était même en train de bouger. De gauche à droite. Et après une autre, de droite à gauche.

« 'fesseur Snape, les marches bougent ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui », dit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Est ce que c'est vraiment réel, tout ça ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, la bouche ouverte.

« Bien évidemment, » répondit-il. « Maintenant que vous avez tout examiné, est ce que l'on peut avancer ? »

« Mais… mais ça doit être un rêve, c'est sûr. Les images bougent et les marches bougent. Les marches et les portraits ça ne bouge pas. Bon, peut-être dans les films. Et ces images sont un peu comme ça, mais elles sont aussi différentes. Je dois être en train de rêver, 'fesseur Snape, » soupira-t-il.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, de toute façon. Il était en train de se cacher dans les buissons, en pensant à quel point ça serait bien d'avoir un homme fort et important qui l'emmène loin de chez tante Pétunia, et oncle Vernon, et Dudlinous, et un instant plus tard, comme par magie, 'fesseur Snape était apparu. Mais bon, c'était un joli rêve. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait en faire un dessin s'il s'en souvenait une fois éveillé.

« Je vous assure, de nouveau, que ceci n'est pas un rêve. Maintenant venez, Madame Pomfresh vous attend sûrement, » dit l'homme lentement, comme si Harry était stupide et ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais il n'était pas stupide, pas du tout. C'était juste que quelque chose d'aussi bien ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Et des marches qui bougent toutes seules ? Des images qui bougent et qui parlent ? Ça ne peut-être que de la magie, et oncle Vernon lui disait tout le temps que la magie ce n'était pas réel, et que c'était seulement un moyen d'escroquer les gens honnêtes. Mais le 'fesseur Snape n'avait-il pas mentionné la magie ? Juste avant de lui demander comment ses parents étaient morts ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le 'fesseur lui mentait à propos du rêve. Ça avait semblé si réel lorsqu'il se promenait, il pouvait même toucher ses manches (pas sa main, il n'était pas un bébé), et il pouvait même palper le tissus de sa cape-de-Batman. Et ça, ça n'arrivait jamais dans un rêve. Non, ça devait être réel. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Mais les escaliers qui bougent, ainsi que l'atmosphère bizarre de cet endroit étaient vraiment étranges et l'effrayaient et le satisfaisaient en même temps. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps le rendait joyeux tout le temps.

Attends une minute… qui est Madame Pomfresh ?

« C'est qui Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« La sorcière-guérisseuse, » gronda-t-il.

« C'est quoi une sorcière-guérisseuse, dis ? Est-ce que c'est une vraie sorcière ? Mais oncle Vernon il a dit qu'il n'y a pas de vrai sorcière et sorcier, qu'ils prétendent tous être quelque chose qu'il ne sont pas, et que ce sont de pauvres âmes sur terre, ou quelque chose comme ça,… » expliqua Harry.

Il avait l'air en colère. Le 'fesseur Snape, dans sa jolie cape-de-Batman qui le suivait en flottant sur le sol, avait vraiment l'air en colère. Et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit, ou ce qui était arrivé, pour le mettre en colère comme ça.

« M. Potter, tout ceci sera expliqué plus tard, mais oui, Madame Pomfresh est une vrai sorcière. Vous devriez lui poser la question vous-même, » expliqua le 'fesseur Snape avec ce ton de voix si bizarre. Presque comme s'il se moquait de lui, ou comme s'il se moquait de quelque chose d'autre.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Posez-lui cette question également, » rétorqua-t-il avec un air ennuyé.

Et bien, Harry avait l'habitude des gens qui étaient ennuyés par sa présence, et au moins le 'fesseur ne lui avait pas encore crié dessus ou exigé qu'il se taise. Mais il pouvait être silencieux. Il y avait tant de choses à voir de toute façon. C'était vraiment comme de la magie.

-Self-Preservation-

Severus savait qu'il y avait une marche truquée juste devant eux. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser le garçon mettre le pied dessus et rester coincé. Après tout, c'était lui qui devrait l'en sortir par la suite. Donc il fallait peut-être le prévenir. Mais il était si petit qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas sauter par dessus. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, pouvait-il le faire léviter par dessus la marche. Mais après il aurait plein de questions. Et s'il le portait par dessus la marche, ça serait tout aussi problématique. Mais au moins, ça ne serait pas aussi compliqué que d'expliquer le charme de la lévitation.

« Attention, » l'avertit-il malgré lui, et le garçon s'arrêta de descendre les marches immédiatement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il prit le garçon sous les bras et le déposa au delà de la marche truquée. L'enfant le regarda, surpris et abasourdi, la bouche ouverte.

« Marche truquée », enchaina-t-il en continuant à descendre les escaliers, sans attendre que le garçon reprenne ses esprits.

Snape sourit malicieusement au fait qu'une chose si simple, puisse rendre le garçon béat, au moins pour l'instant.

Il marchait avec empressement, en continuant vers l'infirmerie et entendit le garçon le suivre d'un pas rapide, presque comme s'il courait derrière lui. Son pantalon était vraiment trop long et trop large, et Snape s'attendait à un splash sous peu. Le splash qui arriverait pour sûr quand le garçon marcherait sur le tissu et tomberait. Mais aucun son ne vint à ses oreilles, et le garçon l'avait rejoint, en marchant tout souriant à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle m'aurait fait ? la marche truquée, je veux dire,… » demanda-t-il, en respirant un peu plus rapidement qu'avant.

« Vous auriez été coincé dedans, » répondit-il en grondant. Le silence n'avait pas duré longtemps…

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama le garçon joyeusement.

« Trop cool ? » murmura-t-il. Oh il devait le conduire à Madame Pomfresh immédiatement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet enfant et Pomfresh était vraiment douée avec les petits. Elle devait l'être. Et elle pourrait prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la relève. Et elle pourrait répondre à toutes ses questions, se dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Poppy ? » appela-t-il. « Madame Pomfresh ? » le silence qui lui répondit fut interrompu par un papier qui flottait vers lui. Un message… voletait… vers lui. Et le petit diable à ses côtés haleta. Bruyamment.

Snape attrapa le message, en grognant.

_**Je suis partie pour la journée. La cheminée est connectée à St Mungo en cas d'urgence.**_

« Eh bien, Potter, Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, n'est pas là. Merveilleux. », dit-il d'une manière sarcastique avant de tourner les talons.

C'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. Mais ils devaient tous savoir qu'il allait chercher le garçon. Et maintenant ils avaient disparu ? Oh, mais il allait les trouver. Même s'il devait traîner le garçon dans tout le château pour cela.

-Self-Preservation-

Le 'fesseur marchait vraiment très vite, et Harry avait du mal à le suivre. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, même s'il était vraiment très fatigué à présent. En effet, il avait passé toute la matinée à se cacher de Dudley en courant. Et maintenant ils marchaient partout rapidement, et ça lui faisait mal aux jambes.

Le 'fesseur Snape ouvrait plein de portes, en appelant des gens, mais personne n'était là. Personne à l'exception de,… mmhmm,… Harry était fatigué alors il n'était pas sûr que cela soit vraiment réel.

Parce que, alors qu'il ouvrait encore une autre porte, Harry aperçu un petit homme, qui se tenait en l'air accroupi. Ce petit homme portait un nœud papillon orange avec un costume à rayures rouge et rose. Et il avait un chapeau violet sur la tête. Et ce petit homme avait un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Mais non, les gens, même les plus petits, ça ne survolait pas. Il devait être trop fatigué, pensa-t-il avant de rediriger son regard vers le 'fesseur qui appelait toujours quelqu'un, Fit-Wick je crois.

« Qu'avons nous là ? » demanda-t-on brusquement derrière lui, « le vieux grognon graisseux de chauve souris, Snapie, en train de faire des bêtises ? Mauvais, mauvais ça. Et qui est-ce là ? un petit garçon de rien du tout. Est ce que le Snape grognon a volé un enfant ? Méchant. »

« Peeves, » beugla le 'fesseur.

Alors le petit homme était bien réel ? Harry était tout déconcerté, et il dût prendre appui sur la jambe du 'fesseur pendant un moment car ses jambes lui faisaient vraiment mal après toute cette course et cette marche.

« Une cicatrice sur le petit garçon. Non, ça ne peut pas être le p'tit Potter ? Bébé Potter à Poudlard, déjà ? Potage prodige ? »

« Peeves, » cria le 'fesseur, « je vais aller chercher le Baron Sanglant. Et où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Le petit homme qui était apparemment appelé Peeves rigola bruyamment et fit un saut en l'air avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche et de le regarder avidement. Et puis après, en clignant d'un œil, il poussa ce qu'il avait dans la main, comme s'il essayait de le lancer à la tête du 'fesseur, et Harry s'agrippa aux jambes du 'fesseur un peu plus. Il ne semblait pas méchant, le petit homme, mais le 'fesseur Snape n'était pas effrayant du tout et l'avait empêché de se coincer dans la marche truquée, et pour l'instant, il ne savait pas ce que le petit homme appelé Peeves leur avait lancé, alors les jambes du 'fesseur étaient un endroit plus sûr.

« Les maîtres de Poudlard sont tous partis… wooooui… , » dit-il en tournant à toute vitesse autour d'eux.

Soudainement, le 'fesseur leva son bout de bois et il y eut une grosse bulle brillante et scintillante qui les entourèrent, lui et le 'fesseur, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bombe à eau avec plein de choses dégoutantes dedans rebondit sur la bulle. Harry soupira et sourit, heureux bien qu'épuisé.

Oh, le 'fesseur était déjà en train de le protéger.

-Self-Preservation-

Le petit démon se tenait contre ses jambes et se mit à bailler… à bailler. Peeves s'était enfui et il pût annuler le bouclier qui les protégeait. Tous les professeurs, partis ? Pourquoi ?

Oh, il allait jeter des sorts à Albus à n'en plus pouvoir quand il lui mettrait enfin la main dessus.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda le garçon. Il avait vraiment l'air dans un état pitoyable. Peut-être qu'il avait marché trop vite. Il avait du courir pour le rattraper après tout.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, et mes jambes me font mal, » c'était presque comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais quand Snape le dévisagea, il ne fit que bailler, la tête posée sur sa hanche.

Oh, Poppy allait le tuer, et Arabella Figg allait le tuer, et Albus voudrait sûrement le tuer aussi. Mais c'était vraiment leur faute, quelle idée de le laisser tout seul avec l'enfant.

Le garçon bailla de nouveau et ses yeux se fermèrent. Snape grogna un peu ayant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter, en protestant mentalement, jusqu'à ses appartements. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le château après tout, et il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon dormir dans le couloir.

C'était bizarre, cependant, que le garçon essaye de l'étrangler immédiatement avec ses bras autour de son cou, et sa petite tête pressée contre son épaule. C'était vraiment, vraiment très étrange.

Et ça devint encore plus étrange quand il déposa le garçon sur son canapé en le couvrant avec une couverture, et que le garçon le regarda les yeux mi-ouverts, avec un grand sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, 'fesseur Snape » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau.

Severus n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle l'enfant lui avait dit cela.

-Self-Preservation-


	6. C4: La fin d'une mission

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 4 : La fin d'une mission,…**

Pendant la nuit, Severus considéra longuement l'idée d'attraper le garçon, et de le déposer dans les appartements du Directeur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager son logement avec quiconque, encore moins un enfant qui n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner, se lamenter et soupirer. Qui pouvait donc faire tout ça en dormant, je vous le demande. Et puis, Severus ne pouvait pas fermer la porte de sa chambre, juste au cas où le petit garnement se réveillerait et se baladerait en dehors de ses appartements. Il pourrait se perdre n'importe où dans le château après tout. Et ensuite ça serait _sa_ tête à _lui_ qui tomberait.

Et le garçon ayant lancé un charme « léger comme une plume » sur son sac – qui était encore dans le bureau du directeur d'ailleurs – Severus était sûr qu'il pourrait, s'il était suffisamment effrayé, soit faire tomber les charmes de protection sur ses quartiers et s'enfuir, soit détruire son salon. Et il souhaitait qu'aucune de ces deux options ne se réalise. Donc sa porte devait rester ouverte pour intervenir dès que le garçon commencerait à s'agiter dans le salon. Et avec la porte ouverte, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Surtout avec ces bruits qu'il faisait en dormant.

Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'un petit enfant – et Potter était petit – pouvait faire autant de bruit ? Severus pensait même qu'il parlait dans son sommeil de temps en temps. Mais après tout, qui n'avait pas de cauchemars après avoir vécu avec Pétunia Evans. Severus était sûr qu'il en aurait eu dans la même situation. Des cauchemars terribles, probablement pires que ceux qui le poursuivaient généralement. Et le garçon n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner, c'était juste trop bruyant pour qu'il arrive à dormir. Il était habitué à avoir une paix royale, un silence d'or la nuit. Au moins, c'était le cas ces six dernières années… pas encore six ans, presque. Il n'avait plus à se réveiller soudainement, douloureusement, son bras en feu. Et même si c'était vrai qu'à l'occasion il ait été gardé éveillé plus tard qu'habituellement par un Serpentar ou un autre qui avait besoin de son aide en tant que Directeur de la maison de Serpentar, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans la situation de rester éveillé toute la nuit à cause d'un seul petit garçon… qui n'était même pas encore un élève. Et qui ne serait probablement pas dans sa maison une fois à l'école, avec ses parents tous les deux dans Griffondor, et une tante qui finirait sa vie dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde ou dans la Forêt Interdite avec les Acromantulas.

Cependant, pendant la nuit, Snape réalisa qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas simplement jeter le garçon dans la chambre de Dumbledore, en particulier car il ne souhaitait pas le voir lui, ou sa femme, dans leurs pyjamas. Une heure plus tard, il décida qu'il valait mieux abandonner l'espoir de dormir, allumer la lumière, et se mettre à lire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. En jurant, maudissant, et en se complaignant silencieusement. Il avait juste été envoyé pour récupérer l'enfant après tout, rien de plus. Pas le garder, Sacré non de non !

Oh s'il trouvait une preuve, même infime, (et Severus était sûr qu'il en trouverait un tonneau entier) que le Directeur, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, avait fait partir les enseignants du château (bon d'accord, seulement ceux qui étaient encore là pendant l'été) pour le forcer à s'occuper du garçon, il y aurait de sérieux - quelque chose. Sortilèges lancés en représailles, probablement. Et il partirait du château pour le reste de l'été afin de récupérer. Sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il avait déjà promis de renforcer les sortilèges de protection autour du château, ou qu'il voulait vraiment aller cueillir les Piltarboques dans la Forêt Interdite. Et ils pourraient tous s'occuper de cet ennuyeux, bruyant petit démon. Il serait tranquille et heureux à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Fin de l'histoire !

Il ne regarda pas la petite horloge sur la commode près de son lit, ne réalisant pas que le soleil montait doucement par dessus les vallées et rayonnait sur le château dans une lumière orange somptueuse. Et il entendit un peu trop tard que le garçon s'était réveillé pendant qu'il lisait le récit des _Potions dans la Grecque Ancienne_.

-Self-Preservation-

C'était plus doux. Et il faisait plus chaud. Il n'y avait pas d'araignées qui se baladaient sur son corps. Et on sentait moins la poussière ici. Plus comme des livres et des plantes et l'été. Oui, ça sentait comme une cave à vin en été. Enfin c'est ce qu'il imaginait. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr car il avait un peu peur de la cave dans la maison de Mme Figg et les Dursley n'en avaient pas, et Mme Figg l'avait emmené dans la cave seulement une fois quand Mr Patounet était tombé dans l'escalier et qu'il avait dû l'aider. Mais ça sentait pareil. Et, en fait, il aimait cette odeur.

Mais pourquoi serait-il en train de dormir sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud dans la cave de Mme Figg ? Oh, non. Il n'était pas là. Il ouvrit ses yeux très, très, très doucement, juste au cas où il serait encore en train de dormir – car il ne voulait pas se faire peur en se réveillant – et la première chose qu'il vit était un plafond bas. Mais après tout les caves avaient probablement toutes de bas plafonds. Et ce qu'il vit ensuite, c'étaient des étagères à livres. Chaque mur était couvert d'étagères. Et il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, mais il n'avait pas vu de livres dans la cave de Mme Figg. Et cette pièce était bourrée de… oui, il était avec le 'fesseur Snape.

Dans la maison du 'fesseur Snape ! Il se souvenait maintenant. Harry avait été si fatigué, et il y avait ce petit homme appelé Peeves qui lui avait jeté quelque chose, et le 'fesseur l'avait protégé et après il s'était un peu endormi sur sa… oh non…

Comme un bébé. Il était tombé de sommeil sur le bras du 'fesseur Snape. Et le 'fesseur l'avait porté… comme un nourrisson. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir été porté, et ça avait été génial. Le 'fesseur lui avait permis de le câliner, et il avait été très attentionné en le portant, et après il l'avait déposé gentiment et doucement sur le canapé et l'avait bordé. C'était vraiment, vraiment si gentil de sa part. Et il avait dormi sur le canapé, même pas sur le sol, ou dans un cagibi, ou ailleurs… Non, sur le canapé ! Avec une couverture pour le couvrir, et pas sa propre couverture de bébé, si vieille et trouée. Non, une vraie couverture, bleu foncé, douce, chaude, et confortable.

Il espérait seulement que le 'fesseur ne serait pas trop en colère à cause de la salive qu'il avait laissée sur le coussin. Et, s'il ne se levait pas vite, il allait laisser une tâche encore plus grande un peu plus bas. Mais le 'fesseur ne lui avait pas montré où était la salle de bain, et il ne voulait pas le réveiller pour lui demander. Alors, tout en le regrettant amèrement, il sortit en vitesse du nid douillet qu'il s'était construit sur le canapé. Il avait l'habitude de se lever, marcher, et tout faire sans bruit. Once Vernon lui criait toujours dessus quand il était bruyant. Bien sûr, c'était stupide parce que, eh bien, vraiment, quand il faisait juste un peu de bruit, et Once Vernon lui criait dessus, ça faisait encore plus de bruit. Mais il était un adulte, et les adultes avaient le droit de faire plein de choses qui étaient interdites aux enfants, ça il le savait. Et il savait que Dudley avait le droit de piétiner sur les marches, même quand Harry était dans son cagibi, et de faire autant de bruit qu'il le souhaitait, mais pas lui.

Cependant, il avait l'habitude d'être silencieux et de ce fait, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce un moment, en pressant ses jambes fermement. C'était une pièce superbe, pensa Harry, et le soleil du matin qui apparaissait par les fenêtres la rendait encore plus jolie. Avec tant de livres. Harry pris note mentalement de demander au 'fesseur s'il les avait tous lu. Mais il avait l'air cultivé alors il l'avait probablement fait. Il marchait doucement et se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille : le pantalon et le T-shirt trop grand qu'il avait quand il se cachait de Dudley et de ses amis. Oh, le 'fesseur ne serait pas content s'il savait qu'il avait dormi dans des vêtements sales. Mais il avait été si fatigué, et le 'fesseur lui avait enlevé ses chaussures.

Il lui avait enlevé ses chaussures ! Harry réfléchit un moment, se tenant très droit et immobile au milieu de la pièce. Non, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une fois où tante Pétunia ou oncle Vernon lui avaient enlevé ses chaussures, ou l'avaient porté au lit. Ils avaient bien dû le faire parce qu'il avait été très petit il y a longtemps, trop petit et bête pour faire certaines choses tout seul, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Et là, il y avait le 'fesseur Snape qui, la première nuit avec lui, avait pris si bon soin de lui. Il l'avait amené sur son canapé, et l'avait bordé ! Quand il aurait pu lui donner une pichenette et lui ordonner d'aller dormir ailleurs… Mais le 'fesseur n'avait pas fait ça du tout. Non. Il avait fait le contraire, en le portant, le déposant gentiment, et le bordant.

C'était vraiment parfait. Cette chose bizarre dans laquelle il était tombé, c'était juste… comme un rêve. Il voulait ne jamais, jamais, jamais plus se réveiller.

« Mr Potter, » entendit-il soudainement, et même s'il était déjà très immobile, il se raidit encore plus pendant que plein d'émotions le parcouraient.

Et si le 'fesseur ne voulait pas le voir se promener dans son appartement ? Et s'il réalisait qu'il avait fait une erreur et voulait renvoyer Harry là d'où il venait? Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Pas maintenant qu'il savait comment la vie pouvait être – même si ça n'avait été que pour quelques heures, il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley. Jamais plus.

« Je…Je,… » bégaya-t-il en regardant ses chaussettes. Elles avaient des trous et son gros doigt de pied était visible. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger un peu avant de continuer, « J'ai… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Il ne leva pas la tête mais il pouvait entendre le 'fesseur soupirer dramatiquement, et il sentit qu'il pointait du doigt. « Par là, Mr Potter, » dit-il lentement.

Harry regarda par dessous sa frange rapidement, et sourit. Donc il n'était pas en colère. Et il ne voulait pas le renvoyer. Il était seulement grincheux le matin ! C'était tout. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, chanceux de l'avoir vu pointer un peu dans cette direction, et soupira joyeusement. Il n'allait pas le renvoyer là bas.

-Self-Preservation-

Ce petit démon. Cette petite peste. Ce petit…

Planté au milieu de son salon à le dévisager. En se tenant immobile, très immobile. Maintenant il pouvait rester en place. Pendant la nuit, oh non… C'était trop demander à ce garçon. Et après il gambada, – gambada ! – dans la salle de bain, et Severus se tenait là, en pyjama et avec les pieds glacés sur le sol en pierre. Le garçon avait au moins porté des chaussettes. Même si elles avaient plus de trous que de tissus. Il pris note mentalement de dire à Albus d'emmener le garçon faire des courses, bien que…

Cela serait vraiment mieux si les gens ne le reconnaissait pas immédiatement. Selon lui, c'était suffisamment problématique que Peeves ait réalisé qui il avait avec lui, qui était le garçon… mais s'il cachait la cicatrice, la ressemblance avec Potter et Lilly n'était pas si identifiable. Oui, le garçon avait certaines caractéristiques physiques de Potter, mais il portait des lunettes différentes et il ressemblait à un enfant. Potter était un adulte dans la mémoire des gens, ou un adolescent. Pas un petit garçon qui semblait avoir plutôt cinq ou six ans que sept. Oh, mais il avait les yeux de Lily, exactement ses yeux. Non. Plein de gens avaient des yeux comme ça, les yeux verts étaient courants, en particulier dans le monde des Sorciers. S'il arrivait à cacher cette cicatrice, il devrait pouvoir se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse sans que personne ne sache qui il était.

Mais bon, une fois encore ce n'était pas sa responsabilité. Il allait emmener le garçon tout de suite devant le Directeur. S'il était de retour. Sinon, il allait… il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il devrait trouver quelque chose en temps voulu.

Snape était toujours au même endroit, avec ses pieds dénudés et en pyjamas, quand le petit monstre revint de la salle de bain, avec un air aussi enjoué qu'il le pouvait, en souriant, et avec ces yeux qui le dévisageaient comme l'une des septs merveilles du monde.

« Bonjour, 'fesseur Snape, » dit-il, presque comme s'il s'excusait. « Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit avant, mais il fallait vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes. Et je ne savais pas où c'était, alors c'est une chance que vous vous soyez levé à ce moment-là et que vous m'ayez montré. Votre canapé est très confortable. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné une couverture. Et cette pièce elle est géniale. Est ce que vous avez lu tous ces livres ? Tante Pétunia ne me laisse pas lire beaucoup parce que Duddlinous n'aime pas lire. Il aime jouer et dormir, et manger,… et me frapper. Et parce qu'il est paresseux, j'ai pas l'autorisation de lire souvent. Est ce que vous les avez vraiment tous lu ? Et ils parlent de quoi ? Est ce qu'ils sont intéressants ? » il s'arrêta seulement lorsque son estomac grogna bruyamment. « Désolé » dit-il rapidement.

Severus le dévisagea. Le garçon débordait de questions. Et il parlait sans reprendre son souffle. Et pourquoi s'excusait-il d'avoir le ventre vide ? Oh, Oui. Mmhmm. Il s'était endormi sans diner et Dieu seul savait quand Pétunia l'avait nourri avant ça.

« Allez vous débarbouiller, vous brosser les dents et vos satanés cheveux, » grogna-t-il. « Et oui, j'ai vraiment lu tous ces ouvrages, » ajouta-t-il par la suite.

Le garçon regarda le sol de nouveau, ses yeux le plus bas possible. « Euh. »

« Euh ? » Snape imita lentement. « Euh quoi ? »

Il regarda en l'air et les yeux de Lilly rencontrèrent les siens. Incroyable à quel point ils étaient identiques à ceux de Lilly. Pour lui, en tout cas. Et ces yeux montraient des émotions si facilement. Le garçon était embarrassé. Et un peu apeuré. La joie exubérante dans son discours, d'il y a seulement quelques instants, s'était évaporée. Non, il était effrayé. Et les yeux de Lily le reflétaient. Vivement. Snape sentit une douleur intense dans son abdomen lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur lui. Si Lily l'avait regardé de cette façon, il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y remédier. N'importe quoi. Et maintenant ce regard se retrouvait dans les yeux de son fils. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas trop à l'heure actuelle. Mais ces yeux. Ils l'avaient hanté et maintenant ils étaient là, à sa portée. Dans la tête d'un petit garçon, et oh, se dit-il sérieusement, il devait revenir à la réalité.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'être plus doux.

« Je n'ai pas de brosse à dents, M'sieur, » répondit le garçon doucement.

Snape soupira. Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait pas. Ni de vêtement dans lesquels il pourrait se changer. Et s'il emmenait le garçon dans le grand hall pour le petit déjeuner, habillé de la sorte, le Directeur et Minerva, et Poppy, s'ils étaient tous là, lui feraient tous la leçon, et Minerva ne se retiendrait sûrement pas de lui jeter un sort. Alors, parce qu'il aimait manger en paix et aimaient avoir son corps en un seul morceau, et sans sortilèges, il s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe au garçon de s'approcher.

« Venez ici, » dit-il brusquement. Et tout ça avant le petit déjeuner, avant sa tasse de thé, et après une nuit sans sommeil, franchement... Lentement, cependant, l'enfant se rapprocha, en marchant très silencieusement et attentif à tout mouvement. Il s'arrêta juste devant ses genoux et n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau. En vérité, le garçon était maltraité par Pétunia, alors peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus attention. Pour l'instant. Tant qu'il était sous sa responsabilité, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse Albus et Minerva prendre soin de lui. Il fit venir sa baguette à lui silencieusement, et les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent pour devenir vraiment, vraiment énormes.

« Cool, » murmura-t-il sous sa barbe quand il vit la baguette flotter en l'air et être attrapée, et Severus ne put se retenir de hausser les yeux au ciel.

« En effet, » répondit-il et avant que le garçon ne puisse protester, il le positionna plus proche, entre ses jambes. « Maintenant, » continua-t-il, « restez en place. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

« Je vais réparer vos vêtements et brosser vos dents. Et par conséquent, vous pourrez arrêter de poser cette multitude de questions sur la réalité improbable de la situation et l'existence des sorciers et des sorcières, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, bien content que cette idée lui ait traversé l'esprit. Il n'avait pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le garçon n'était apparemment pas stupide et il accepterait probablement le fait que la magie et la sorcellerie existent bien s'il la sentait sur son propre corps. Le sort pour se brosser les dents était – bon d'accord – pas très agréable, mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse. Et cela mettrait fin aux questions infernales sur la magie.

« Restez tranquille j'ai dit, » grogna-t-il quand le garçon se mit à trembloter, et Severus le tint en place avec ses genoux alors qu'il bougeait sa baguette le long du corps du garçon. Tout d'abord, les vêtements, décida-t-il. Il nettoya le pantalon, le rendant plus court et l'ajustant à la taille du garçon, avant de le rendre d'une jolie couleur noire, plus élégante. A la réflexion, non, cela n'irait pas du tout ! Il avait transformé le pantalon et le T-shirt en noir…. le T-shirt devait être d'une différente couleur. Il bougea sa baguette de nouveau et il devint d'un joli vert-Serpentar. Voilà, beaucoup mieux. Les chaussettes étaient noires et sans trous, les sous-vêtements, bien qu'il ne les vit pas et ne souhaitait absolument pas les voir, blancs et tout propres.

« Parfait, » dit-il plus à lui même qu'au garçon.

« Euh, » le garçon regarda son corps, « Comment avez-vous… »

« Ouvrez la bouche, » l'interrompit Snape et le garçon était probablement tellement étonné qu'il obéit immédiatement. Un instant plus tard, sa bouche était remplie de dentifrice.

« Veuillez crachez, » dit-il après un moment lorsqu'il fit apparaître un bol pour le garçon, avant de le faire disparaître de nouveau. « Et cette chevelure. »

L'estomac du garçon se mit à grogner de nouveau et Severus essaya de brosser les cheveux avec ses doigts pour couvrir sa tempe. Mais les cheveux ne voulaient pas bouger. Ils revenaient à leur position initiale dès que les doigts ne les contraignaient plus à être en place. Ceci l'ennuyait énormément. Même si ce n'était que les Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh qui le verraient aujourd'hui, il serait prudent d'au moins leur dire à quel point il serait irresponsable de laisser le garçon être identifié immédiatement comme Harry Potter. Il était célèbre après tout (ou plutôt infâme, contredit une partie de son cerveau).

« Non de non que se passe-t-il… » murmura-t-il en attaquant la frange qui ne voulait pas rester en place par dessus la cicatrice avec ses deux mains, la baguette posée sur le canapé.

« C'est ce qui se passe toujours, M'sieur, » dit le garçon doucement. « Tante Pétunia m'a même rasé la tête une fois à part le devant et les cheveux avaient repoussés le jour suivant et ne voulaient pas rester en place. »

Snape grogna de nouveau, et essaya de forcer la frange en place avec ses deux mains, en poussant les cheveux vers le bas, les lissant, les aplatissant, et dès qu'il enlevait ses mains, les cheveux se redressaient. Il était si ennuyé, qu'il ne pensait même pas au fait qu'il était en train de toucher le garçon. Non pas que cela l'aurait arrêté, mais il était si concentré sur le fait que pour une fois, quelque chose ne voulait pas lui obéir, qu'il se mit de plus en plus en colère.

-Self-Preservation-

Bon, le 'fesseur n'était pas vraiment du type à le câliner et ses mains étaient dures quand elles touchaient ses cheveux, mais c'était presque comme s'il lui caressait les cheveux et le front quand il essayait de faire tenir ses cheveux devant sa cicatrice. Harry détestait la cicatrice, lui aussi, mais ses cheveux étaient presque vivants, et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, sans tenir en place. Et si Harry n'avait pas été si content du fait que ses cheveux étaient comme caressés, tout en ayant de nouveaux vêtements tous propres, il aurait peut-être souligné que peut-être, si la baguette était capable de lui apporter de nouveaux vêtements tous propres, elle pourrait aider à tenir les cheveux en place…

Mais c'était vraiment génial. Un bâton en bois qui pouvait faire tout ça. Une baguette ! Comme dans les contes de fées. Un sorcier avec une baguette qui pouvait faire tout plein de choses avec.

Alors Harry fit une liste dans sa tête. La magie était réelle... La magie permettait de changer ses vêtements et de brosser ses dents. Il n'y avait pas de trucs comme Oncle Vernon le disait parce que, et bien, Harry savait la vérité maintenant, et il était confronté à la magie, et le 'fesseur Snape n'avait pas demandé d'argent. Donc c'était évident que oncle Vernon n'avait pas raison, Na !

Mais ensuite, un moment plus tard, alors que Harry était toujours immobile et laissait le 'fesseur lui caresser les cheveux, il lui fit mal en tirant dessus.

« Ouch, 'fesseur, » cria-t-il soudainement et l'homme ne fit que lui lancer un regard furieux. Mais il n'avait rien fait de mal… et ça devenait vraiment douloureux…

« Euh, 'fesseur, est-ce que la magie elle ne peut pas s'en occuper ? De mes cheveux, je veux dire ? » s'aventura-t-il à demander, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de poser la question. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas le droit. Le 'fesseur avait l'air vraiment furieux… il récupéra sa baguette et la poussa presque dans la tempe de Harry avant de murmurer quelque chose qui avait vraiment l'air méchant. Un instant plus tard, Harry avait une belle frange. Qui lui allait presque dans ses yeux… et qui couvrait la cicatrice qui était dévisagée par tout le monde quand il se promenait, et qui rendait tante Pétunia si en colère.

Abasourdi, il toucha son front. Et il était couvert de ses propres cheveux.

« Voilà, » dit le 'fesseur, « attendez ici jusqu'à que ce que je sois prêt. »

Harry hocha de la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça voulait dire – prêt pour quoi ? – et avec un sourire heureux, il se rassit de nouveau sur le canapé.

-Self-Preservation-

Le garçon restait très près de lui, et même si Severus savait que Peeves flottait juste derrière eux, l'Esprit Frappeur ne disait rien, n'émettait pas de bruit grossier, et ne leur jetait rien à la tête,… il se contentait de les suivre… en silence. Ce qui était incroyable ! Et le garçon sautillait de nouveau, et bondissait, et regardait partout, et après la troisième ou quatrième lancée de questions, il avait arrêté de l'écouter.

« Mr Potter, » dit-il alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte du Grand Hall, « si vous pouviez arrêter votre liste infernale de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, nous pourrions aller déjeuner. Et je suis sûr que le Directeur sera là et pourra tout vous expliquer. »

« Le Directeur, m'sieur ? » demanda le garçon, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui, » soupira-t-il, « nous sommes dans une école et vous allez, je l'espère, rencontrer le Directeur Albus Dumbledore. »

« Oh, » dit-il, « d'accord. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois ce matin (et il n'avait toujours pas eu sa tasse de thé) et ouvrit la porte. Et oui, bien sûr, ils étaient tous là, Albus, Minerva, Poppy, l'attendant avec impatience. Oh, il allait... il serra les poings et avec une grimace s'approcha d'eux. Le garçon, remarqua-t-il, était toujours juste derrière lui. Sautillant à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, Severus. Bonjour, Harry, » dit Albus, ses yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

« Vous ! » cracha Severus. « On m'avait dit… » il se calma un peu avant de continuer, « d'aller chercher le garçon, et je l'ai fait. Mais à notre retour, le château était vide à l'exception de Peeves qui trouva drôle de nous attaquer avec des bombes puantes. »

« Ah, et bien, nous avions des choses urgentes à faire. »

« Choses urgentes mon… » il mangea le dernier mot en se tournant vers l'enfant. « Mr Potter, voici le Directeur, le professeur McGonagall, et Madame Pomfresh. Ils répondront à toutes vos questions et mon travail étant fini, je vais aller profiter de la fin de mes vacances. Chez moi ! »

« Severus, » dit Minerva sévèrement, mais il ne fit que secouer la tête et était sur le point de partir quand deux mains s'accrochèrent à l'arrière de ses robes. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec ces yeux, qui le suppliaient…

« S'il te plait, » dit le garçon en secouant la tête. « Où vas tu ? Est-ce que tu reviens bientôt ? S'il te plait ? Je ne… S'il te plait ? »

Severus grogna. « S'il vous plait quoi, Potter ? »

« S'il te plait, » dit-il, en cherchant ses mots, « ne me laisses pas ici tout seul. »

-Self-Preservation-


	7. C5 : … le début d'une aventure

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 5 : … le début d'une aventure.**

Harry était dépassé. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues, tant de choses qu'il avait toujours pensé impossibles, tant de choses qui étaient tellement incroyables et le 'fesseur Snape n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait posé trop de questions à la fois. Et ce n'était pas grave, les poserait de nouveau, une après l'autre pour qu'il puisse répondre. Il était fasciné, oui, mais aussi un peu effrayé. Cet endroit était immense. Et ses vêtements étaient confortables, la frange sautillant tout en cachant sa cicatrice, et le petit homme appelé Peeves volait derrière eux alors qu'ils marchaient vers il ne savait quoi.

Et tout à coup, ils étaient dans une salle énorme, qui n'avait même pas de plafond… C'était ouvert, ou ça semblait ouvert et ça montrait le ciel clair et bleu avec le soleil qui se levait juste. Et quand il regarda dans la pièce, il y avait cinq tables en tout. Quatre au fond de la salle et une un peu surélevée. Il y avait également des bannières un peu partout. Comme des drapeaux mais plus long et étrange avec des animaux dessus. Et à la cinquième table, il y avait trois personnes déjà assises.

Tout d'abord un vieil homme avec des cheveux gris et une longue barbe grise. À côté de lui se trouvait une femme avec des rides et des cheveux noir ébène, et encore à côté d'elle une autre femme avec des cheveux bouclés un peu blonds qui avait l'air très intéressée. En fait, ils avaient tous l'air intéressé par leur arrivée. Le vieil homme semblait le regarder par delà ses yeux jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et l'autre femme avait l'air si terne et stricte.

Il ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes et tout à coup, le 'fesseur Snape dit trois noms et annonça qu'il allait partir. Harry voulait être brave et ne rien dire, mais il n'en était pas capable. Le 'fesseur ne pouvait pas le laisser avec ces étrangers. Il ne fallait pas rester avec des étrangers et il ne savait pas si tante Pétunia ou Mme Figg connaissaient ces gens. Et il ne voulait pas rester avec eux. Ils le dévisageaient tous. Et la femme au milieu semblait vouloir l'étrangler, lui ou le 'fesseur,… et le vieil homme regardait encore plus profondément dans ses yeux, et ce n'était pas une chose agréable.

Le 'fesseur était prêt à se retourner pour partir, et Harry ne put que s'accrocher à l'arrière de ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser ici tout seul. Il faisait confiance au 'fesseur qui l'avait emmené loin de tante Pétunia, et maintenant il allait l'abandonner ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Il ne le permettrait pas.

« S'il vous plait, » dit-il doucement et en suppliant, secouant la tête de droite a gauche énergiquement, « Où allez-vous ? Allez vous revenir vite ? S'il vous plait ? Je ne… S'il vous plait ? »

Le 'fesseur Snape le regarda avec les sourcils froncés et dit dans sa voix si gentille : « S'il vous plait quoi, Potter ? »

« S'il vous plait,… » hésita-t-il. Il ne savait pas comment le dire, comment exprimer son malaise et sa pensée… Alors il décida d'être honnête, de fournir la vérité brutale, mais il dut forcer sa voix à dire les mots et forcer son corps à produire suffisamment de souffle pour les laisser sortir « ne me laissez pas ici tout seul. »

Il regarda le 'fesseur et il savait que de petites larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un bébé mais il ne savait pas comment retenir ces larmes, ou s'empêcher de se comporter ainsi. Ses poings se refermèrent sur le tissu de sa cape-de-Batman, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il voulait le retenir et s'il partait vraiment il aurait à traîner Harry derrière lui ! Ce n'était pas pensable, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça…

« Severus, » dit le vieil homme, et Harry réalisa qu'il était probablement le Directeur dont le 'fesseur Snape avait parlé. Il sourit un peu et il y eut comme des étincelles dans ses yeux mais Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous son œil inquisiteur, et il se cacha un peu plus derrière le 'fesseur Snape. Non, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment comment le vieil homme le regardait. Même s'il avait l'air amical et ressemblait à ce que tout le monde imaginait quand ils pensaient à un magicien. Oncle Vernon le trouverait sûrement très bizarre.

Donc Harry garda s'agrippa fermement à la cape-de-Batman du 'fesseur Snape en se cachant un peu plus derrière lui et le 'fesseur le laissa faire. Il n'avait pas encore fait un pas de plus pour partir et c'était une bonne chose, pensa Harry.

-Self-Preservation-

Severus se raidit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, vraiment. Le garçon ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Le garçon ne voulait pas être laissé tout seul. Le garçon ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse tout seul. Le garçon voulait rester avec lui.

Devant eux étaient assis trois personnes qui étaient considérées comme les meilleures, et deux d'entre elles les plus gentilles, du monde des Sorciers. Et le garçon, Potter, en était effrayé. Il pouvait le dire. À la façon dont il resserrait ses poings dans le tissu de ses vêtements et en se cachant derrière lui. Derrière lui… Harry Potter se cachait derrière Severus Snape !

« Severus, » dit Albus, et il pouvait voir qu'il essayait d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur le garçon. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'il se soit réfugié derrière lui, en cachant ainsi ses petites jambes courbaturées car il avait laissé le garçon le suivre dans tout le château et parce qu'il avait fait peur au garçon. Albus n'aurait pas aimé savoir ça du tout…

« Venez au moins prendre votre petit déjeuner avec nous avant de partir », continua-t-il gentiment avant de s'adresser au gamin, « Harry, que veux-tu manger aujourd'hui ? »

Severus se retourna et regarda le garçon qui avait toujours ce regard suppliant dans les yeux. Il dût s'empêcher de penser à quel point il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Lily si elle l'avait regardé de la sorte. Ce n'était pas Lily. C'était Harry _Potter_.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il au garçon.

« Je… vous n'allez pas partir ? »

En levant les yeux au ciel, il désengagea les mains du garçon de ses vêtements. « Le Directeur vous a posé une question, » ajouta-t-il et, en faisant plus attention qu'Albus, il se plongea dans le cerveau de l'enfant. De nouveau, il ne pouvait voir que des bribes de souvenirs – du porridge froid et des céréales écrasées et mouillées, protégées avec ferveur des mains avides de son cousin, des restes, du lait pas vraiment chaud. Des souvenirs du garçon souhaitant avoir un vrai déjeuner comme celui qu'il aidait à préparer. Mais encore plus clair dans l'esprit du garçon – plus clair que tous les souvenirs de déjeuners et de souhaits pour avoir accès au déjeuner - il y avait une confiance aveugle en Severus. De la confiance et le souhait de rester avec lui. Le souhait que Severus réponde à toutes ses questions. C'était plus clair que tout, tangible. La peur de cet endroit où il avait été emmené, et la peur de ces gens inconnus qui étaient assis à la table, n'ayant confiance qu'en Snape pour lui répondre et pendre soin de lui.

Severus en était étonné… en fait, cela le mystifiait. Le garçon n'avait été avec lui que pendant moins de 24 heures et il avait confiance en lui. Seul Merlin savait pourquoi ! Il était si étonné qu'il prit juste le garçon sous les bras et le porta vers la table. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il pouvait sûrement rester jusqu'à ce que le garçon ait confiance en l'un de ses trois compagnons. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était le garçon qui aurait un jour le pouvoir de bannir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et que sa vie dépendrait de ce que le garçon ferait lorsque le temps serait venu. C'était la raison de ses actes, la seule et l'unique raison. Et si le garçon lui faisait confiance pour l'instant, il devait s'assurer qu'il fasse confiance à ceux à qui il faisait lui-même confiance. Et il pouvait s'occuper de ça rapidement.

Il aurait juste à s'asseoir avec lui un moment et à expliquer avec des mots simples que ces trois là n'étaient pas dangereux du tout et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux.

« Venez, » dit-il sèchement au garçon en sortant une chaise pour lui, près de Poppy. Poppy était probablement la meilleure solution dans la situation actuelle.

Et enfin, oh, enfin, du thé.

-Self-Preservation-

Tout à coup, sortis de nulle part, une multitude de plats se déposèrent devant lui. Avec plein de choses pour le petit déjeuner. Il y avait du bacon, des champignons, des œufs frits, du pain grillé, des saucisses, des tomates, des pâtisseries… un grand bol rempli de céréales. Des Toasts. Des tonnes de toasts avec des petits pots de confiture et de marmelade, et un pot de thé, un grand verre de lait, et un autre verre rempli d'une substance orange.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de manger quoi que ce soit… Mais ne serait-ce que sentir la bonne odeur de cette nourriture faisait gronder son ventre et lui faisait mal tant il avait faim.

« Mange, mon garçon, » dit le vieil homme, et la femme que le 'fesseur Snape avait placé à ses côtés lui sourit.

« Que veux-tu manger, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle très gentiment. « Je suis sûre que les elfes de maison peuvent t'apporter tout ce que tu souhaites. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cet endroit, c'était comme… le paradis. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de choses à manger à la fois. Même pas quand tante Pétunia l'aidait à préparer une de ses soirées. Jamais. Et il pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait ? Tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui ?

« Mr Potter, vous décidez ce qui vous plait et ensuite vous mangez » expliqua le 'fesseur Snape, ce qui lui fit le regarder avec espoir.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Oui, » répondit-il.

« Ah bon, » Harry commença à sourire, son visage de plus en plus joyeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Dois-je vous faire manger moi-même, Mr Potter ? » demanda le 'fesseur en blaguant, et Harry sourit de plus belle, en rigolant même un peu, secouant de la tête. Ses yeux parcouraient les différents plats et bols, ainsi que les verres. Il n'avait jamais vu avant ce qui semblait être dans un des verres… l'orange.

« 'fesseur Snape, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le verre en question.

« C'est du jus de citrouille, » expliqua la femme au milieu de la table, faisant se retourner Harry. Elle était âgée elle aussi. Pas autant que le vieil homme, et à présent, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi sévère. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui sourire un instant, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour. Mais il était si heureux que le 'fesseur Snape soit assis juste à côté de lui, et qu'il ne soit pas partit. Il ne voulait pas squatter un autre canapé que le sien.

Harry était sur le point de prendre un bout de bacon avec hésitation du bout des doigts quand il sentit le regard plein de jugement du 'fesseur Snape et il se sentit tout embarrassé. Le 'fesseur eut même à lui rappeler, avec un regard, pas une tape sur les doigts, qu'il n'était plus un bébé et qu'il était capable de manger avec un couteau et une fourchette. Et puisqu'il était entouré d'adultes, il en était reconnaissant. Les personnes âgées veillaient à ce que tout le monde suive ces règles et ceux-ci lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils n'accepteraient pas de le voir manger comme un bébé. Ou un porc. Et il avait aussi l'impression que le vieil homme, s'il était en effet le Directeur, déciderait avec qui il resterait. Et il voulait rester ici. Il voulait dormir sur le canapé du 'fesseur Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un grand garçon et qu'il puisse avoir un canapé, ou peut-être même un lit, à lui tout seul.

Il soupira doucement, et, avec précaution, prit le verre rempli de jus de citrouille et but â petites gorgées. Oh, la nourriture était exquise, et ça c'était aussi délicieux. Vraiment délicieux. La meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûté.

Et la plus belle matinée qu'il se souvenait d'avoir vécu.

-Self-Preservation-

« Ah, Severus, il semble que quelqu'un vous apprécie énormément, » dit Minerva d'un petit sourire satisfait, ne prenant même pas la peine de le cacher derrière sa tasse de thé.

Et oui, c'était vrai. Aussi bizarre que cela paraisse. Le garçon était assis près de lui, le regardant à chaque fois qu'il essayait quelque chose, et en lui souriant comme s'il en était responsable.

« Je suis sûre que Severus sera d'accord pour surveiller Harry jusqu'à ce que nous lui trouvions une famille, » ajouta Albus, ses yeux émettant un scintillement agaçant.

« Il se trouve que cela me dérange, » répondit-il hargneusement, tout à fait conscient que les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur lui,… oh non,... blessé. Il avait l'air blessé. Il ne voulait pas blesser le satané garçon, mais il ne voulait pas non plus…

« Il ressemble à Lily, n'est-ce-pas, « dit Poppy doucement, « il a les mêmes yeux. Et il semble bien élevé. »

Severus savait qu'il n'avait que deux choix à sa disposition à ce moment. Une solution était de se lever en faisant tout une histoire, se plaignant qu'il n'était pas une nounou et de retourner à l'impasse du Tisseur pour la fin de l'été en les laissant s'occuper du garçon. L'autre solution était de s'en occuper lui même. Si, et seulement si, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Parce que le garçon avait commencé à lui faire confiance, et parce qu'il était responsable de la peine qu'il avait mise dans son regard quelques instants auparavant. Et maintenant. Le garçon voulait vraiment rester avec lui. Mais les petits garçons de sept ans n'avaient pas à prendre les décisions. C'était sa décision, et il voulait un été tranquille et sans agitation. Plein de potions à faire bouillir, et des enchantements et des sorts qui restaient à découvrir.

Blessé. Oh, il se souvenait du sentiment de ne pas se sentir désiré. Il s'en souvenait très clairement en ce moment. Et…

« N'y a-t-il vraiment personne d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître intéressé.

« Non. À part nous, il n'y a personne d'autre en ce moment. Et je ne pense pas que Harry souhaite rester avec l'un d'entre nous. » expliqua Minerva.

« Nous sommes âgés, » ajouta le Directeur.

« Mais qu'en est-il du personnel enseignant ? »

« Ils sont tous partis pour les vacances d'été, Severus, vous le savez bien, » dit Poppy en secouant la tête.

« Tous, mais… Sinistra ? Bibinne ? Chourave ? Flitwick ? Brûlepot ? »

« Vous devriez vraiment sortir plus souvent de votre donjon, » railla Minerva, « Aurora est partie la semaine dernière pour passer ses vacances d'été avec son petit ami en France. Rolanda est quelque part sur le continent depuis trois semaines, Pomona est partie ce weekend pour les Cornouailles, Filius est avec sa fille en Italie, et Barnabé nous a quitté il y a deux jours. Ah, et notre nouvelle enseignante d'arithmancie, Septima Vector, n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine. »

Severus avait l'air perplexe. « C'est vrai, Brûlepot est parti en retraite. J'avais oublié. Mais ils ne peuvent quand même pas tous être parti en vacances ! »

« C'est l'été, Severus, » répondit Poppy en souriant.

« Vous vouliez rester pour l'herbe mystérieuse que vous vouliez ramasser, et renforcer les protections du château, » ajouta Minerva.

Sa manche se fit soudainement secouer et il regarda le garçon, son regard se posant sur ces yeux de nouveau. « Est ce que je dois retourner chez oncle Vernon et tante Petunia et Dudley ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

Severus grogna. Que pouvait-il faire ? « Non. Vous n'avez pas à y retourner, et s'il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, vous pouvez rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous vous trouvions une famille appropriée. » dit-il rapidement. Il ne pouvait surtout pas penser à ce que cela représentait pour lui. Adieu son été tranquille.

Et le grabuge commença quelques secondes plus tard, car en un clin d'œil le garçon l'attaqua. Les bras du petit garçon volèrent autour de sa taille alors même qu'il était assis, et la tête du petit garçon se pressa contre sa poitrine.

« Merci beaucoup, 'fesseur Snape, » répéta-t-il encore et encore, et Severus essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, de ne pas le déloger, de laisser les choses se faire pour l'instant.

Cela ne faisait plus de doute, il était mort et avait atterri en Enfer.

-Self-Preservation-

Poppy secoua sa baguette et s'assura que le garçon ne pourrait pas l'entendre parler. « Physiquement, il est à peu près en bonne santé. Il est sous-alimenté mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'alarmant. Des bleus bizarres et tout ce à quoi on peut s'attendre chez un enfant de son âge. Il semble que sa magie l'ait protégé contre les coups de son cousin. »

Severus grogna. « Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? »

« Parce que vous êtes temporairement responsable de lui, Severus, » dit-elle sérieusement, « et vous devez savoir ce qui vous attend. En ce moment, il est également stable émotionnellement. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter pendant l'examen médical à quel point votre canapé était confortable et que vous l'aviez aidé avec ses vêtements, et à se brosser les dents, et que vous aviez répondu à presque toutes ses questions. Croyez le ou non, il vous apprécie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est le cas. Et il se sent en sécurité avec vous. »

« Pfff. »

« Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme. Il dit qu'il se sent en sécurité avec vous. Vous êtes celui qui l'a sauvé et vous allez bien prendre soin de lui à présent. Il ne veut pas rester avec qui que ce soit d'autre que vous pour l'instant. Il est le fils de Lily, Severus. Je sais que vous l'aimiez beaucoup. Faites ça pour elle. »

« Il est aussi le fils de Potter, » répondit-il sèchement.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un enfant. Mettez-vous à sa place. Imaginez avoir sept ans et haïr l'endroit où vous grandissez. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire facilement. Et ensuite, imaginez quelqu'un qui vous emmène loin de ce cauchemar, qui vous donne un endroit où dormir, répond à vos questions, et vous donne des vêtements convenables… vous fait découvrir le monde de la sorcellerie. Je vous connais, » dit-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans son sternum, « et à sept ans, vous n'auriez jamais voulu vous séparer de cette personne vous non plus. »

« Je n'aurais jamais… » il essaya de protester faiblement mais en vain, elle avait raison.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. « C'est exactement ce que vous auriez fait et vous le savez. Vous avez la possibilité de donner à Harry l'enfance qui vous a été refusée et qu'il n'a jamais vécue. Il n'aura cette chance que si vous la lui donnez » dit-elle en se retournant, se dirigeant de nouveau vers le garçon, sans avoir annulé le sort. Elle regarda par dessus ses épaules, « il peut-être heureux. Et les enfants heureux grandissent pour devenir des adultes heureux et satisfaits. Et ce sont ceux-là qui savent ce pour quoi ils se battent, » ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement, et une seconde plus tard, le sort était annulé, Severus se retrouvant seul avec l'enfant, sonné.

Il n'avait pas eu de remontrance comme celle-ci depuis… des années. Et l'infirmière avait raison. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre… mais c'était vrai. Il aurait suivit n'importe qui du moment qu'ils l'avaient sauvé de sa « maison ». Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cette personne. Et il n'aurait probablement jamais fait les erreurs de sa jeunesse si ce n'était à cause de son enfance. Et il y avait eu des rumeurs que l'enfant avait été capable de bannir le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il avait la possibilité de surpasser sa magie noire. Si c'était vrai, une enfance malheureuse scellerait son destin. Une enfance vécue sous la protection d'une famille de magiciens décente, qui que ce soit du côté de la Lumière, pouvait, en théorie, empêcher cela.

Severus réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait maintenant, entre ses mains, le destin de tout le monde des sorciers.

-Self-Preservation-

Harry sautilla joyeusement aux côtés du 'fesseur Snape, bien heureux qu'il ait été autorisé, enfin, à sortir de cet endroit où Madame Pomfrey l'avait piqué et inspecté avec sa baguette, et puis produit des tss-tss de désapprobation avant de parler silencieusement avec le 'fesseur. Et après elle lui avait donné quelque chose d'absolument dégueu à boire et c'était encore pire que ce que le 'fesseur lui avait donné avant. Celle-ci avait le goût de boue. De la boue liquide.

Le 'fesseur avait été très bizarre pendant tout ce temps. Il regardait loin à l'horizon et après dans ses yeux, et de nouveau à l'horizon. Harry avait demandé ce qu'il se passait mais il avait juste grogné en réponse. Il n'avait vraiment rien dit, alors Harry avait décidé que rester silencieux lui aussi serait peut-être mieux. Après tout, ça ne ferait de mal à personne, même s'il avait des milliards de questions qui envahissaient son esprit. Par exemple : pourquoi est-ce que l'homme-Peeves était toujours là, et survolait juste derrière eux ? Et il avait semblé si bavard le jour précédent, et si silencieux aujourd'hui ? Et où allaient-ils ?

Enfin, au moins un de ces mystères allait être résolu alors que Harry reconnaissait le portrait de la chauve-souris qui nageait dans son bain. Ils étaient passé par là quand le 'fesseur Snape l'avait emmené de ses quartiers au petit déjeuner. Et son estomac était si merveilleusement plein après le déjeuner. Ça avait été vraiment merveilleux. Et personne n'avait enlevé quoi que ce soit de son assiette et on ne l'avait pas non plus obligé à manger trop vite. Il avait eu la possibilité de manger en paix.

« Eh bien, nous voici arrivé, » dit le 'fesseur abruptement, alors que Harry reconnaissait la porte.

« D'accord, m'sieur, » répondit Harry.

« Amusez vous sans rien toucher, » dit-il bizarrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? est-ce que je peux lire ? est-ce que je peux emprunter l'un de vos livres, est-ce que je peux avoir l'un des miens là où on était hier ? est-ce que je peux faire mes devoirs, » demanda-t-il, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur une porte qui n'était pas là ce matin. « 'fesseur, regardez, il y a une nouvelle porte, » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Regardez, » pointa Harry, avant de suivre le 'fesseur qui avançait rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement sa baguette à la main.

« Oh, par Merlin, c'est pas possible, » murmura-t-il et Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la pièce.

C'était la pièce la plus cool qu'il avait jamais vue !

-Self-Preservation-


	8. C6 : une chambre pour Harry

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 6 : une chambre pour Harry**

Severus Snape savait qu'il avait une dette d'honneur. Il devait énormément à Albus Dumbledore. Il savait aussi que le Directeur ne voulait pas considérer cette dette comme réelle, mais Severus savait bien ce qui en était. Albus Dumbledore l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban et lui avait donné un travail, une vision d'avenir, une nouvelle maison, et une seconde chance. Severus Snape était prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi en retour.

Mais ceci – cet affront – c'était vraiment trop. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de l'addition de la chambre à ses quartiers, et que cette chambre ne pouvait être ajoutée que si le château le tolérait, mais de la décoration extravagante de cette pièce. Il y avait un paysage sur les murs – des arbres, des fleurs, une prairie, des rayons de soleil, et si Severus en croyait ses yeux, un elfe de maison qui se cachait dans des herbes hautes. Un sol recouvert de vert comme une pelouse. Un plafond bleu avec des nuages qui se promenaient. Un lit à baldaquin tout en blanc. Cela donnait l'impression d'être tombé dans un paysage ensoleillé avec la joie qui dégoulinait des murs. Il y avait des livres et des jouets sur les étagères des murs, mais les étagères (et les placards, et même la table de nuit) avaient l'air de branches d'arbres qui poussaient du sol pour se tarir une fois près des murs. Et là, dans le coin, il y avait un champ de pâquerettes.

« Oh par Merlin, » grogna-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda le garçon en tirant sur sa manche encore une fois. Severus se rappela qu'il devrait expliquer au petit monstre qu'il avait une ouïe parfaite, qu'il n'était pas encore dans ses vieux jours, et qu'il suffisait de l'appeler par 'Professeur Snape', afin de mettre fin à cette secousse continuelle de ses manches.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, son esprit en ébullition à l'idée de ce que le Directeur avait fait de cette pauvre pièce.

« À qui est cette pièce ? » chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix.

« C'est la vôtre, » ronchonna-t-il alors que le garçon déniait de la tête.

« Elle n'est pas à moi, m'sieur. C'est la première fois que je la vois. »

« Est-ce que vous faites exprès d'être bête ? » dit-il hargneusement. Le garçon le regarda avec ses yeux vert brillant de nouveau, et après un moment d'hésitation secoua juste la tête.

« C'était une question de rhétorique, Mr. Potter, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. « Il semble que ceci soit votre chambre maintenant. »

« Mais je n'ai pas de chambre, m'sieur. »

« J'avais tort ce n'était pas rhétorique, » murmura-t-il, « vous en avez une maintenant, » dit-il clairement, « vous voulez toujours rester ici, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le garçon acquiesça de nouveau. « Mais n'importe quel placard fera l'affaire. Le canapé serait fantastique, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de préférence… » le garçon ne put arriver à finir sa phrase. Severus se baissa, nez-à-nez avec l'enfant, et ses bras posés brutalement sur les siens.

« Ecoutez moi bien, Mr Potter, » dit-il d'une voix grave qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son état d'esprit actuel, et le garçon acquiesça, effrayé, « tant que vous restez ici avec moi, vous ne dormirez pas dans un placard ou sur un canapé. Le château avait raison d'ajouter une chambre pour vous, malgré cette décoration indigne… »

« C'est génial, » interrompit le garçon, en chuchotant, « on dirait que l'on va dormir dehors mais sans les insectes et les bestioles qui vous grimpent dessus. »

Severus n'en revenait pas. Et cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent depuis la veille. Génial ? C'était horrible. Ou alors – eh bien – peut-être que pour un enfant… Il pouvait entendre les mots de Poppy Promfresh en boucle dans ses oreilles.

« Eh bien, entrez dedans et commencez l'exploration, » dit-il d'une manière bourrue, en se redressant.

« Mais ce n'est pas à moi, m'sieur, » protesta le garçon.

« C'est à vous maintenant, » confirma Severus, prêt à craquer. Aucun enfant ne pouvait être aussi idiot. Peut-être que si c'était écrit sur du papier. Oui... S'il avait une preuve écrite que c'était sa chambre, il finirait par l'accepter, et commencerait enfin à se promener dedans en lui laissant quelques secondes de paix. Il dirigea sa baguette vers la porte ouverte et des lettres vert foncé apparurent sur l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la porte.

« 'fesseur Snape, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a mon nom sur la porte ? » demanda le garçon, ce qui fit grogner Severus. Etait-il trop stupide même pour ceci ?

« Parce que ceci est votre chambre. Maintenant silence et allez la découvrir », commanda-t-il avant de laisser l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés, sans voix et émerveillé, planté là. Il commença à compter doucement dans sa tête. Ce silence n'allait pas durer longtemps… et comme il l'avait prédit, il n'arriva même pas jusqu'à 30 avant qu'un petit cri de fille et un glapissement se fasse entendre. Le garçon se mit ensuite à courir en rond dans la pièce au lieu d'examiner silencieusement celle-ci. Bien sûr qu'il allait courir en rond... Et dans quelques minutes, le garçon serait de retour avec une autre salve de questions.

Mais…

Le garçon n'avait que sept ans. Poppy avait raison, il aurait probablement réagit de même à sa place… si quelqu'un avait… Balivernes. Cela ne servait à rien de contempler le passé. Il fallait maintenant trouver une famille au garçon, afin de s'assurer qu'il grandisse dans un environnement sain, et heureux, et ensuite qu'il ait une bonne éducation pour son combat final avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et penser à sa propre enfance ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

À la place, il fit voler un parchemin vers lui, une plume, et de l'encre, et s'assit à la table. Alors qu'il allait inscrire le premier nom, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Self-Preservation-

C'était la plus belle chambre qui ait jamais existé ! Elle était deux fois plus grande que les deux chambres de Dudley et elle avait l'air de sortir d'un livre de contes de fées. C'était vraiment fantastique. Vraiment, totalement extraordinaire. Incroyable. Génial. Il ne pouvait que laisser échapper un petit cri de joie et pendant un instant, il ne pouvait que courir en rond dans cette chambre magnifique. SA chambre, à lui tout seul !

Son nom était sur la porte, et sur les deux côtés ! Le 'fesseur Snape s'était assuré qu'il comprenne bien que c'était sa chambre à lui, et il l'avait rendu officiel en mettant son nom sur la porte. Dans une couleur d'un vert si joli. Harry Potter. Sur les deux côtés de la porte ! Ce n'était maintenant qu'un espace flou puisqu'il faisait des ronds en courant dans sa chambre, qui était si belle, mais il regardait toujours sur la porte pendant une demi-seconde quand il passait devant avant de continuer à courir. Si Dudley pouvait voir cette chambre, il tournerait vert de jalousie. Encore plus vert que le sol et que les lettres que le 'fesseur Snape avait enchantées pour former son nom.

Oh, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir de-ci de-là. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Qu'il ait sa première chambre toute à lui. Et son propre lit. Et des livres. Il y avait tant de livres ! Et quelque chose pour peindre et dessiner, avec des jouets et des livres et un lit et une chambre si jolie…

Harry Potter, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait volé sur son balais-pour-bébé il y a presque six ans, se sentait déborder de bonheur.

-Self-Preservation-

Severus grogna alors qu'il posa sa plume pour ouvrir la porte, et tomba sur une Griffondor maléfique avec un sourire en coin.

« Comment ça va, Severus ? » demanda Minerva. « Albus m'a demandé de venir voir si sa vie était en danger. »

Il la laissa entrer à regrets. « C'est toujours une option. »

« Vraiment ? » rigola Minerva. « C'est l'impression qu'il avait quand il a dit avec précision aux elfes de maison ce qu'ils devaient faire pour décorer la chambre, il paraît qu'il leur a même fait un dessin. »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? C'est tellement… »

« Lumineux ? » proposa-t-elle en souriant. « Il se peut que j'ai vu le résultat final, en effet. C'est juste un petit garçon après tout. Mais… qu'est-il en train de faire ? » demanda-t-elle, en jetant un œil dans la chambre. « Et Albus a vraiment exagéré avec la moquette-gazon. Verte ? Et si proche de la vraie pelouse… Vous pouvez me remercier de l'avoir empêché de transformer cette chambre en rouge et or. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il est en train de courir en faisant des cercles, » dit-il d'une manière détachée, « et ce depuis dix minutes. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

« Je suppose qu'il agit de la sorte car il est content d'avoir une chambre à lui. Un lit à lui. Et qu'il n'a pas à dormir dans un placard, » répondit-il avec froideur.

« Comment ça un placard ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, » dit Severus avec mépris, « vous n'étiez pas là hier donc je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire dans quelles circonstances 'Le Survivant' a grandi. »

« Comment ça un placard ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, un placard, Minerva. Il a été fourré dans un placard sous les escaliers pendant toutes ces années. Tout ce qu'il possède loge dans un sac à dos qui est, autant que je le sache, toujours dans le bureau de votre époux. N'avez vous pas vu son visage au petit-déjeuner ? C'était le premier vrai repas auquel il a eu droit depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, et maintenant il est enchanté et il court partout parce qu'il a la chambre _la plus incroyable qui ait jamais existé_. » dit-il en haussant le ton.

Minerva n'était pas beaucoup plus calme. « Je lui avais dit. Le nombre de fois où je lui ai répété qu'il ne se passerait rien de bon à le laisser là. Je savais que ces gens n'étaient bons à rien… Mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute ? Par Merlin non… »

« Vous êtes sa femme, » dit Severus avec mépris, « vous devriez avoir au moins un semblant de contrôle sur ses actions. »

« Ah, ne jouez pas à ça, Severus Snape, vous savez bien comment Albus réagit quand il est sûr d'avoir raison. » dit-elle rapidement, en posant son regard de nouveau dans la pièce. « Pourquoi cet enfant est-il toujours en train de courir ? »

« Il est sûrement toujours heureux. » répondit-il, agacé.

« Désolé, vous étiez en train d'expliquer ce que vous avez découvert hier, » dit-elle d'un air contrit.

« En effet » ricana-t-il.

Minerva attendit la suite, mais Severus s'amusait à voir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Et c'était si facile avec son caractère typique d'un Gryffondor. Il n'avait qu'à se taire et elle se mettait à avoir la bougeotte en s'impatientant, et en tapant du pied par terre.

« Et bien ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Severus prit une grande inspiration. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire. Ils le faisaient dormir dans un placard, et il était à peine accepté dans le quartier. Son cousin adorait l'utiliser comme souffre-douleur, et bien entendu Pétunia Evans est… »

« Pauvre petit Harry... Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas lui dire d'arrêter de courir ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est énervant. »

« Essayez par vous-même. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Mr Potter ! » hurla-t-elle, et le garçon s'immobilisa immédiatement en les dévisageant. « Arrêtez donc de courir dans tous les sens, Mr Potter, et partez à la découverte de votre chambre comme un petit garçon bien élevé. » ajouta-t-elle, mais le garçon ne l'écouta en aucune façon. En effet, il se dirigea vers eux en sautillant, et observa Minerva d'un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis Harry. »

« Votre nom est bien Harry Potter, non ? » demanda Severus d'un ton moqueur. En réponse, Minerva enfonça son coude dans ses côtés et le fixa d'un air réprobateur.

« Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Minerva » dit-elle gentiment au garçon et une fois de plus, il sentit son coude, ou ce qui semblait être son coude, s'enfoncer brutalement dans son côté droit.

Le garçon sourit et acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu peux m'appeler Harry, alors ? »

« Oui, c'est d'accord, Harry, » accepta Minerva en souriant, « Aimes-tu ta chambre, Harry ? »

« Elle est géniale ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Minerva se mit à rire un moment avant de regarder Severus d'un air sombre de nouveau. « Severus, …»

« Oui ? » répondit-il innocemment.

Elle le fixa de nouveau, puis fit un signe de la tête vers le garçon qui se tenait toujours à la même place, mais Severus ne disait toujours rien. Il ne voulait certainement pas laisser le garçon l'appeler Severus.

-Self-Preservation-

Minerva avait l'air gentille. Elle n'apparaissait pas aussi sérieuse et sterne que ce matin, mais il ne voulait vraiment qu'une chose. Attraper la main du 'fesseur et lui demander ce qu'il savait sur les livres dans sa chambre. Et ce qu'il devait lire en premier. Et…

« 'fesseur Snape, d'où est-ce qu'elle vient la chambre ? Qui l'a mise ici ? Elle n'était pas là ce matin. Et d'où est-ce que les livres sont sortis ? Quel livre est-ce que je dois lire d'abord ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire s'il te plait ? Minerva, est-ce que tu as vu comme elle est belle ma chambre ? Et le 'fesseur Snape s'est assuré que c'était ma chambre à moi en mettant les lettres sur la porte. Est-ce que tu les as vues ? J'aime ce vert. J'aime vraiment la chambre. » soupira-t-il tout content, avant que son regard se pose sur les deux adultes de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Minerva avait l'air de s'empêcher de rire, et le 'fesseur avait l'air tout grognon.

« 'fesseur, est-ce que tu peux me montrer ce que je peux lire d'abord, s'il te plait ? » Il décida que l'approche directe était la meilleure, et prit le 'fesseur par la main pour le mener vers l'étagère. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus fort du monde, et sentit avec surprise le 'fesseur le suivre avec la femme sur ses talons.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment et il se retourna avec un sourire, d'abord vers le 'fesseur Snape qui avait encore l'air grognon, puis vers elle.

« Oui, madame ? » répondit-il.

« Tu te souviens quand le 'fesseur Snape t'a dit que tu es un magicien ? » demanda-t-elle et Harry s'arrêta tout de suite.

Un magicien ? Lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le 'fesseur Snape était un magicien. Et cette Madame Pomfresh était une sorcière, et peut-être que cette Minerva était une sorcière aussi, tout comme le Directeur, mais pas lui…

« Uhm non, » dit-il tout doucement sans regarder le 'fesseur Snape qui avait l'air en colère, « Je ne suis pas un magicien, juste Harry. »

« Merci beaucoup, Directrice adjointe » dit le 'fesseur en colère.

Harry eut soudainement très peur. S'ils pensaient qu'il était un magicien et il n'en était pas un, alors ils allaient le renvoyer. Tout de suite. Et il ne voulait pas partir de cette chambre géniale. Pas du tout. Jamais de la vie. C'était si parfait, tout près de la chambre du 'fesseur Snape et près de la salle de bain, et c'était si magnifique. Mais s'ils réalisaient qu'il n'était pas un magicien…

« Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas, s'il-vous-plait » chuchota-t-il très rapidement, « Je peux nettoyer ou cuisiner ou n'importe quoi, s'il vous plait... » il tenait toujours la main du 'fesseur Snape même s'il pensait qu'il voulait déjà se débarrasser de lui, et il pouvait voir clairement que cette Minerva le regardait d'un air sombre en poussant son coude dans ses côtes. Le 'fesseur se mit même à grogner et Harry pensa que maintenant qu'ils avaient réalisé cette grosse erreur, la femme insistait sur le fait que le 'fesseur Snape devait se débarrasser de lui.

« Mr Potter, » commença-t-il et Harry ne put se retenir.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il tristement.

Ceci produisit un autre grognement de la part de Snape. « Harry, » dit-il en se baissant pour le regarder dans les yeux, leurs nez se touchant presque, alors que le 'fesseur lui tenait toujours la main « vous pouvez lire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement.

« Très bien, lisez ce qui est écrit sur la porte. »

« Harry Potter m'sieur, » dit-il doucement, « mais je ne suis pas un… »

« Et pourquoi, si les adultes et les elfes ont dépensé autant d'énergie pour créer cette chambre pour vous, devrions nous vous renvoyer là d'où vous venez ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas un magicien, m'sieur. »

« Harry, vous êtes un magicien, » dit Minerva gentiment, mais le 'fesseur Snape la fit reculer et il s'assit par terre pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« N'êtes-vous pas apparu sur le toit de l'école sans savoir comment ? » dit-il très calmement et très gentiment. Enfin ça en avait l'air. « N'avez vous pas fait voler un livre vers votre cousin ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

« Est-ce que votre matière grise comprend que ceci n'est pas une coïncidence ? »

Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment la question.

« Harry Potter, tu peux faire de la magie. » dit Minerva de nouveau alors que le 'fesseur se retourna et la fixa d'un air sérieux.

« Minerva, » dit-il alors que sa voix changeait instantanément. Il avait toujours l'air calme, mais sa voix était dangereuse, et non plus gentille.

« Ne vous êtes vous pas demandé comment votre sac était si léger quand je vous ai amené ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » chuchota Harry.

« Avez-vous pensé que cela pourrait être de la magie ? » demanda-t-il, accentuant le dernier mot.

« Oncle Vernon dit toujours... » commença Harry, avant de s'arrêter quand le 'fesseur Snape grogna d'une manière indignée.

« Harry, » Minerva essaya de nouveau en s'asseyant elle aussi sur le sol prés du 'fesseur Snape, « tu as fait de la magie pendant tout ce temps. Mais quand les enfants font de la magie, c'est souvent par accident… »

« Minerva, » grogna le 'fesseur Snape de nouveau.

« Allez-y, essayez vous-même alors… » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

"Mr Potter..." commença-t-il.

"Harry !" l'interrompit le garçon.

« Harry, vous ne savez pas encore comment contrôler la magie. Mais faites-moi confiance, vous êtes un magicien. » dit le 'fesseur Snape doucement.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Lui, un magicien ? Comme eux ? Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait toutes ces choses bizarres. Il n'était pas un monstre, il n'était pas bizarre, il était juste un magicien. Oh… il allait s'assurer que Dudley finisse avec une truffe de porc quand il pourrait contrôler sa magie. Ou peut-être même une petite queue de cochon. Ou de la couleur d'un cochon. Ou quelque chose d'autre. Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard. Et après quand il pourrait faire de la magie comme ces deux là, il allait revenir à Privet Drive et il le ferait. Son visage s'éclaircit avec de grands sourires.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Allons-nous vraiment avoir à recommencer la série de 'vraiment' de nouveau ? » demanda le 'fesseur Snape avec un haussement de sourcils amusé, et Harry sut alors qu'il était en train de blaguer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et puisque le 'fesseur était déjà assis et qu'il lui tenait la main, il s'approcha et s'accrocha au cou du 'fesseur Snape en lui faisant un gros câlin.

-Self-Preservation-

Il entendit Minerva ricaner doucement alors que le garçon gardait ses oreilles fermées de ses petites mains, tout en essayant de l'étrangler, une de ses spécialités. Il vit du coin de l'œil que la directrice adjointe se levait en s'éloignant, mais il ne pouvait pas la suivre des yeux puisque le garçon le serrait de si près.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, Mr Potter, » dit-il, en gardant ses bras en l'air le plus possible.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Quelle effronterie. L'interrompre à chaque fois. Oh, mais il aurait sa revanche bientôt. C'était assuré. N'avait-il pas demandé quel livre il devait lire d'abord ? Il lui en trouverait un.

« Bien, d'accord. Il me semble que vous m'avez demandé quoi lire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme, et victoire, le garçon se détacha de son cou immédiatement en acquiesçant avec énergie. Cet enthousiasme allait bientôt disparaître. Severus en était convaincu. Il entra dans la chambre (et le sol était si réaliste que la pelouse s'accrochait à ses chaussures) et feuilleta la pile de livres qu'Albus avait mis. Bien trop de livres pour un enfant.

Et… oui ! le Directeur était si prévisible, pensa-t-il alors qu'il sortait un volume. Petit livre, certes, mais il occuperait bien le garçon un moment.

« Voilà, » dit-il en poussant le livre dans les mains de l'enfant. Severus aurait aimé ne pas poser son regard sur le visage de l'enfant. Il le regardait avec émerveillement, une gratitude si forte et un bonheur si complet à posséder un livre… Le garçon caressa le livre de ses petits doigts et traça les lettrines de la couverture alors qu'il lisait le titre du volume à voix haute.

« Un Guide des Potions. »

-Self-Preservation-


	9. C7: Potions et Questions

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**Chapitre 7 : Questions et Potions**

Un silence. Un silence royal. Tout cela grâce à un livre. Un petit livre minuscule, et le silence s'était installé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être trop silencieux…

Ce n'était pas génial non plus. En vérité, qui pourrait arriver à travailler alors que le garçon s'écrie et court dans sa chambre ? Et il ne pouvait même pas aller dans son bureau parce que le garçon en profiterait pour détruire son appartement. Mais alors que le silence s'installait, Séverus n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre. Car, en vérité, il avait pu comprendre, dans un certain sens, le bonheur du garçon. Un peu. Peut-être. Mais ce silence maintenant ? C'était agaçant.

Il ne pouvait pas travailler quand le silence était si pesant, et le garçon était en train de préparer Merlin ne sait quoi… alors, Séverus se dirigea aussi silencieusement que possible vers la porte ouverte pour surprendre le petit scélérat (aucune chance qu'il lui permette de fermer cette porte. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à faire là dedans, livré à lui même) et s'immobilisa, fasciné, devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le garçon était assis par terre, adossé à une étagère qui ressemblait à un arbre, et lisait, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il lisait « Un guide des Potions. » Lentement, utilisant son petit doigt pour suivre les lignes, mais il lisait. Très sérieusement.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Il pensait qu'il se serait débarrassé du livre depuis un moment, pour soit en lire un autre, ou sauter sur le lit après avoir lancé un charme de silence. Ou alors… n'importe quoi mais pas ça !

Tout à coup, le garçon soupira doucement, et très, très lentement, leva son regard, son doigt toujours dans le livre et un autre remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez. Il sourit quand il vit Snape dans la pièce et prit une grande inspiration alors que son sourire éclairait la pièce.

« J'aime ce livre, 'fesseur Snape, » dit-il doucement et Séverus eût du mal à s'en remettre. Il n'aurait pas dû aimer le livre. Potter n'avait jamais aimé les potions. Lily oui, mais Potter non. Et ce livre était difficile. Ecrit pour des enfants plus âgés, pas pour des petits garçons de 7 ans. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à son bureau, un peu exaspéré, quand le garçon se leva, le livre à la main.

« Mais m'sieur, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Le livre dit que les potions, elles ne peuvent être faites que par des sorciers, et si les Moldus essayent d'en faire une, ils n'arriveront pas au même résultat. Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu, 'fesseur Snape ? »

Séverus sentit ses sourcils se lever « Pardon ? »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est des Moldus, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas au même résultat s'ils utilisent les mêmes ingrédients, et pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit cueillir les herbes et les autres ingrédients à un instant précis ? Alors, c'est quoi un Moldu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit faire comme ça ? »

Séverus avait besoin de s'asseoir, le choc était trop grand. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé que cela se passerait comme ça. Il savait également qu'il avait perdu son masque rigide, cachant ses émotions. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement l'air incroyablement étonné et que le garçon pouvait le voir. Il avait lu des parties du livre, l'introduction, avec beaucoup d'attention et de sérieux. D'une manière critique. Et Séverus ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Vraiment pas.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda le garçon avec ce zozotement infernal, à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sortant brusquement de sa torpeur.

« C'est quoi un Moldu ? » demanda le garçon, doucement et gentiment. Il le regardait avec ces sacrés yeux, et Séverus se sentit transporté dans le passé de nouveau, à des années auparavant alors que ces mêmes yeux avaient une expression identique de curiosité sans fin. C'était agaçant, mais en même temps, il devait avouer que c'était quelque chose de… magique, magnifique. Silencieusement, il se fit la leçon, en insistant sur le fait qu'il pouvait avoir une partie de Lily, ici et maintenant. Et cette idée lança un choc électrique dans son cerveau, qui trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse la voir assise sur des balancelles, parlant joyeusement, riant, souriant, alors qu'il fermait ses propres yeux. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il vit les mêmes yeux, ici et maintenant, cherchant son regard. Ayant confiance en lui. Ayant envie de rester avec lui.

Il essaya de retrouver la raison, se forçant à ne plus penser à cette révélation surprenante qu'il avait ici, avec lui, une partie de Lily, et remit son masque en place en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Un Moldu, c'est ainsi que l'on appelle une personne qui ne peut pas faire de magie. »

« Comme tante Pétunia ? Ou est-elle une sorcière ? Et oncle Vernon ? Mais il a dit que la magie c'était… »

« Ils sont Moldus. C'est exactement ça, » répondit Snape, en essayant de retrouver son calme. Le garçon était intelligent. Et intéressé. Et avait une bonne dose de logique. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose, il avait déjà 7 ans après tout. Il devrait pouvoir comprendre la situation.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je peux faire de la magie et pas eux ? »

Séverus avala sa salive nerveusement, « Votre mère et votre père étaient des sorciers. »

Le garçon acquiesça sombrement, pas vraiment triste, mais juste en acceptant les faits. « Est-ce que tu les connaissais ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les Moldus ils ne peuvent pas faire de potions ? Et alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne peut cueillir qu'à un moment précis ? »

Séverus soupira. Il s'était apparemment tiré dans la jambe en lui donnant ce livre. Une question après une autre, après une autre… Mais s'il gérait ça intelligemment, et il était très fier de son intelligence et de sa capacité à raisonner, il pouvait, sûrement, éviter d'avoir trop de questions à propos de Lily. Et de Potter.

« Les Moldus ne peuvent pas infuser de potions, et non « faire » des potions, car ils sont Moldus et n'ont donc pas la magie qu'il faut pour les créer. »

« Mais… » hésita l'enfant, « le livre dit, je crois, que l'on n'a pas besoin d'une baguette pour les potions. »

« En effet, ce n'est pas nécessaire, » expliqua-t-il, en tombant involontairement dans son rôle d'enseignant.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que je peux faire de la magie sans une baguette, moi aussi ? »

Séverus fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Ces questions étaient bien plus intelligentes que celles posées par les premières années, ou même la plupart des cinquièmes années. « Potter, vous êtes apparu sur le toit de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez fait repousser vos cheveux et permis à votre sac d'être léger comme une plume, non ? »

Il acquiesça timidement.

« Avez-vous une baguette ? » demanda-t-il d'un manière arrogante.

Le petit scélérat le surprit en se mettant à ricaner. « Non, » gloussa-t-il entre deux séries de ricanements, et ceci mis Séverus très mal à l'aise. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à rire ? Il n'y avait absolument rien de risible. Il avait juste donné des faits. Aucune raison de se mettre à glousser.

« Potter, arrêtez tout de suite, » rugit-il et l'enfant devint silencieux immédiatement. « Expliquez-vous ! »

« Ben, c'est juste qu'avant je pensais que je ne pouvais pas faire de la vraie magie parce que je n'ai pas de baguette mais je voulais vraiment pouvoir le faire parce que ça m'aurait peut-être permis de donner une queue de cochon à Dudley, mais si j'ai la magie en moi, si je suis un sorcier, alors je peux préparer une potion qui lui fera grandir une queue à la place, et c'était rigolo. »

Peut-être, pensa Séverus, ses sourcils ayant maintenant disparu dans sa chevelure à cette tirade. Ou peut-être ai-je sous-estimé cet enfant. Ou peut-être… il ne savait que penser. Il était vraiment très surpris. Plus que ça. Sous le choc, pour dire la vérité. Et l'apparition de traits si Serpentars. Il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre au garçon. Absolument aucune idée.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Snape avait du mal à donner une réponse à un enfant. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'en troubler, car l'enfant était après tout une machine à questions.

« Alors c'est vrai, je peux ? »

« Vous pouvez faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agacé de ne pouvoir suivre ses pensées.

« Faire… euh, préparer une potion. Qui pourra faire… »

« Non, Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, » l'interrompit-il. Même si, eh bien, l'idée elle-même n'était pas si mauvaise. Et l'enfant, un petit garçon de 7 ans, détestait déjà quelqu'un au point de vouloir…

Il avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir. De s'asseoir, avec un verre de très bon Ogden, ou n'importe quelle bouteille de Ogden, en fait. Une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas réagi différemment à la place du garçon. Bon, il aurait probablement sauté un peu moins, car ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux, mais à la place de Potter, à sept ans, il aurait posé les mêmes questions, exactement les mêmes. Et il aurait, très certainement, voulu créer une potion qui aurait eu des effets similaires sur certaines personnes. Il n'aurait pas hésité non plus.

Séverus tituba légèrement en retournant vers son bureau, avec le petit oursin qui le suivait. Si Séverus avait payé attention à Harry, il aurait vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon. Il s'assit bruyamment dans une des somptueuses chaises et dévisagea le garçon. Il savait que c'était mal, et même potentiellement dangereux de regarder dans l'esprit de l'enfant aussi souvent, alors même qu'Albus l'avait fait pendant le petit-déjeuner mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

L'enfant le voyait dans un état de grand choc. Presque faible à ce moment où il avait admis sa ressemblance avec l'enfant. Dans leur situation, pas leur comportement. Il aurait agis, bien sûr – oh et puis zut – il n'aurait pas moins sautillé ou couru en rond dans la pièce si quelqu'un était venu le sauver de cette maison infernale et amené dans ce monde. Si quelqu'un lui avait donné une chambre comme celle là. Et si quelqu'un lui avait donné, à cet âge, ce genre de livres à lire, et si quelqu'un avait accepté de répondre à ses questions. Et pas en chuchotant mais avec une voix claire, et une réponse finale et concise.

Mais l'esprit de l'enfant montrait principalement de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude pour …lui. Non ce n'était pas possible. Vraiment pas. Et un peu plus profondément – des questions, l'une après l'autre, indéfiniment. Cela expliquait pourquoi le garçon paraissait près à exploser. Il avait un esprit inquisiteur. Il voulait savoir. Et de nouveau, cette inquiétude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si pâle, et…

Il sortit précipitamment de l'esprit de l'enfant et appela un verre d'eau à lui. L'enfant ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. C'était irresponsable et idiot de laisser un enfant comme lui, l'enfant qu'il avait lui même été, sous sa protection et responsabilité.

Le pauvre 'fesseur était tout pâle et avait vraiment l'air choqué. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il essaya de parler avec lui mais le 'fesseur ne fit que faire voler un verre d'eau en l'air et ne dit plus rien. Il avala juste lentement l'eau et pris quelques inspirations avant de se lever en titubant un peu.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et c'était juste parce qu'il avait posé quelques questions ? Ce n'était pas possible. Soudainement, le 'fesseur se retourna, en regardant le bureau et écrivit quelque chose avant de rouler le parchemin très serré.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Venez avec moi, Mr Potter, » répondit-il et sa voix n'était pas aussi sûre, de velvet et gentille qu'elle l'avait été avant, mais plutôt d'un ton bourru et bizarre.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Dehors, » répondit-il froidement mais Harry ne voulait pas sortir comme ça. Il secoua sa tête et avant que le 'fesseur puisse se retourner, il lui attrapa la main.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi, maintenant ? Je veux vraiment rester avec vous. Et je promets que je ne poserai pas autant de questions et… » Il déglutit anxieusement. Le 'fesseur avait été choqué à cause de lui et il ne voulait pas que ça se produise. Il voulait que le 'fesseur l'aime bien. Vraiment beaucoup parce que le 'fesseur était le premier à avoir été vraiment gentil avec lui et doux et tout et tout. Et il était celui qui l'avait emmené loin de Privet Drive. Et aller « dehors » n'était pas une réponse. Il regarda dans ses yeux noirs, et essaya d'expliquer, seulement avec ses yeux, qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Qu'il voulait que l'on réponde à ses questions ou au moins pouvoir lire le livre un peu plus. La seule pensée de Harry était qu'il voulait rester avec le 'fesseur, que le 'fesseur était une personne incroyablement cool et ressemblait exactement à l'image que Harry s'était faite de son sauveur.

Le 'fesseur Snape le dévisagea de nouveau et il sentit soudainement ses joues rougir jusqu'à ces oreilles, et il arrêta d'essayer de se libérer de la main de Harry comme il l'avait fait dès que Harry l'avait prise.

« Vous voulez vraiment rester avec moi ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, avec conviction.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es gentil, et parce que tu es attentionné, et parce que tu es fort et parce que tu réponds à toutes mes questions, » répondit-il honnêtement et sans hésitation.

Le 'fesseur Snape sembla essayer de se libérer l'esprit en se secouant la tête et détourna le regard un instant. « Nous allons diner à présent, » dit-il avec sa voix presque revenue d'un ton de velvet si joli. « J'ai des choses à discuter avec le Directeur. »

Harry acquiesça et, sans lâcher la main du 'fesseur Snape, le suivit hors des quartiers, le livre qu'il avait lu posé en sécurité sur le bureau du 'fesseur. Mais dès que Harry et le 'fesseur quittèrent les quartiers, le petit homme qui survolait apparut derrière eux de nouveau et Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

Il détestait être suivi. Vous ne saviez jamais quand quelqu'un allait vous attaquer quand il marchait derrière vous et c'était toujours mieux, une chose qu'il avait découverte il y a longtemps, de pouvoir voir les gens et leur parler. Enfin, soit ça, soit fuir aussi vite que possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Pas quand il avait toujours la main du 'fesseur dans la sienne et pas dans cet endroit. Il ne ferait que se perdre après quelques instants, c'était certain. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration, se détacha du 'fesseur, et se retourna rapidement.

« Salut, je suis Harry, » dit-il au petit homme qui volait, « c'est quoi ton nom ? » Harry n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Peeves – il avait fait attention après tout mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui demander pourquoi il les suivait.

« Mr Potter, ne parlez pas à … »

« Tu peux pas m'appeler Harry, dit ? » demanda Harry d'une manière exaspérée, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le petit homme.

« Très bien, » grimaça le 'fesseur, « ne parlez pas à … »

« Mon nom est Peeves, petit Harry tout chevelu Potter. Peeves ne s'attendait pas à ton arrivée à Poudon Lardon avant un moment, » dit le petit homme d'une voix huileuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attendais un jour ? » demanda Harry, ignorant le 'fesseur Snape qui lui avait agrippé les épaules et essayait de le faire s'éloigner. Non, en fait, il l'emmenait loin mais Peeves les suivait toujours et Harry était simplement en train de marcher à reculons.

« Parce que petit Harry tout chevelu Potter est l'élu, c'est ce qu'ils disent », caqueta-t-il.

« L'élu ? Je suis seulement Harry. Et tu n'as pas besoin de dire petit Harry tout chevelu Potter, » expliqua-t-il.

« Rugueux Grognard Snape n'a pas dit au Potiche Prodige que … »

« Peeves, » mugit le 'fesseur Snape, « Va-t'en et arrête de le suivre. »

« Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? » demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le 'fesseur Snape ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Rugueux Grognard Snape ne lui a pas tout dit, je vois, » dit-il en partant en chanson. « est-ce que Peeves devrait le faire ? »

« Je vais aller chercher le Baron Sanglant, » menaça le 'fesseur Snape.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller chercher le Baron Sanglant ? Et c'est qui le Baron Sanglant ? » demanda Harry, avant de poser son regard interrogateur sur Peeves de nouveau. Il attendit et, quand aucune réponse ne vint de l'un ou l'autre, souleva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es quoi, Peeves ? Est-ce que tu es un homme volant, tu ne vas pas jeter des choses sur nous aujourd'hui, hein ? J'ai aimé la bulle que le 'fesseur a créé hier, mais ça sentait comme ce que tu avais jeté. »

Peeves, le petit homme, le salua de la tête, et fronça des sourcils lui aussi, alors que le 'fesseur Snape le trainait toujours par les épaules. « Je suis un esprit frappeur, Harry poils-partout. »

« J'ai pas des poils partout ».

« Ne l'encouragez pas, » rétorqua Snape.

« C'est quoi un esprit frappeur, d'abord ? »

Peeves apparu encore plus étonné et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il avait disparu alors que Harry se retournait et continuait à marcher tout seul dans le bon sens. « C'est quoi un esprit frappeur ? Et comment il a fait pour disparaître comme ça ? »

« Posez toutes ces questions à Minerva, » grogna le 'fesseur Snape en ouvrant la porte qui les avait menés au petit-déjeuner plus tôt dans la matinée.


	10. C8: un guardien pour Harry

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**Chapitre 8 : Un gardien pour Harry**

La chaise se soulevait légèrement et quand Harry se penchait à gauche, vers Minerva, la chaise se penchait un peu vers la gauche, et quand Harry se penchait un peu à droite, vers le 'fesseur Snape, la chaise se penchait un peu vers la droite. S'il n'avait pas reçu des regards sombre de la part de Minerva et du 'fesseur, il aurait essayé de voir jusqu'où la chaise pouvait aller, histoire de jouer un peu. Mais ils le surveillaient, alors il devait se résoudre à bien se conduire. Dès que la nourriture arriva, il n'y pensa plus, en faveur de choses bien plus intéressantes. Et il eut le droit de prendre toute ce qu'il voulait, autant qu'il voulait ! Bien sûr, pendant qu'il mangeait, il ne se penchait pas sur un côté. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire ici, et Dudley n'était pas là après tout. Mais même s'ils le laissaient manger en paix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de manger rapidement. Minerva, et il avait déjà prit l'habitude de l'appeler Minerva, l'avait déjà grondé un peu de manger trop vite, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement l'habitude que Dudley reluque son assiette avec un air gourmand et sournois, et s'il n'était pas suffisamment rapide ou attentif tout le temps, Dudley lui prenait des choses dans son assiette.

Bon, en réalité, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas ici. Même Dudley ne pourrait que grogner et gémir et s'allonger sur le sol d'indigestion à cause de la quantité de nourriture qui était sur la table mais vraiment, c'était encore bizarre de pouvoir manger autant qu'il voulait et aussi lentement qu'il le souhaitait. Ici, au contraire, on le grondait pour ne pas manger assez et trop vite (enfin, Madame Pomfresh pour la quantité, et Minerva pour la vitesse) et rien que ça était vraiment bizarre.

Mais il y avait tant de choses si bizarres ici que, de temps en temps, il pinçait sa cuisse ou son bras pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve. Rien de si merveilleux ne pouvait vraiment lui arriver. Sa vie n'était pas si mal, elle était juste – et bien, les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Ici, ils l'aiment bien, tous. Le 'fesseur Snape, cet homme-Directeur, Minerva, Madame Pomfresh. Il avait l'impression qu'ils l'aimaient tous. Ils souriaient tous quand il les regardait et ils lui parlaient tous. Ils lui parlaient comme s'il était une vraie personne et pas un… monstre. C'était presque comme s'ils voulaient vraiment qu'il soit là. Même si le 'fesseur Snape, en particulier, ne le disait pas à haute voix. Mais de nouveau, Harry se demanda, en posant les yeux sur le plus beau crumble à la rhubarbe qu'il ait jamais vu, si tout ceci pouvait vraiment être réel. Et si c'était réel, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un petit bébé pleurnichard auparavant, alors qu'il suppliait le 'fesseur Snape de le garder avec lui. Mais il le voulait vraiment. Il le voulait vraiment de tout son cœur.

En y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait autant confiance en lui. Pourquoi il voulait rester avec lui, et pourquoi il pensait que le 'fesseur Snape devrait être sain et en bonne santé et pas pâle et bizarre. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux et quelque chose dans ses manières grincheuses et parfois méchantes qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il protègerait vraiment Harry. Il le protègerait de Dudley et de tante Pétunia et d'oncle Vernon et de ce petit homme bizarre qui survolait. Il le protègerait même des chouettes qui arrivaient à tire d'aile et s'installaient, confortablement, sur la table en face du Directeur. Le 'fesseur Snape, quand ceci arriva, s'était immédiatement rapproché de lui. Et il y avait juste quelque chose en lui qui plaisait à Harry. C'est tout.

Mais bon, ce petit homme qui survolait appelé Peeves – ça c'était vraiment étrange. Minerva avait expliqué ce qu'était un esprit frappeur mais Harry n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'était une manifestation ou manifestatation ou manistation ou quelque chose comme ça et il avait pris note de demander au 'fesseur un peu plus tard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le tenter après le déjeuner même s'il ne faisait que picorer et, la plupart du temps, parler au Directeur bien que Harry ne puisse entendre un seul mot être prononcé entre les deux hommes. Peut-être que c'était une autre chose réservée aux magiciens. Ils pouvaient peut-être discuter sans avoir à parler… C'était une autre chose qu'il aurait à demander. Ou alors il pourrait demander à Peeves. Il n'avait rien à perdre et il avait tant de questions pour le 'fesseur Snape, car la plupart des réponses données par Minerva, il ne les comprenait pas vraiment. Et il voyait bien que le 'fesseur n'aimait pas répondre à trop de questions à la fois. Once Vernon était toujours devenu tout rouge quand il posait trop de questions. Mais heureusement, le 'fesseur Snape n'avait rien à voir avec oncle Vernon et Harry n'avait même pas encore reçu une tape sur la tête, malgré les questions !

Il mit un peu du plus beau crumble à la rhubarbe qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa bouche et réalisa que c'était aussi le meilleur des crumble à la rhubarbe du monde entier. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être réel. Et si ça l'était, il ne voulait vraiment jamais quitter cet endroit.

« Voilà, » grogna Séverus en poussant un rouleau de parchemin dans la main d'Albus alors qu'il faisait un geste avec sa baguette, s'assurant que le petit oursin ne pourrait pas entendre leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? »

« C'est une liste de familles que j'ai composée, des familles appropriées pour M. Potter, » expliqua-t-il froidement.

« Il semble heureux avec vous. »

« Mais je ne suis pas heureux avec lui ! Et arrêtez tout de suite ce clignement de vos yeux, c'est tout à fait inapproprié, » cracha-t-il. « Je ne peux vraiment pas le garder. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas ! »

« Séverus, je vous connais depuis de nombreuses années, et jusqu'à présent, je ne vous ai jamais vu prendre une décision, pas une seule décision, sans avoir une, sinon une multitude de raisons pour prendre cette décision, et j'aimerais savoir la raison, ou les raisons dans ce cas, concernant cette décision particulière. » expliqua-t-il gentiment dans ce ton doux adopté par les grands-parents, ses yeux scintillant de plus belle.

« Il y a une première fois à tout, » grogna Séverus. « Je ne veux pas vivre avec l'enfant. »

« Le château a ajouté sa chambre, mon garçon. Je n'ai fait que la décorer. »

« La décorer… » répéta-t-il, ennuyé. « Je me fiche de savoir si le château a ajouté la chambre, ou si ce sont les fantômes qui l'on fait. Je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin d'un enfant. »

« De cet enfant ? »

« Quelque enfant que ce soit ! »

Albus ne donna pas de réponse, mais ouvrit le parchemin pour le parcourir avec intérêt, avant de le rendre invisible et de faire apparaître une plume qu'il rendit elle aussi invisible quelques instants plus tard.

« Dois-je comprendre que ceci est la liste des familles que vous pensez aptes à prendre soin de Harry ? »

« Oui, » répondit Séverus brusquement.

Le Directeur parcouru la liste en produisant un tss-tss de désapprobation de ci de là, rayant des choses, en ajoutant d'autres. À cause du charme d'invisibilité, Séverus n'était cependant pas capable de voir quoi ce soit et, vexé, grommela silencieusement dans sa barbe.

« Voilà. Ceci est acceptable, » dit Albus gentiment avant d'annuler les charmes et de rendre le parchemin à Séverus.

Chaque nom qu'il avait écrit avait été rayé, avec une raison donnée après le nom.

Abbott _leurs moyens sont limités_

Bones _Famille sans enfants, ni liens éducatifs. Pas de place pour H._

Bullstrode _Supportaient V., ont quitté le pays._

Diggory _concentré sur leur fils unique, pas de place pour H._

Liebig _ont déménagé en France._

Longbottom _est déjà débordée par l'éducation de N. Mais pourrait peut-être prendre H. comme élève._

Parkinson _Mangemort. Même pas pour rire._

Peterson _ne s'entendait pas avec J. et L._

Warrington _Mangemort. Même pas pour rire._

Weasley _Ont sept enfants._

Séverus dévisagea le Directeur méchamment. « Très drôle, » cracha-t-il. « Avez-vous une autre idée ? »

« Il se trouve que j'en ai une parfaite, » sourit Albus et d'un mouvement de la main fit voler le parchemin vers lui de nouveau et écrit un nom. Séverus se doutait avec appréhension de ce qui serait écrit, et grogna alors qu'il récupéra le parchemin.

Snape.

« Très drôle, » cracha-t-il de nouveau. « Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui. »

« Vous le pouvez, et vous le ferez, » contredit le Directeur. « Et si vous ne le faites pas, je l'emmènerai moi-même chez les Malefoys. »

« C'est du chantage ! »

« Tout à fait, » sourit Abus en retournant son attention à son dessert alors que Séverus bouillonnait de colère à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'on en était vraiment rendu à ceci : lui ou les Malefoys ? Ou de retour chez Pétunia Evans ? Ce n'était pas possible. Et bien, la solution était limpide. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité acceptable.

Il laisserait en effet l'enfant dormir dans ses quartiers, mais en même temps, il chercherait plus de familles appropriées. Et en faisant ceci, il s'assurerait que l'enfant ne veuille pas rester avec lui. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours l'emmener voir Minerva ou Poppy si rien d'autre ne marchait. Oui. C'était la meilleure des solutions. Et la plus simple. Il avait juste à utiliser son caractère exécrable, façade qui faisait fuir tout le monde. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Séverus ricana. Oh, donc il aimait lire le livre. Et bien il allait mettre tout cet apprentissage en pratique. Oui, il était bien conscient que cela entrainerait de nouvelles séries de questions, mais au moins elles seraient sur un sujet dont il avait les réponses, et pourrait sûrement éluder celles à propos des parents et des tantes de malheur.

« Venez avec moi, M. …» commença-t-il, avant de changer d'avis, « Venez avec moi, Harry. »

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira comme une baguette avec le charme lumos et il le regarda avec adoration.

« Aucune raison d'être aussi joyeux, » ricana-t-il. « Vous avec une heure avant l'extinction des feux, » ah oui, un couvre feu stricte. Des règles strictes et le garçon allait bientôt le supplier de lui trouver un autre gardien après quelques jours.

« Une heure ? » demanda le garçon incrédule. « Vraiment ? Autant que ça ? Cool. Est-ce que tu peux expliquer le truc des potions encore une fois alors, 'fesseur Snape ? S'il-te-plait ? Ou alors est-ce que je peux lire dans mon lit ? Hein dis, je peux ? »

Il ignora le petit sourire satisfait d'Albus, et le regard de Minerva qui ressemblait à un chat se léchant les babines, ainsi que le rire doux de Poppy, et entraîna le garçon avec lui.

Oh, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Il avait une heure toute entière avant d'aller se coucher. Une vraie heure ! Avec le 'fesseur. Il avait cru que le 'fesseur l'enverrait au lit dès la fin du diner, ce qui aurait été super aussi parce qu'il aimait vraiment sa chambre mais parler avec le 'fesseur Snape c'était encore mieux. Vraiment ! Et une heure toute entière. Il soupira de bonheur. Et le 'fesseur lui tenait même la main pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans ces longs couloirs avec ces coins et recoins partout. Il tirait un peu, mais il était très grand, avec de longues jambes et marchait vite, et Harry était petit et avec des petites jambes et il ne pouvait pas marcher aussi vite, mais au moins il n'avait pas à courir pour le rattraper.

Soudainement, il pensa à quelque chose alors qu'ils passaient devant un portrait avec un cheval et une femme qui avait l'air toute grognon à côté de lui, et un gros homme qui était assis sur le pauvre cheval. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de ressemblance, et l'homme lui sourit et secoua la tête, mais à ce moment là, le tableau lui faisait penser à son oncle et sa tante. Ils l'avaient juste laissé s'en aller. Bon, oncle Vernon n'avait pas été là, mais tante Pétunia avait eu l'air presque contente de se débarrasser de lui. Et même s'il avait vraiment voulu quitter cet endroit pour venir dans ce château magique, c'était douloureux. Douloureux à l'intérieur. Ça faisait vraiment mal.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en s'apercevant que Harry s'était arrêté.

Eh bien, il n'était pas vraiment sur de « quoi ? » puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une question qui se répétait. Une question qui semblait de plus en plus claire dans sa tête mais qui était difficile à prononcer.

Le 'fesseur Snape était gentil et s'était arrêté pour le regarder. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Euh, » répondit Harry, sachant ce qu'il voulait demander, mais ne sachant pas comment le demander. Peut-être que c'était mieux de demander le plus simplement. Il avala et prit une grande inspiration. « Pourquoiestcequematantenem'aimaitpas ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Pardon ? » demanda le 'fesseur Snape en se penchant un peu.

« Pourquoiestcequematantenem'aimaitpas ? »

« Articulez, voulez-vous, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Arrêtez de murmurer et de coller les mots ensemble. Améliorez votre diction, Mr. Pot… Harry. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant fixement le sol. C'était une question stupide. Et ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi tante Pétunia n'était pas triste qu'il parte, et pourquoi elle était contente qu'il ne soit plus avec eux, et pourquoi ça lui était arrivé à lui. Pourquoi ses parents avaient eu à le laisser avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon et Dudley, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Le 'fesseur Snape pensa, soupira, et le regarda d'un air songeur. Harry sentit le regard sur son front et se sentit obligé de lever les yeux pour regarder l'homme.

« Votre tante savait que vous étiez un magicien. » dit-il sèchement. « Et votre tante aime les choses d'une certaine façon, et le fait que vous soyez un magicien n'entrait pas dans ces choses là. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas normal, pour elle, écoutez un peu» le repris-t-il. « Puisqu'elle ne peut pas faire de magie, elle en a horreur. »

« Mais… » hésita-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Maiscestpasmafaute, » murmura-t-il de nouveau.

« Votre diction, » le 'fesseur Snape gronda clairement.

« Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un magicien, m'sieur, » répondit-il, en regardant dans ses yeux.

Le 'fesseur soupira de nouveau. « Non, ce n'est certainement pas votre faute. Cependant, puisque vous ne rentrez pas dans sa vie ennuyeuse, normale, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement… »

« Moi, » dit-il en finissant la phrase. « Alors elle m'aurait aimé si je n'avais pas été un magicien ? »

« C'est possible, » dit le 'fesseur mais Harry pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il en doutait.

« c'pasjuste » murmura-t-il.

« Eh bien, vous trouverez, » dit le 'fesseur Snape gentiment en commençant à marcher de nouveau, Harry le suivant, « que très peu de choses sont justes dans la vie. »

Harry marcha doucement, en réfléchissant à ces mots. Il soupira et ce n'était pas le soupir heureux qu'il avait émit quelques minutes plus tôt. « Elle ne m'a même jamais dit qu'elle savait que j'étais un magicien. »

Brusquement, le 'fesseur se retourna et le fixa du regard, son visage dur. « Votre tante est une femme méchante qui ne devrait absolument pas avoir la garde de quelque enfant que ce soit. Elle ne vous a dit que des mensonges. Votre mère et votre père ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Comme si quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Lily l'aurait laissé arriver, et comme si Potter était même capable de conduire une voiture. Absurde. »

Harry se raidit, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu le 'fesseur aussi… en colère. Submergé d'émotions. Et puis les mots arrivèrent à son cerveau. Lily était sa maman. Potter était son papa. Il semblait. « E-Es-Est-ce que tu connaissais mon papa et ma maman ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution, mais il avait à peine fini de demander que le 'fesseur avait lâché sa main et marchait si vite qu'il devait courir pour le rejoindre. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus poser de questions pour l'instant.

Minerva se tenait derrière son mari, les mains sur ses épaules, et ses doigts relaxant des muscles de son dos. « Et tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et Séverus est la meilleure option que l'on ait. Peux-tu voir Harry Potter élevé au milieu des Weasleys ? »

Minerva fronça des sourcils. « Oui, pas toi ? »

« Comme huitième enfant ? Il a besoin d'attention. Il vient déjà d'une maison qui n'était vraiment pas idéale. »

« Ce que je t'ai répété de nombreuses fois. »

« Pas ce soir, Minerva, » il repoussa ses mains et se leva rapidement. « Quel choix avais-je ? L'amener ici depuis le début ? Où tout le monde l'aurait dévisagé et pointé du doigt ? Où tout le monde l'aurait adoré et gâté ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il avait besoin de grandir, d'un peu plus de temps avant d'être célèbre, et par Merlin, presque vénéré. Et la même chose se serait passée s'il avait été confié à une famille magique, même les Weasleys. La seule personne qui n'aurait pas laissé ceci se produire, qui ne vénèrera pas Harry, est… »

« Séverus », l'interrompit-elle. « Hm. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne doute pas qu'il puisse être un très bon gardien, Albus. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Mais ce dont je doute, non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Séverus. As-tu vu les yeux de Potter ? Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne rien dire, d'oublier tout ça, mais je ne le peux. Cet enfant est un souvenir constant de sa propre enfance si destructrice et le fait que personne n'est venu le sauver, mais aussi qu'il est le fils que Lily a eut avec Potter. »

« Je sais, » répondit Albus doucement. « Il vaut mieux espérer qu'il ne le voit pas de cette façon, mais plutôt qu'avec Harry, il a un souvenir, un souvenir vivant de Lily. La dernière partie de son héritage, et qu'elle vaut la peine d'être protégée, et pas seulement parce qu'il est celui qui pourrait un jour faire disparaître Voldemort pour de bon. »

« Oui, » soupira Minerva, « espérons-le. »

Il avait encore une fois laissé sa colère le contrôler. De nouveau. Et il avait laissé échapper des choses qu'il n'avait jamais voulu partager. Et le garçon ? Le garçon trottinait, courait à ses côtés. Silencieux, acceptant juste qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Et comment pouvait-il y répondre ? Le garçon ne pourrait pas comprendre. Le fils de Lily. Il secoua la tête pour réorganiser ses pensées.

Si Lily pouvait le voir à présent, si elle pouvait le voir de là où elle était, elle le détesterait encore plus. De traiter son fils comme ça, de ne pas être juste, d'être grossier, brutal. Ou alors, si elle ne le regardait pas, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe à la vitesse de la lumière. Et non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être la cause de Lily se retournant dans sa tombe. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer produire un tss-tss de désapprobation, comme elle le faisait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le souhaitait. Il devait arriver à ce que le garçon ne l'aime pas, et veuille s'éloigner de lui, sans la mettre, où qu'elle soit, en colère.

Il enleva les sortilèges de protection pour laisser entrer le garçon dans ses quartiers et prit une grande inspiration. Il était troublé. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, et s'il y avait quelque chose que Séverus haïssait, c'était ne pas être maître de ses pensées.

« Allez chercher le livre et je répondrai à vos questions, » lui dit-il, en bégayant presque quand ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur lui. Il perdit sa voix et chuchota dans une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, « vos parents allèrent à l'école en même temps que moi. »


	11. C9 : une nuit agitée

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**Chapitre 9 : une nuit agitée**

Sa toute première nuit dans un vrai lit, son lit. Bon, il avait eu droit à un matelas avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon, mais ça c'était un lit, tout entier, et gigantesque ! Les couvertures étaient si douces et chaudes et l'oreiller était parfait pour se câliner dedans. Bizarrement, il y avait aussi un ours en peluche dans le lit – qui n'était pas vraiment un ours en peluche mais une créature-ourson. C'était tout rond et avait presque la couleur de la moutarde, et il avait ronronné quand Harry l'avait touché. Et un moment après, la langue de la peluche machin-animal était sortie et Harry avait sursauté un peu. Juste un peu, quand il s'était rendu compte à quel point le lit était grand, et il s'était éloigné un peu de la créature ronde pleine de poils. De toute façon, il était trop grand pour câliner une peluche.

Le 'fesseur Snape n'avait pas vu la créature à câliner qui semblait presque vivante et se tenait près de Harry dans le lit, quand il lui dit d' « aller là-dedans et dormir », mais sa voix était gentille et de velvet, et douce et même si Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être câliné, il avait vraiment souhaité à ce moment que le 'fesseur le prenne dans ses bras un instant, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il avait, cependant, laissé la porte ouverte, et Harry en était très reconnaissant. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans le noir au milieu des araignées mais c'était une nouvelle chambre et un nouveau lit et un nouveau doudou qui ronronnait. C'était encore assez sombre et Harry eut peur pendant un moment. Il était dans un nouvel endroit, que ce passerait-il s'il rêvait de cette lumière verte bizarre et de la femme qui criait, encore une fois ? Ou de la moto qui volait ? Il savait qu'il devait être silencieux avec tante Pétunia, mais elle l'autorisait à sortir de son placard quand il avait peur et le laissait s'asseoir dans la lumière vive de la cuisine. De temps en temps, quand elle était vraiment de bonne humeur, elle ne prenait pas la mouche, et parfois, mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une ou deux fois, elle lui donnait du lait chaud avant de le remettre dans son placard. Il ne savait pas si le 'fesseur Snape allait l'autoriser à pleurer, ce qu'il faisait parfois quand il avait un cauchemar, et il savait que oncle Vernon en avait horreur, même si Dudley le faisait souvent - mais seulement quand il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Le doudou tout poilu ronronna de nouveau, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de lui de nouveau, et cela l'effrayait. Il ferma les yeux très très fort, avant de les ouvrir rapidement. Peut-être comme ça, pensa-t-il, j'aurai moins peur. Ça avait marché auparavant. Et ça marchait aussi maintenant, mais seulement parce que brusquement, le plafond de la chambre, sa chambre, s'était illuminé comme s'il y avait des milliers de petites lumières qui scintillaient. Comme des petites étoiles qui sortaient du plafond, et Harry en avaient le souffle coupé. Ça, c'était… génial. Son plafond (enfin, le plafond de sa chambre) scintillait d'étoiles. La magie c'était vraiment incroyable, pensa-t-il, même s'il avait du mal à tout intégrer. Oh, peut-être que le doudou tout poilu qui ronronnait était magique lui aussi. Quelqu'un l'avait probablement ensorcelé pour le faire ronronner, pour calmer Harry, et quand il l'écoutait attentivement, les bruits le calmaient en effet. Mais peut-être que c'était seulement le plafond, il n'était pas sûr.

Et même s'il se demandait comment le doudou était arrivé sur sa poitrine, et même s'il était trop vieux pour câliner un doudou, et même si les lumières scintillaient si joliment, Harry s'endormit rapidement. Sans avoir peur.

Non, se dit Séverus, il n'allait pas se lever et aller voir si l'enfant était en train de dormir. Il irait dans sa chambre, suivrait sa routine habituelle avant d'aller se coucher, et de lire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient trop fatigués pour rester ouverts. Il n'allait pas vérifier que l'enfant allait bien. Il devait être méchant, plus ou moins, pour suivre son plan.

Mais vraiment - l'enfant avait accepté sa réponse. Le fait qu'il lui dise uniquement qu'il avait été à l'école avec ses parents. Mystérieusement, il n'avait pas posé plus de questions, mais était resté là avec ce stupide petit sourire au coin de la bouche et du bonheur dans les yeux, avant d'aller chercher son livre de potions. Bien entendu, c'est à ce moment là que la tirade de questions avait commencé. Mais c'était la matière qu'il enseignait, il n'y avait qu'une, ou au maximum deux, réponses à donner. C'était clair, et facile d'y répondre. Facile,… mais fatigant. Le garçon avait plus de questions que Fumseck n'avait de plumes. Et ce qui était encore plus surprenant, le garçon avait assimilé les réponses. Il s'était souvenu de choses. Il avait posé des questions spécifiques. Il avait écouté attentivement ses réponses. Sans en être forcé. Avec joie. Et ça ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait l'habitude. Ses élèves devaient venir à ses cours. Ils avaient cinq ans pour s'asseoir, l'écouter parler, et répondre à ses questions. Le garçon voulait apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était… différent.

Il était allongé dans son lit, complètement éveillé, un livre posé sur sa poitrine, les yeux ouverts, regardant le plafond. Non, il n'allait pas jeter un œil dans la chambre du garçon. Il n'aurait aucun problème. Albus s'était vraiment surpassé avec la chambre. Il ne serait pas surpris s'il y avait des lumières scintillantes sur le plafond en plus d'une autre forme de veilleuse. Il était comme ça, Albus. Si quiconque pouvait se mettre dans la peau d'un enfant, c'était lui, et Séverus s'était souvent demandé, et se demandait toujours en fait, comment Minerva le supportait. Mais ce n'était pas sa place de penser ce genre de choses. Il devait dormir.

Juste dormir parce que, et bien, le petit démon serait bientôt debout et aurait de nouveau un million de nouvelles questions. Il devait être en forme pour ça – sinon il allait juste craquer et rugir ou le gronder, et le garçon se mettrait probablement à pleurer. Non, ce n'était pas son intention. Il voulait faire ça d'une manière subtile. Subtilement faire que le garçon… quoi, en fait ? Le déteste, sûrement. Lentement. Pas avec un coup de marteau. Il ne devait pas rendre Albus soupçonneux. Il ricana silencieusement, en prenant le livre ouvert sur son torse et le déposant sur la table de nuit, avant d'éteindre les lumières avec un « nox » prononcé silencieusement.

Il se réveilla subitement et se redressa immédiatement, désorienté. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et il avait peur, et il était effrayé, et il était inquiet. Il frissonna, trouva le moyen de se libérer de ce qui le couvrait, toutes les couvertures qu'il avait eues sur lui, s'il y en avait eues. Il ne voyait pas clair et ne pouvait pas trouver ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas où elles étaient et il clignait des yeux, pour essayer de discerner des formes ou quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, en fait, qui puisse l'aider à savoir où il était. Il n'était pas à la maison dans son placard, ça sentait différemment, même s'il faisait aussi froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en essayant de se calmer, et d'empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

Il devait d'abord trouver ses lunettes, où qu'elles soient, il devait être silencieux et ce gémissement qui s'échappait de sa bouche n'était pas bon. Une chose après l'autre. Il devait d'abord trouver ses lunettes. Et ensuite il devait vraiment se réveiller et trouver où il était… un autre gémissement, presque un sanglot, cette fois, qui se battait pour sortir de sa bouche. Il devait être silencieux, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et le son sortit avant qu'il ne puisse mettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

Où qu'il soit, il voulait rentrer à la maison. Non, pas à la maison. Tante Pétunia allait être folle de rage quand il…

Un autre sanglot lui échappa. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait rêvé de choses bizarres et il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé et qu'est-ce que ce ronronnement faisait dans sa chambre ? Il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir des lumières étranges sur le plafond et entendre ce ronronnement et ça sentait comme… de l'herbe et du bois.

Peut-être qu'il avait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres. E.T. ! E.T. l'avait enlevé. Non. Il devait vraiment se réveiller et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer.

Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

Pas du tout.

Une grosse larme coulait sur sa joue, puis une autre, et une autre, et bizarrement c'est ce qui le fit se souvenir.

Ce n'était pas du tout E.T. ! Le 'fesseur Snape. Il pleura de plus belle quand il réalisa où il était. Il avait été sauvé, et il était avec le 'fesseur Snape, et même ici il avait peur. Il pleurait désespérément maintenant, incapable de s'arrêter, apeuré et honteux.

Séverus écouta attentivement. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Un bruit étrange qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis… près de 20 ans. Bon, ou peut-être après les examens avant les vacances d'été. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le garçon était heureux, plus ou moins, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être en train de pleurer. Si ? Pourquoi ? Snape pensait qu'il avait l'air content et heureux avant d'aller se coucher. Il grommela. C'était vraiment des pleurs. Que faire ? Que faire ?

Avant qu'il puisse rationaliser ses actions (il avait été réveillé par des sanglots, il le savait), quelque chose le fit se lever de son lit et avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait (ou s'il voulait vraiment le faire), il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la chambre du garçon, en allumant les lumières sur son chemin, baillant, et en passant ses mains sur sa figure, avant de pousser la porte de la chambre du garçon – pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle la situation le préoccupait. Mais bon, c'était assez clair en fait, parce qu'il aurait à en recoudre si le garçon était tout stressé et angoissé le matin venu. Donc il allait juste l'aider à se rendormir. Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi.

Les lumières douces éclaircirent la chambre du garçon, avec les étoiles qui scintillaient et rendaient la pièce très éclairée, et même si Séverus était fatigué et ses yeux secs et irrités, il pouvait voir la silhouette du garçon ratatiné dans un coin du grand lit, ses genoux pressés fermement sur sa poitrine, pleurant à pleins seaux. Séverus grogna silencieusement, ses pieds froids sur le sol, et à l'instant où il entra dans la chambre, le garçon posa son regard sur lui avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus dans les couvertures.

Il grogna – puis soupira – puis écouta. Il y avait un ronronnement bizarre mais puisque le garçon pleurait et sanglotait, Séverus ne fit pas vraiment attention au bruit et se dirigea doucement vers le lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon tout seul dans cet état.

Ça le prit par surprise de nouveau, l'image d'un autre petit garçon, avec des cheveux noirs, et trop mince pour qu'il soit en bonne santé, pleurant dans un coin. Pas dans un lit confortable comme celui-ci, mais dans une pièce minable – et son cœur se serra.

« Mr… » Non, ça n'allait rien arranger. « Harry. » dit-il en essayant de ne pas prendre sa voix de professeur.

« 'fesseur Snape, » s'exclama le garçon en le dévisageant avec de grands yeux mouillés, et Séverus se sentit attiré, comme par magie, vers le lit et dès qu'il se posa sur le bord du lit (en faisant quoi ? il ne le savait vraiment pas), le garçon se lança vers lui, en pleurant de plus belle dans son T-shirt.

Bizarrement, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment, ses mains trouvèrent le dos du petit garçon et, sans qu'il sache ni comment, ni pourquoi, ses mains commencèrent à frotter le dos du garçon en cercles.

Peut-être, pensa Séverus, que je suis en train de rêver. Ou peut-être, pensa Séverus, qu'il n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé, et c'était le manque de sommeil qui l'avait fait agir ainsi.


	12. C10 : c'est quoi un Puffskein, 'fesseur?

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**Chapitre 10 : C'est quoi un Puffskein, dit 'fesseur ?**

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais senti plus en sécurité qu'à ce moment précis. Peut-être l'avait-il été, pensa-t-il un instant, en se câlinant sur le T-shirt du 'fesseur et en cachant son visage dans sa poitrine, quand il était un bébé avec ses parents de leur vivant. Mais depuis, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi protégé. C'était absolument génial, il avait chaud, le câlin était doux, et il se sentait en sécurité. C'était son 'fesseur. Son 'fesseur qui lui dessinait des cercles dans le dos sans y faire attention, et avait sa tête abaissée, il lui semblait, posée au niveau de la sienne, et il écoutait le cœur du 'fesseur battre, fort et sain, et il tapotait son dos de temps en temps, et ses sanglots ne devenaient rien de plus qu'un hoquet. C'était un peu embarrassant, en réalité. Il était un grand garçon après tout, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ce sentiment de sécurité. Et ça sentait bon. Juste comme son 'fesseur devrait sentir.

Et puis il y avait ce ronronnement de nouveau, et on aurait dit que le son venait d'en dessous. De sous le lit.

« 'fesseur ? » dit-il entre deux hoquets. Il ne fit aucun effort pour terminer l'étreinte, et le 'fesseur ne bougea pas non plus. Il devait avoir l'air bizarre, en parlant dans son T-shirt comme ça…

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, de sa voix si douce et jolie, Harry pouvait même _sentir_ les vibrations de sa voix tonner dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu entends le ronronnement, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en le regrettant immédiatement quand le 'fesseur l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le rasseoir sur le lit. Bizarrement, il avait atterrit allongé complètement sur le 'fesseur. La chaleur émanant du 'fesseur lui manqua immédiatement et il frissonna, en se recroquevillant.

« En effet, » répondit le 'fesseur lentement et il chercha quelque chose du regard dans la chambre, avant de dire un mot que Harry ne connaissait pas et ajouta 'baguette'. Un instant plus tard, sa baguette volait vers lui et il l'attrapa aisément. Il prononça un autre mot et la baguette bougea toute seule, brusquement, dirigée vers le dessous de lit.

« 'fesseur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, un peu effrayé de nouveau, mais en même temps… il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de différent. Son 'fesseur l'avait cru ! il lui avait dit qu'il entendait le bruit bizarre et il l'avait écouté avant de vérifier ce que c'était. Il ne l'avait pas ignoré en pensant qu'il avait juste des pensées bizarres ou monstrueuses. Il l'avait prit au sérieux. Il l'avait écouté, vraiment écouté. Et rien que ça, c'était génial, magique. Quand on ajoutait le fait qu'il avait accouru pour le consoler quand il en avait eu besoin, c'était incroyable ! Ceci le fit regarder son 'fesseur avec une nouvelle dose d'adoration. Son 'fesseur était un héros et il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il ne voulait jamais le quitter. Si cela montrait comment sa vie pouvait être avec lui, Harry savait dès maintenant qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver mieux, nulle part sur terre.

Juste à ce moment précis, le 'fesseur sortit, de ses longs doigts, le doudou qui ronronnait sous le lit, sa langue sortant de sa bouche ouverte, et ses petits yeux noirs en forme de petits boutons regardant son 'fesseur sans sourciller. Il fit un son comme un grognement, le 'fesseur, pas le truc qui ronronnait, et attrapa le doudou par sa pelure derrière le cou. Enfin, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait un cou. Mais il ronronnait toujours, même si le son était plus aigu qu'avant.

« 'fesseur ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, en chuchotant presque. « C'est quoi ce truc ? C'était dans mon lit avant, et j'avais cru que c'était un jouet magique à câliner, et… »

« C'est un Puffskein, » répondit son 'fesseur et Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr des émotions reflétées dans sa voix. En colère, peut-être ? Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai mis ici, » dit-il immédiatement.

« Je le sais bien, petit imbécile. Vous ne saviez même pas ce que c'était il y a un instant. »

« D'où est-ce qu'il vient alors, 'fesseur ? Et il fait quoi ? Et qui l'a mis là ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? »

Son 'fesseur grogna de nouveau. « Non, ce n'est pas dangereux. Je pense savoir qui en est la cause, mais c'est à confirmer. Il mange vos crottes de nez quand vous dormez » ricana-t-il légèrement, mais Harry, à ce moment précis, était complètement enchanté par la petite créature ronde et poilue, de la forme d'un petit ballon, qui le dévisageait, et par le ronronnement qui le calmait de plus en plus.

Il savait que c'était présomptueux. Ce n'était pas bien. Il savait que le 'fesseur regardait le … c'était quoi son nom déjà ?... avec dédain et qu'il était prêt à le laisser tomber par terre, mais il savait aussi… et bien, qu'il avait été mis dans son lit. Dans son lit, pour lui. Et il le dévisageait avec tant de confiance dans ces petits yeux. Et il avait l'air gentil, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il était et ce que faisait cette longue langue - même si manger des crottes de nez, vraiment ? - C'était bizarre. Un peu. Mais il n'aurait jamais le nez bouché la nuit. Ça pouvait être un animal domestique très pratique.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, avec les yeux du 'fesseur qui le regardaient lui aussi, beaucoup plus doux qu'avant. « Est-ce que je peux… je veux dire… c'est que… est-ce que ça serait possible, peut-être… je n'ai jamais… à part les araignées dans le placard… y en avait une appelée Ernie et l'autre Wilma, mais tante Pétunia les a tuées un jour quand j'étais à l'école et le placard sentait vraiment mauvais cette nuit là, et je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé ici, mais je pensais peut-être… je le nourrirai et je m'en occuperai, promis m'sieur, je… non, ce n'est pas grave ». Il baissa la tête, en réalisant qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide.

Pétunia l'avait fourré dans un placard qui avait probablement été désinfecté avec du poison ? Elle l'avait fait dormir dedans ? Et il avait peur de demander à garder le sacré Puffskein ? Un Puffskein. Il aurait dû savoir qu'Albus ferait quelque chose comme ça, et donnerait un animal de compagnie au garçon dès qu'il le pourrait. Et le garçon avait donné un nom aux araignées qui vivaient dans le placard ? Il ne voulait pas d'un Puffskein dans ses quartiers. Il ne voulait certainement pas d'un charognard qui se promenait sur le sol et mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, dans son appartement.

Oh… mais… il devait vraiment lui apprendre à ne pas utiliser ce regard là. Ne pas utiliser ces yeux quand il demandait quelque chose. D'un autre côté, même s'il venait juste de le consoler et lui avait même tapoté le dos (pourquoi, je vous le demande…) il devait continuer à suivre son plan. Et s'il l'autorisait à garder l'animal… il pourrait toujours le prendre avec lui quand il partirait…

Mais… le garçon le dévisageait déjà avec tant de confiance et, osait-il le penser, d'adoration dans le regard, que lui accorder de garder le Puffskein n'allait pas l'aider à le détester.

D'un autre côté… non, il devait arrêter de lire l'esprit du garçon. Il ne voulait pas voir les images d'un petit garçon laissant deux grosses araignées se balader sur ses bras et jambes, et leur parler doucement, avant de retourner dans un placard désinfecté. Il ne voulait pas voir le besoin d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Et … l'adoration… et la confiance. En lui. Il se ressaisit, et avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait laissé tomber le Puffskein sur le lit du garçon.

« Vous recevrez des instructions sur la manière de vous en occuper dans la matinée. Dormez maintenant. »

« Je peux le garder ? C'est un garçon ? » demanda le garçon, excité.

« Oui, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Pour le moment. »

« Merci merci merci merci… » s'extasia le garçon et le Puffskein était oublié le temps qu'il se jette sur le 'fesseur pour lui faire un câlin.

« Oui, d'accord. Dormez maintenant ou je changerai d'avis, » répondit-il en grognant, et en poussant le garçon assez brusquement sur son dos. Il tenait maintenant le Puffskein dans ses bras et attendait qu'il le borde. Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Bonne nuit, » dit-il simplement avant de fuir la chambre du garçon aussi vite que possible, marmonnant dans sa barbe, et jetant un long regard à la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours le même – ancien Mangemort maléfique, Serpentar, ancien espion, ennemi de tout Griffondor snob – et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-il possédé. Ou peut-être était-il seulement fatigué.

Minerva observa Séverus avec un sourire en coin. Il avait l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. En vérité, Harry avait l'habitude de poser une multitude de questions et elle était sûre qu'ils avaient dû avoir des mots à propos de la belle surprise qu'elle avait laissé pour Harry. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde imaginait (dans ce cas précis Séverus et Poppy), Albus n'avait pas sanctionné, ni même été au courant de la décision de procurer un Puffskein à Harry. La même petite créature qui était maintenant perchée sur les épaules de Harry et s'accrochait à sa chevelure. Oh, non… Cela avait été son idée à elle, et seulement la sienne. Elle avait juste pensé que cet enfant, tout seul, si petit, dans un château nouveau et gigantesque, loin de la seule maison qu'il ait jamais connue (même s'il avait probablement détesté chaque instant passé là-bas) avait grand besoin d'une boule de poils de compagnie toute attentionnée. Et les Puffskein étaient vraiment utiles comme compagnons. Il éloignerait les araignées (qui vivent en abondance dans les recoins du château) et aiderait Harry à respirer (autant littéralement que métaphoriquement).

À côté d'elle, Séverus semblait toujours irrité. Vraiment irascible. Et, comme elle l'avait prédit, c'était à cause du Puffskein que Harry avait apparemment appelé Rhubarbe. Il jetait fréquemment des regards noirs au pauvre animal alors que Harry le nourrissait avec des petits bouts de pain grillé dans son assiette. Oh, c'était vraiment hilarant. L'animal avait été offert autant à Harry qu'à Séverus. Il allait être si furieux quand la petite boule de poils allait se laisser aller sur le parquet. Mais il ne le confisquerait pas, après tout elle connaissait bien Séverus. Mieux que la plupart des gens. Il était narquois, mesquin, et arrogant. Mais il fut aussi un petit garçon il y a tant d'années, très seul et en manque d'affection. Et il reconnaissait ce petit garçon en Harry. De ce fait, lui confisquer un animal de compagnie, non, il avait plus de cœur que ça, elle en était certaine.

Il ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise quand Minerva lui sourit et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Albus est dans son bureau si vous voulez lui parler. Il ne compte pas descendre pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? Séverus, est-ce que vous comptez aller le voir ? Pourriez-vous lui dire que s'il n'a pas besoin de moi, j'aimerais rentrer à la maison pour la fin des vacances ? Horace devient de plus en plus ronchon et impatient, je n'aurais vraiment pas du rester aussi longtemps. » Dit Poppy en souriant alors que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel, en même temps que Séverus. La relation romantique de l'infirmière et de Horace Slughorn, l'ancien maître des potions et instructeur de la matière, était un des secrets bien gardés de Poudlard. Par conséquent tout le monde, et pas seulement les portraits, l'avaient découverte.

« Vous pouvez y aller vous-même. Ou lui envoyer un message par hiboux. » Répondit Séverus sèchement, avant de se lever et de faire un signe de tête en direction de Harry, qui était toujours concentré sur son Puffskein.

« Je le surveillerai, » dit Minerva en souriant, « Je pense qu'une visite de Poudlard s'impose, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je le ramènerai au donjon plus tard.»

Séverus grommela avant de disparaître, ses vêtements flottant d'un air majestueux derrière lui.

« Dans ce cas, Minerva, je suis sur le départ. » dit Poppy quelques instants plus tard. « Au revoir, Harry. »

« Au revoir, » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Dis bonjour à Horace de ma part, » dit Minerva avec un sourire en coin, « est ce que tu as fini de prendre ton petit déjeuner, Harry ? »

Il acquiesça, et lui sourit de nouveau. Le garçon avait vraiment le sourire de Lily. Et ses yeux. C'était troublant. Et… si beau de voir l'héritage de James et Lily, leur réincarnation en ce petit garçon si joyeux. « M. Potter, et si nous allions découvrir les mystères qui résident dans ce grand château ? »

« Oh oui, ça va être super, » répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant, « Est-ce qu'on verra Peeves de nouveau ? Et des chouettes ? Et les portraits ? Et ces choses en métal que l'on porte ? »

Minerva rigola. Ce petit bonhomme débordait de questions. Et elle ferait de son mieux pour répondre à toutes, jusqu'à la dernière.

Il toqua à la porte brièvement et entra sans y être invité dans le bureau du Directeur. Il était en colère. Le garçon transportait le sacré animal où qu'il aille. Il ne voulait jamais s'en séparer. Même pas pour prendre une douche. Et il lui avait expliqué, en détails, pourquoi il l'avait dénommé Rhubarbe (parce que le crumble à la rhubarbe était meilleur avec de la crème anglaise et le bon sang d'animal domestique était de cette couleur) et il l'avait regardé avec ces yeux impossibles avant de demander s'il pouvait amener le Puffskein au petit-déjeuner avec lui… et avait pris son grognement pour une autorisation.

Et maintenant Albus allait vraiment entendre ce qu'il pensait de cette petite menace. Et que le garçon devait s'en aller. N'importe où. Pas ici. Pas avec tout ce qui le liait à son passé. Parce qu'il était le fils de Lily. Il n'était pas capable d'élever un enfant. N'importe quel enfant, mais encore moins celui-ci.

« Albus, Je… » dit-il avant d'entendre un des portraits le réprimander. En regardant aux alentours, il comprit pourquoi. Il y avait une femme assise sur sa chaise préférée.

« Séverus, » dit Albus en le pointant d'un signe de main, « puis-je vous présenter Septima Vector, notre nouvelle enseignante en arithmancie ? »

« Oui, oui… » dit-il négligemment, « J'ai besoin de vous parler de toute urgence. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, Professeur Snape, mais bien que je sois contente de vous rencontrer, il me semble que j'ai en ce moment un entretien avec le Directeur. Et j'aimerais vraiment le conclure en paix. Et en privé, » remarqua la femme, les sourcils froncés.

Séverus n'arrivait pas à croire à l'audace de cette femme. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement, avec une répartie qu'il lui lancerait à la figure, quand Albus l'interrompit. « Séverus, je peux venir vous voir au donjon quand je serai libre, après avoir montré ses nouveaux quartiers au Professeur Vector. »

En levant les yeux au ciel, il se tourna vers la sortie « Bien. Je serai dans mon labo. Et ce satané garçon est avec Minerva. Avec la boule de poils. Et vous pouvez la garder. Il est hors de question que je garde un Puffskein dans mes appartements. Et le garçon peut rester, lui aussi, avec Minerva. »

« S'lut Peeves ! » cria Harry, en souriant, quand il rencontra enfin l'esprit frappeur dans un des couloirs des étages supérieurs. Minerva avait tout expliqué ! Elle avait répondu à toutes ses questions ! Et même si elle n'était pas aussi gentille que le 'fesseur Snape, elle devenait vite sa deuxième personne préférée dans le monde entier, même si quelques fois elle l'appelait M. Potter. Et ça l'irritait. Mais elle était quand même gentille et sympa. Le petit homme était en ce moment assis sur une rampe, écrasant quelque chose dessus.

« Peeves ! » tonna Minerva à ses côtés, et Harry se recroquevilla un peu. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand les gens criaient.

« Oh, c'est le petit Harry tout chevelu Potter, » dit Peeves en rigolant avant de flotter par dessus la rampe.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'appelles pas Harry ? » répondit Harry en tapant son pied par terre. « Personne ne se souvient qu'il faut m'appeler Harry ! Mon 'fesseur dit M. Potter tout le temps, tu dis petit Harry tout chevelu Potter, et Minerva dit M. Potter de temps en temps elle aussi ! »

« Harry, » dit Minerva, et bizarrement, elle souriait, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, « Peeves t'appellera comme il le souhaite. Il ne peut pas être influencé. »

« Ne lui parle pas comme s'il n'était pas là. Je veux qu'il devienne mon ami et j'ai horreur quand les gens discutent d'autres personnes derrière leurs dos, » murmura-t-il, « Dudley le faisait toujours. »

« Un a-a-a-mi ? » entendit-il Peeves balbutier, et le petit homme flotta vers lui. « Ton ami ? Ne sais-tu pas ce que je suis ? Qui je suis ? »

Harry acquiesça, se sentant soudainement tout petit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un caprice comme celui-ci. Mais utiliser M. Potter, ce n'était pas gentil. Son père avait été M. Potter, tout comme Oncle Vernon était M. Dursley et Dudley était Dudley. Dudley n'était pas M. Dursley.

« Un ami, Harry, tu ne peux pas être ami avec un esprit frappeur. » dit Minerva en interrompant ses pensées.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Parce qu'il est un esprit frappeur, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, » protesta Harry. « Il a l'air gentil. De temps en temps. Quand il ne me bombarde pas avec quelque chose. Et parce que mon 'fesseur me protègera, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Un a-a-a-mi ? » demanda Peeves de nouveau.

« Oui, un ami ! Ecoutes, je n'ai pas d'ami. Et ça peut-être sympa d'avoir un ami qui fait des farces. Et si je suis ton ami, tu ne peux pas faire tes farces sur moi. N'est-ce pas ? » Harry raisonna, en essayant de le convaincre.

Le petit homme semblait pâle maintenant, avec moins de couleurs, et tout à coup, il fit un bruit de dérision. En direction de Minerva, pas de lui.

« Je serai ton ami, bébé Potage Prodige, » déclara Peeves un instant plus tard, en zigzagant en l'air avant de se rapprocher de Harry et de tapoter sa joue. C'était tout froid, et il sourit, en montrant toutes ses dents, avant de s'envoler au dessus d'eux et de disparaître. Sans laisser tomber quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien, ça alors, » marmonna Minerva et Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle murmurait, et pourquoi elle avait l'air sans voix. Même les esprits frappeurs avaient besoin d'amis, non ? C'était presque comme si personne n'y avait pensé avant. Harry secoua la tête et suivit la vieille femme en descendant les escaliers, en faisant attention au, eh bien dentifrice, que son nouvel ami avait mit sur la rampe.


	13. C11: Qui élèvera l'Elu?

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**Chapitre 11 : Qui élèvera le Sauveur-du-Monde-des-Sorciers ?**

Il fit une grimace en regardant le vieil homme assis devant lui, dégustant son thé avec un bon dieu de scintillement dans les yeux, et ceci renforça la furie que ressentait Séverus. En fait, il était tellement agité que le Directeur n'échappa à des sortilèges bien placés que par la force de sa volonté. Enfin bon, sa patience avait des limites…

« Ne pouvez-vous pas au moins admettre d'avoir placé le Puffskein sur le lit de l'enfant ? »

« Non, » répondit Albus en riant. « Je ne le puis car ceci n'est pas mon œuvre. Je sais par contre de source sûre que ma femme adore ces petits animaux depuis son enfance et qu'elle en a donné un à toutes ses nièces et tous ses neveux. Et je sais qu'elle est allée voir Hagrid hier, alors que son couple de Puffskein a donné naissance il y a juste quelques semaines. »

« Minerva, » grogna Séverus. « pourquoi ne vous occupez-vous pas du gamin vous-même, tous les deux ? »

Subitement, le visage d'Albus se ferma et ses yeux arrêtèrent de scintiller. « Tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne suffit pas de donner un toit à un enfant, mon garçon. Il faut l'élever. Lui donner un chez-soi, une famille. Nous sommes beaucoup trop vieux pour ceci et bien que Harry nous aime bien, c'est vous qu'il adore, et c'est avec vous qu'il souhaite rester. Ensuite, pourquoi continuez-vous à l'appeler le gamin ou le garçon ? Son nom, comme il vous l'a rappelé ce matin, est Harry. Et je vous signle que c'est Lily qui l'avait choisi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a à voir dans tout cela » grommela-t-il. « Je me fiche de savoir qui a donné son nom au garçon. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois vous le répéter, je ne suis pas capable d'élever un enfant. Encore moins de créer une famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il insiste pour rester avec moi. »

Le Directeur se leva et baissa les yeux vers ceux de Séverus, et le jeune homme n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer pourquoi un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur d'Albus Dumbledore. La pièce s'assombrit, et Séverus remarqua qu'il n'était même pas encore vraiment en colère. Mais il y avait de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles et l'air autour de lui craquelait d'étincelles de magie. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose avait changé, un masque avait été enlevé, ou ajouté peut-être. Il grogna, prêt à éclater, « Vous, » commença Albus, sa voix résonnant comme le tonnerre, et son doigt pointé vers Séverus, qui se recroquevillait à vue d'œil, « avez insisté que Harry devait être retiré de la maison de ses proches. Vous avez promis de le garder en lieu sûr, et de m'aider à le protéger. Ne pensez même pas à rompre cette promesse. »

Séverus se souvint alors de la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a si longtemps. A la mémoire de Lily, devant Dumbledore. Sur son honneur et sa magie. Il savait que son amour pour Lily avait changé ces six dernières années. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, et quelque fois il réalisait qu'il l'aimait encore, mais pas comme il l'avait aimée lorsqu'il supplia le Directeur de la sauver. Elle était toujours dans son cœur, et le garçon la lui rappelait. Et il se sentait si stupide maintenant, de vouloir repousser le garçon alors qu'il avait la possibilité de l'élever en respectant la mémoire de sa mère, et non celle de son père. De la façon dont sa mère l'aurait élevé, s'il le pouvait. Non pas comme un farceur obsédé par le Quidditch, mais comme un jeune garçon studieux qui s'intéresse aux livres. Sacrebleu. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce n'était juste pas concevable.

Mais Albus avait raison. Il devait tenir sa promesse, et lentement, il releva la tête. Quand la situation était présentée de cette façon, il ne pouvait que s'occuper du garçon. Il était responsable de son arrivée à Poudlard et il lui avait promis qu'il serait en sécurité. Et de quelle manière pouvait-il garantir sa sécurité ? Pas en le confiant à une famille quelconque. Le seul endroit satisfaisant était de s'en occuper lui même.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit une main large, mais douce, reposée sur son épaule. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon. Nous vous aiderons. Et cela sera peut-être même une expérience bénéfique pour vous. »

« Bénéfique pour moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Oui, Séverus. Et pas seulement pour la raison à laquelle vous pensez… »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », dit-il, « Je peux… »

« Il y a d'autres raisons, » l'interrompit le Directeur. « Mais il vous appartient de les découvrir par vous-même en temps voulu. »

« Albus, de quoi parlez… » commença-t-il, sa voix gagnant du volume et de la clarté. Il ne savait quoi ressentir – colère, furie, étonnement – mais tout ceci se transforma en agacement lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée (sans frapper, aucune notion de politesse ou espace privé) et le petit démon entrer en courant, le sacré Puffskein sur la tête, suivit de Minerva. Parfait, deux personnes à qui il pouvait jeter un regard noir, en repoussant ces émotions mélangées aussi loin que possible. Comment le petit monstre osait-il entrer comme ça dans ses quartiers ? Comme s'il vivait… oh, bon d'accord. Il semble que c'est maintenant le cas. Et Minerva avec son air du chat qui a mangé le canari. Peut-être, pensa Séverus, pouvait-il la forcer à se transformer dans sa forme d'Animagus et laisser le garçon et la peste d'animal « jouer » avec le chat. Lui tirer la queue, l'étouffer d'étreintes et de caresses… elle le haïrait certainement et sa baguette brûlait d'envie de tomber dans ses doigts pour un sortilège ou deux.

« N'y pensez même pas, Séverus, » dit Minerva d'un air entendu en indiquant sa main et la baguette, « je peux voir vos doigts bouger. »

« 'fesseur Snape, 'fesseur Snape, », mon dieu, le petit démon l'avait vu à présent et sautillait, le Puffskein appelé Rhubarbe rebondissant sur sa tête en même temps, comme un stupide petit chapeau en poils sur la touffe de cheveux mal peignés (au moins il avait réussi à couvrir sa cicatrice de nouveau), vers lui, en tirant sa manche, « 'fesseur Snape, on est allé dans la tour d'astronomie et dans la hutte de Haggid et il m'a dit que Rhubarbe il mangeait des araignées. Mais j'aime les araignées et après Haggid il a dit qu'il pouvait manger n'importe quoi sur le sol et que je pouvais juste le laisser languiner partout sur le sol. C'est un mot que j'ai inventé. Et puis j'ai dit que Rhubarbe était comme un aspirateur, mais Haggid il savait pas ce que c'est un aspirateur, alors je lui ai expliqué mais je suis pas sûr qu'il a compris, et il y avait ce gros chien et il a bavé partout sur moi et est-ce que je peux aller prendre un bain plus tard, s'il te plait, dit ? Parce que le chien il était gentil mais je sens toujours comme lui, partout. Et après Minerva et moi on a vu Peeves et il a dit qu'il voulait bien être mon ami après avoir mis du dentifrice sur la rampe, et… »

« Ne voudriez-vous pas prendre une inspiration ? » dit Séverus d'une voix trainante et en reniflant, il pouvait en effet sentir d'ici la puanteur du chien émaner du garçon. Au moins, pensa-t-il, le garçon avait la tête sur les épaules et n'était pas épris de l'énorme bête poilue. Séverus avait horreur des chiens, pour des raisons évidente, et bon, il pouvait peut-être s'accomoder du Puffskein mais certainement pas d'un chien. Pour des raisons évidentes. Mais le garçon semblait raisonnable. Jusqu'à un certain point.

« Je respire, » rigola-t-il, « et puis… »

« Attendez une minute, avez-vous dit que Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur Peeves, avait accepté de devenir votre ami ? » il dit le dernier mot comme si c'était le pire qu'il ait jamais énoncé.

« Oui, 'fesseur Snape, c'est super cool, non ? Personne n'osera me malmener tant que je suis avec toi et avec Peeves comme ami. Et si je suis son ami, il ne jettera plus rien sur moi, non ? Et parce que tu me protèges et parce que Peeves le sait, il ne jettera plus rien sur toi non plus. Bon, je suis pas vraiment sûr de ça, mais je pourrais le convaincre de ne pas le faire. »

Séverus jeta un regard perplexe au Directeur et à sa femme. Il était incroyable pour Peeves d'accepter quoi que ce soit de quiconque. Et être amis ? Avec un esprit frappeur ? Cela ne pouvait pas se faire. Ce n'était pas possible.

« C'est vrai, Séverus, » dit Minerva en soupirant. « Il est arrivé comme un ouragan et a noué une amitié avec lui. J'ai entendu Peeves acquiescer. »

« C'est-ce que j'ai dit, » le garçon avait l'air un peu, et bien déconfit à présent. « Tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, sa voix de plus en plus timide. « Tu crois que je mens ? »

« Sur ce, » dit Albus gaiement, « je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Venez, ma femme. »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles de la sorte, et tu le sais. »

« Elle n'aime pas non plus être appelée Minnie, » chuchota Harry, « et elle était fâchée même si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. »

Séverus ne pouvait que secouer la tête à la situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Une pièce de théâtre, probablement, qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Harry Potter appelant la plus stricte, et la plus sévère des enseignantes (sans le compter lui-même bien sûr) de Poudlard Minnie ? Devenant ami avec un Esprit Frappeur ? Se promenant avec un Puffskein sur la tête ? Il était en train de rêver. Ou il était tombé dans le Monde des Merveilles d'Alice et dans quelques secondes il y aurait un chœur d'elfes de maison commentant ce qui se passait sur la scène. Probablement avec une musique de Moldus.

« Croyez-moi, » dit Minerva en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, « vous ne rêvez pas. C'est juste une bouffée d'air très frais. » Et sur cette note, elle partit avec son mari, sans qu'il ait l'occasion de l'interroger sur le Puffskein, ou de leur dire à tous les deux de ne plus intervenir. Sans qu'il ait eu la chance de leur dire qu'il voulait vraiment vraiment se réveiller de ce cauchemar et retourner à sa vie d'avant. Sérieusement et définitivement.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » le petit monstre n'allait décidément pas exaucer ses souhaits. « Est-ce que tu crois que je mens ? »

« Non, » répondit-il automatiquement. « Je ne pense pas que vous mentiez. »

« C'est bien, parce que je ne mens pas. Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ils pensaient toujours que je mentais mais c'était jamais vrai. Parce que même si j'avais menti, ils ne m'auraient pas cru, et je n'avais aucun avantage à mentir.»

Séverus sortit de ses pensées à ce moment. _Je n'avais aucun avantage à mentir_. C'était…. Oh il allait devoir tester cette théorie. « Auriez-vous menti si cela vous avait aidé ? » demanda-t-il, sournoisement.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien la question mais près de son oreille, il entendit un ronronnement faible, et pas content, et Haggid avait expliqué que c'était le bruit que Rhubarbe ferait s'il avait faim. Ou qu'il avait besoin de se soulager. Et bien, Harry n'avait pas encore pensé à la question du nettoyage, et ne voulait pas mettre son 'fesseur plus en colère en marchant sur des rejets du Puffskein. Néanmoins, il attrapa Rhubarbe sur sa tête, et c'était presque comme si le petit bonhomme lui souriait en retour quand il le déposa par terre. « S'il te plait, ne mange pas d'araignées, » lui chuchota-t-il et un moment plus tard, il languina (il aimait vraiment ce mot) sur le sol, avec sa longue langue cherchant de la nourriture. Harry reposa alors son regard sur le professeur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il doucement et le 'fesseur Snape soupira.

« Si, chez les Dursleys, vous aviez menti en sachant que ça pourrait vous aider, est-ce que vous l'auriez fait ? »

C'était une question stupide. « Bien sûr, » répondit-t-il précipitamment. « Je n'aime pas vraiment mentir et je ne le ferai jamais ici, avec toi, mais si… »

« Intéressant, » marmonna le 'fesseur.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, rien, » ricana-t-il. Pourquoi était-il en train de ricaner ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son 'fesseur, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas bien de mentir, il savait ça parce que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon lui avaient dit, mais s'il avait pu sortir de son placard, ou ne pas avoir à être puni, et bien, il l'aurait probablement fait. Ça n'aurait sûrement pas marché de toute façon. Et il ne voulait certainement pas que le 'fesseur pense qu'il lui mentirait. Il ne le ferait pas. Son 'fesseur avait toujours été honnête avec lui, jusqu'à présent. Alors c'était la chose à faire, non ?

« 'fesseur ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Euh… » Harry ne savait pas comment le demander. Et en vérité, il voulait vraiment prendre un bain, mais après, il ne voulait pas se changer dans ces vêtements si sales et puants, et il ne savait pas comment demander de nouveaux vêtements (il n'en avait pas vu dans sa chambre) et il était vraiment trop tôt pour mettre son pyjama. Il n'avait même pas eu de thé bien que Haggid lui ait donné des biscuits très durs et très sucrés. Heureusement, Minerva les avait pris après la première bouchée. Il avait quand même toujours mal aux dents.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demandez-le, ou dîtes-le. Vous n'êtes pas timide quand vous posez des questions d'habitude. » dit son 'fesseur et Harry se mit à rire.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas cru qu'il mentait, et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, et que ce sujet avait l'air clôt de toute façon, il se sentait mieux. Même si tout ce qu'il avait demandé était de garder Rhubarbe, et que ça avait été difficile. Et cette question pour le bain qu'il avait posée avant, et bien, il n'avait pas vraiment demandé. Plutôt, c'était quoi le mot ? théorérisé. Ou theorisé. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas pour de vrai. Mais il parlait toujours beaucoup. Et il demandait beaucoup de choses aussi, mais le 'fesseur ne comprenait pas. Harry avait l'impression que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait le droit de poser des questions et de parler. Et il avait des réponses et des explications et le 'fesseur l'écoutait sérieusement.

« Euh, est-ce que je peux, peut-être, euh, je n'ai pas, je veux dire c'est pas vraiment l'heure du bain et tante Pétunia disait que je ne pouvais que me laver avec l'arrosoir du jardin dans la journée, mais peut-être que, pour une fois ? Peut-être. Parce que ça sent vraiment pas bon et il y a des taches, et… »

Son 'fesseur le regardait bizarrement. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de, pas méchant ou mauvais, mais surprenant, et quand il répondit, quand il dit quelque chose, c'était dans une voix très gentille, bien que déroutante. « Je pense que vous vous souvenez où se trouve la salle de bain ? » Il acquiesça avec engouement. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'était pas stupide. « Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Que je vous donne le bain moi-même ? »

Il gloussa. Il avait sept ans ! Il était un grand garçon. Il pouvait se laver tout seul. Mais soudainement il arrêta de glousser. Il y avait toujours le problème des vêtements. Ceux-ci sentaient vraiment trop mauvais. « 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, avant de fixer Harry de ses yeux noirs.

« Euh, c'est juste que… »

Soudainement, son 'fesseur avait un regard encore plus étrange sur la figure. Quelque chose de bizarre venait juste d'arriver, pensa Harry, et même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, pendant un instant c'était comme si son 'fesseur s'était rappelé de quelque chose et il avait l'air, juste pour un instant, presque triste.

« Il y aura des vêtements dans votre chambre. Et un peignoir dans la salle de bain. Mettez-le, ne vous promenez pas tout nu, » dit-il brusquement, bizarrement, et Harry partit en courant, joyeux, vers la salle de bain. Rhubarbe le suivit de ses petites jambes, et il pensa que c'était vraiment comme si le professeur pouvait lire ses pensées quelque-fois.


	14. Interlude

_**Afin de bien commencer l'année 2014 voilà un nouveau chapitre (12) de cette histoire traduite, et des corrections apportées aux chapitres precedents. Attention, il se peut que les chapitres actuels ne correspondent pas à ce que vous aviez vu la dernière fois. Comme vous le savez, j'ai perdu la traduction entière faite sur cette fanfic donc je repars de zero et j'ai de nouveau change de continent et de travail donc ca va prendre du temps. Au debut j'essayerais de tenir un chapitre par mois, et essayerais d'accélerer par la suite. Bonne lecture à vous ! **_

_**Mises en garde:**_

_** -Séverus garde le nom de famille Snape de l'édition originale car cela va mieux pour les jeux de mots sur ce prénom.**_

_** -Les discours du petit Harry sont parfois trop infantiles mais j'ai souhaité rester aussi fidèle que possible à l'oeuvre de coffeeonthepatio.**_

_** -le petit Harry zozotte constament au debut, cependant ceci n'est reflété dans son discours qu'à quelqeus moments de ci de là pour faciliter la lecture.**_


	15. C12 : Des règles pour Harry… et Séverus

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 12 : Des règles pour Harry… et pour Séverus**

Séverus Snape n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il était complètement éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il marchait silencieusement, en chaussettes, d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre. Rien de bien nouveau. Bon d'accord, il y avait une porte en plus dans ses quartiers, qui était entre-ouverte. Il voyait les lumière scintillantes si agaçantes venant du plafond, et il entendait un léger soupir provenant du garçon qui était à l'intérieur. Il n'hésita pas cette fois-ci. Cette nuit, il ouvrit la porte et inspecta le garçon qui y dormait, sur le côté avec le Puffskein pressé contre sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision. Le garçon était menacé par tant de personnes, même dans cette période de « paix » dans le Monde des Sorciers. Il serait en plus grand danger si, ou plutôt quand, le Seigneur des Tébèbres ferait de nouveau son apparition. Et le garçon était, autant qu'il puisse en juger en ce moment en le regardant dormir, innocent. Oui, il était le fils de Potter, il en était bien conscient. Mais il était aussi le fils de Lily, c'était encore plus apparent. Et il n'avait rien fait. A part se débarrasser d'un sorcier maléfique. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Et aucun enfant, pas un seul sur cette terre, ne devrait être traité de la façon dont il l'avait été. Et certainement pas de la façon dont le garçon avait été traité jusqu'à présent.

Et il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour empêcher l'histoire de se répéter. Il devait prendre l'enfant en charge. Il devait essayer de l'éduquer. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas sous l'influence de quiconque à part lui. S'il prenait l'enfant en charge, il n'y aurait plus de joujoux des Dumbledores, plus d'animaux de compagnie, plus de règles dictées par quiconque à part lui. S'il acceptait de s'occuper de l'enfant, ce qui semblait de plus en plus inévitable, parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas penser à une autre famille adéquate, alors il serait le seul responsable de son éducation. Le garçon vivrait sous son toit (bon, dans ses quartiers, puisque le toit appartenait techniquement à Poudlard) et il suivrait ses règles. À son réveil, il mettrait les règles les plus importantes par écrit avec l'enfant pour qu'il les mémorise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces règles pouvaient être, pour l'instant, mais en regardant le garçon qui murmurait dans son sommeil, il sût que les bonnes règles lui viendraient à l'esprit en temps voulu.

La chose la plus importante serait de s'assurer que le garçon était préparé adéquatement pour un jour engager un duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Cela était la raison principale d'aller chercher le garçon et de le ramener ici, n'est-ce pas ? Non pas parce qu'il souffrait dans sa famille. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait été abusé étant enfant et que le garçon avait reçu un traitement similaire par les personnes qui auraient du l'aimer et le choyer. Initialement, et il s'en souvenait bien maintenant qu'il s'éloignait de la chambre du garçon, il avait voulu s'assurer que le gamin ne vivait pas dans un environnement où personne ne parlait jamais de magie et de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. De ce qui lui était arrivé. Harry Potter n'aurait jamais eu l'opportunité de connaître sa vraie nature dans cet environnement. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté d'aller chercher le petit scélérat. La seule raison. Il l'avait récupéré, et avait suivi le conseil de Mme Figg car il ne voulait pas être du côté d'un vieil homme et d'un enfant mal préparé à ce qui allait venir si les choses tournaient au roussi. C'était comme ça qu'il devait envisager la situation. Il n'allait pas prendre le garçon en charge. Il allait le préparer à survivre dans un monde plein de personnes qui lui voulaient du mal.

Et pour cela il aurait besoin de règles, d'entrainement, et d'une éducation stricte. Ça, c'était dans ses cordes. La partie émotionnelle, comme se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour le consoler et le câliner, et bien, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'en charger. Pas lui. Il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti la dernière fois, accepterait même de recommencer une fois, mais après il faudrait trouver une autre solution. Il n'avait pas été éduqué pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Il avait grandi en sachant comment se battre et la nécessité de ne pas abandonner, et il avait vu, aux premières loges, ce qu'abandonner pouvait faire à une personne, le plus bel exemple de la chose à ne pas faire. Non. Le combat, et peut-être l'enseignement, ça il pouvait s'en occuper. Pour le reste, et pour lui apprendre comment écrire et lire correctement, en particulier dès la rentrée des classes, il devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pas lui.

D'un autre côté, il choisirait les personnes lui-même. Pas Albus, ni Minerva, ni Poppy. Il devrait choisir judicieusement. Le petit oursin avec le peu de pensées à la Serpentard qu'il possédait actuellement, ne serait pas élevé par des Gryffondors. Ne serait pas entouré uniquement par des Gryffondors. Afin de vaincre un Serpentard tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devrait être Serpentard lui-même. Il devrait être rusé et astucieux, et il devrait réfléchir avant de se lancer dans une aventure à l'aveuglette comme le font si bien les Gryffondors. Et le garçon avait déjà démontré un penchant pour ce type de pensées. Il pouvait le faire. Ses règles. Ne pas courir dans ses quartiers. Ne pas poser de questions tout le temps mais seulement sur certains sujets. Ne pas pleurnicher. Ne pas… comment est ce que l'on crée des règles pour des enfants, au fait ?

La seule règle qu'il avait eu étant enfant, enfin la règle la plus importante était : _Rester loin de Père_. Il y en avait eu quelques autres mineures, c'est vrai, mais cela revenait toujours à la première règle. En particulier s'il était saoul. Et Séverus ne voulait pas de cette règle pour Harry (il ne buvait pas beaucoup de toute façon). Alors quelles autres règles étaient importantes ?

Il ne pourrait que les créer au jour le jour… Il commencerait pas des règles basiques dans la matinée : lui obéir, une heure pour le coucher, ne pas courir, s'occuper du sacré Puffskein (s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de choses à manger par terre), s'assurer que la bestiole sache utiliser les toilettes, et … eh bien, il penserait à d'autres choses d'ici là. Et il s'assurerait que le garçon restait occupé et sous sa supervision. Il n'apprécierait pas de concocter des potions avec lui, bien entendu, même s'il se pouvait qu'il le bombarde de questions, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle on avait inventé les _charmes de silence_ après tout. Et ensuite, il serait plus facile de s'occuper du gamin. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Séverus était juste prêt à se remettre au lit, en ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait quitté, quand une petite voix douce lui parvint aux oreilles, en zozotant. « 'fesseur Snape ? »

Il se retourna et aperçu le garçon droit comme un i, serrant très fort le Puffskein contre sa poitrine, pieds-nus. Enfin, le pyjama lui allait plutôt bien et Séverus s'attendait à ce que les autres vêtements lui aillent aussi. Il n'était pas un imbécile, après tout, mais un bon magicien et il savait transfigurer des vêtements. Quand même, il devrait envoyer un elf chez Madame Guipure ou dans une autre boutique pour acheter des vêtements adéquats. Ceux qu'il avait transfiguré à partir de ce qu'il avait sous la main (il était vêtu a l'heure actuelle d'un bout de parchemin, en réalité) ne tiendraient pas longtemps dans cet état. Mais le garçon avait eu besoin de vêtements, qui lui allaient, des vêtements normaux. Et pas… eh bien n'y pensons plus.

« Vous semblez être habitué à vous lever pendant la nuit, » répondit-il froidement.

« Oui, des fois oncle Vernon descendait dans le salon quand tante Pétunia était en train de dormir pour boire du cognac ou quelque chose d'autre, et il me réveillait toujours quand il descendait l'escalier, » répondit le garçon – honnêtement, apparemment – en se frottant les yeux. Il avait donc l'habitude qu'on le réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Génial. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête de le laisser rester ici ? De devenir son tuteur ? Quelle stupide, stupide idée…

« Et pourquoi êtes vous debout maintenant ? » demanda t'il au lieu de réfléchir a ces questions.

« J'ai un peu soif. Est ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

Séverus se mit à grogner. Il ne voulait qu'aller se coucher et voilà que le petit scélérat était debout. Il appela silencieusement un verre et, en utilisant un sort _Aguamenti _silencieux, le rempli avec de l'eau claire et fraiche. Le garçon le regarda d'un air émerveillé avant d'avaler l'eau à grosses gorgées, ce qui fit grogner Séverus de nouveau. Ca voulait dire que le garçon aurait bientôt a utiliser les toilettes de nouveau, et donc encore moins de sommeil cette nuit… et probablement un mal au ventre a cause de la quantité d'eau glacée ingérée.

« Doucement, » se trouva-t-il à dire et le garçon lui sourit, tout en continuant à boire. Séverus était vraiment tenté de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'esprit de l'enfant, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire tout le temps. S'il voulait entrainer le garçon pour qu'il puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le garçon devrait avoir confiance en lui jusqu'à un certain point. Il savait que le garçon lui faisait déjà confiance sur certaines choses – trop confiance selon lui, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-il, en voyant le garçon lui sourire, à quel point il avait changé d'avis en si peu de temps. Mais peut-être que non. C'était plus simple de rationaliser la chose comme une mesure tout a fait égoïste car, en toute honnêteté, il ne voulait pas redevenir un espion. Avoir à mentir a tout le monde en étant un espion. Il ne voulait pas vivre de nouveau sous le régime d'un Magicien Maléfique. Il aimait sa vie tranquille (bon, pas si tranquille depuis que le gamin était arrivé) à Poudlard. Il échafaudait ce plan pour son propre profit. Il faisait cela par mesure de self-préservation. Il pensait comme un Serpentard.

Harry se sentit tout à coup très fatigué après cette merveilleuse eau froide avec un si bon gout. Il se sentait prêt à retourner dans son lit, tout en câlinant Rhubarbe. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait vraiment envie d'être bordé. Il savait que c'était une trop grande faveur à demander au 'fesseur qui avait l'air tellement fatigué, alors il continua a sourire, en se penchant légèrement sur son 'fesseur qui était assis à la table. Posant sa tête sur le bras de l'homme pendant un instant il sourit de nouveau avant de se tourner vers sa chambre. Sa chambre merveilleuse où il avait dormi bien mieux qu'ailleurs. Dans ses jolis pyjamas avec Rhubarbe et tout le reste. Il devrait se préoccuper de plein de choses, il le savait. Il avait entendu et appris tant de choses aujourd'hui, et avais posé tant de questions, et on aurait dit… comme des vacances. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de l'école. Pas de travaux ménagers. Rien du tout. Et il avait plein de choses à manger et à boire, même pendant la nuit… et s'il devait aller aux toilettes il savait où elles étaient, et il pouvait y aller sans avoir à faire extra-attention a ne pas faire de bruit. Il voulait être silencieux, c'est vrai, car son 'fesseur avait vraiment l'air de ne pas dormir assez, mais c'était pas obligé. 'fesseur Snape ne lui crierait pas dessus s'il trébuchait…

« Bonne nuit, 'fesseur, » dit-il en souriant, et pendant quelques instants de plus, il se câlina contre lui, en le regardant « merci pour l'eau. »

Il avait l'air abasourdit, ou au moins troublé, et Harry sentit quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un, lui tapoter l'épaule. Son 'fesseur lui fit un hochement de tête, en le regardant amicalement, alors que Harry gambada vers sa chambre. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il entendit le 'fesseur dire « Bonne nuit, Harry ».

Il avait écrit quelques règles sur une page de parchemin qu'il présenta au garçon après le petit-déjeuner. Le garçon le regarda presque apeuré quand il reconnut ce que c'était. Avec de grands yeux, il lut doucement, en utilisant ses doigts pour suivre les lettres écrites. C'était de bonnes règles, pensa Séverus, et bien écrites.

HARRY POTTER DEVRA (était écrit en haut du parchemin en gros):

1. Ne pas crier.

2. Ne pas faire claquer les portes.

3. Faire ce que dit Professeur Snape sans se complaindre ou essayer de trouver des excuses.

4. Garder sa chambre propre et rangée.

5. Ne pas laisser des choses trainer dans le salon.

6. Ne pas emprunter ou prendre des choses sans demander la permission avant.

Séverus trouvait ses règles tout a fait appropriées. Il n'y avait rien que le garçon ne pouvait faire, et celui-ci avait l'air de s'en apercevoir aussi. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent soudainement, sans que Séverus n'en comprenne la raison, et il le regarda avec des grands yeux plein d'espoir.

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il, avec un air presque excité. « Je n'ai pas à obéir à d'autres règles ? »

« Est-ce que sept règles ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière sarcastique.

« Non, mais elles sont si faciles à suivre… » répondit-il, étonné. « Il n'y a rien d'écrit la dedans sur ne pas faire de choses monstrueuses, et puis rien sur ne pas mentir ou tricher ou ne pas être autorisé à être meilleur que Dudley à l'école. Et puis comment je vais à l'école ? est-ce que je vais retourner à l'école de Dudley ? Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de faire mieux que lui maintenant ? »

« Que dites-vous ? » se trouva-t-il à demander. « sur le fait de ne pas faire mieux que votre cousin ? »

« Tante Pétunia elle dit, » répondit le garçon en hésitant, « que je ne peux pas faire mieux que Dudley à l'école, et quand ça arrivait, parce que je suis plus intelligent que lui, elle allait directement à l'école dire a Mlle Skiller que c'était pas possible que j'ai mieux réussi et oncle Vernon a dit que j'avais triché, mais c'était pas vrai. Je peux mieux lire que Dudley, mais après ça mes notes étaient presque pires que les siennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai entendu tante Pétunia dire à oncle Vernon qu'elle avait menacé l'enseignante de lui faire des ennuis avec le conseil de l'école et qu'elle la ferait licencier si elle continuait à mieux me traiter que Dudley. Ca veut dire quoi licencier, 'fesseur Snape ?»

« Elle a fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il, enragé. Pétunia Evans était maléfique. Non, plus que maléfique. Pétunia Evans allait avoir du fil à retordre. Chaque chose en son temps. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et quand le garçon se serait acclimaté, il irait lui rendre visite. A elle et a son stupide mari. Ne pas être autorisé à lire, ne pas être autorisé à faire attention à l'école. Tout ça parce qu'elle pensait que son bon a rien d'enfant devait tout avoir, tout en oubliant que ce petit était le fils de Lily, son propre neveu. Elle avait une obligation, un devoir. Et elle l'avait négligé. Tout simplement. Et ne pas tenir ses promesses ou respecter ses obligations était, pour Séverus, l'offense ultime qui vous envoyait en enfer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait lui-même, et il avait maintenant plus ou moins accepté de prendre l'enfant en charge. Même si ca n'aurait pas du être de sa responsabilité. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire. Que lui, encore une fois, pour ramasser les morceaux.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda le garçon de nouveau, « c'est vraiment tout ? »

« Oui, » répondit Snape avec agacement, « C'est tout. »

« Est ce qu'on pourrait l'accrocher quelque part pour que je m'en souvienne ? Et pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises ? »

Il acquiesça et d'un mouvement de baguette, les règles allèrent s'accrocher sur le mur à côté de la porte. Le garçon l'avait demandé, mais ses yeux étaient bizarres. Il semblait penser à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'important.

« Euh, qu'est ce que, enfin, je veux dire, non pas que j'ai envie de le faire, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passera si, … tu sais… je n'obéis pas à une des règles. Par accident, je veux dire. »

Séverus soupira doucement. Il ne voulait certainement pas lancer un sort ou frapper le garçon. Des sorts ou gifles n'amèneraient à rien. Et personnellement, il détestait l'idée d'une punition corporelle. Ca venait vite, cette aversion, si on en souffrait d'une manière brutale depuis l'enfance, d'abord aux mains d'un père abusif, puis d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres mégalomaniaque. Donc pas de sorts, ou de gifles, ou aucune forme de peine, ça ne ferait que renforcer l'obstination du garçon. Non pas qu'il était obstiné à l'heure actuelle… mais ça allait venir… il n'avait pas pensé aux répercussions, aux conséquences. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à trouver ces règles, et ça lui avait coûté deux heures de sommeil.

« Ça dépend de l'ampleur des bêtises, » répondit-il avec candeur, heureux d'y avoir pensé à la dernière minute « et je peux ajouter des règles dans le futur. »

Le garçon acquiesça pensivement, avant de le regarder, avec quelque chose dans les yeux que Séverus ne pouvait pas définir. « Euh, 'fesseur Snape, m'sieur ? » demanda-t-il lentement, et Séverus ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête.

« Oui ? »

« Je… il y a… enfin, y'a rien dans les règles, et je les ai lu deux fois, et je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, enfin je ferai attention mais bon… et… »

« Ça suffit, » gronda Séverus. C'était épuisant. Avec un geste du poignet, il ajouta une règle à la liste sur le mur.

7. Parler en utilisant des phrases complètes et en bon Français.

Il rigola quand il lut la règle et hocha de la tête immédiatement. « J'essayerai, » dit-il en souriant.

« Voulez-vous toujours me demander quelque chose, alors ? » dit Séverus d'une voix trainante.

C'était vraiment difficile, pensa Harry, de demander quelque chose comme ça. Le 'fesseur Snape n'avait jamais dit non quand il avait demandé quelque chose jusqu'à présent, mais il était un peu timide. Tout c'était passé si vite, et de temps en temps, il pensait que ni le 'fesseur Snape ni Minerva n'avaient répondu à ses questions avec toute la vérité, et qu'ils évitaient de parler de quelque chose. Le seul qui avait essayé de lui répondre pour l'instant était son nouvel ami, Peeves. Et il n'y avait pas de règles après tout qui l'empêchait de jouer un peu. Avec Peeves. Ou dehors. Il avait envie d'aller explorer le château. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait demander. Maintenant. En Français. Avec des phrases complètes. Et sans zozoter, si possible.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Il n'y a rien dans les règles à propos de temps pour jouer, 'fesseur Snape. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas jouer ? »

« Jouer ? » demanda le 'fesseur, troublé, les sourcils remontés très haut sur son front.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry, en essayant de le regarder avec un air de chien battu que Dudley utilisait toujours sur tante Pétunia (parce que Dudley était si bête qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était même pas la peine) et ça avait l'air de marcher puisque le truc (comment ça s'appelait déjà) sur la gorge du 'fesseur bougeait de haut en bas et la cape de Batman du 'fesseur était toujours sur la chaise et Harry pouvait voir la gorge de son 'fesseur. Il semblait avaler vraiment vite et Harry continua, avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire encourageant « Je pensais jouer un peu avec Peeves et juste explorer ce couloir. Je ne veux pas aller loin, m'sieur. »

Le 'fesseur était très silencieux, puis donna son accord lentement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait fait changer d'avis le 'fesseur, ou s'il avait voulu le laisser jouer dès le début, mais pendant un instant, Harry resta planté sur place pendant qu'il allait chercher un livre sur l'étagère.

« 'fesseur Snape ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Ce couloir et le suivant, » répondit le 'fesseur. « Et vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin. Il y aura une ligne de démarcation. » Harry savait qu'il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi, et un moment plus tard un vent froid lui passa sur le corps le laissant coi.

Oh, peut-être qu'il avait utilisé de la magie sur lui ? Et bien, il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, 'fesseur ? »

« Les restrictions, » dit-il. « Le charme que j'ai placé sur vous ne vous autorisera pas à vadrouiller plus loin que ce que j'ai dit. »

« Cool ! » s'exclama Harry tout excité. « Est-ce que je peux… »

« Vous ne serez autorisé à vous promener que dans ce couloir et le suivant. Vous m'appellerez si vous êtes en danger mais les couloirs devraient être vides. Revenez dans une demi-heure, » ajouta-t-il et sa voix avait l'air cassée et bizarre, et Harry décida que c'était mieux de partir tout de suite plutôt que d'avoir un refus un peu plus tard. Avant que le 'fesseur ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il gambada vers le couloir, dans ses nouveaux vêtements. C'était de nouveau un T-shirt tout vert et un pantalon noir avec de nouvelles chaussures. Des chaussures noires toutes confortables.

Elles étaient apparues la veille à la sortie de son bain et tous ces vêtements étaient super. Peut-être qu'il aurait un peu froid dans le donjon du château avec juste le T-shirt, mais ça irait quand même. Il allait revenir dans une demi-heure de toute façon. Ou peut-être plus tôt, juste pour vérifier que ca ne faisait pas déjà une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas de montre.

Il s'élança dehors et courut un peu, avant d'entrer dans le couloir suivant et de courir un peu plus. C'était vraiment naturel de courir chez lui. Il l'avait fait souvent, mais ensuite il y avait un petit pincement et il recula sans le vouloir. Il essaya de nouveau et on aurait dit comme un mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin même quand il essayait avec un doigt. C'était trop cool. Vraiment cool. Il poussa son doigt de nouveau, et encore une fois. D'abord on aurait dit du chewing-gum, et puis après c'était solide. Un mur solide en chewing-gum…

« Cool, » chuchota-t-il de nouveau en rigolant.

« Petit Harry Chevelu ! » il y eut un bruit d'éclair et soudainement, Peeves apparu de nulle part, volant au dessus de lui.

« Bonjour Peeves ! Je suis content que tu sois là parce que j'ai demandé au 'fesseur Snape de me laisser jouer dehors et j'aimerais jouer avec toi. »

« Harry p'tit bout veux voir Peevesey ? »

Harry acquiesça, heureux, et rebondit un peu sur ses pieds. « Oui, c'est ce que je lui ait dit. Est-ce qu'on peut jouer un peu, dis ? Mais mon 'fesseur dit que je ne peux pas aller plus loin que ce couloir et le suivant et il y a un mur en chewing-gum ici que je ne peux pas passer, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait quand même jouer ? »

« Harry dépoté veux jouer avec Peevesey, » dit le petit homme, étonné.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il en bondissant. « Est ce que tu veux bien, dis ? »

« A quoi est ce que Petit Harry Chevelu veut jouer ? »

« Si on jouait à chat ? »

Ce n'était que le matin suivant, alors que Séverus commençait à s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir le garçon avec lui dans ses quartiers (il avait été très tranquille et discret après son excursion dans le couloir le matin et une autre l'après midi), qu'il a réalisé que quelque chose était différent. Il venait juste de sortir de sa chambre, habillé et rasé, quand il vit le parchemin avec les règles qu'il avait donné au garçon.

Et à côté, il y avait un autre parchemin, plus petit et dans le même style. Il s'approcha et laissa passer un grognement de… et bien, quelque chose. Quelle impertinence. Le garçon n'avait pas pu penser à ça tout seul. Non… Peeves. Ou Minerva. Minerva, ça avait l'air d'un coup à la Minerva.

Mais quand il lit ce qu'il y avait d'écrit d'une petite main sur le parchemin, il du ravaler sa colère. C'était trop proche de ses souvenirs d'enfance, des règles qu'il avait voulu donner à ses parents étant enfant.

PROFESSEUR SNAPE DEVRA:

1. Toujours faire attention à moi

2. Me laisser poser autant de questions que le 'fesseur veux et y répondre.

3. Prendre bien soin de moi.

4. Ne jamais me mentir.

5. Ne jamais m'abandonner.

Il avala de nouveau. Il allait – il allait – et bien, tout d'abord il allait avoir une discussion avec les Dumbledores, et leur dire ne de plus intervenir de la sorte. Et ensuite… eh bien il verrait… chaque chose en son temps.


	16. C13 Conséquences et responsabilités

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 13 : Conséquences et responsabilités**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en définir la cause, mais c'était comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Ou s'était déjà produit. Et il allait maintenant en subir les conséquences. C'était un peu comme la fois où il avait su qu'il n'y avait plus de lait dans le frigo et tante Pétunia lui avait dit d'aller en chercher mais il avait oublié, et il savait alors qu'il allait se faire gronder au petit déjeuner. Il avait vraiment eu de gros ennuis. Il n'avait pas voulu se lever ce jour là, et c'était un peu pareil aujourd'hui. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais un instant plus tard, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, afin de profiter d'une nouvelle journée dans sa nouvelle maison avec son 'fesseur, tout lui revint en mémoire en un éclair.

Ça avait semblé rigolo sur le coup, mais maintenant ça ne l'était vraiment plus. Oh, il allait être tellement furieux. Il n'avait eu aucun droit d'écrire une liste. Encore moins cette liste de règles pour dicter sa conduite… ça avait eu l'air d'être une bonne idée quand Minerva l'avait trouvé en train de jouer avec Peeves (oh comme il aimait Peeves !) dans le couloir. Il lui avait parlé de la liste de règles qui étaient si facile à suivre. Et après Minerva avait ricané et lui avait proposé de faire une liste pour son 'fesseur. Ça avait eut l'air génial. Rien de sérieux. L'idée avait peut être été ridicule mais ça avait été encore pire de se lever quand il avait entendu son 'fesseur ronfler et de l'accrocher au mur. Ça avait vraiment été – oh si bête. Rien ne lui donnait ce droit et l'idée de Minerva avait vraiment été stupide depuis le début.

Il ne l'écouterait plus si elle suggérait d'autres choses comme ça. Le 'fesseur allait être en colère et il aurait raison. Il ne devait pas donner des ordres à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Il était juste un enfant. Il devait suivre les règles, pas les définir. Oh, il allait être si en colère. Et Harry avait peur de se lever et de s'habiller. Il venait déjà de faire une bêtise et il ne vivait là que depuis 3 jours… seulement 3 jours et il avait fait une si grosse bourde ! Qu'allait en penser le 'fesseur… Et tout ça parce que, bon il avait été influencé par Minerva c'est vrai, mais il avait été trop stupide pour penser qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Il avait trouvé ça drôle. Enfin, il n'y aurait jamais pensé sans Minerva. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter bien qu'elle soit une adulte. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Pas le faire…

-Self-Preservation-

C'était très dur de sortir de son lit ce matin, même s'il avait vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il savait qu'il avait le droit de courir aux toilettes en pyjama, mais il n'osait pas. Il était assis sur le bord de son si beau lit, dans sa si jolie chambre, en balançant ses jambes de ci de là, et en se concentrant pour ne pas faire pipi. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer mais il en avait vraiment envie. Non, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose… n'importe quoi.

Il devait aller dire au 'fesseur (et il espérait vraiment qu'il serait toujours son 'fesseur après cette idiotie) qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit. Et que c'était pas grave s'il ajoutait au moins 10 règles à la liste de Harry et qu'il y obéirait sans se plaindre. Et sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était suffisant de pouvoir rester quelque part. Même sans que ce ne soit sa chambre. Il pouvait dormir n'importe où, vraiment. Même les couloirs n'étaient pas si mal, il l'avait remarqué hier en jouant avec Peeves. Peut être que Peeves accepterait quand même de rester son ami…Peeves était marrant.

Oh, il devait vraiment lui dire qu'il était désolé, et que c'était une bêtise, et qu'il pouvait le punir de l'avoir fait. Harry ferma les yeux, en essayant de faire disparaître la douleur au niveau de sa vessie, et ses douleurs d'estomac, et se leva doucement du lit. Il voulait vraiment garder ce lit. Et pour ça, et bien, il devait dire qu'il était désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Dès que ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol si froid, il se mit à courir. Il entre-ouvrit la porte et couru vers l'homme qui était, oh non !, devant la liste de règles accrochée au mur… avec les bras croisés sur son torse en ayant un air meurtrier.

« Je suis tellement désolé, m'sieur… » pleura-t-il en se jetant sur lui, agrippant ses jambes dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il avait sentit que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ses bras entouraient l'homme, il regarda en hauteur et il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. « Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il, « je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Il faut pas les lire. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça 'fesseur Snape. Je sais pas pourquoi j'lai fait et j'les ai accrochées ici et j'suis désolé ! »

Celui-ci regarda Harry et il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du 'fesseur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était plus en colère. En fait, pendant que Harry s'accrochait à lui et cachait sa figure dans sa cape-de-Batman, il sentit deux mains descendre sur ses épaules, d'abord les tapotant doucement, et après un moment, le poussant délicatement en arrière.

-Self-Preservation-

Le garçon s'élança d'un bout à l'autre du salon avant de lui sauter dessus, en lui disant qu'il était désolé de nombreuses fois, avant de se mettre à pleurer et à laisser de la morve sur ses robes. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder l'enfant dans les yeux, ou utiliser la Légilimencie (d'accord il devait arrêter d'y recourir aussi souvent de toute façon, mais quand même) pour savoir ce qui se passait. D'après ce qu'il avait pu déchiffrer, il se pouvait que cela se rapporte au bout de parchemin accroché au mur. Le petit scélérat renifla une fois de plus dans ses robes avant qu'il ne puisse l'en détacher en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« De quoi s'agit-il donc ? » demanda-t-il, en le guidant vers une chaise où Harry s'assit penaud, en reniflant et respirant bruyamment.

« Je… 'fesseur Snape, j'suis désolé. C'était bête comme idée et j'aurais jamais dû l'écouter, et j'savais qu'c'était pas bien, mais après j'y ai plus pensé et ça avait l'air rigolo… mais j'savais qu'c'était stupide et idiot, et j'aurais pas dû le faire… mais j'l'ai fait et j'suis désolé et tu peux me punir et me frapper avec ta ceinture et j'dormirais dans le couloir, c'est pas grave, y'avait un fantôme hier et elle avait l'air triste mais j'suis sûr qu'elle me protègera parc'qu'elle m'avait regardé bizarrement et rien n'arrivera mais ne me renvoies pas chez tante Pétunia parce que c'était stupide et j'suis désolé. » débita-t-il d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

Séverus soupira longuement « De quoi êtes vous désolé au juste ? »

Le garçon le regarda les yeux ronds et la larme à l'œil en s'exclamant « Les règles, 'fesseur Snape . »

« Ah » acquiesça-t-il. « Je vois. Et si vous saviez que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pourquoi donc l'avez-vous fait ? » Le garçon sursauta un peu et se mit à réfléchir pendant un long moment, avant d'hésiter. Cette hésitation flagrante à l'idée de rapporter le fit continuer « Etait-ce, peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre qui en avait eu l'idée ? » demanda-t-il dans cette voix qui faisait pleurer tous les première année Pouffsoufle, innocents ou non.

Le garçon, le regard fixé sur le sol, fit oui de la tête. Et bien évidemment il était pieds nus. Il attraperait donc un rhume et un petit garçon enrhumé était la chose la plus embêtante du monde… Comme s'il l'avait fait depuis toujours, il sortit sa baguette et lança un charme de chaleur sur les pieds de l'enfant. Le garçon le regarda alors soudainement, sonné.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » continua-t-il, « quelqu'un vous a dit d'écrire ces règles et de les accrocher ici. »

Le gamin se mit à secouer la tête immédiatement « Non, je les ai créées. C'était vraiment moi. Et je les ai épinglées là quand tu dormais et que je me suis réveillé la nuit dernière. Je sais toujours si tu dors car tu ronfles un peu. Et je les ai inventées avant d'aller me coucher quand tu m'as laissé lire et j'ai trouvé un parchemin sur la table, et Minerva a juste dit que…oups… » s'arrêta-t-il en pleine lancée en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Minerva a eu l'idée de créer cette liste pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, et après un long moment il acquiesça. « Je vois. Très bien, alors à présent… »

« On les enlève, dis 'fesseur ? J'veux dire… elles ne veulent rien dire et tu diras pas à Minerva c'que j't'ai dit, hein ? Parce qu'elle m'a pas forcé à le faire comme Dudley l'an dernier qui m'a forcé à mangé des têtards. J'voulais pas faire ça non plus parc'que j'savais qu's'était pas bien mais il m'a mis la tête dans l'eau et a dit qu'il le ferait plus longtemps si j'en avalais pas au moins deux, alors j'ai du le faire sinon il aurait mit ma tête sous l'eau pendant un long moment… Minerva elle a pas fait ça, elle a juste pensé que j'aimerais peut-être faire une liste aussi parce-que ça serait rigolo si on suivait tous les deux des règles et j'pensais ça aussi. Donc j'ai pensé à toutes les choses que j'aimerais avoir et que j'ai jamais eu et c'est ce que j'ai écrit. Mais ça a été très vite et j'suis désolé, mais elle m'a pas vraiment forcé à le faire, … c'était mon idée… alors on les enlève et tu lui diras pas, dis ? »

-Self-Preservation-

Snape émit un grognement. Comment était-il possible que tant de mots, autant de mots, sortent d'une bouche si petite, d'une si petite tête, un petit corps, aussi vite ? Au moins, il avait parlé dans un anglais presque correct. A part ce satané 'fesseur. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire arrêter ça. Mais ce n'était pas la plus grande des priorités à l'heure actuelle. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus important.

Savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement. Et il y avait une façon très rapide de le faire…

Il se concentra sur les yeux du gamin en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par leur ressemblance frappante avec ceux de sa mère et plongea, très attentivement, dans l'esprit du garçon. Pour résumer la situation, peu importe comment il analysait la situation, cela avait été la suggestion de Minerva d'écrire les règles et le garçon les avait écrites. Il n'y avait mis que les choses dont il se languissait et pendant un instant, Snape se demanda s'il devait vraiment en vouloir au garçon pour ces règles, et en vint à une conclusion limpide : NON.

Ce garçon ne voulait qu'une chose… enfin deux. Il voulait faire partie d'un endroit et il voulait être en sécurité. Ce n'était pas vraiment grand chose, même si Severus savait bien que plein d'enfants n'y avaient pas droit. Il ne l'avait certainement jamais vécu. Mais le garçon de Lily devrait pouvoir se sentir en sécurité et avoir une maison où il se sente à sa place.

C'est pourquoi il n'était probablement pas le candidat idéal pour élever le petit. Mais si, par un coup du sort, il lui en incombait la responsabilité, il ferait de son mieux pour le lui fournir. Après avoir lancé tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables à Minerva. Après que le garçon ait petit-déjeuné. Et après qu'il ait eu sa tasse de thé. Ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problèmes vu que les elfes de maison étaient toujours contents de lui apporter de la nourriture ou des boissons dans ses quartiers. Mais le gamin était troublé et pleurait assez comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il allait l'envoyer s'habiller, et s'il interprétait bien les mouvements saccadés du garçon sur la chaise, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de le faire sortir du salon assez longtemps pour commander un petit-déjeuner.

« Je vous suggère d'aller dans la salle de bain pour vous débarbouiller et vous habiller. » dit-il lentement au garçon qui était toujours assis, les jambes croisées et la larme à l'œil.

« Mais tu diras rien, hein ? » le supplia-t-il en murmurant, et Séverus, bien qu'en étant conscient qu'il désobéissait déjà à une de ses nouvelles règles, secoua la tête. « Merci 'fesseur » fit le gamin, sans sourire, avant de se précipiter aux toilettes.

-Self-Preservation-

Bon, le 'fesseur n'était pas si en colère que ça finalement. Et quand il est revenu de la salle de bain après s'être habillé, il y avait un petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon et il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et de manger, mais les règles étaient toujours accrochées.

« Nous irons nous promener dans le château après déjeuner, » avait expliqué le 'fesseur tout en sirotant son thé alors que Harry avalait son jus de citrouille à grandes gorgées tout en mangeant son toast.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Son 'fesseur ne fit que non de la tête en le dévisageant, et on aurait presque dit qu'il y avait un sourire sur son visage. Il avait tout de même froncé un sourcil alors qu'il secouait la tête et Harry prit ceci comme un signe de bonne augure.

Quelques instants plus tard, il avait enlevé brusquement des miettes de toast qui étaient sur la joue de Harry et ce petit geste le fit frissonner de plaisir. Son 'fesseur s'assurait qu'il n'ait pas l'air ridicule et ça le faisait sautiller à ses côtés, en montant l'escalier et dans le couloir. Malheureusement, Peeves n'était pas là pour en attester. Ça aurait été superbe de jouer avec son 'fesseur et son ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui avait elle aussi une de ces photos bizarres qui bougent et son 'fesseur les regarda, lui et Rhubarbe, qui était encore une fois accroché à ses cheveux.

« Vous n'aurez pas l'idée saugrenue de vous enfuir ou de vous cacher ? »

Harry acquiesça, très sérieux. « Je promets que je serai un bon garçon et que je n'irai pas loin. Les photos me répondent quand je leur parle alors je serai pas tout seul. »

« Parfait, » dit son 'fesseur avant de disparaître dans la pièce en question, en laissant Harry seul dans le couloir. Enfin, seul pendant vingt à trente secondes…

-Self-Preservation-

Il donna un coup sec sur la porte avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Minerva. Il se doutait qu'elle serait là dedans, à préparer la rentrée et si elle n'était pas là, et bien, il la trouverait ailleurs. Mais il était chanceux aujourd'hui car elle était bien à son bureau, en train de discuter. En train de parler, évidemment, à cette sacrée bonne femme qu'il avait trouvée dans le bureau d'Albus hier. Cette dame de l'arithmancie. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Vect.. quelque chose ?

« Bonjour, » dit Minerva en souriant. « Comme c'est gentil de passer me voir » ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Je dois m'entretenir avec vous à propos de cette idée que vous avez suggérée au garçon. » aboya-t-il, en se fichant éperdument que la femme soit toujours assise là.

« Albus vous a présenté Septima Vector, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle cordialement.

« Oui, » rétorqua-t-il méchamment avant de la dévisager. Elle était ordinaire. Dans une foule on ne la remarquerait même pas. Avec des cheveux blonds délavés, des yeux marrons, assez ronde, petite, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger. « Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me laisser deux minutes avec la directrice adjointe ? Il y a quelque chose d'assez urgent dont nous devons discuter. » énonça-t-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait en serrant les dents.

La jeune femme soupira avant de s'adresser à lui « Je suppose que nous avions fini notre discussion de toute façon. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais croyez bien que je pars parce que j'en ai envie, et non pas à cause de votre 'discussion urgente'. Vous ne me faites pas peur, Severus Snape. Je me souviens de vous quand nous étions élèves, » ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever. Elle était petite, en effet, n'arrivant qu'au niveau de sa poitrine, mais ses paroles le gênèrent. Elle se souvenait de lui à Poudlard ? Septima Vector ? Cela ne lui disait absolument rien.

Il n'était plus un élève de Poudlard. Ni un Mangemort. Il était un professeur respecté dans une école prestigieuse et si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il se souvenait de lui à cette époque tant mieux pour lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'enfant qu'il avait été.

« Merci » grommela-t-il en la regardant sortir du bureau. Toute petite. Enrobée. Éhontée. Enfin, il s'assit quand même un moment sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'elle, pour sûr.

« Elle était en 4e année quand vous finissiez votre 7e année. Serdaigle, Séverus. » dit Minerva afin de l'aider. Cependant, alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, Séverus ne fit que secouer la tête.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'elle ».

« Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Quelle est cette chose urgente dont nous devons discuter ? »

Oh, cette femme ! Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là ?! Il allait garder son calme. Il resterait très, très calme.

« Qu'aviez-vous en tête ? » s'écria-t-il ? « En donnant au gamin des idées aussi stupides qui diminuent mon autorité ? Il est impressionnable et si j'en prends la responsabilité, ça me rendra responsable de lui ! »

« Plait-il ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, malgré sa tirade.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle » dit Snape, plus calme à présent. « La liste de règles ? »

« Ah ça, » rigola-t-elle. « C'était juste une blague. »

« Une blague ? » grogna-t-il. « Juste pour rire ? Oh non, n'y pensez même pas ! Ni vous ni votre mari, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, n'interfèrera avec mon éducation du garçon. Vous m'avez tous obligé à m'occuper de lui et je le ferai. Mais il suivra mes règles. Je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque essaye de le transformer en un farceur, arrogant, mieux-que-quiconque, petit imbécile de Griffondor ! »

-Self-Preservation-

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et, bien qu'il soit en train d'écouter le fermier expliquer, avec un tas de détails ennuyeux, comment cultiver la pomme de terre idéale (Harry n'était pas du tout intéressé par la culture des patates, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre, après tout, il avait promis au 'fesseur…), son regard s'était fixé sur la porte et pendant un instant, Rhubarbe arrêta de ronronner sur sa tête, et Harry pensa que c'était le 'fesseur qui revenait. Mais en fait, c'était une dame. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que Minerva, peut être de la taille de Poppy, et elle avait les cheveux de la couleur du caramel mou que Dudley mangeait à la place de Harry et elle avait l'air gentille et toute douce avec des yeux chaleureux quand elle souriait.

« Eh bien, bonjour » dit la dame.

« B'jour » répondit Harry tout ému.

« Qui es-tu donc ? »

« Je suis Harry, et toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Septima Vector. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tima, avec ton zozotement » répondit-elle en souriant et en s'accroupissant pour le regarder de plus près. Bon, il savait que zozoter, c'était stupide et il avait bien compris que ça déplaisait à son 'fesseur mais c'était pas sa faute. Et c'était pas comme s'il pouvait parler sans les mots avec un 's'. Il ne pouvait pas dire _'fesseur_, ou même _Professeur_ (de toute façon c'était bien trop long et trop fatiguant quand il avait besoin de dire quelque chose d'urgent à son 'fesseur), même pas _Snape_. Rien du tout ! Il y avait des 's' partout !

« B'jour Tima » dit-il, soulagé de ne pas avoir de mots en 's' à prononcer.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. « Harry comment ? C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-elle le savoir ? Et d'où était-elle apparue ? Et pourquoi regardait-elle fixement son front ? Harry fit quelques pas en arrière mais elle se mit à rire. Un joli rire tout doux et qui vous réchauffe le cœur.

« Je suis une professeure ici, Harry. Je veux juste savoir qui s'occupe de toi et si tu es perdu dans les couloirs. »

Harry fit non de la tête. « J'me suis pas perdu. Mon 'fesseur est là-dedans, mais j'sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans et j'ai promis de l'attendre ici et je parlais de pommes de terre avec ce fermier et puis t'es arrivée. Et mon nom c'est Harry Potter. »

La dame fit un bruit bizarre tout à coup. Elle a ouvert la bouche très grand, et Harry a pensé qu'elle était peut être un peu bizarre après tout.

-Self-Preservation-


	17. C14 : au s'cour 'fesseur !

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 14 : au s'cour 'fesseur !**

« P-Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? » demanda Harry, un peu effrayé.

« Tu es Harry Potter et tu vis avec Séverus Snape ? » demanda la dame, Tima.

Il acquiesça timidement. « Oui, » chuchota-t-il. Cette dame était vraiment bizarre…

« Avec le Professeur Snape ? Séverus Snape ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ? » répondit-il en espérant que quelqu'un allait bientôt entrer dans le couloir. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal qu'elle pose autant de questions. Et qu'elle le regarde comme ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Une fois, il y avait eu cet homme, quand il faisait les courses avec tante Pétunia, qui l'avait regardé pareil, et après il s'était incliné ! Dans sa direction. Devant lui. Enfin bon, cet homme bizarre s'était incliné et puis lui avait sourit après l'avoir regardé si bizarrement.

Harry savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait vraiment pas paniquer, il était dans un château-école et elle était une professeur (enfin elle avait dit qu'elle était une prof ici) et son 'fesseur était dans la pièce à côté. Malheureusement, il ne suivait que rarement ses propres conseils et il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose à l'heure actuelle : s'enfuir le plus loin possible ! Aller se cacher très loin, là où seul son 'fesseur pourrait le trouver. Il espérait vraiment que son 'fesseur n'avait pas créé ces murs en chewing-gum pour l'en empêcher. Il écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus. Des fois, tante Pétunia le regardait comme ça juste avant de lui donner une claque sur la tête ou sur les fesses. Elle le regardait comme ça quand il mentait. Ou quand Dudley avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'elle pensait que c'était lui. C'était un mélange de curiosité et de quelque chose de méchant. Même si les yeux de tante Pétunia étaient glacials et ceux de la femme étaient chaleureux.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

Il ne pouvait pas bien l'entendre avec tout ce bruit dans ses oreilles. Il devait s'échapper. Il devait fuir cette personne qui le dévisageait ainsi. Et à présent elle était encore plus près, accroupie à côté de lui. Mais il avait promis au 'fesseur de rester là et de ne pas s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Self-Preservation-

« Harry, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi… » Expliqua la dame.

« Harry tout chevelu, je t'ai enfin trouvé ! » entendit-il un peu sonné, en reconnaissant la voix de Peeves. Il était venu le sauver ! Il s'était rendu compte d'un manière ou d'une autre qu'il était apeuré et qu'il avait besoin de lui… et il était venu ! Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'arrêta aussi sec, aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Peeves ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il portait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Au lieu d'un costume moche à rayures, il avait maintenant des culottes courtes tenues par des bretelles et une chemise blanche à froufrous. Il couru vers son nouvel ami qui se mit juste à la bonne hauteur pour être aussi grand que Harry. En fait, Peeves était un peu plus petit que Harry de temps en temps. A d'autres occasions il était plus grand. Aujourd'hui il avait la même taille et ses pieds touchaient presque le sol.

« S'ptima, S'ptima. Tu aurais bien besoin de maigrir. Tu devrais perdre du poids ou alors prendre quelque centimètres de hauteur… », ricana Peeves.

« Peeves ? » entendit-il quelqu'un d'autre énoncer.

En se retournant, Harry vit la dame fantôme toujours si triste. Elle était très jolie mais aussi toujours très triste. Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi, mais elle n'avait fait que soupirer et n'avait rien dit. Elle avait une très jolie voix aussi. Toujours douce, et il pensait que Peeves aimait sa voix parce qu'il l'écoutait la plupart du temps et faisait quelques fois ce qu'elle demandait. Mais bon, il ne l'avait vu qu'une demi-heure une fois avant qu'elle ne vole ailleurs dans le château.

« Arrête d'embêter cette chère Septima. Nous sommes heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau parmi nous. », dit-elle en s'approchant.

« «S'ptima, S'ptima, si enrobée qu'elle ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un à marier » chantonnât-il. « As-tu fait peur à mon ami p'tit Harry ? P'tit Harry, est-ce-que S'ptima a été un gros méchant loup-garou ? »

-Self-Preservation-

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Il avait eu peur – un peu – et après un Poltergeist et un fantôme étaient venus à sa rescousse. Et maintenant son ami se moquait de la dame. Et ce n'était pas gentil du tout. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire à Peeves d'arrêter, la fantôme toute triste flotta vers la dame qui dévisageait Peeves d'un air menaçant et… oh oui, elle pointait sa baguette vers lui…

« Septima ne le prends pas mal, il ne le pense pas. Tu es plus belle que jamais. » dit la femme fantôme en souriant et en essayant de caresser sa joue, bien que Harry ne soit pas sûr qu'un fantôme puisse vraiment toucher quelqu'un. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. »

La dame lui sourit et pendant un instant, Harry ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eu peur d'elle. La dame, _Tima_, était jolie quand elle souriait et elle avait un sourire honnête, il pouvait le sentir. Rien à voir avec les sourires forcés de tante Pétunia.

« Je suis contente d'être de retour, Dame Grise » dit-elle doucement en souriant. « Et je suis surprise que vous vous souveniez de moi. Ce n'était pas le cas de Séverus Snape. »

« Je n'oublie jamais mes petits Serdaigles, ma chère » répondit la dame-fantôme. « Et Peeves est bien connu pour chercher des noises à tout le monde. Enfin, il semble avoir changé quelque peu ces derniers jours. »

« Je ne vois pas de changement » grommela-t-elle.

« Peeves, de quoi ils parlent ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« De tout et de rien mon p'tit gars. De tout et de rien. »

« Ben ça, ça m'aide pas à comprendre… » marmonna Harry.

« J'ai peur d'avoir effrayé le petit Harry Potter » dit la dame à la femme-fantôme.

« Oui, » répondit-elle lentement, « il a sûrement peur. Le jeune Harry porte un lourd fardeau. Nous devons l'aider, Septima. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre, Dame Grise. »

« J'comprend pas non plus, » ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi elle parle, Peeves ? Tima, de quoi elle parle ? »

« Ce n'est rien de grave, jeune Harry. » dit le fantôme d'un air triste. « Mais nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour t'aider. Nous ne devrions pas être au courant mais nous voyons tout dans ce château. Et en tant que fantôme, nous ne devrions rien dire, mais nous le ferons en temps utile et tu n'en seras pas inquiété. Et il y a toujours une exception à la règle… même s'il faut la chercher longtemps. »

Harry était de nouveau terrifié. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ? Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs de droite à gauche. Ça ressemblait à un rêve tout ça. Pourquoi son « fesseur ne se dépêchait-il pas pour en finir une fois pour toute ? Au moins la femme avait l'air aussi perdue que lui, et Peeves avait arrêté de sautiller pour se rapprocher de la Dame Grise, en se rendant aussi translucide qu'elle.

« Helena la magnifique est d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit le fantôme « mais nous devons d'abord le trouver. »

C'est était trop pour Harry. C'était très étrange et ça faisait très peur. Il ne voulait plus être dans ce couloir. Même s'il y avait Peeves et la dame-fantôme qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'il y avait une personne qui le sauverait et l'emmènerait loin de ce… cauchemar.

Il se mit à crier à plein poumons « 'FESSEUR SNAPE ! »

-Self-Preservation-

Professeur Snape faisait des ronds dans ce bureau dont il se souvenait de son temps d'écolier. Il en avait gardé le souvenir de sa deuxième semaine à Poudlard avec sa toute première heure de colle. Il en connaissait probablement tous les coins et recoins à présent. Il le connaissait surement mieux que quiconque, à l'exception de sa propriétaire, Minerva. Et il faisait les cents pas. Depuis la fenêtre qui permettait de voir le terrain de Quidditch jusqu'à la porte, et inversement.

Il essayait de digérer ce que la femme venait de lui dire.

« Séverus, ceci ne nous concerne ni vous, ni moi. C'est à propos du garçon. J'ai suggéré les règles car je pensais que ça l'amuserait. Et parce que je pensais que le garçon aimerait écrire ce qu'il attendait de vous. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous aider. Vous avez écrit vos règles et vos attentes, et je voulais qu'il en fasse de même. Afin que vous le compreniez mieux. Certes c'était hilarant de voir votre visage quand vous avez débarqué dans mon bureau, mais ce n'était pas fait pour inciter Harry à se rebeller et à se transformer en Maraudeur. C'est ce dont vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle attendait. Elle attendait une réponse, mais il était trop occupé à faire les cent pas. Le garçon avait écrit, sans aucun doute, ce qu'il attendait de lui.

PROFESSEUR SNAPE DEVRA:

1. Toujours faire attention à moi

2. Me laisser poser autant de questions que le 'fesseur veut et y répondre.

3. Prendre bien soin de moi.

4. Ne jamais me mentir.

5. Ne jamais m'abandonner.

C'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Rien de plus. Et il avait déjà désobéit à une règle. Enfin, peut-être qu'il devait considérer ces éléments de la liste non pas comme des règles mais comme des recommandations, des lignes de conduite. Ceci ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait mentit au garçon. Et il haïssait les mensonges. Ils étaient nécessaires de temps à autre, certes, et permettaient des fois de sauver des vies, c'est vrai, mais était-ce le cas ici ? Il aurait pu expliquer au garçon qu'il allait parler avec Minerva de son intervention et il… Il se devait d'expliquer de nombreuses choses au garçon. _Il était grand temps_, pensa-t-il, se tenant droit comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, _de parler au garçon._ Il n'avait pas l'air d'un âne. Un peu, peut être, mais dans l'ensemble il avait expliqué la situation concernant les règles avec une ingéniosité à laquelle Séverus ne s'était pas attendu. Il n'avait apparemment pas hérité de l'intelligence de son père, merci Merlin !

« Séverus ? » demanda Minerva alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, « si vous détestez autant l'idée de vous occuper de lui, nous lui trouverons une famille. Albus n'aime pas cette idée mais si vous ne pouvez pas – et bien, vous savez pourquoi – nous nous arrangerons autrement. »

Il grogna. « Ce n'est pas ce que dit votre mari. »

« Albus est quelques fois trop,… argh, vous savez comment il est. Il pense tout savoir à propos de tout le monde mais il… écoutez, si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas, ou ne voulez pas, dites-le moi, je vous en prie… » Elle le dévisagea et à cet instant, il sût pourquoi de temps en temps, quand il était jeune enseignant, il se confiait à elle. Elle avait juste cet air maternel sans avoir l'air trop étouffante. Si ça pouvait se comprendre. Et elle était la seule qui pouvait s'opposer à Albus Dumbledore, la seule qui arrivait à quelque chose avec lui en cas de conflits d'opinion. « Cependant, » continua-t-elle, « il me semble que Harry souhaite rester avec vous. Il vous aime beaucoup, Séverus. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter d'exprimer sa joie que les règles soient si faciles à suivre et que vous le câliniez quand il ne peut pas dormir et qu'il est effrayé. Mais comme je le disais, si vous n'êtes pas content de la situation, nous trouverons une autre solution. »

Il était embarrassé. Vraiment très embarrassé, avec les joues toutes rouges. Le garçon lui avait dit qu'il le câlinait et le bordait ? Il n'avait rien fait de la sorte… il avait juste… « Je ne lui fais pas de câlins !... » s'exclama-t-il d'indignation.

« C'est le mot qu'il a utilisé, très cher. Je n'ai rien inventé. Je ne vous croyais pas du genre à donner des câlins mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez le consoler quand il en a besoin. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, toujours embarrassé.

« Oh, vraiment, Séverus. Laissez moi juste vous dire que… »

« 'FESSEUR SNAPE ! »

-Self-Preservation-

Le son venait à plein volume de l'autre côté du mur. Ce cri ne pouvait venir que de Harry. Il l'avait juste laissé dehors. Dans un couloir laissé sans protections. N'importe qui avait pu le croiser, ou faire…

Il se précipita dehors, brandissant sa baguette avant même d'avoir atteint la porte, Minerva le suivant de prêt. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte, la faisant se pousser et claquer sur le mur adjacent avec un coup de baguette pour se retrouver devant l'assemblée la plus étrange de résidents de Poudlard. Une future enseignante, un Poltergeist, la Dame Grise, et le garçon, au milieu des autres, essayant en vain de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Le garçon qui, dès qu'il l'aperçu, courut vers Séverus pour se réfugier derrière lui en attrapant ses robes.

« Que c'est-il donc passé ici ? » demanda Minerva avant qu'il en ait l'occasion.

« Petit Harry a eu peur » répondit la Dame Grise avant de s'éloigner en flottant.

« Peevesey ne voulait pas effrayer Harry ».

« Je ne comprends pas » bégaya la dame « j'étais en train de lui parler, en lui demandant qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici. Car il me semblait étrange que ce petit garçon soit la, avec sa ressemblance frappante avec… et bien, ses parents. Et puis Peeves est apparu, et ensuite la Dame Grise, qui s'est adressée d'abord à moi, puis à Harry, en disant des choses que je n'ai pas compris » dit-elle toute pâle.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda Snape froidement. « Et quel besoin aviez vous d'interroger le garçon de cette façon ? »

« Cela n'avait rien d'un interrogatoire, Snape. J'étais surprise quand il m'a dit qui il était, tout naturellement. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il vivait dans sa famille. J'étais donc tout simplement surprise. » continua-t-elle, un peu plus calme. « Je réalise maintenant que je n'aurais pas du l'être mais qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Laisser un petit garçon tout seul dans les couloirs du château ? »

« Je n'ai pas bougé, 'fesseur. J'suis allé nulle part comme promis » dit Harry doucement derrière lui et, au grand étonnement de Séverus, sa main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon de manière rassurante. « Je fais ce que j'ai promis, toujours. »

Séverus acquiesça « Et qu'est-ce-qui a déclenché ses braillements de peine ou de terreur ? »

« La Dame Grise » répondit-elle.

« Oui, la Belle Helena a dit quelque chose que Harry n'aurait pas dû entendre » interrompit Peeves « c'était quelque chose entre elle et moi. Et quelqu'un d'autre. Et peut être le Directeur. Pas p'tit Harry. P'tit Harry a suffisamment de choses qui le préoccupent. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre la belle Helena. »

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, » marmonna Minerva. « Séverus vous devriez peut être donner du chocolat à Harry pour le calmer. Poppy est toujours avec Horace mais il ne semble pas nécessiter ses services. Et Septima, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qu'elle a dit ? Je me demande si tu accepterais de me dire de quoi il en est, Peeves ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Je ne peux pas le dire à la Directrice Adjointe. Seulement moi, et la belle Helena, et peut être le directeur. » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Mais on ne voulait pas faire peur à Harry. »

« Bien » dit Minerva en concluant la discussion. « Séverus ? »

« En effet, » acquiesça-t-il, « mais je veux être informé de l'évolution de la situation.

« Je viendrai vous voir plus tard. » promit-elle.

La femme se retourna avant de s'adresser à lui « Je viendrai aux donjons et vous en parlerai plus tard, si vous êtes d'accord » annonça-t-elle doucement, avant de se diriger vers le garçon. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise, Harry. »

Il sentit le garçon hocher la tête derrière lui et, en le tournant vers lui, il aperçu un petit sourire sur le visage du garçon. Toutes ces… émotions… parce que le garçon avait eu peur d'un fantôme. Enfin bon, Minerva avait surement raison. Un bon chocolat chaud et il pourrait peut-être convaincre le gamin de faire une sieste. Avant que cette satanée bonne femme vienne chez lui, dans son…. NON !

« Je serai dans mon laboratoire. C'est en face de la classe de potions, gardé par un portrait de John Pourbourton », expliqua-t-il. Cette femme n'envahirait pas ses quartiers s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Très bien, » dit-elle d'un sourire forcé. « j'y serai dans une heure. »

« Magnifique, » rétorqua-t-il plein de sarcasmes. Et, parce que le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de lui-même, il le guida en posant sa main sur son épaule. Petit démon. Avoir crié comme si on le kidnappait. Ou comme si Voldemort était à côté de lui. Et pourtant, il avait accourut dès qu'il l'avait entendu. Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser….

Ils descendirent les marches en silence, le garçon aussi proche de lui que possible. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec le gamin au plus tôt. A propos du château, et du monde qu'il venait de découvrir. Il lui semblait très irresponsable de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Quant à Minerva, quel changement d'opinion ! Mais elle était honnête. Et à ce moment, elle s'était empressée de protéger le petit, une réaction trop naturelle pour avoir été planifiée. Elle avait eu l'ai aussi affolé que lui. Enfin, n'exagérons rien, après tout il n'était pas du genre à s'affoler… il avait été tout simplement inquiet, non, inquiet était trop fort… argh, il détestait avoir à définir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ça lui avait fait mal à l'estomac, et puis plus haut. Il devrait étudier ça plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

« Elle était vraiment bizarre, m'sieur » murmura le garçon, en zézayant de plus belle.

Séverus soupira « Le fantôme ou la dame ? »

« Les deux, » répondit-il. « je pensais que la dame était juste étrange et posait trop de questions. Enfin, pas autant de questions que ça, mais elle me regardait bizarrement comme cet homme une fois au supermarché… et pourquoi elle a demandé mon nom de famille ? Et pourquoi elle me croyait pas quand je lui ai dit que j'habitais avec toi ? »

Séverus soupira de nouveau. Oui, une discussion était de rigueur…

-Self-Preservation-


	18. C15 : Révélations, potions, et

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations, potions, et cachotteries**

Harry était droit comme un i sur sa chaise. Tout ce qu'il pensait savoir ne valait plus grand chose… Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et il pensait être en train de rêver alors qu'il assimilait lentement ce que son 'fesseur venait de lui avouer. Mais tout cela était si… étrange… et pas vrai du tout !

Il était silencieux et il savait que le 'fesseur lui en était reconnaissant. Mais c'était si bizarre ce qu'il lui avait dit d'une voix si douce et gentille… Il n'y comprenait rien !

« Vos parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, » avait-il dit doucement et lentement. « Il y avait un mage noir maléfique qui détestait vos parents et il les a tués. Il voulait vous tuer aussi mais vous avez survécu. »

Harry avait alors voulu savoir pourquoi, mais bizarrement aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Personne ne sait comment vous avez survécu, ou comment vous avez fait disparaître ce magicien, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde sait qui vous êtes. »

Il voulait vraiment poser des tas de questions : comment il avait fait (bien que son 'fesseur ait expliqué que personne ne le savait) ? et pourquoi ? Mais il n'avait pas pu le faire une fois de plus. Sa bouche restait fermée. Comme si elle avait été collée avec de la superglue. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais son 'fesseur ne lui mentirait pas, pourquoi le ferait-il ?

« Voilà, vous savez tout. Votre tante aurait dû vous expliquer tout cela il y a longtemps… » avait-il dit en finissant son discours avec cette voix douce et attentionnée, avant de dévisager Harry.

Alors il resta assis, sonné. En silence. Les gens le connaissaient parce qu'il avait fait… quoi ? Parce que ses parents n'avaient pas eu d'accident de voiture ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Vous êtes probablement trop jeune pour cette nouvelle… » dit le 'fesseur tranquillement.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il pouvait toujours secouer la tête. Ses parents étaient morts et il était vivant car un magicien avait probablement fait une erreur, puisque personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Il était tout seul parce qu'un magicien avait voulu le tuer mais n'avait pas réussi à le faire. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi » dit-il tout timide, « est ce qu'il voulait me tuer aussi ? J'ui avais rien fait du tout. J'étais juste un bébé ! » Il savait qu'il allait fondre en larmes sous peu.

Son 'fesseur soupira et attendit un long moment avant de répondre. « C'est dans la nature des êtres maléfiques de tuer les personnes innocentes. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'une larme lui coulait sur la joue.

« Il y a beaucoup de raisons à cela. »

« C'était quoi sa raison à lui ? Et c'était quoi son nom ? »

« J'ai bien peur que cela n'ait été la folie. Il était dérangé. Et son nom était, » il sembla avoir du mal à le dire « Lord Voldemort ».

Harry se mit à acquiescer, mais il était tellement fatigué, épuisé, après les évènements de ce matin… il voulait juste aller se coucher en câlinant Rhubarbe, et peut-être, juste peut-être, son 'fesseur pourrait-il le border ?

« C'est pas juste… » murmura-t-il, « j'veux pas être un magicien s'ils sont méchants et tuent les gens parce qu'ils sont en colère ou pas bien dans leur tête », continua-t-il, en prenant Rhubarbe et en le mettant par terre. « J'veux pas être sans parents. J'veux avoir des parents et une maman et j'veux pas être un magicien parce que… » continua-t-il en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes « c'est pas juste. »

« C'est vrai, » dit son 'fesseur en le regardant avec compassion. « Mais vous êtes un magicien et vous lamenter sur votre sort ne changera rien. »

« Mais j'veux m'lamenter » pleura-t-il. « J'veux… » il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher et il sauta de sa chaise, courut le long de la table et se jeta dans les bras du 'fesseur pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé faire ça et il n'était pas sûr que le 'fesseur l'apprécie, mais il en avait vraiment besoin. Doucement, il se mit à pleurer dans la robe du 'fesseur, alors qu'il lui tapotait le dos… et rapidement, il se sentit un peu mieux.

-Self-Preservation-

« Vous avez assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui, » dit Séverus d'une voix rauque en se détachant du garçon. « Vous n'êtes plus un bébé, et pleurer ne vous rendra pas vos parents. » Deux fois dans la même journée… Impossible… il y avait de nouveau de la morve sur sa robe et s'il utilisait son propre charme de nettoyage trop souvent le tissu tomberait en lambeaux.

« Mais… » dit Harry en le regardant piteusement.

« Pas de mais, cela ne vous aidera pas » dit-il fermement, tout en sachant qu'il devrait probablement être plus doux, mais il avait déjà utilisé toute la gentillesse dont il était capable quand il avait parlé de ses parents.

« Tu sais ce qui peut m'aider ? » demanda le garçon en reniflant.

« Oui, » dit-il soudainement. « Infuser des potions. Enfin, j'infuserai et vous observerez. »

« Infuser ? Des Potions ? »

« Non, de la bière… bien sûr des potions… » dit-il exaspéré. Assez de sensibleries. Bien que, si Lily avait été vivante… ou si elle avait pu le voir… ou… argh… Cela ne menait à rien d'y penser. Il devait se reprendre, et vite. Il ne pouvait s'abandonner à se demander ce que Lily penserait de la façon dont il allait élever son fils. Cependant cette aventure lui avait appris quelque chose : le garçon se tournait vers lui quand il était effrayé. Et il avait la capacité de se mettre à rigoler très vite après quelques minutes de pleurs à vous arracher le cœur (pas le sien, naturellement, il était indifférent à ce genre d'émotions). Et son commentaire sur la bière avait apparemment réussi son coup.

« Est ce que tu as des parents ? » demanda le garçon en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.

Severus grogna et fit apparaître un mouchoir. Pourquoi est ce que les petits garçons faisaient ça de nos jours ? Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir agi de la sorte. Il avait toujours un mouchoir quelque part. Dans sa manche, là où sa mère l'avait mis. Il avait toujours détesté ça d'ailleurs. Cette sensation moite du mouchoir dans sa manche. Et pourquoi le garçon demandait-il après ses parents ? et pourquoi avait-il soudainement l'image de sa maman, lui souriant tristement, dans la tête, lui caressant la joue juste quelques heures avant qu'elle ne…

« Tout le monde a des parents » expliqua-t-il aussi calmement que possible. Si vous vouliez savoir si mes parents sont encore en vie, non ils ne le sont plus. »

« Tu es orphelin aussi, alors ? » demanda-t-il, et Séverus en fut troublé. L'était-il ? Il l'avait été, certainement, après que Mère ait… ou au moins il s'était considéré comme tel. Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas pensé du tout. Et il avait déjà 16 ans quand cela s'était produit.

« Je suis juste un adulte. On ne dit pas orphelin si on est adulte » répondit-il, sans être vraiment sûr de la réponse.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… » hésita-t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. « C'est juste comme ça. »

« C'est vraiment pas juste. »

« Oui, c'est injuste, en effet. Mouchez-vous et ensuite nous irons au laboratoire » dit-il, irrité. Tant de questions… Et oui, leur mort était injuste. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, il n'aurait pas le garçon sur les bras. D'un autre côté, s'ils avaient survécus, Lily serait probablement toujours mariée à Potter et il aurait élevé le garçon en petit arrogant prétentieux et farceur. Il pouvait certainement changer cet aspect des choses. Il n'autoriserait quiconque à le transformer en petit monstre. Personne ne gâterait cet enfant à l'excès. Absolument personne. Même si son passé était vraiment à en pleurer. Ce n'était pas une raison pour le couvrir de cadeaux… Bien que… il devrait quand même lui acheter des vêtements. Et bien que les livres que Albus (ou Minerva, il n'était plus sûr de rien) avait fourni au garçon semblent amplement suffisants au premier abord, certains classiques manquaient : Thoreau, par exemple. San Tsu. Orwell. Dickens. Milton. Des livres essentiels. Même s'ils étaient écrits par des Moldus. Ça ne les rendait pas moins importants.

Oui, il emmènerait le garçon dans la partie Moldue de Londres, ou ailleurs chez les Moldus, pour acheter des vêtements et des livres. Cela facilitera les choses et le garçon ne sera pas reconnu aussi vite. Et les sorciers ne le reconnaîtront peut être pas aussi facilement s'il est habillé comme un Moldu. Bonne idée…

Il regarda le petit oursin se moucher, puis fourrer le mouchoir au fond de sa poche de pantalon, avec un sourire tremblotant.

« Il est où le labo ? » demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux. « Et on va cuisiner quoi ? » ajouta le garçon en le regardant avec un quelque chose dans ses yeux noirs que Séverus n'avait pas vu avant. « Et pourquoi les gens meurent ? »

Séverus soupira. Ça allait être une longue journée…

-Self-Preservation-

Minerva soupira tout en désactivant les charmes protégeant la porte d'entrée des quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Albus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la Dame Grise avait dit à Septima Vector. Ça n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Exceptions à la règle, fardeaux (intérieurs et extérieurs), aider… cela ne voulait vraiment rien dire. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Peeves ait déjà parlé à Albus. Ou au moins qu'Albus comprendrait ce que Septima avait dit si elle mettait ses souvenirs de l'incident dans une pensine. Et ça lui permettrait d'observer les choses sous un autre angle…

Elle se frotta la tête, fatiguée, comprenant tout à fait pourquoi Harry avait eu peur. Elle même aurait été effrayée si quelqu'un lui avait parlé de la sorte, sans bien connaître les interlocuteurs ou le contenu de la discussion. Elle n'aurait pas fondu en larmes, bien entendu, mais elle aurait soit lancé des sorts avant d'exiger de savoir ce qu'il en était, soit elle serait partie. Ou peut-être aurait-elle pris un ton sévère afin de soutirer des réponses aux personnes concernées. Elle secoua la tête, en espérant que son mari aurait des réponses et trouverait des solutions.

En entrant dans la pièce, cependant, elle dût esquiver un objet volant. Qui volait à pleine vitesse vers sa poitrine, la forçant à sauter sur un côté, sans pouvoir sortir sa baguette… Etourdie et choquée, elle regarda la chose qui avait osé s'approcher d'elle si violemment, et n'en revint pas : quelqu'un lui avait littéralement jeté un livre à la figure ! et dans ses propres quartiers !

« Albus !? » s'écria-t-elle. « Viens-tu de balancer un livre dans ma direction ? »

Elle entendit des bruits bizarres dans leur bibliothèque (enfin, ce qui était originairement leur salon avant d'être transformé après que Albus y ait transporté tous ses livres), et ensuite un grognement irrité. Minerva se rapprocha précautionneusement, mais fut quand même agressée par un large tome lui frappant la cuisse.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. « Par Merlin, que fais-tu donc ? »

« Je cherche quelque chose. » répondit-il d'une voix étouffée en balançant un autre livre derrière lui.

« Te rends-tu compte que ce livre, balancé avec tant de négligence pour un tome si précieux, a atterri sur moi ? » demanda-t-elle, plus en colère qu'amusée en voyant ce qui restait de son salon. Des livres éparpillés partout, les étagères vidées… « Albus ! » s'époumona-t-elle, « fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de prendre des livres au hasard pour les balancer par terre et explique-moi ce que tu cherches à faire… »

Il se retourna et ses yeux bleus la fixèrent, avec froideur et détermination. Peut-être même avec colère. « Je cherche quelque chose… » répéta-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Que cherches tu donc ? Et n'essayes même pas de lancer ce livre, c'est 'Transformations moitié-inanimées'… » Minerva lança une main en l'air pour attraper un de ses livres préférés de transfiguration qu'elle venait de voir voler vers elle à l'aide de sa baguette. « Albus, » râla-t-elle, « qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il se retourna, et sembla remarquer sa présence pour la première fois, son visage s'adoucissant. « J'ai reçu des informations de la plus haute importance et j'ai besoin… d'en savoir plus. Te serait-il possible… »

« Peeves est venu te voir, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit Minerva d'une voix ferme. « Il t'a dit quelque chose. »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Je ne suis pas au courant justement ! Je sais seulement ce que Septima m'a raconté de sa discussion avec la Dame Grise. » révéla-t-elle en serrant les dents. « Que t'as dit Peeves ? »

« Qu'a révélé la Dame Grise à Septima ? »

« La même chose qu'à Harry. » répondit-elle à contrecœur. « Qu'a dit Peeves ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… » avoua-t-il, « Je… il faut que j'en sache plus avant de… »

« Albus ! » l'interrompit-elle fermement. « Comment ça tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Je ne peux pas… » argumenta-t-il.

« Oh si, tu pourrais, mais tu ne veux pas, il y a une différence ! » s'écria-t-elle « Est-ce que ça va recommencer ? Ce besoin de me protéger ? Ou veux-tu seulement t'en convaincre ? Nous nous sommes promis après… ce qui s'est passé avec Lily et James. Tu m'as promis de ne plus me cacher ce genre de choses, Albus. C'est ce que tu as dit. Tu as dit que la guerre était finie et que tu aurais dû – tu aurais dû, Albus – partager plus de choses avec moi. Je peux te montrer cette promesse dans un pensine, tu sais ! »

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe à l'heure actuelle, Minerva. Comprend-le, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » rétorqua-t-elle, fatiguée. « Bon, d'accord. La Dame Grise a dit des choses bizarres à propos d'exceptions à la règle et qu'ils ne devraient rien dire mais le feraient quand même et que Harry portait un lourd fardeau, intérieurement et à l'extérieur. Es-tu content ? »

« Oui, merci » dit-il en souriant, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Minerva un peu plus.

« Tu vas dormir ici ce soir » conclut-elle en s'en allant. Il allait tout garder pour lui encore une fois. Ne partagerait rien avec elle. Garderait les secrets de tout le monde et, si ça devenait trop pour lui, craquerait sous la pression de nouveau. C'était déjà arrivé bien trop souvent.

« D'accord, chérie » prononça-t-il, la tête sortant de la porte entre-ouverte. « Mais te serait-il quand même possible d'inviter Poppy et Horace à diner ce soir ? Ou peut-être pour le déjeuner demain ? »

-Self-Preservation-

Oh, c'était vraiment trop cool ! Il y avait des espèces de petits vers de terre devant lui et son 'fesseur avait dit de les frapper avec ce gros truc lourd en pierre et de récupérer le jus qui en sortait dans un bocal. C'était vraiment très rigolo ! Le jus avait une couleur verte bizarre. Un joli vert, en toute honnêteté, un peu comme la pelouse après la pluie et avant qu'Oncle Vernon lui dise de la couper ou de la tondre. C'est sympa, pensa-t-il. Et son 'fesseur lui expliquait ce qu'ils faisaient (il était en train d'écraser des vers marins morts en bocaux et son 'fesseur les utilisait pour quelque chose qu'il avait appelé _Solution de Force)_ et pourquoi il aurait besoin de cette potion, et comme l'endroit où Harry écrabouillait les vers était près du chaudron, il pouvait regarder dedans de temps à autre quand le 'fesseur y ajoutait quelque chose. C'était fascinant et avait l'air plus réel et magnifique qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer en lisant le livre. Et il aimait vraiment être là bien que le 'fesseur Séverus ne réponde pas à toutes ses questions.

Il était conscient qu'i peine une demi-heure il ne voulait plus être un magicien mais faire des potions était vraiment marrant. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, pourrait-il être un magicien qui infuse des potions, et ignorer toutes les autres formes de magie. Parce que, eh bien, les potions c'était vraiment rigolo. Et écrabouiller des vers c'était encore plus marrant.

« Ça suffit, » annonça le 'fesseur soudainement, et il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte quelques instants plus tard, « pouvez-vous mettre le reste des vers marins dans le bocal ? »

Harry acquiesça avec entrain. Il avait le droit de toucher et faire des choses, il lui faisait confiance et son 'fesseur n'était pas derrière lui pour le surveiller… Concentré sur les vers, Harry ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se passait dans le labo, mais en entendant une voix connue, il revint vérifier à qui le 'fesseur parlait.

C'était cette dame, Tima. Celle qui lui avait fait peur, et il se souvint que le 'fesseur lui avait dit de venir lui parler de l'incident avec la dame-fantôme. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle lui sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de retourner son sourire en hésitant, même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce dont elle et le 'fesseur parlaient. Ils devaient vraiment parler tout bas ces deux là.

-Self-Preservation-

Le garçon était au lit. Il dormait et un sort de suivi du sommeil le préviendrait en cas de problèmes. Mais à présent il avait autre chose à faire.

Il ne pouvait pas arriver à comprendre ce que cette femme Vector (et non, il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle) lui avait dit de la conversation avec la Dame Grise. Et Peeves. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la chambre si ridicule du garçon et s'empressa de sortir du donjon. Si quelqu'un avait des réponses, ce serait le Directeur. Peut-être aurait-il été mis au courant, et pourrait-il l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il fut devant le bureau d'Albus en un temps record et donna le mot de passe « Sangsues au chocolat » à une gargouille embarrassée.

« Je pourrais vous laisser monter » répondit-elle, « mais il n'y a personne. »

Séverus grogna et murmura « Peu importe » avant de partir vers les quartiers des Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas loin, fort heureusement (après tout, le garçon pouvait se réveiller et mettre son appartement à sac en un temps record) et il frappa à la porte avec impatience.

Après un long moment à taper du pied par terre, la porte s'ouvrit et une Minerva très contrariée l'accueillit en ronchonnant. Tout comme à l'accoutumée en fin de soirée, elle avait des tresses souples, et sa robe de chambre écossaise.

« Entrez donc » marmonna-t-elle.

« Alors ? » exigea-t-il impatiemment.

« Alors quoi ? »

« De quoi s'agit-il donc ? »

À sa grande surprise, Minerva haussa les épaules, et pointa vers leur salon/bibliothèque. Il ne connaissait pas très bien leur demeure, mais il y avait quand même passé quelques soirées. « Demandez-le lui. Vous serez peut-être plus chanceux que moi… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Séverus avec anxiété.

« Allez-y, demandez-le lui… il est là-dedans… » répéta-t-elle en pointant de nouveau vers le salon. « Faites moi savoir si vous arrivez à en savoir plus que '_Je ne peux rien te dire, mais si tu pouvais inviter Poppy et Horace au plus vite_'… »

Il avança dans la pièce en question les sourcils froncés. Il y avait des livres partout, ouverts par terre, sur toutes les surfaces possibles à part les étagères qui étaient maintenant vides. « Faites attention à ne pas recevoir un livre à la figure » entendit-il Minerva lui conseiller.

« Albus ? » appela-t-il. Le vieil homme était plongé dans un livre énorme.

« Ah, mon garçon… » dit Albus sans lever les yeux du livre. « Je suis désolé mais je suis très occupé. Je ne peux pas discuter avec vous… »

« J'aimerais savoir ce que veut dire cette fameuse discussion entre la Dame Grise et Peeves » l'interrompit Séverus.

« Je ne puis vous le dire » répondit Dumbledore en le regardant, apercevant Minerva derrière lui. « Minerva chérie, as-tu invité Poppy et Horace ? »

Elle sembla acquiescer.

« Bien, très bien. Quand seront-ils là ? »

« Demain pour déjeuner » grommela Minerva.

« Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec cette histoire ? » demanda Séverus, essayant en vain de se calmer.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour le moment Séverus. Il y a trop de choses que je ne sais pas. Mais Horace pourrait peut être aider » répondit-il, de nouveau plongé dans son livre.

« Vous allez tout me dire dès maintenant ! » insista-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas… » implora Albus en le dévisageant de nouveau avant de s'étirer. « Arrêtez, Séverus, Minerva, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de confirmer mes soupçons avant tout. Maintenant veuillez me laisser à mes recherches » continua-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Venez, Séverus, je vais nous faire une tasse de thé » dit Minerva en le tirant par sa robe vers la cuisine. « Avez-vous laissé Harry tout seul ? »

« Je traque ses mouvements avec un sortilège » répondit-il distrait, regardant le Directeur d'un air pensif. C'était vraiment typique d'Albus. Garder les secrets de tout le monde, ne rien partager… Séverus sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez de plus en plus. Le garçon était sous sa responsabilité. Il se devait de découvrir ce que la Dame Grise avait voulu dire. Et ce que Peeves voulait dire. Il devait le savoir. Si cela était en rapport avec la prophétie ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devait le découvrir. Il connaissait les règles et les conséquences mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait… il sentit Minerva le ramener à la réalité en le guidant vers la sortie.

« Séverus, s'il vous plait, » dit le Directeur en le regardant d'un air ferme, sans l'once d'un scintillement dans ses yeux. « je ne souhaite pas me confier à vous pour l'instant. Dès que mes soupçons seront confirmées, je vous le ferai savoir. » et avec ça, il se retrouva dehors d'un coup de baguette. La porte se referma sur lui en activant des charmes de protection contre les intrus.

« Il dormira là ce soir » murmura Minerva.

« Il n'a rien dit, n'est ce pas, » s'enquit Séverus d'une voix forte « même pas à vous ? »

« Pas un mot » répondit-elle, calme et mélancolique. « Je pensais que ça allait changer mais… apparemment pas… »

« Il ne peut agir ainsi ! » protesta-t-il.

« Vous savez bien qu'il le fera quand même… » répondit-elle d'un air triste, « voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Il acquiesça, en colère. « Pour qui se prend-il ? Il me dit que je dois m'occuper du garçon et maintenant que quelque chose peut mettre le petit en danger, je ne dois rien savoir ? Je suis de nouveau astreint au rôle de l'idiot qui suit les ordres ? Pas cette fois, certainement pas. Même si je dois verser du véritasérum dans la bouche de Peeves. »

« Ça ne marchera pas, » marmonna Minerva d'une vois sombre « J'ai déjà vérifié. Les Poltergeists sont immunisés contre toutes potions… »

« Vous… vous avez vérifié ? » bégaya-t-il de surprise.

« Pensez-vous donc que je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe avec Harry ? » riposta-t-elle, la menace sous-entendue évidente, en faisant flotter une tasse de thé dans sa direction.

-Self-Preservation-


	19. C16 : doutes, et déjeuner agité

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 16 : doutes, et déjeuner agité**

Minerva savait que personne n'arriverait à faire parler Albus quand il était dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte et elle le haïssait vraiment à ces moments-là. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être… mise à l'écart, insignifiante. Pas comme s'ils étaient mariés et partageaient toutes les difficultés à venir. C'était comme s'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Et peut être était-ce le cas. Peut être qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour les choses vraiment importantes, les problèmes existentiels. C'était arrivé si souvent par le passé et elle en souffrait.

Elle en souffrait vraiment et le lit était si grand et vide sans lui et ses ronflements abominables, avec ses cheveux et sa barbe qui la chatouillaient en dormant, et ses pieds chauds et ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. Mais il avait vraiment mérité de dormir sur le canapé du salon. Même si elle doutait qu'il ait beaucoup dormi. Elle pouvait repérer un Charme de Rafraîchissement à des kilomètres,… Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait inventé et elle l'utilisait aussi souvent que lui.

En plus il lui avait à peine parlé ce matin, lui demandant juste une confirmation que Poppy et Horace venaient bien déjeuner avec eux (et oui, c'était le cas), avant de disparaître quelque part en la laissant toute seule dans une pièce pleine de livres éparpillés à ranger et le déjeuner à préparer. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle détestait être sa femme. Qu'elle détestait être la femme de Albus Dumbledore. Quand elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme de ménage qui rangeait après lui. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle oubliait presque à quel point elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle voulait partir et le laisser à ses secrets. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. Elle était destinée à rester à ses côtés, et le soutenir. Même si ça faisait mal. Elle finirait par trouver ce qu'il cherchait avec tant de vigueur et le secret qui en découlait à un moment ou à un autre.

Même si elle le découvrait une fois que tout était fini.

C'était l'une des choses si agaçantes qu'il faisait, de dissimuler tout ce qu'il y avait d'important, qui l'incitait presque à renoncer et à le laisser déjeuner avec Poppy et Horace tout seul. Mais elle n'y arriverait pas non plus. Après tout, elle se devait de faire un rapport de ce qu'elle pourrait entendre et soupçonner à Séverus. Elle le lui avait promis.

Minerva se mit à sourire en faisant léviter les livres sur les étagères. Séverus, malgré son tempérament et ses réserves, bien qu'il ne réponde jamais à ses questions, lui avait montré en détails par son comportement et ses actions qu'il voulait réellement s'occuper du garçon, souhaitait qu'il reste avec lui et voulait devenir une figure paternelle. Il lui jetterait surement un sort si elle le disait à haute voix, mais c'était Séverus après tout. Il était comme ça. Ne parlait jamais de ses bonnes actions. Il allait se mettre à aimer le garçon si cela ne s'était pas déjà produit. Elle en était certaine. Et elle écouterait donc avec attention l'échange à venir entre Albus et Horace (ou les indices qu'ils pourraient laisser s'échapper puisqu'elle ne doutait aucunement que leur discussion serait privée) et après, elle pourrait peut être aussi demander à Poppy ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle découvrirait ce qui se passe, parce que et en particulier car Séverus avait le droit de savoir.

« Minerva, où es-tu ? » entendit-elle brusquement alors qu'elle rangeait les feuilles de parchemin inutilisées.

« Je suis là, Albus » répondit-elle froidement. Oh il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement avec ses cachoteries et ses mystères. Il aurait droit à une dispute et des sorts s'il restait silencieux une fois de plus.

« Ah, je t'ai trouvée… » s'écria-t-il en souriant, un nouveau charme de rafraichissement lui faisant luire la figure, et bien qu'elle recula à son arrivée, il vint l'embrasser et lui faire un bisous sur la joue. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je devais consulter un livre dans la bibliothèque. »

« Qui l'aurait cru » murmura-t-elle, en le regardant avec les sourcils froncés. « Veux-tu donc me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis désolé chérie, mais pas encore. » dit-il avec un geste de la main. « As-tu prévenu les elfes pour… »

Elle était si proche à cet instant d'une éruption volcanique de rage. Elle pouvait sentir son estomac produire de l'acide à haute dose, avec une possibilité d'indigestion et d'ulcère imminente.

« Oui, » grogna-t-elle. « J'ai informé les elfes de tes plans pour le déjeuner. » Elle voulait partir en claquant la porte. Elle voulait… eh bien aller explorer le château avec Harry de nouveau. Mais elle savait bien que si elle partait maintenant elle n'apprendrait absolument rien. Et cela n'aiderait personne. Mais quand même…

« Tu ferais mieux d'employer une aide de maison, mon mari… » railla-t-elle, presque comme Séverus, « elle ferait la même chose que moi. Elle ne poserait même pas de questions. »

Il soupira dramatiquement. « Minerva, arrêtes, pas de ça. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à dire. Et j'ai promis à Peeves que je ne dirais rien avant d'en savoir plus. »

« Tu l'as promis à Peeves ?! » s'exclama-t-elle indignée. « Tu m'as promis à moi il y a des années que tu ne ferais plus de cachoteries. Et que fais-tu ? Tout le contraire. Tu es incroyable. » Elle secoua la tête, ennuyée, en colère, triste, déçue, et le laissa planté là, en s'arrêtant seulement un instant à la porte pour ajouter : « Ils seront là dans une demi-heure. »

-Self-Preservation-

Harry souriait, heureux. Le 'fesseur avait expliqué que la dame fantôme stupide n'avait pas toute sa tête et qu'il ne devait pas la prendre au sérieux. Et en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était clair que son 'fesseur avait raison, une fois de plus. Pourquoi, après tout, avait-elle voulu devenir un fantôme plutôt qu'un Poltergeist comme Peeves ! Il devait se faire expliquer la différence par quelqu'un de toute façon. Il n'y avait rien compris la première fois. Alors son 'fesseur avait ajouté une autre règle à la liste (et celle qu'il avait écrite était toujours accrochée…). Ne pas croire ce que les fantômes lui disaient. Ça lui allait très bien comme règle. C'était même parfait. La dame fantôme ne lui avait dit que des bêtises de toute façon. Et le 'fesseur disait que c'était des balivernes, et il croyait son 'fesseur bien plus qu'un fantôme stupide… Bon, Peeves était une exception mais il n'avait pas dit grand chose. Et après son 'fesseur avait dit quelque chose comme « l'empêcher de faire des bêtises » et il l'avait emmené dans son laboratoire magique de potions. Il ne pouvait pas écrabouiller les vers aujourd'hui car il n'en avait pas besoin, avait-il dit. A la place, il y avait des espèces de coquilles d'escargot et son 'fesseur les avait déposé dans un bol en pierre, lui disant de les rendre tout petits avec un bout de pierre. Et c'était un miracle, en vérité, parce que quand le truc-à-coquille devenait vraiment tout petit et de la poussière en sortait, la couleur changeait de marron à rouge vif. Harry aimait vraiment ça, et travaillait très vite pour essayer de voir le moment précis où les coquilles changeaient de couleur, mais ça allait toujours trop vite… une seconde c'était marron, et celle d'après rouge. Incroyable.

Et ça rendait la magie très cool… il ne tenait pas du tout à posséder une baguette, mais les trucs-à-coquille qui changeaient de couleur c'était marrant. Et il voulait le faire. Peut-être n'aurait il pas à bouger une baguette bêtement en l'air et ne ferait que ça…

Ou peut-être que… et bien, son 'fesseur avait dit que c'était une école, mais il avait aussi dit qu'il devait être plus grand pour y aller. Et en fait il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Est ce qu'il n'irait plus à l'école ? Il n'avait pas demandé à son 'fesseur parce que, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé l'école jusqu'à présent. Dudley et ses copains étaient toujours là pour lui chercher des noises, et quand Dudley était malade il devait rester à la maison lui aussi… il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'embêtait pendant qu'il apprenait et il ne connaissait pas très bien ses maths et n'était pas bon en lecture… il pouvait lire, oui, mais pas à voix haute… Dudley avait fait la même chose, chaque fois que Miss Trask avait demandé à Harry de lire. Il avait pleuré. Dudley avait pleuré ou crié ou dit qu'il y avait une abeille dans la classe (même en hiver) et à cause de ça, Harry avait été interrompu. Miss Trask avait toujours fait très attention à Dudley, qui avait fait des histoires jusqu'à ce que la maitresse oublie que c'était à Harry de lire. Il pouvait lire sans problèmes quand il était tout seul, et dans sa tête. Mais pas à haute voix… et son 'fesseur ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait le savoir et ça serait embarrassant… donc peut-être que c'était mieux que le 'fesseur oublie cette histoire d'école… mais il ne pouvait pas juste ne pas y aller…

Il avait au moins besoin de connaître les chiffres et faire des maths. Quand son 'fesseur le regarda et se mit derrière lui alors qu'il désintégrait les coquilles, Harry le regarda entre deux smashs.

« C'est bien comme ça ? » demanda-t-il timidement. Peut être qu'il avait fait de la poudre trop fine…

« Oui, ça va » répondit le 'fesseur, faisant rayonner Harry de plaisir. Mais ensuite, il regarda Harry dans les yeux et c'était comme si son 'fesseur y cherchait quelque chose.

« Vous irez à l'école » dit-il soudainement, et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Est-ce que tu peux lire dans mes pensées, dit m'sieur ? » demanda-t-il timidement, et le 'fesseur secoua la tête immédiatement.

« Votre visage se lit comme un livre ouvert… » répondit-il. Mais comment le fesseur savait-il qu'il pensait à l'école ? Il était vraiment trop fort… « Cependant, » continua-t-il, « vous n'irez pas dans une école classique. Vous aurez une tutrice, Madame Augusta Longbottom. Vous l'appellerez Mme Longbottom, et y serez avec deux ou trois autres enfants. J'ai pris rendez-vous pour la rencontrer dans une semaine. D'ici là, j'aimerais tester vos capacités de lecture et en mathématiques.

« M…M…Mais… » bégaya-t-il. Exactement ce dont il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas lire à voix haute… ce n'était pas possible… et il n'était pas bon en maths… vraiment pas ! Il secoua la tête énergiquement, le regard posé sur les robes du 'fesseur. « Non…non… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Séverus, et Harry le vit bouger sa baguette et faire venir un livre à lui.

-Self-Preservation-

Séverus ne savait que penser. Le garçon avait lu sans problèmes auparavant. Il avait expliqué ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre de Potions, et il en avait fait un bon résumé… et maintenant il avait peur de lui lire quoi que ce soit ? Augusta Longbottom avait accepté d'enseigner ce qu'il fallait au garçon avec son petit fils. Une idée de Minerva en vérité. Mais de loin la meilleure alternative, aux vues de son expérience avec des enfants. Et le garçon serait entouré d'au moins un garçon de son âge, sans que Séverus n'ait à se soucier d'avoir à tout lui apprendre lui même. D'après les rumeurs, Mme Longbottom était assez sévère. Et c'était exactement ce qui convenait à Séverus.

« Voilà », dit-il en déposant le livre, _Un guide de potions_, sur la table. « Lisez donc », dit-il sérieusement, en regardant le garçon apeuré, ses mains tremblotantes. Il avait aperçu des souvenirs de cet idiot de Dudley qui pleurait à l'école mais pas tout ce que le garçon pensait.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration, et se mordit la lèvre en ouvrait le livre au hasard.

« Les P-oo-ti-ons, » commença-t-il doucement, et en hésitant beaucoup. « ne de-vr-aient paas s'ee-tt-re mé-lan-géees avec, euh, d'autres. »

« Aucune raison d'être nerveux, » dit-il aussi gentiment que possible.

« J'suis pas nerveux, m'sieur » dit-il en levant la tête, sans un grain d'hésitation. « Je, eh ben, Dudley était toujours… J'pouvais pas faire mieux que lui à l'école et Dudley il n'aimait pas ça quand c'était mon tour de lire, il se débrouillait toujours pour que Miss Trask elle oublie que c'était à moi de lire, alors j'ai jamais lu tout haut… »

Séverus secoua la tête. Il avait entendu parler des enfants qui avaient des difficultés de lecture, mais pas restreintes à la lecture à voix haute. Le garçon savait lire, c'était évident, mais il semblait avoir du mal à dire les mots. Il allait devoir y remédier. Avant qu'il ne commence ses leçons avec Mme Longbottom. En secouant la tête, il reprit le livre et l'envoya sur le bureau d'un coup de baguette avant d'appeler à lui la recette pour la potion « Nettoyer les blessures » dont la Sorcière-Guérisseuse aurait sans aucun doutes besoin en abondance dès que le 1er trimestre commencerait.

Il le donna au garçon. « Jusque là j'ai ajouté la camomille à la lavande et l'extrait de verveine. Vous avez écrasé les escargots à coquille violets. Que faut-il faire après ? » demanda-t-il plein de sarcasmes, alors que le garçon examinait le texte. « Et lisez tout, pas de résumé. Je veux la recette exacte. »

-Self-Preservation-

Elle enrageait. Pas littéralement mais presque. Il venait de – argh – disparaître avec Horace Slughorn en la laissant seule avec Poppy. Elle aimait bien Poppy, bien sûr. Mais elle était encore plus intéressée par ce dont les deux hommes étaient en train de parler. Et elle ne pouvait rien entendre. Absolument rien… la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue était son mari, son adorable, aimant, merveilleux, attentionné de mari, faire un compliment à Horace sur la veste abominaffreuse qu'il portait. Seul Albus aimerait des ASPS dans un panier cousu sur une veste. Et en plus Horace était… bruyant, exubérant, et voulait toujours en mettre plein la vue. Tout ce dont elle avait horreur en mangeant. Et aucun homme qui se respecte, absolument personne en fait, ne devrait placer sa serviette dans son col de chemise. Il y avait des enchantements pour ce genre de choses ! Elle n'aimait déjà pas Horace quand il enseignait à Poudlard, et cela n'avait pas changé depuis. Même s'il était à présent le… partenaire… de son amie.

« Que lui trouves-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Pardon ? » l'interrogea Poppy en posant sa tasse de café.

« Qu'est ce qui t'attires chez lui ? Nous le connaissons tous depuis des années, ou plutôt des dizaines d'années, et soudainement l'an dernier vous nous annoncez que vous êtes 'ensemble' »

« Je… l'aime… » Poppy dit en secouant la tête. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant. Est ce que tu t'es disputée avec Albus ? »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

'Si tel est le cas, je sais pourquoi tu me poses la question. Tu ne veux pas penser ou parler de ta vie, alors tu cherches des noises à la mienne. Tu n'as jamais demandé ça jusqu'à présent, malgré de nombreuses opportunités. »

Minerva soupira. Oui. C'était une de ses tactiques… ignorer ses propres problèmes et se concentrer sur ceux des autres… « Je ne vous avais jamais vus ensemble, en couple, auparavant. Un diner de ci de là, mais pas intimement. » Ils s'étaient comportés comme de jeunes amoureux, en réalité, ce qui était plutôt mignon, elle devait l'admettre. Horace faisait attention à ce que Poppy disait et faisait, et vice versa. Et Poppy avait l'air plus détendue et heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait vue depuis un moment.

« Je l'aime, Minerva. Je l'aime depuis des années et nous ne pouvions être ensemble quand il enseignait ici. Tout le monde ne te ressemble pas. Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, je veux être avec lui. Je veux sortir et m'amuser, et ne pas prétendre que je suis une vieille célibataire. »

« Je ne fais pas ça, » objecta Minerva.

« Oh si, c'est toi tout craché. Qui sait pour toi et Albus à part une poignée de proches ? Hein ? Combien le savent ? Et tu as de la chance que le Daily Prophète n'en ait pas encore eu vent. » s'exclama la Sorcière-Guérisseuse furieusement.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » bredouilla Minerva.

« Bien sûr que non… Mais laisse moi apprécier ce que nous avons avec Horace, sans interventions, ce que nous avons attendu si longtemps. Je vois un futur avec lui. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas longtemps à passer ensemble mais c'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté de lui devant l'école toute entière en prétendant d'être sa meilleure amie. »

« Poppy… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » soupira-t-elle avant d'essayer de prendre sa main.

« Oh non, tu vas descendre de ton piédestal » Poppy expliqua, hors d'elle. « Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Il est charmant ! Voilà ce que je lui trouve. Il est l'homme de ma vie, avec qui je veux passer la fin de mes jours. Même si on a passé l'âge tous les deux. » dit-elle en se levant brusquement, jetant un regard furieux à Minerva. « Tu pourras dire à Horace que je l'attendrai à l'infirmerie. »

« Poppy, s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas te froisser. »

« Si, tu le voulais, » pleura-t-elle. « Je le sais. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me caser pendant des années, en me disant qu'il me fallait trouver un mari, ou un homme… pendant des années le même refrain. Tu me disais que ça serait bon pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend à la maison, avec qui partager les évènements de la journée. Tu m'as dit que c'était agréable d'avoir un mari. Tu m'as poussé à trouver quelqu'un. Et maintenant que j'ai enfin quelqu'un dans ma vie, tu me demandes ce que je lui trouve ? Après un an de vie commune ! Tu es impossible ! » finit-elle en claquant la porte, laissant une Minerva toute penaude et misérable derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas considéré… elle n'avait pas voulu ça… pas du tout. Elle voulait juste, pendant un instant, se taper la tête sur la table, ou peut être un mur… elle avait l'habitude de parler sans penser aux conséquences, elle le savait… elle était si âgée mais ne savait toujours pas quand se taire…

Elle débarrassait la table d'un coup de baguette quand elle entendit un cri venant du bureau où étaient Albus et Slughorn. Une seconde plus tard elle avait sa baguette à la main, pointée vers la porte, quand l'ancien maître des potions l'ouvrit, enragé.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles » dit-il d'une voix bien plus haute qu'à l'accoutumée. Et, tout comme l'avait fait Poppy un peu plus tôt, il s'enfuit de leurs quartiers à grandes enjambées.

« Ne me demandes pas » dit Albus quand la porte se referma, secouant la tête dans sa direction. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Quand il sera temps… »

-Self-Preservation-

« Ajouter… les… co-qui-lles… moulues… d'es-car-gots royal… oups, désolé… violets… et… tourner… quinze… fois, » lit-il doucement, en suivant les mots avec son doigt. C'était difficile de lire comme ça, mais son 'fesseur lui faisait lire quelque chose d'utile, pas juste histoire de le faire. Il lisait les instructions à son 'fesseur pour qu'il puisse infuser la potion. Une potion pour nettoyer les plaies. C'était une très bonne idée. Nettoyer les plaies était important, il le savait bien. Il était tombé une fois sur les genoux et l'un d'eux s'était mis à saigner mais il était sale et quelques jours plus tard il y avait des trucs verts dessus, là où ça avait saigné. Et tante Pétunia l'avait fâché, en lui disant de ne plus tomber dans les saletés. Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès…

Maintenant Harry se sentait utile. Assis, enfin, perché sur un tabouret en bois, il observait ce que son 'fesseur faisait tout en lisant les instructions. Et le 'fesseur faisait ce qu'il avait dit. C'était vraiment génial. Il aimait bien lire à haute voix de cette façon. Ce n'était pas inutile.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda le 'fesseur.

« Ajouter… la… euh… j'arrive pas à lire ce mot, 'fesseur, » bégaya-t-il avant de le regarder.

« Myrte » dit-il gentiment, en le regardant dans les yeux, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le chaudron.

« Ajouter la myrte et… laisser… reposer… pendant… vingt… tiret… deux… heures. » lit-il fièrement.

Il tomba presque de son tabouret quand la porte du labo s'ouvrit brusquement sur Minerva, les oreilles rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. « Je ne peux pas croire l'audace de ce sacré… oh… bonjour Harry. »

-Self-Preservation-


	20. C17 : colère, tracas, et portes ouvertes

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 17 : colère, tracas, et portes ouvertes**

Un silence royal s'installa. Ce silence ne dura cependant qu'une dizaine de secondes, peut-être quinze, Séverus fixant Minerva d'un regard inquisiteur. Elle était clairement stressée, énervée, déboussolée, voire même en colère. Pas une bonne combinaison pour une Griffondor. Une combinaison encore plus désastreuse quand cette Griffondor se trouvait dans son laboratoire, entourée d'ingrédients potentiellement dangereux et de potions qui bouillonnaient tranquillement dans les chaudrons. Il connaissait Minerva depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Un nouveau petit Serpentard de onze ans, tout minuscule et maigrichon. Il avait eu peur d'elle à l'époque, mais à présent, sachant que très peu de choses pouvaient la faire réagir de la sorte, il avait bien plus peur.

Silencieusement, il fit apparaître une nouvelle porte au fond de la salle d'un coup de baguette. Il regarda le garçon dans les yeux, et perçut la multitude de questions qui lui brulaient la langue, sa petite tête allant de Minerva à lui à un rythme hallucinant.

« Veuillez m'apporter le livre _Moste Potente Potions_ qui est dans le salon. C'est l'étagère la plus proche de la porte, près de la salle de bain, » expliqua-t-il, tout en sachant que cela lui prendrait quelques minutes pour le localiser, fourré comme il était entre deux gros tomes sur les champignons.

« Dac' m'sieur, » acquiesça-t-il en vitesse avant de sautiller, presque joyeusement sembla-t-il, vers la porte que Séverus avait indiquée.

Pendant ce temps, il fit apparaître une chaise et fit signe à Minerva de s'asseoir.

« J'aimerais assez, » commença-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse, « que vous vous astreigniez de jurer devant le garçon. Après tout il me faudra alors lui interdire ces mots par la suite, donc si on pouvait éviter tout le processus ça serait plus simple, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, toujours énervée. « Je sais… c'est juste que cet… cet horrible, abominable homme… je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi je me suis mariée avec lui… il est … argh ! »

« Aussi intéressé que je sois par vos problèmes maritaux, Madame la directrice adjointe, » railla-t-il en devenant de plus en plus irrité lui-même, « je me demande si vous êtes ici uniquement pour me faire part des joies du mariage. »

« Vous savez très bien que non, » répondit-elle d'un ton bourru, « Il est parti. »

« Comment ça parti ? » demanda Séverus, intrigué.

« Parti, disparu. Poof… Il n'est plus à Poudlard. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non je ne sais pas ni pourquoi, ni où, ni pour combien de temps. Nous avons déjeuné avec Poppy et Horace et apparemment il sait quelque chose sur ce qui peut bien préoccuper Albus. En effet, deux minutes après s'être enfermé dans son bureau avec Horace, ce dernier est ressorti tout rouge de colère avant de s'enfuir de la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière en claquant la porte derrière lui. J'ai essayé de parler à Albus mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, a pris sa cape de voyage et a disparu sur le champ. Directement du salon… »

« Ah, les privilèges accordés au Directeurs de Poudlard… » soupira Séverus.

« En effet. Et je ne sais pas où il a disparu. Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais rien du tout ! » dit-elle en soupirant également. « La dernière fois qu'il a agi de la sorte, tout en secrets, entrant et sortant à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, était quand… vous savez. »

« Mmhmm, » acquiesça Séverus, un sentiment de grand danger se faisant ressentir. Redoutant le moment où cela deviendrait de nouveau réalité. Presque déjà apeuré, pour être honnête.

« Mais cela ne peut être la raison de tout ceci,… » se contredit-elle, adoucissant son ton, « et je doute que Horace puisse être d'une aide quelconque sur le sujet,…. Sacré nom de… »

« Minerva ! » la réprimanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Il n'est pas là… » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Séverus soupira – il la connaissait depuis longtemps après tout – et considéra que ceci allait être une chose avec laquelle elle le tourmenterait dans un futur proche… Et bien qu'elle le fasse… Il lui apporterait ensuite le petit oursin quand il jurerait comme un marin. Ça sera à elle de s'en occuper alors…

« Revenons à nos moutons, » continua-t-elle. « Horace n'a pas quitté Poudlard pendant le règne de terreur de Vous-savez-qui. Il resta ici tout le temps. Et de penser qu'il a probablement… » ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage pâlit soudainement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, curieux et impatient.

« J'étais à l'école en même temps que vous-savez-qui, » énonça t'elle doucement. « j'ai deux ans de plus que lui en fait. Albus m'a demandé des centaines de fois ce dont je pouvais me rappeler, mais la seule chose dont je me souviens était son charme désarmant. Il était très charismatique mais j'étais plus âgée et une Griffondor, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à lui. À l'époque, les Serpentards étaient encore plus… disons seulement qu'ils restaient entre eux et que les amitiés entre un Serpentard et une autre maison de Poudlard étaient plus que déconseillées. Donc pas la peine de me demander, non je ne le connais pas bien. Mais Horace était son responsable de maison. Il aurait été la personne à qui il pouvait se confier en cas de problèmes… »

« Je doute qu'il ait jamais partagé ses problèmes avec quiconque… » argumenta Séverus.

« Certes, » dit Minerva en coinçant sa lèvre supérieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller, inquiète. « Mais s'il y avait quelque chose… Par Merlin, Séverus, vous savez bien comment était Horace avec ses protégés. Avec son club. Et Vous-savez-qui en faisait partie. Pas moi. Je n'attirais pas assez l'attention. Mais si Albus suspecte Horace de savoir quelque chose à son sujet… il est resté persuadé qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort. Séverus, si quelque chose lui permet d'exister sous une forme ou une autre, en tant qu'esprit, ou… ou de voyager entre le monde des morts et des vivants, … on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé cette nuit fatidique… et si Horace sait quelque chose… »

« Minerva… » grommela Séverus. C'était bien joli tout ça, toutes ces spéculations, mais il n'aimait pas ça. En vérité, ça lui donnait la chaire de poule. Mais il est vrai qu'Albus avait répété un grand nombre de fois sa conviction que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort en même temps que les Potters. Et Minerva avait vu juste. S'il n'était pas mort, mais pas vraiment vivant non plus, que pouvait-il être ? où se trouvait-il ? et… »

« Coucou, » dit le garçon en sautillant à nouveau dans le laboratoire, le livre dans les bras. « J'l'ai trouvé 'fesseur. C'était pas facile d'le trouver parce qu'il était un peu caché. Mais j'ai réussi. Et j'suis même pas tombé d'la chaise qui bougeait et j'arrivais pas à l'attraper parce que… parce que… pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? » demanda Harry, alors que Minerva le dévisageait bouche bée. Sacré Griffondors, sans aucune subtilité…

« Il va se coucher à 20 heures » dit-il calmement à la femme qui était toujours distraite, sûrement pas seulement à cause de l'arrivée du garçon. « Et que vous ai-je dit » continua-t-il en se retournant vers le garçon, « à propos de monter sur une chaise ? »

« Mais c'est le seul moyen d'attraper le livre, 'fesseur. J'étais trop petit sinon. C'était vraiment haut… et tu m'avais demandé d'aller le chercher… » argumenta-t-il.

Séverus était exaspéré. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que le garçon soit si logique. « Vous auriez dû m'appeler,… » rétorqua-t-il de plus belle.

« J'le f'rai la prochaine fois, promis. » répondit le garçon, tout sourire. « Est-ce qu'on va préparer une autre potion, dis ? J'peux te lire la recette si tu veux. C'était rigolo la première fois. Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regarde toujours comme ça ? »

« Il semble, » énonça Séverus avec malice, « que le Professeur McGonnagal soit un peu… »

« Rien du tout, Séverus. » l'interrompit-elle sévèrement, revenant à la réalité. « Quelles jolies choses infusiez-vous donc ? »

« Euh… » dit le garçon, pensif. « Je crois que c'est quelque chose appelé de la Pimentine et après une potion pour nettoyer les blessures. Juste avant que tu arrives en fait. Mon 'fesseur dit que les petits ânes d'écoliers qui arriveront à la rentrée en auront besoin car ils tombent toujours de leurs balais et dans les escaliers. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tombent de leurs balais ? Et comment ils font pour tomber d'un balai, Minerva ? »

_Mon 'fesseur _? Séverus essaya de se déboucher les oreilles. Il devait avoir un bouchon de cire, qui lui faisait entendre des balivernes. Mon 'fesseur ? Il avait accepté, pour l'instant, et à contre cœur, que Harry l'appelle 'fesseur au lieu de Professeur Snape. Mais _son_ 'fesseur ? ça ressemblait presque à un titre honorifique… quelque chose comme 'mon oncle' ou 'mon père'. Il devait clairement avoir mal entendu, tout comme il ne pouvait avoir entendu le ricanement de Minerva.

« Séverus, vous entendez à merveilles… » remarqua-t-elle. « C'est en effet un pronom possessif. Très clair, à mon avis… » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers le garçon, « _ton_ 'fesseur ne t'a encore rien dit sur le vol à balais des sorciers ? »

« Voler ? » demanda le garçon en secouant la tête.

« Oui, voler sur ton balais, » dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. « Nous utilisons les balais pour voler. »

« Vraiment ? »

« En effet, » répondit-elle avec entrain. « et je suis persuadée que _ton_ 'fesseur t'emmènera voler si tu le lui demandes gentiment. »

« C'est vrai, 'fesseur, tu veux bien dis ? » demanda-t-il, excité comme une puce.

« On verra,… » lui répondit-il. « Pour l'instant ouvrez le livre à la page 314. »

« Très bien, l'heure du couché est donc à 20H… » dit Minerva doucement en se levant. « Au revoir Harry, amuses toi bien jusqu'à ce soir. »

Le garçon, tout souriant, releva la tête un instant pour lui dire au revoir avant de se remettre sur son tabouret, et de commencer à lire.

-Self-Preservation-

Rhubarbe était assis, tout sage et content, sur son lit quand Harry eut fini d'infuser des potions. Il était presque l'heure du diner et Harry avait faim, faim, faim… c'est vrai que le 'fesseur lui avait donné un sandwich et du jus de citrouille quand il avait récupéré du jus de pissenlit dans le cabinet à potions si cool. Harry s'était senti si fier de lui. Mais bon, son 'fesseur avait été embêté et râleur quand il l'avait envoyé chercher les ingrédients. Il avait expliqué à quoi le jus de pissenlit ressemblait, où il pouvait le trouver, et Harry avait pu l'attraper sans avoir besoin de grimper sur une chaise ou la grande échelle. Oh, mais l'échelle avait eu l'air si intéressante et il ne doutait aucunement de sa nécessité, considérant la taille immense du cabinet à potions. C'était si haut… si Harry se multipliait et qu'un Harry montait sur les épaules de celui du dessous, il en faudrait bien 12 ou 14, peut être même 20 pour monter jusqu'en haut… Facile… Et un jour, bientôt, il devrait se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait en haut, avant de le demander au 'fesseur. Ou d'infuser une potion avec ça dedans. Alors, il pourrait grimper sur l'échelle.

Malgré le sandwich et le jus de citrouille, il avait faim et il appréciait vraiment que l'heure du diner soit aussi proche. Il avait juste le temps, pensa-t-il, de raconter à Rhubarbe ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, puisque Rhubarbe ne pouvait pas l'accompagner dans le laboratoire.

Pauvre Rhubarbe… Mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que Rhubarbe tombe dans un chaudron, ou se perde quelque part.

« Coucou toi, » chuchota-t-il doucement en prenant l'animal dans ses bras, celui–ci se fondant dans le creux de son bras alors qu'il le caressait. « on a préparé des potions toute la journée et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un bain après diner… mes cheveux collent à cause des fumées, mais mon 'fesseur a dit que c'était normal et qu'il me faudrait prendre un bain chaque soir quand j'infuse. Et ensuite il a découvert que je ne sais pas bien lire à haute voix, et il m'a fait lire les instructions pour la potion qu'il préparait. Et ça allait mieux au fur et à mesure que je lisais, mais il y avait quand même des mots que je ne connaissais pas. Il n'était même pas fâché. Il m'a lu tous les mots, et me les a fait répéter, et a dit que je devrais m'entraîner à les écrire. Mais il n'a jamais dit que j'étais bête. Et il ne me regarde pas de cette façon non plus… tu sais, comme le faisaient tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon… J'pense pas que mon 'fesseur croie que je sois stupide, en fait. Eux, ils pensaient toujours que j'étais un imbécile, sans se douter que Dudley était bien pire que moi. J'suis très content d'être avec mon 'fesseur maintenant. Il m'a écouté quand je lui ai lu les instructions et a fait ce que je lui ai dit. Tu imagines ? Un adulte qui fait ce que je lui dis… » dit-il en soupirant d'aisance, avant de s'asseoir par terre, et de faire un gros câlin à Rhubarbe.

Il était vraiment tout doux comme doudou, et chaud, et si parfait pour faire des câlins. Il ronronnait de bonheur et Harry avait bien envie de l'imiter tellement il était confortable. C'était si agréable de rester assis à câliner son animal de compagnie, ce dont il n'osait même pas rêver il y a quelques semaines, voire quelques jours. Et il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à Rhubarbe. Personne ne le fâcherait s'il restait ici à lui parler.

« Oh, Rhubarbe, c'était une si belle journée… Mais mon 'fesseur a dit que j'allais bientôt aller à l'école. Je me demande si tu pourras venir avec moi… Peut-être que je lui demanderai… les autres enfants ne m'aiment pas trop. Enfin ceux de mon ancienne école ne m'aimaient pas, et si tu viens avec moi je n'aurais pas aussi peur. Ou peut-être que mon 'fesseur les préviendra que s'ils me cherchent des ennuis, ils devront en répondre. Tout le monde a peur de lui, sauf Minerva. Mais je crois pas qu'elle ait peur de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à tous les deux de venir avec moi si j'ai peur, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Rhubarbe ronronna et lécha la joue de Harry d'un grand coup de sa langue râpeuse. « Arrêtes, ça chatouille… Oh, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes maintenant… » expliqua-t-il en le posant par terre.

-Self-Preservation-

Son 'fesseur le laissait aller aux toilettes quand il voulait. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit de l'eau couler. Et son 'fesseur avait transformé la baignoire en douche et se tenait dessous, en chantonnant… son 'fesseur chantait sous la douche… il ne connaissait pas la chanson mais ça avait l'air joli. Il ne réussit pas à retenir son fou rire, cependant, ce qui alerta le 'fesseur de sa présence.

« Sortez tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-il.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, 'fesseur. » dit-il avec entrain, sans une once de peur. Même si le ton du 'fesseur faisait un peu peur. Mais son 'fesseur était tout nu et chantonnait (enfin, plus maintenant) sous le jet d'eau. Il ne pouvait rien faire de là où il était.

« Je vais changer la configuration de cette pièce » marmonna-t-il. « Maintenant, dehors. »

Harry ne voyait que la silhouette de son 'fesseur puisqu'il se trouvait derrière le rideau de douche, et ça le fit rigoler de plus belle.

« Potter ! »

« M'appelles pas Potter… » se mit-il à gémir, « tu m'appelles jamais Harry… »

« Harry, sortez de la salle de bain s'il vous plait. » dit le 'fesseur, en râlant, avant de sortir la tête de derrière le rideau pour le regarder, ce qui fit rigoler Harry de plus belle. Son 'fesseur avait toujours les cheveux détachés, tombant presque sur ses épaules. Maintenant ils étaient plein de shampoing et en pics sur la tête… ça avait l'air d'une coiffure que portaient les ados punks. Ceux que tante Pétunia évitait toujours, les considérant répugnants et dangereux. Les longs cheveux du 'fesseur étaient tout droits, en l'air, et tout blancs, et ça avait vraiment l'air très rigolo.

« Harry ! » le gronda le 'fesseur, cette fois en colère.

« Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller… » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Si vous sortez tout de suite pour me laisser finir ma douche, vous pourrez utiliser les toilettes. Et plus vite vous sortiez, plus vite vous pourrez les utiliser. » dit-il presque en criant.

Harry se recroquevilla un moment… bien que franchement si son 'fesseur était habillé et coiffé comme à l'accoutumée il lui aurait fait bien plus peur. Mais de le voir comme ça, c'était juste rigolo.

Néanmoins, Harry eut le bon sens de partir, même s'il rigolait toujours sous sa barbe.

-Self-Preservation-

Comme c'était embarrassant ! Totalement, incontestablement… gênant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fermer la porte de la salle de bain… il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que le garçon vive avec lui, rentrant et sortant à volonté. Et il l'avait entendu chantonner. Avec les cheveux pleins de shampoing !

Il avait été de bonne humeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça avait été le cas. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça dans le laboratoire avec l'enfant. Il s'était bien comporté et avait suivi ses instructions. Ça avait été plutôt plaisant en vérité. Comme s'il avait un petit assistant à ces côtés. Bon c'était un peu exagéré… mais il s'était beaucoup mieux comporté qu'il n'aurait pu l'exiger d'un fils de James Potter. Il ressemblait à Lily quand il posait des questions et était si intéressé par de nouvelles choses et expériences. Pas aussi vif qu'elle ne l'avait été, bien plus calme et silencieux… Mais il était tombé sur lui dans la salle de bain.

Et ça l'avait mis en colère… Harry n'avait pas vu grand chose mais Séverus se demandait quand même s'il le respecterait moins maintenant… qu'il l'avait vu tout nu ! Et avec du shampoing dans les cheveux.

-Self-Preservation-

Après diner, la réponse à cette question se révéla claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Le garçon lui souriait toujours et continuait à suivre ses instructions, et quand Séverus l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre pour le mettre au lit, il lui avait fait un câlin. Donc rien n'avait changé. Juste son embarras.

Mais pourquoi devrait-il être embarrassé ? Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon ne savait pas qu'il prenait des douches ou se lavait les cheveux… et le garçon l'avait accepté comme gardien, il l'aimait vraiment. Il n'avait même pas besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie pour s'en apercevoir. Ça se voyait sur son visage et Séverus, en regardant le garçon câliner le satané Puffskein, se sentit comme sous l'emprise d'un sort. Un Charme qui le fit se rapprocher du garçon pour le border. Il eut un sourire radieux en réponse, suivi d'un « Bonne nuit, 'fesseur ».

Franchement, les choses ne pouvaient empirer… _Son 'fesseur _?! En le regardant avec cette adoration… il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait adorer… Pas du tout… il était le méchant professeur des donjons. Tout le monde le savait bien... en particulier les écoliers. Tout le monde le pensait… Sauf le garçon. Il se reprit, assis sur sa chaise confortable au coin du feu, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

Il n'était même pas 20H30 quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était Minerva, laissant une demi-heure à Harry pour s'endormir… Parfait.

-Self-Preservation-

A 15H30, elle était toujours en colère.

A 17H30, sa colère se transformait lentement en tracas.

A 18H30, pendant le diner, elle s'était distraite en parlant avec Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire (bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment de bonne humeur) en voyant Séverus alors qu'elle repensait à sa discussion avec Harry lors du diner.

_« Et tu sais, Minerva, ses cheveux étaient tout collés en l'air, et allaient jusque là » expliqua-t-il en levant ses petits bras en hauteur, « et ils étaient tout blancs, pleins de shampoing ! »_

Elle était contente que Séverus la fasse entrer sans commenter son sourire en coin et elle se laissa tomber dans l'un de ses fauteuils si confortables.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Alors, rien du tout ! » siffla-t-elle. »Et il n'est pas encore revenu… »

« Oh… » Séverus se demanda si elle l'aurait frappé pour cette affirmation si elle n'avait pas peur de réveiller Harry.

« Je m'inquiète… » continua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, et il est mon mari. Je veux qu'il… je veux qu'il abandonne ses secrets. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Pour Harry et pour mon mariage. »

« Minerva, » gémit-il, « pourquoi insistez vous à me dire ce genre de choses ? »

« Quelles choses ? Sur mon mariage ? Parce que nous sommes amis, Séverus, croyez le ou non, et les amis ça partage ce genre de choses… »

Il émit un nouveau grognement, ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait. En vérité, il savait écouter, était patient quand il le souhaitait et calme la plupart du temps.

« Je pense, cependant, avoir trouvé une autre façon de savoir ce que nous ignorons… » dit-elle en se rapprochant, les yeux pleins de malice.

-Self-Preservation-


	21. C18 : Serpenter et Serpentars

Self-Preservation

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 18 : Serpenter et Serpentards**

Elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre doucement. Dans leur salon, tout aussi bien rangé qu'à son départ, elle n'avait pu trouver un quelconque signe de son passage, ou de son retour. Il n'était pas entré non plus dans les deux pièces qui leur servaient de bureaux respectifs, ou dans la salle de bain. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il serait dans la chambre. En train de ronfler comme à son habitude. Mais le lit… était encore fait. Exactement comme elle l'avait laissé ce matin. En soupirant, Minerva se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains sur la figure. La colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce matin envers lui avait complètement disparu, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une horrible, terrifiante, insidieuse angoisse.

La dernière fois qu'il avait disparu sans prévenir c'était pendant la grande guerre. Et même alors il n'était jamais parti sans lui dire au revoir. Mais c'était une époque terrible, où on ne savait jamais si l'on pourrait se revoir une fois séparés. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent, du moins elle l'espérait vraiment. Elle avait un certain âge, et n'avait aucune envie de vivre une autre guerre de son vivant. Certainement pas le retour de Vous-savez-qui ! Ou d'un autre mage noir. Elle voulait profiter du temps qui lui restait avec son mari. Pas être en colère contre lui, ou se tracasser à son sujet. Juste s'asseoir tranquillement dans le salon à lire et discuter, et enseigner la magie aux enfants sorciers, plus ou moins capables. C'était cela qu'elle souhaitait. Mais à ce moment là, elle savait que c'était un vœu qui ne serait pas exaucé dans un futur proche. C'était plus un pressentiment qu'autre chose… mais elle avait peur que quelque chose d'horrible et de grande importance ne se prépare. Ce n'était rien de tangible, ce qui la troublait énormément.

En faisant les cents pas sur le sol qui couinait de sa chambre (elle devait vraiment faire réparer cette latte… elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Albus l'avait réveillé en se levant…) elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Soupirant une fois de plus, elle dénoua ses cheveux en soupirant de bien être. Elle avait vraiment serré son chignon trop fort ce matin.

« Sacré vieil excentrique» murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle commença ensuite sa toilette habituelle avant d'aller se coucher. Bien sûr, d'habitude, Albus aurait été allongé dans le lit, en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ça faisait vraiment un bail qu'il n'avait pas découché. Oui, si longtemps. « Peu importe, » se dit-elle en soupirant, avant de sursauter de frayeur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » entendit-elle derrière elle, son cœur battant la chamade.

Instinctivement, elle savait que c'était Albus, elle reconnaissait sa voix et sa façon de marcher. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa baguette en un éclair avant de se précipiter dans la chambre, en chemise de nuit et les cheveux en bataille. Sa baguette pointée vers l'intrus (elle avait, après tout, dit à Albus qu'il dormirait sur le canapé plus tôt dans la journée), elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Minerva, poses ta baguette s'il te plait. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur des sortilèges cuisants » dit-il en souriant d'un air charmeur.

« Albus, où étais-tu donc ? Que faisais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais à ton sujet ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec un fort accent écossais, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il trouvait toujours cela charmant. Elle n'y pouvait rien si on entendait plus son accent quand elle était en colère…

« Oh ma très chère femme. » dit-il en gloussant, essayant de se rapprocher d'elle malgré sa baguette.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Où étais-tu ? et arrêtes de sourire comme ça, sacré non de nom ! » insista-t-elle en lui lançant un sortilège cuisant. Elle se radoucit un peu en le voyant se frotter le derrière, la cible du sort jeté, avec entrain.

« Minerva… » gémit-il piteusement.

« Pas de ça, Albus. Commences par t'expliquer ! » grommela-t-elle.

« Tu es vraiment très belle quand tu es en colère et que tu parles de la sorte… » dit-il gentiment.

« Si tu baisses ta baguette, je t'expliquerai. »

« Alors, vas-y » dit-elle d'un anglais de Londres parfait. De toute façon elle n'arrivait jamais à lui résister quand il lui parlait de la sorte. Et il le pensait toujours, lui disant toujours qu'elle était jolie.

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se frottait le derrière une dernière fois avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement et péniblement sur le bord du lit.

« Peeves m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait Voldemort d'avoir utilisé un moyen très particulier pour se rendre… et bien… immortel. » dit-il.

« On a aucune information confirmant qu'il n'est pas mort cette nuit fatidique. » dit-elle d'une voix forte.

« Nous n'avons pas non plus de corps qui prouve sa mort, ma chérie. »

« Ne m'appelles pas ma chérie » râla-t-elle. « Que disait Peeves exactement dans sa devinette ? »

« Rien du tout. Soit Peeves est en train de nous faire une farce, soit il s'est lui même fait duper… » continua-t-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à la toucher. « Je ne voulais pas non plus créer de faux espoirs que l'on puisse enfin se débarrasser de Lui plus tôt que prévu. Je suis désolé. »

Minerva sentit sa colère fondre comme la neige au soleil, mais elle voulait quand même en avoir le cœur net. « Que t'a dit Peeves mot pour mot ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais il fallait que je vérifie. Il a dit que Voldemort était entre ce monde et l'au-delà. Coincé parmi les vivants sans en être un pour l'instant. »

« Et comment peux-tu donc prouver que cela n'est pas le cas ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« Je suis allé à Godric's Hollow. Je voulais aller dans la maison des Potters et lancer quelques charmes de détection. Si Peeves avait eu raison, j'aurais du détecter sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Ça n'a vraiment pas de sens » grimaça-t-elle. « Espères-tu vraiment que je puisse croire ces balivernes ? »

« Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Nous n'en savons pas plus sur Voldemort, ce qui lui est arrivé, ou l'endroit où il se cache à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être a-t-il été exterminé pour de bon après tout. Mais je n'aurais pas du croire Peeves. L'école est elle en ruine ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. » lui répondit-elle, fatiguée, avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras ouverts. « Ne disparaîs pas comme ça, ça rend la situation plus réelle. »

-Self-Preservation-

« 'fesseur ? » demanda Harry, innocemment, ou au moins l'espérait-il, le jour suivant lors du petit déjeuner dans leurs quartiers.

« Oui » grommela-t-il.

« Est ce que je pourrais aller jouer un peu dehors aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant. Un moment plus tard, le 'fesseur n'ayant rien dit, il ajouta « parce que tante Pétunia elle me faisait m'occuper de son jardin et j'aime bien être dehors. Et on dirait qu'il fait beau. »

« Ce sont des vitres enchantées. Elles ne reflètent pas le temps qu'il fait dehors. » dit-il en relevant la tête, posant son thé et son journal sur la table.

« Ah oui, enfin non je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire… c'est vrai qu'elles sont enchantées ? et comment tu les enchantes ? Est ce que tu peux demander un temps différent ? Est ce qu'il pleut dehors alors ? »

« Ça fait trop de questions… » dit son 'fesseur en râlant, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Le pauvre homme n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il ronchonnait toujours le matin. Mais c'était vraiment cool de le voir comme ça. C'était sympa car de temps en temps Harry n'était pas non plus du matin, et il savait qu'il devait quand même préparer le petit déjeuner de tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et Dudley. Et quand il n'était pas bien réveillé, il se brûlait avec la gazinière. Mais il n'avait pas peur de ça ici. Si le 'fesseur ronchonnait en buvant sa tasse de thé et en mangeant son toast, il n'y avait pas de risques qu'il ait à faire le petit déjeuner.

« Mais j'peux quand même aller dehors, dis ? Ça fait juste une question, ça » geignit-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se permettait d'agir de la sorte. Peut être que c'était parce que son 'fesseur était toujours de mauvaise humeur…

« Peut-être… » dit-il brièvement.

« On pourrait aller voler, non ? » Harry se sentait vraiment sournois. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. « Tu sais, comme Minerva a dit hier, sur un balai… »

« Harry Potter » gronda son 'fesseur en le fixant du regard par dessus sa tasse de thé. Ses jambes, qui avaient commencé à se balancer à tout va il y a un moment, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et il se redressa sur sa chaise. « Essayez vous de mieux serpenter que le responsable des Serpentards ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Mmhmm… » émit le 'fesseur.

« Est ce que tu es d'accord pour aller voler alors ? Et ça veut dire quoi serpenter ? C'est comme un serpent ? Oh, est ce qu'on peut faire ça ? Tu sais, tu serpentes sur le sol, et je serpente sur le sol comme un serpent, et on voit qui va plus vite ? Tu veux bien jouer à ça avec moi ? »

Son 'fesseur le dévisagea comme une bête curieuse, ou comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Son 'fesseur soupira avant de refermer son journal et de le poser sur la table. « Serpentard est une des maisons de Poudlard. L'école dans laquelle nous résidons. Les écoliers sont répartis dans une des quatre maisons : Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle, et » finit-il en toussant « Griffondor. Chaque maison a un ou une responsable. Et je suis responsable de la maison Serpentard. »

« Cool ! Est ce que je peux être un Serpentard quand j'irai à l'école ici ? Oh mais j'suis pas sûr de vouloir venir à l'école ici… j'suis pas sûr de vouloir faire de la magie. A part des potions, ça c'est cool. Est ce que je peux juste faire des potions ? »

« Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Mais oui, vous étudierez ici. Et c'est le Choixpeau magique qui décide à quelle maison vous appartiendrez. »

« C'est quoi un Choixpeau magique ? »

Il soupira de nouveau. « Le Choixpeau magique est un vieux chapeau créé à l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard et qui trie les écoliers. »

« Comment il fait ça ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander au Choixpeau ou au directeur, » répondit-il d'un ton calme.

« Je le ferai, promis. Est ce que je peux mettre le chapeau pour lui demander où j'irai ? Tu sais, pour que je me prépare à la maison à laquelle j'appartiendrai… si je vais là…»

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses… » répondit-il en soupirant, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« D'accord. Mais j'peux quand même le voir ? »

« Oui, vous pourrez le voir. »

Harry se tût. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler, mais c'était vraiment un endroit étrange ici. Avec des fantômes, et des Poltergeists, et de la magie. Un chapeau qui triait les élèves, comme il devait trier les serviettes chez tante Pétunia ne semblait pas si étrange que ça en fin de compte.

« 'fesseur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est ce qu'on peut quand même faire une course à serpenter ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Self-Preservation-

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là. Avec le garçon. Sur le terrain de Poudlard. Un balai à la main.

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi le garçon lui tenait la main, et semblait prétendre qu'ils partaient pour l'aventure la plus dangereuse de leur existence commune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire pour voler sur un balai avec l'enfant. Enfin bon, ça si, il savait pourquoi : Albus ne tenait pas sur un balai, et il n'était toujours pas rentré de toute façon, et Minerva prenait trop de risques, en faisant des loopings et des tonneaux, un souvenir de son époque de joueuse de Quidditch. Et il ne confirait même pas le satané Puffskein aux bons soins de cette Septima Vector.

Alors au lieu de passer la journée à infuser des potions tranquillement, le garçon commença à sautiller en faisant apparemment semblant d'échapper à de grands dangers (en tirant sur le bras de Séverus par la même occasion), et il allait monter sur un balai. Avec le garçon devant lui.

Et le garçon gambadait toujours. Il n'avait certainement jamais agi de la sorte en tant qu'enfant. Même si, bien caché au fond de sa mémoire, derrière des années de malheur et d'enseignement de potions, il y avait des souvenirs de ses jeux d'enfants avec Lily. Quand ils prétendaient, prophétiquement, se battre contre les forces du mal. Ou des pirates. Ou des extra-terrestres. Non… il n'avait quand même jamais été aussi ridicule…

Il se tint immobile en attendant que le garçon se calme, et alors qu'il le regardait avec un sourire jusqu'à ses deux petites oreilles, il fit une grimace avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le mettre sur le balai ( il l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus lourd que ça…).

« Tenez bien le balai » expliqua-t-il en ronchonnant avant de lancer des sorts de protection sur l'enfant. Il ne tenait pas à avoir à expliquer comment il avait tué le héro du monde des sorciers ! Et que c'était sa faute… il n'y tenait absolument pas, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer tous les sortilèges douloureux que lui lancerait Minerva si l'enfant tombait accidentellement en vol. Ou les réprimandes de Poppy, Minerva, ou Albus s'il se cassait un bras ou une jambe.

« Je me tiendrai bien » répondit le garçon en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Et gardez les yeux devant vous, ne regardez pas ailleurs. Il ne faudra pas bouger votre corps d'un millimètre. » ajouta-t-il immédiatement.

« D'accord, 'fesseur » acquiesça-t-il en regardant devant lui avec détermination.

« On verra ça… » murmura Séverus avant de s'élever en l'air en frappant le sol d'un coup de talon.

Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas volé. Il préférait le transplanage ou prendre un Porteauloin à ce moyen de transport peu pratique, mais le garçon avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il poussait des cris de joie, et Séverus était presque fier de remarquer qu'il ne lâcha pas le balai une seule seconde. Il gardait ses mains bien en place, près de celles de Séverus, sans bouger. Mais pendant quelques secondes, c'était presque comme s'il se câlinait contre lui, le dos contre sa poitrine et la tête posée sur son épaule.

Le garçon aimait voler avec lui, et Séverus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas.

-Self-Preservation-

C'était vraiment étrange, considéra Septima Vector, de revenir ici de cette façon. Elle savait qu'on la considérait, ces derniers temps, comme l'une des meilleures Arithmanciennes du pays. Elle adorait l'Arithmancie, les propriétés magiques des nombres, sa logique limpide, et les questions qui pouvaient être élucidées clairement, avec précision et exactitude. Dans le monde réel, les problèmes – les siens en tout cas – semblaient bien plus compliqués et insolubles, aléatoires même. Elle aimait pouvoir prédire les évènements ou situations à venir. Elle aimait planifier les choses, voir les solutions là où peu s'y aventuraient. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on lui demande un jour d'enseigner à Poudlard, bien que cela ait été un de ses souhaits les plus chers à une époque. Elle n'avait jamais cru côtoyer le grand Albus Dumbledore. Et elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il l'inviterait à prendre le thé par deux fois à peine arrivée dans le château. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Entrez-donc, très chère. » entendit-elle venir de son bureau, avant même qu'elle n'ait frappé, ce qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Elle aimait pouvoir anticiper les réactions des gens et savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête avant même qu'ils ne le sachent. Mais Albus Dumbledore était un mystère pour elle. Minerva McGonagall, qui était apparemment aussi sa femme, en était un autre. Et Séverus Snape, qui prenait apparemment soin de Harry Potter, était le plus grand mystère de tous. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs à son propos, et bien qu'il soit effectivement mal embouché et méchant, il semblait différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ou du dernière année maigrichon dont elle se souvenait de son temps à Poudlard.

Elle ouvrit cependant la porte du bureau du Directeur et entra, en affichant un beau sourire.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle doucement.

« Asseyez-vous, Septima, s'il vous plait. Le thé sera prêt dans un instant. » Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Elle s'était attendue à la rencontre à son arrivée au château mais pas à le revoir avant la rentrée. Elle pensait préparer ses cours tranquillement.

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour l'instant ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, cela me fait plaisir d'être de retour à Poudlard. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Vous m'en voyez fort aise. J'ai appris que la Dame Grise et Peeves vous ont effrayé récemment ? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là… » dit-elle en souriant, « j'étais juste un peu surprise… »

« Oh, vous savez comment sont les fantômes, ils inventent toujours de nouvelles farces… » dit-il en riant.

« Certes. J'étais cependant contente que la Dame Grise se souvienne de moi » répondit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité dans son bureau ? Certainement pas pour lui faire la conversation…

« Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que vous faites ici… » lança-t-il doucement, en lui proposant une tasse de thé qui venait de se matérialiser sur son bureau.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas pour être honnête. » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Eh bien, en fait, je vous ai invité ici car j'aurais besoin d'aide concernant l'Arithmancie… »

« Oh, certainement » dit-elle nerveusement en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place derrière ses oreilles.

« J'ai pensé à un projet ces derniers temps et j'ai bien peur ce cela soit assez théorique… »

« Je suis Arithmancienne. Nous travaillons principalement à partir de théories… » expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement, le regard posé sur sa robe, intimidée.

Albus Dumbledore rigola avant de poser ses coudes sur le bureau, la tête entre ses mains, tout comme un enfant s'extasiant devant un nouveau jouet, pensa Septima.

« Si j'avais quelque chose, ou plusieurs choses, que je veuille diviser et cacher, quel serait le nombre optimal, le chiffre d'Arithmancie idéal, qui représenterait le nombre de divisions à effectuer ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas… »

« Disons que j'ai une… somme de monnaie, et que je veuille la diviser afin de distribuer cet argent à des œuvres de charité, quel nombre me conseilleriez vous ? »

Elle le regarda hébétée. Quelle question étrange. « Vous intéressez vous au nombre qui a le plus de valeur magique ? ou le plus puissant ou faible magiquement ? ou qui a les propriétés les plus intéressantes ? »

« En effet » acquiesça-t-il, le regard scintillant.

« Eh bien, cela dépend de ce que vous comptez accomplir. Six est le le plus petit nombre parfait et représente les six facettes d'un cube. Sept, puisque, vous savez certainement pourquoi. Cependant étant donné que sept était considéré comme le seul nombre 'magique', à l'exception du chiffre 3, ce n'est pas le cas. Six a plus de valeur en magie : pensez aux six gouttes de sang de lapin nécessaires pour la préparation du veritasérum, ou les six règles fondamentales pour les charmes... » commença-t-elle.

« Oui, oui, je vois… donc six ou sept ? lequel serait le plus adapté ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Aucun… Enfin cela dépend de ce que vous voulez vraiment accomplir. Le nombre magique parfait est historiquement le chiffre 7. Le plus puissant est 6. »

« Merci beaucoup, Septima, cela m'aidera énormément. » dit-il en lui souriant, tout en mettant fin à leur rendez-vous.

C'était vraiment très étrange…

-Self-Preservation-


	22. c19: Choixpeau, Lion et Serpent

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 19 : Choixpeau, Lion, et Serpent**

Les cheveux du garçon étaient encore plus ébouriffés et, même en y mettant les dix doigts et le pouce, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se résolu à couvrir la cicatrice du gamin, bien qu'étant donné que tout le monde dans le château savait déjà qui il était, cela serait franchement inutile. Mais bon, quand même, il voulait effacer toute preuve qu'il ait emmené le garçon voler, d'où sa chevelure plus récalcitrante que d'habitude. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, une fois que le garçon ouvrirait la bouche, ils sauraient tous ce qu'il avait fait. Le petit oursin se vanterait sûrement de leur vol en expliquant à quel point il avait aimé ça et qu'il voudrait certainement le refaire au plus tôt. Toutes les choses que lui, Séverus Snape, avait eut à entendre depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de son vieux Cleansweeper 2.

Alors que le garçon gambadait à ses côtés, il se sentit vieux et épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer d'où venait ce sentiment mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment par le passé où il se serait sentit aussi… heureux… que le garçon à présent. Le garçon sautillait, et gambadait, et parlait à 100 à l'heure, et le remerciait tout le temps. Il l'avait juste emmené faire un tour de balai, il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie ou guéri d'une maladie incurable… Il avait juste posé la petite peste sur le devant de son vieux balai démodé, pour faire le tour du terrain de Poudlard une fois ou deux. Et le garçon en avait été ravi. Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle joie que celle exprimée par l'enfant en ce moment. Juste en volant sur un balai… avec lui ! Enfin, le fait que cela ait été avec lui était sûrement sans importance… cela devait venir du fanatisme de son père pour le Quidditch, cette envie de voler. Après tout, rien n'avait jamais été plus important pour James Potter que le satané Quidditch.

C'était vraiment ridicule d'exprimer une telle joie à la suite d'un petit vol de rien du tout… Même si quelque chose que le garçon venait de dire le fit sortir de ses pensées, attentif de nouveau. Il jeta son regard sur le garçon et lui demanda : « Que venez-vous de dire ? »

Le garçon lui sourit. « J'ai dit qu'on a l'impression d'être libre quand on vole. C'est la première fois que je me suis senti aussi libre, et en même temps… » continua-t-il en baissant la tête. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et semblait contempler les feuilles sur le gazon comme si elles détenaient les secrets de l'univers.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Pcqtetaila… » murmura Harry.

Séverus s'ecria avec indignation. « Quelle est la règle numéro 7 sur votre liste ? »

« Je parlais dans un anglais correct, et avec des phrases complètes… » dit-il un peu plus fort.

« Mon ouïe doit être défectueuse alors et vous avez oublié la moitié des mots. Veuillez répéter… »

« Protégé parce que tu étais là, 'fesseur… » finit-il par dire, tout timide.

Oh par la barbe de Merlin, pensa Séverus. Il savait que le garçon avait cette idée saugrenue qu'il l'avait sauvé de la maléfique Pétunia Evans, mais de là à se sentir protégé par sa simple présence sur un balai !? Et que cela ait contribué à sa merveilleuse aventure volante dont il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre parler… Se sentir libre tout en étant protégé par un adulte ? Quelqu'un, non pas n'importe qui, le fils unique de celui qui lui avait infligé tant de tourments à l'école, se délectait d'être sous sa protection.

Il savait qu'il n'arrivait à rien… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la même chose sans y trouver une solution. Ça commençait à l'ennuyer mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ces deniers jours, depuis qu'il avait récupéré le garçon, avaient semblé comme une série de cauchemars, ou de rêves, ou tout simplement de quelque chose d'irréel, et son esprit ne pouvait accepter la notion que ce garçon ait envie de rester avec lui. Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi, ni comment. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Et c'est probablement ce qui le gênait le plus. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il lui faudrait finalement accepter que le garçon veuille vraiment rester… avec lui…

Peut-être que quelques heures de solitude lui feraient du bien pour y réfléchir au calme… ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, à se demander ce que le garçon voulait tout le temps, ce qu'il souhaitait… puisqu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de juste accepter les choses sans retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il devrait s'octroyer une vraie période de méditation sur le sujet… Sans interférences de Minerva ou de Albus. Sans les prophéties incompréhensibles de fantômes ou de poltergeists. Il devait avoir un moment à lui pour réfléchir à tout ça.

« Que diriez-vous de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec Minerva ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Oh oui, ça serait super. Mais je pourrais quand même dormir dans ma chambre et tu seras là, hein dis ? Quand j'irais me coucher, j'veux dire… » demanda le garçon avec espoir.

Voilà une chose de plus à considérer… Oui, il devait vraiment aller penser à tout ça…

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il.

« Super. Et Minerva, elle voudra bien me garder ? » continua Harry, timide et plein de doute.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie. » répondit Séverus.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis et décider de ne pas aller méditer sur la question, l'un de ses souvenirs favoris, Lily sur une balancelle, lui vint à l'esprit. En regardant le garçon, tout sourire, Séverus chuchota doucement « Expecto Patronum ». Un instant plus tard, une biche magnifique apparut devant lui, et il sut que même si ce n'était que le souvenir de Lily, et son fils devant lui, cela resterait son plus beau souvenir.

-Self-Preservation-

Elle avait bien sûr récupéré Harry dès qu'elle avait reçu le patronus. En voyant le visage pensif de Séverus elle ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qui était si urgent ou ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle avait néanmoins des choses a faire. Albus ayant un rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie (enfin, c'était plutôt le contraire mais il y était quand même parti), elle se retrouvait une fois de plus avec toute la paperasse pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Elle ne souhaitait pas interrompre ce procédé en cours de route, alors elle avait emmené Harry dans le bureau du Directeur. On y travaillait beaucoup mieux de toute façon, et l'enfant aurait des choses à voir et avec lesquelles jouer, contrairement à son propre bureau. En plus, toutes les informations sur les élèves y étaient déjà, ainsi que leurs adresses, et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour travailler.

Harry se révéla tenir du caractère de Lily plutôt que de celui de James pour ce genre de choses et se contenta de rester assis, ébahi, en regardant partout avec émerveillement pendant qu'elle se mettait au travail. Fumseck était sur sa perche, chantonnant, et tout le bric-à-brac que Albus avait pu collectionner depuis des années était inspecté minutieusement par Harry. Il parla même un moment avec le portrait de Dilys Derwent, et Minerva ne fit que protéger les objets dangereux par un sortilège, empêchant Harry de les toucher, avant de se plonger dans ses listes d'élèves. Elle avait horreur de créer les nouveaux emplois du temps… Elle détestait ça du plus profond de son âme. Mais, comme Albus le lui rappelait chaque année, c'était son devoir en tant que Directrice Adjointe.

Albus… elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la scène étrange de la veille. Pas qu'il ait montré ses émotions si ouvertement, mais qu'il ait accepté de tout lui dire… Elle n'était pas sûre de le croire vraiment, même si elle savait bien que cela ne pouvait pas être que des mensonges… ça paraissait juste si… étrange… Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Il y avait une rentrée à préparer…

-Self-Preservation-

Il regardait partout, curieux. Il aimait vraiment ce bureau. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir… Et, s'il était assez brave, même à toucher ! En se promenant, il vit un truc-à-bassine très beau, mais quand il approcha la main pour le toucher, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné une tape. Et quand il réessaya, la même chose se produisit. Harry pensa à essayer une troisième fois, mais finit par abandonner. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire taper sur les doigts une fois de plus, même si ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal. Alors il alla regarder un peu plus loin, voir d'autres choses. C'était vraiment fascinant. Et là, sur une étagère, juste à la bonne hauteur pour que Harry l'attrape, se trouvait un vieux chapeau tout rafistolé.

« Oh, » s'exclama-t-il doucement, avant de s'adresser à Rhubarbe, qui était toujours sur sa tête. « je crois » chuchota-t-il à l'animal, « que c'est le choixpeau dont parlait le 'fesseur ».

Rhubarbe ronronna et glissa jusque par terre, afin d'y chasser une araignée ou tout autre vermine à se mettre sous la dent. Harry s'approcha du chapeau. Il ne voulait pas une nouvelle tape sur les doigts, mais il se mit quand même sur la pointe des pieds et toucha le chapeau. Et rien de la sorte n'arriva. A la place, le chapeau se mit à toussoter.

Le chapeau venait de tousser ! Comment un chapeau pouvait-il tousser ? Mais s'il pouvait trier les écoliers a la rentrée, alors tousser ne semblait pas aussi extraordinaire que ça, finalement.

« B'jour » dit Harry doucement, timide.

« Bien le bonjour, » répondit le chapeau d'une grosse voix autoritaire.

Harry le supplia de baisser d'un ton immédiatement. « Minerva est en train de travailler » dit-il avec considération.

« Mets-moi sur ta tête alors » dit le chapeau.

« Ah non, pas question ! » répondit Harry. « Pourquoi je ferais ça, d'abord ? »

« Parce que j'ai des choses à te dire, et rassures-toi, je ne suis pas maléfique. » rétorqua le chapeau gentiment.

Alors, doucement et silencieusement, Harry regarda dans toutes les directions avant de prendre le chapeau.

« Fais attention » précisa le chapeau. « Ne me fais pas tomber… »

Harry le posa sur sa tête, qui disparut de ce fait presque entièrement.

« Tu sens pas bon » se plaignit Harry.

« C'est parce que je suis vieux et j'ai été mis par énormément d'enfants depuis ma création. Je ne pense pas avoir été déjà porté par une si jeune tête cependant. »

« J'ai 7 ans. » chuchota Harry.

« Je sais. La moitié d'un Potter. Pas une vie très agréable jusqu'à présent, je vois, mais ça a l'air de s'arranger. Elevé par le Serpentar. Et tu l'aimes bien. Tu l'aimes même beaucoup. Est ce que c'était bien de voler ? »

« Oh oui, c'était génial ! » répondit Harry. « Et je sais que mon 'fesseur m'aime bien. Et je l'adore. Il me protège, tu sais. »

« Et il est vrai que tu as besoin de protection… »

« Oui. » dit Harry. « Mon 'fesseur a dit que tu tries les élèves qui viennent à l'école par maison. Mais je sais pas si je veux venir ici… »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda le chapeau, intrigué.

« Parce qu'un méchant sorcier a tué mon papa et ma maman. »

« C'est vrai, en effet. » dit le chapeau en soupirant, « mais vous avez beaucoup de potentiel pour faire plein de bonnes choses, si vous êtes suffisamment aimé. »

« Mais… j'suis tout seul… Mes parents sont morts, on peut pas m'aimer… » bégaya-t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Oh mais vous vous égarez, mon petit. Le serpent et le lion vous aiment déjà. » expliqua-t-il gentiment.

« C'est qui ça ? » demanda Harry, la voix tremblante. Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Et, le temps voulu, vous aurez plus d'une maison qui vous conviendra. Vous serez aimé et protégé dans les deux. Mais une seule vous sera vraiment adaptée. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous le saurez le moment venu. Et vous deviendrez un bon et sage magicien, jeune Harry. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de la magie. Tout ce qui vous entoure est magique, et le lion et le serpent vous enseigneront à merveille. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Minerva.

Après avoir dit un bref au revoir au chapeau, il l'enleva rapidement.

« Il…Il…Il.. v-v-vou-l-ait que je le m-m-mette… » bégaya Harry.

« Et qu'a t'il donc dit ? » demanda Minerva en reprenant le chapeau. Après avoir lancé un regard réprobateur au choipeau, elle le remit sur l'étagère. « Je savais bien que j'aurais du lui jeter un sort… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Il a dit… » continua Harry doucement « que je serais un bon magicien si on m'aime, et après j'ai dit que c'était pas possible parce que j'suis tout seul, et il a dit que le serpent et le lion, ils m'aiment déjà. Mais je sais pas qui c'est. C'est qui ? »

En un éclair, Minerva le prit dans ses bras et, bizarrement, le pressa contre sa poitrine. Comme un câlin, en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Même s'il était très surpris, il posa ses mains autour de son cou pour apprécier ce câlin impromptu. Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais embrassé de la sorte. Pas vraiment, enfin pas qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Et c'était plus doux qu'avec le 'fesseur, mais tout aussi chaleureux et merveilleux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la serrer plus fort.

D'une voix enrouée, Minerva respira bruyamment avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front et de le serrer très fort.

« Oh oui, je connais le lion et le serpent, et ils t'aiment vraiment très fort, mon petit » chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Bien qu'il lui soit difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle disait quand elle utilisait un accent écossais si prononcé, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Et je t'aime aussi » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement avant de se câliner encore plus, en éprouvant une joie encore plus forte que lors de son aventure volante sur un balai.

-Self-Preservation-

La tête posée contre un arbre, Séverus se cala confortablement et soupira. L'important était que le garçon soit sain et sauf. A l'abri de cette satanée famille de Moldus et éloignée des sorciers qui lui voulaient du mal. Et à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre que lui pour y parvenir. Il devait s'en charger parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse il y a tant d'années. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il aimait ça, mais de temps en temps, le garçon le surprenait avec son esprit vif. L'important était qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Lilly qu'à Potter en fin de compte. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister étant enfant et avait toujours fait ce qu'elle demandait, sauf cette fois là. Et c'était ce qui les avait éloignés. Et comme le garçon avait ses yeux, il lui était presque impossible de lui résister à lui aussi.

Bon d'accord, il avait aussi développé un sens de responsabilité envers le gamin ces derniers jours. Il ne souhaitait pas le voir souffrir, car il représentait tout ce qui lui restait de Lily. Et il était supposé tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout. Par conséquent, il devait accepter une fois pour toute que le garçon l'aimait car il l'avait arraché aux griffes de la méchante tante Pétunia.

Et il se devrait de fournir au petit oursin une éducation adéquate. Il l'autoriserait à l'appeler d'un nom familier, autre que 'fesseur (tout sauf ça…). Il enseignerait les potions au garçon. Il l'élèverait pour devenir aussi différent de Potter que possible. Il accepterait que le garçon l'aime, même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer chez lui. Il suivrait les règles que l'enfant lui avait donné. Et tout serait très très différent. Il soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux, en enfouissant ces pensées au plus profond de son esprit.

Il savait qu'en fin de compte, le fait qu'il s'occupe de l'enfant et l'élève avait très peu à voir avec le fait qu'il ait été amoureux fou de sa mère, il y a tant d'années. C'était plus une sorte de rédemption pour ses erreurs passées. De la pénitence, en réalité, pour ce qu'il avait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la Prophétie. Il était responsable, en partie, du fait que le garçon n'avait plus de parents, alors il deviendrait son gardien. L'équilibre des choses serait rétabli. Et cela serait le seul moyen d'assurer sa rédemption si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait. Et sinon, il y aurait toujours un être humain (même si c'était un enfant) qui semblait l'adorer. Et c'était vraiment une chose extraordinaire.

Il l'appellerait Harry. C'était juste une question d'habitude a prendre, après tout, de volonté. Et il en avait de la volonté. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de caractère. Cela n'avait rien de sentimental, oh non. Il l'appellerait Harry, et il laisserait Harry l'appeler… Séverus. Peut être. Tout sauf 'fesseur. Peut être Snape. Ou alors… il laisserait peut être le gamin décider comment il voulait l'appeler. Mais en aucun cas un titre à caractère paternel. Il n'était certainement pas son père !

Il lui fournirait des photos de sa mère. L'encouragerait à lui ressembler plus qu'à Potter. Cette pause pour réfléchir lui avait fait du bien. Ça lui avait éclairci l'esprit. Il avait pu réaliser ce qu'il devait faire sans devenir fou, ou se mettre en colère, ou être frustré tout le temps. Il donnerait au garçon, Harry, une vraie enfance. Une enfance heureuse que lui même n'avait jamais eu. Il n'aurait plus de doutes sur les choix à faire et les décisions à prendre…

Il sursauta immédiatement en entendant un éclaircissement de gorge tout près de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un éclair, sa baguette jaillit dans sa main, et il regarda aux alentours, aux aguets…. pour croiser le regard de cette femme, Vector, tout sourire.

« Se… Prof… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous appeler » dit-elle en souriant. « Est ce que cela vous dérange si je m'assieds ? Je pense avoir quelque chose à vous dire. »

Il soupira dramatiquement, « Séverus » marmonna-t-il. « Nous utilisons nos prénoms entre professeurs, même si je trouve ça ridicule. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle, « Séverus. Moi c'est Septima. Au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas. Ou Tima si vous zozotez… » Séverus en eut presque le sourire.

« De quoi voulez-vous donc parler ? »

« Et bien… vous souvenez-vous de ce dont nous avons discuté, à propos de la Dame Grise ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sénile… » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Très bien. J'ai été conviée dans le bureau du directeur un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit vraiment lié, mais je devrais quand même vous le dire… j'ai peur que cela soit en rapport avec Harry et qu'il soit en danger, alors comme vous êtes son gardien, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et… » continua-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Sans y avoir été invitée, elle s'assit par terre en tailleur, en faisant bien attention à ce que sa robe couvre ses jambes. Elle commença à tirer les fils de sa manche nerveusement avant de le regarder de ses yeux bleu clair. « Je ne suis pas très liée au directeur, en dehors du fait qu'il est mon patron, et puisque vous semblez très concerné par le bien être de Harry, … »

« Allez vous en venir au fait ou continuerez vous à tourner autour du pot ? » la coupa-t-il sèchement.

« Par Merlin, Séverus, vous vous emportez toujours aussi facilement. » rit-elle, « veuillez me pardonner. Le directeur m'a donc demandé quel est le nombre magique parfait. Dans l'éventualité où il aurait à diviser quelque chose avant de le cacher. Et cela m'a semblé étrange. Pourquoi me le demanderait-il ? »

Séverus changea immédiatement son opinion sur cette femme. Elle n'obéirait pas aveuglément à Albus. Elle se proposait de lui fournir des informations… C'était intéressant, et potentiellement très utile. Il devait parler à Peeves coûte que coûte. Immédiatement en fait…

« Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel point tout ceci est lié » dit-il froidement en se relevant. Mais une chose dans son regard le fit s'arrêter, et ajouter « Mais je vous remercie pour ces informations. » avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers le château.

-Self-Preservation-


	23. C20: Pas 'fesseur, mais Séverus

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 20 : pas 'fesseur, mais Séverus**

Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers le château, sans regarder en arrière. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'est vrai que le comportement de la femme l'avait pris de court. Car il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit loyale au directeur. Mais elle avait brisé la confidentialité implicite de leur échange, car il était responsable de la bonne santé de Harry. Parce qu'il était attaché au garçon. Et parce qu'elle pensait important qu'il soit mis au courant. C'était un développement très intéressant. Cependant, il ne savait trop que faire de cette information. Peut-être que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que Peeves avait dit à la Dame Grise, ou à Albus… Peut être que c'était une question purement théorique, ou liée au nombre de cadeaux à offrir à Minerva à Noël (ce dont il ne souhaitait absolument rien savoir). Mais il vérifierait quand même pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu à nouveau. Et même s'il était convaincu que Peeves n'accepterait pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ou ne ferait que lui balancer des bombes puantes à la figure, il se devait d'essayer, pour Harry. Et s'il pouvait prévenir une manœuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres visant à revenir d'entre les morts, il le ferait avec un grand plaisir. C'était son devoir, la promesse qu'il avait fait il y a si longtemps. Et cela serait à son avantage. C'était juste de l'auto-préservation. Rien de plus.

« Peeves » gronda-t-il en arrivant dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il attendit un moment puis, n'entendant pas le Poltergeist approcher, l'appela de nouveau.

« Séverus le morveux » répondit Peeves en caquetant. Séverus grinça des dents.

Sacré bon sang de poltergeist.

« Je sais que tu sais ce que je veux. » s'écria-t-il. « Je suis le gardien de Harry Potter », continua-t-il d'un ton bourru alors que Peeves flottait vers lui « et en tant que tel, je suis, entre autres choses, responsable de son état de santé. »

« Séverus le morveux ne peut pas savoir. C'est mon devoir. Snape le méchant a un truc sur le bras. Méchant ça. Il ne peut rien savoir. » entonna-t-il en flottant loin de lui.

« Je sais qu'il y en a six ou sept ! » lança Séverus dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

« S-s-six ou s-s-sept ? Nous n'en connaissons que deux… » bégaya le poltergeist et Séverus fit un pas en avant pour enchainer « deux quoi au juste ? »

« Peut rien dire… truc maléfique sur le bras de Snape le mielleux. Peut rien lui dire, c'est pas pour rire… » répondit-il en secouant la tête si brutalement que le chapeau rond qu'il portait manqua de tomber. « J'ai dit au directeur de malheur et il s'en débarrassera poil aux bras. S-s-ix ou s-s-ept ? Comment a t'il survécu ? »

« Est-ce en rapport avec Lord Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il en forçant le nom à sortir de sa bouche. « Oui. Mais j'peux rien dire… J'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis à la belle Héléna et au directeur, croix sur le cœur. » dit-il en secouant la tête de plus belle, le chapeau tombant enfin pour disparaître avant de toucher le sol. Vraiment incroyable, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se demander comment fonctionnait un poltergeist.

Il se redressa et regarda Peeves d'un air méchant. « Ne peux-tu donc rien me dire ? »

« Donnes moi la clef, et je t'emmènerai voir l'attrapeur d'âmes » ricana Peeves, de retour à la normale, ce qui réjouit Séverus en partie. Il ressemblait vraiment trop à un elfe de maison terrifié auparavant.

« Très rigolo… » commenta-t-il sarcastiquement, « et qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Rien du tout, ou peut être tout. Mais Séverus le sérieux ferait bien de lire de temps en temps » ajouta-t-il avant de s'envoler et de disparaître.

« Complètement inutile… » marmonna Séverus avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur pour y retrouver Minerva et le garçon – Harry (il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue…).

-Self-Preservation-

Elle n'était pas encore prête à le relâcher. Elle savait bien que c'était un grand garçon maintenant, et qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être câliné comme ça, assis sur ses genoux. Même s'il s'était approché d'elle pour se câliner plus fort et qu'elle avait cru entendre un petit soupir de contentement suite à son embrassade. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas tout de suite. Pas alors qu'il venait juste de lui annoncer que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il était le plus gentil, le plus adorable des petits enfants qu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer ? Et qu'il était encore plus mignon et sage que ses nièces et neveux ? Mais alors… oh comme elle voulait le câliner à mort, le couvrir de baisers et l'entourer d'un nuage d'amour. Comment pouvait-il donc s'imaginer incapable d'être aimé ? Elle le lui montrerait. Elle essaierait de passer du temps avec lui tous les jours. Cela n'embêterait pas Séverus. Il lui en donnerait la permission. Elle déposa un gros bisou sur son front en lui souriant.

Harry se tenait toujours assis sur ses genoux quand on frappa à la porte, et que Séverus entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en analysant la scène qui se présentait à lui, et eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle devait en effet figurer dans un tableau assez cocasse : avec Harry sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, et jouant avec un serre-livre en forme d'hippogriffe qu'il avait trouvé sur le bureau.

« Salut, 'fesseur » dit Harry d'une petite voix fatiguée.

« Minerva, Harry » répondit-il d'une voix qui fit sursauter Minerva. Il semblait presque… amical ! Et il avait utilisé le prénom du garçon sans hésitation…

« Séverus » continua-t-elle en l'interrogeant du regard. « Alors… »

« J'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque » répondit-il doucement, « sinon rien de nouveau. »

« Y a quoi de nouveau ? » s'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

« Rien, comme je viens de le dire » répéta-t-il avec exaspération. « Voulez vous venir à la bibliothèque avec moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, puis hésita en se tournant vers Minerva. « Tu seras pas triste si je pars ? »

« Non » dit Minerva en riant. « La bibliothèque est un très bel endroit et je viendrai peut être même vous y rejoindre dans un moment. »

Il se retourna et la regarda intensément pendant un moment avant de se lancer dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin d'adieu.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mystérieusement à Séverus, en se demandant s'il aurait droit à la même déclaration de la part de Harry.

-Self-Preservation-

« Dis 'fesseur… » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Oui ? » répondit le 'fesseur en le regardant dans les yeux.

« J'ai mis le chapeau tout à l'heure » expliqua Harry tranquillement, un peu embarrassé.

Son 'fesseur venait de le voir se câliner avec Minerva… on ne l'avait jamais câliné de la sorte, et il avait un peu honte d'avouer à quel point il avait aimé ça. Cela avait été si différent des autres fois où un adulte l'avait touché. C'était vraiment super qu'il puise avoir un câlin du 'fesseur de temps en temps, mais Minerva l'avait serré si fort et l'avait mis sur ses genoux… Il avait pu poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et se laisser aller à juste apprécier le moment. Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ne l'avaient jamais câlinés comme ça. Même quand il était petit. Même quand il avait mal. Alors il avait beaucoup de câlins à rattraper… C'était pas grave si on le prenait pour un bébé… Enfin, il ne voudrait quand même pas que son 'fesseur pense de la sorte… Mais il l'avait juste regardé bizarrement, sans se moquer de lui. Alors ça devrait aller.

« Vous avez mis le chapeau… le choipeau Magique ? » s'enquit Séverus.

« Oui » répondit-il, à peine audible. « Minerva a dit que j'aurais pas dû. Non, elle a pas dit ça. Elle a juste demandé ce qu'il m'avait raconté, et quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a fait un gros câlin… » Harry avala sa salive, anxieux. C'était plus difficile que prévu… « Il a dit que je pourrai choisir ma maison et que je dois pas avoir peur de la magie parce que je deviendrai un magicien bon et sage. »

Harry pensa ajouter le passage sur l'amour, mais c'est ce qui avait déclenché le câlin de Minerva, et il pensa que c'était peut être mieux de ne rien dire. Peut être plus tard… Quelque chose le retenait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'il était un garçon, et que les hommes ne parlaient pas de ces choses là. Oncle Vernon n'avait pas dit une seule fois à Dudley qu'il l'aimait alors que tante Pétunia elle lui disait continuellement. Il le dirait, un jour, à son 'fesseur… mais pas maintenant.

« Votre choix de maison, c'est très bien ça » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« Tout à fait » continua-t-il avant de l'emmener avec lui. « vous pourrez lire des détails sur les différentes maisons dans la bibliothèque. Et nous pourrons reparler de tout ceci plus tard. »

Harry sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos… Il n'avait rien dit ou fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'autre chose que d'avoir mis le chapeau, et même Minerva ne s'était pas fâchée pour ça.

Il balbutia « E-e-est c-c-ce q-q-que j'ai f-f-ait q-q-quel-q-q-que chose d-d-e m-m-a-a-l ? »

« Non » le rassura le 'fesseur immédiatement. « C'est à propos de la façon dont vous vous adressez à moi. Mais nous en reparlerons. »

« Vous adresser ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur plus léger qu'une plume.

« En effet. 'fesseur n'est pas un vrai mot, Harry » dit-il gentiment.

« Mais… mais… mais… t'es mon 'fesseur ! » rétorqua Harry en réalisant que Séverus l'appelait maintenant pas son prénom. Il l'avait fait deux fois, et sans hésiter !

« Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, dans nos quartiers. Allez, entrez donc là pour l'instant » conclut-il en dirigeant Harry dans une pièce absolument incroyable.

Elle était pleine à craquer de livres ! Un livre à côté d'un autre, et d'un autre… des livres, et des livres et encore des livres, et Harry était conscient qu'il avait les yeux ronds de surprise… Il s'entendit même pousser des cris de joie, et vit son 'fesseur (c'était quoi le problème avec ce nom après tout) lui sourire.

« Voyons voir ce qui pourrait vous intéresser » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry leva la tête, lui tenant toujours la main. « Ce sont tous des livres à lire ? » demanda-t-il révérencieusement.

« Oui, on peut tous les lire. Il y en a plein qui ne sont pas de votre âge, mais un jour vous pourrez les lire aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et oui, » conclut-il en levant sa baguette pour amener un livre à lui. « Voilà » dit-il en posant le livre dans la main de Harry qui ne tenait pas la sienne. « Vous pouvez lire cela. »

« Une his..t..oi..r..e de P…ou…dl..ar..d » lit-il lentement à voix haute, en souriant à son 'fesseur.

-Self-Preservation-

Il avait fait s'asseoir le garçon – Harry – dans la section interdite et avait sorti les livres les uns après les autres pour les parcourir. Sans aucun résultat. Enfin, il y avait des petites choses quand même, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé chercher, peut-être une grosse flèche rouge luminescente pour le pointer dans la bonne direction serait de rigueur, et il en voulait à Peeves de l'avoir autant « aidé » ! Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, chercher une aiguille non pas dans une botte de foin mais dans une armée entière de bottes… Tout et rien de lié à la magie noire… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser tomber face à un mystère, mais après trois heures de recherche, et en entendant le ventre de Harry gargouiller, il décida d'abandonner et de se diriger vers son – non, leur – salon pour y déjeuner.

Une fois rassasiés, il se confronta au regard inquisiteur de Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire tout a l'heure ? A propos de 'fesseur, que c'est pas un mot… » demanda Harry innocemment en grignotant un sandwich.

« Le terme correct est Professeur » répondit-il immédiatement. « 'fesseur ne se dit pas. »

« Mais… »

« Les écoliers seront bientôt de retour, et vous étudierez avec Mme Longbottom… » continua-t-il.

« Oh… j'peux pas… tu peux pas être mon prof ? » le supplia-t-il.

« Non, je ne le puis. » répondit Séverus, surpris de la requête.

Comment se faisait-il que le garçon arrive toujours à le surprendre ? Il souhaitait étudier avec lui ? Ah… bien sûr… C'est parce qu'il ne connaissait pas Augusta Londubat, contrairement à lui. Et Poudlard lui était un peu familier, à présent. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre dans le monde des Sorciers après tout. Il devrait donc écrire une lettre à Mme Londubat afin de faire les introductions et de l'habituer à cette situation. Mais accepter de prendre l'enfant en charge n'impliquait pas qu'il doive le pouponner ou le couver… Bien au contraire… Il se devait de le rendre fort et indépendant vu ce qui l'attendait sûrement dans le futur. Il devrait se repencher sur la question plus tard.

« J'ai déjà des classes à enseigner… » répondit-il froidement.

« C'est qui cette Mme Londubat ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Elle sera votre institutrice. Vous la rencontrerez bientôt » ajouta-t-til.

« D'accord » dit Harry d'une petite voix, le visage déconfit. Il se mit à regarder par terre en câlinant son Puffskein qui était apparu mystérieusement dans leurs quartiers, après l'avoir laissé chez le directeur.

« Maintenant, au sujet de votre façon de m'adresser… vous pourrez m'appeler Séverus » dit-il sèchement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être gentil. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, pas du tout.

« Sev'rus ? » dit le garçon d'une manière étrange, à cause de son cheveu sur la langue.

« Séverus. » répéta-t-il.

« Sev'rus » répéta le garçon, l'air tristounet.

« Oui, c'est ça » confirma Séverus.

« Quand est ce que je verrai Mme Londubat ? »

Ça semblait trop facile. Même s'il zozotait toujours en disant son prénom. Il semblait l'avoir accepté, mais… Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ?

« La semaine prochaine, je pense. » répondit-il, intrigué par son comportement.

« D'accord » acquiesça Harry d'une petite voix. « Est ce que je peux aller lire dans ma chambre ? »

C'était étrange, vraiment étrange… et pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'avait pas l'air du petit garçon joyeux, bavard, et tout excité auquel il commençait à s'habituer… Il devait y réfléchir au calme, mais pour l'instant il ne put qu'autoriser le garçon à aller dans sa chambre, en le regardant trainer un peu des pieds, la tête baissée…

-Self-Preservation-

Minerva lisait dans son lit quand son mari entra dans leur chambre. Elle avait très envie de s'emporter et de lui rappeler, pour la n-ième fois qu'il ferait mieux de se présenter comme Ministre de la Magie plutôt que d'y aller tous les quatre matins pour régler leurs problèmes… ou de laisser le ministre se débrouiller tout seul… mais il avait le teint pâle alors qu'il se laissait tomber, épuisé, sur le lit, et elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est très… je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fait. Je ne peux pas comprendre la raison… Je… Il… » balbutia-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Albus, que se passe t'il donc ? Tu n'étais pas au ministère, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle de son plus bel accent écossais. Ça lui arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps…

Elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus, mais il se retourna et, brusquement, la prit dans ses bras en l'étreignant comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Elle ne put que l'embrasser en retour et le laisser se calmer.

Quelque chose allait vraiment de travers, elle en était à présent convaincue !

-Self-Preservation-


	24. C21: je t'aime, 'fesseur Sev'rus

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 21 : je t'aime 'fesseur Sev'rus**

Séverus soupira. Le garçon – Harry, Harry – avait disparu dans sa chambre il y a plus de deux heures, et il n'avait rien entendu depuis. A part le bruit occasionnel d'une page qui se tourne. Et il avait paru si égaré, si petit et fragile quand il était sorti. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, il en était convaincu. Il se demandait, entre deux préparations de cours, s'il ne devait pas aller voir ce qu'il en était et le petit garçon en lui voulait vraiment le faire.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à entrer dans la chambre en disant « Alors mon petit Harry, dis moi donc ce qui ne va pas, je suis là pour toi ». Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et il ne croyait pas que Harry lui dirait quoi que ce soit de cette façon. Oh, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants tristes ou coléreux. Il n'avait pas de point de référence sur lequel baser son comportement, personne ne s'était occupé de lui dans sa jeunesse… à part… si, il y avait bien ce qu'avait fait son père… mais il ne voulait sûrement pas répliquer son comportement, ou même y penser. Son père n'était pas beaucoup là à l'époque et sa mère était toujours occupée…

Il savait qu'il devait y aller, et parler au gamin, ou au moins faire quelque chose. Ne venait-il pas de passer un long moment de solitude à penser à tout ça ? Et n'avait-il pas décidé de s'occuper du garçon et de lui offrir toutes les expériences d'une vraie cellule familiale, y compris le confort et la sécurité ? Et pourtant il restait là, assis devant ses cours, à se demander que faire au lieu d'agir en faisant ce qu'il fallait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il pensait être son devoir.

Il devait juste, il le savait, empêcher son cerveau de trop y penser, et laisser faire son instinct. Et celui-ci lui disait de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans la chambre d'à côté, et ce qui troublait l'enfant. Tout avait eut l'air normal jusqu'à ce qu'ils discutent des plans pour l'école et du nom qu'il utiliserait à l'avenir pour s'adresser à lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le garçon ne souhaite pas l'appeler par son prénom, même avec ses problèmes de diction.

Et apprendre avec Augusta Londubat ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça. C'est vrai qu'elle était une Griffondor à 100% avec un gout vestimentaire qui laissait à désirer mais elle était certainement qualifiée. Elle avait élevé son fils, et maintenant son petit-fils. Et elle permettrait à Harry d'interagir avec d'autres enfants de son âge, des enfants de bonne famille… même s'il avait entendu dire que le jeune Londubat serait peut-être un cracmol. Bien que cela n'ait aucune importance en vérité.

Il avait besoin de se faire des amis… Séverus savait à quel point il était important d'avoir au moins un ami à son âge, en particulier pour les enfants venant d'une famille dysfonctionnelle comme la sienne. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Lily. Et son fils devait avoir la même opportunité, même s'il en devenait un Pouffsouffle, ou même pas un magicien en fin de compte. C'était une famille magique et Harry pourrait y apprendre plein de choses. C'est également ce que pensait Minerva.

Soupirant une fois de plus, il laissa tomber sa plume et ignora les tâches d'encre qui s'étalaient sur son bureau pour se lever et traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées.

-Self-Preservation-

Le garçon était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, en train de lire un livre énorme. Mais il n'avait pas l'air joyeux. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque l'avaient émerveillés, et maintenant il avait l'air maussade en en lisant un ? Séverus se sentit pris de court, et assez perdu. Il avait fait quelque chose, ou quelque chose s'était produit, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Le nom ? L'école ? Autre chose… Il ne savait vraiment pas.

Il toussa discrètement pour annoncer sa présence et le garçon se retourna immédiatement vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes refoulées, qu'il refusait de laisser tomber.

« S'lut » dit-il doucement.

Et maintenant… que faire… Certainement pas reprendre l'enfant sur sa mauvaise diction… Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce genre de situation. Il cligna des yeux, presque au ralenti, avant de s'obliger à se souvenir de son enfance : qu'aurait-il voulu étant enfant quand il était triste ? Et bien…

« Bonsoir Harry » énonça-t-il enfin.

« Est ce que c'est déjà l'heure de dormir ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, affolé.

« Pas encore » répondit Séverus avec aplomb.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Séverus prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer bruyamment, et de s'asseoir au coin du lit, en face de Harry.

« Harry, nous vivons ensemble à présent, et la directrice adjointe m'a confirmé que les papiers officiels pour que je devienne votre gardien devraient bientôt arriver. Le ministère travaille lentement, mais… » il s'arrêta net, conscient de vouloir commencer une tirade sur l'incompétence complètement inacceptable de l'aministration. _Souviens-toi du petit garçon misérable à l'impasse du Tanneur_. _Concentre-toi sur lui_, pensa Séverus. « Enfin bon, » continua-t-il « du coup je n'attends pas seulement de l'obéissance de votre part, mais également que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry les yeux ronds, et Severus fut une fois de plus pris de court. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il en attendait plein d'autres, mais pas celle là.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » réaffirma Harry.

« Parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, ou si vous êtes préoccupé, je souhaite le savoir. «

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Parce que je désir le savoir » argumenta-t-il. Ils tournaient en rond… et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi…

« Mais pourquoi tu le veux ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Je vais devenir votre responsable légal, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je voulais que vous restiez avec moi, je l'ai accepté, et… »

« Moi j'veux rester avec toi ! » s'écria Harry, « mais c'est toi qui veut pas ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Séverus, de plus en plus intrigué. « Je croyais vous avoir dit clairement que vous resteriez avec moi. »

« Mais tu veux que j'aille dans une autre école. Et quand les élèves viendront ici, moi j'pourrai plus être là. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, en se demandant si ses neurones n'étaient pas partis en vacances sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« T'as expliqué que c'est l'école où tes élèves y vivent. Ici, j'veux dire. Et j'sais que c'est pour les plus grands, mais t'as dit qu'j'irai à l'école avec Mme Londebout ou quelque chose comme ça, et tu veux pas être mon instit, et j'aurai à vivre chez Mme Londubat, et alors… »

« Une minute, qui a dit ça ? » l'interrompit-il, surpris.

« Toi, tu l'as dit. Tu as dit que tu pouvais pas être mon professeur. Et que quand tu enseigneras t'auras pas le temps, et que tu m'enverras à l'école. Et moi j'veux pas ça, mais si toi tu veux j'le f'rai… » finit-il en pressant as tête dans son oreiller pour se cacher.

Séverus ne pouvait alors plus entendre que de grosses respirations et un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait retenir de temps en temps. Le petit garçon qu'il avait été lui montra la voie, et sa main vint se poser sur le dos de l'enfant pour le réconforter. Il ne savait pas comment lui montrer, lui expliquer, qu'il n'était pas arrivé aux bonnes conclusions. Il commença donc à caresser les cheveux du garçon.

« Mme Londubat sera seulement votre institutrice, Harry. » expliqua-t-il doucement. « Vous resterez ici, et vous dormirez dans votre chambre. En fait, il me semble bien que vous ne serez chez Mme Londubat que de 8h30 à 14h, ou peut être 14h30, tous les jours. Et après vous reviendrez ici. C'est un trajet très court par le réseau de cheminette. »

L'enfant avait peur d'être renvoyé. C'est pour cela qu'il était si triste. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été déprimé. C'était… non, pas seulement. Le laisser utiliser son prénom en avait sûrement remit une couche. Il avait enlevé le titre que Harry lui avait attribué et l'avait remplacé par quelque chose qui était utilisé par d'autres personnes.

« C'est simplement une erreur de communication. » continua-t-il. « Vous pouvez m'appeler 'fesseur ou Séverus, comme vous voulez, mais je préfèrerais mon prénom. Il y a beaucoup de professeurs dans ce château, et ça permettra d'éviter les malentendus. »

Le garçon le regarda, les larmes coulant sur son visage malgré lui, « tu veux bien me garder ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il d'une voix ferme. « Mais à l'avenir, vous devriez me demander si vous n'êtes pas sûr de quelque chose. Ça évitera les malentendus comme celui-ci. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une telle explosion émotionnelle avant un moment… »

Harry cligna des yeux lentement, puis un petit sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres. « D'accord. »

Séverus haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le fonctionnement de cet enfant. Et il venait juste d'être gentil,…

« Bien, » dit-il « Je vais continuer à préparer mes cours pendant que vous prendrez un bain, après on mangera, et puis dodo. » annonça-t-il fermement, dans l'espoir de revenir aux règles solides dont il avait l'habitude.

Mais le garçon ne put évidemment pas en rester là, et au lieu d'obéir tout de suite comme un gentil petit garçon (il arriverait à éradiquer ces comportements à la Potter, il le jurait) il se lança sur Séverus (ça c'était vraiment comme Lily, toutes ces embrassades) en entourant son cou de ses petits bras. L'étranglant presque, Harry se mit sur ses genoux et posa (enfin poussa) sa tête dans son cou.

« J'suis désolé d'pas avoir bien compris… » chuchota le garçon. « c'est juste que j'pensais que tu voulais plus de moi après que le choipeau il a dit que le lion et le serpent y m'aiment et j'sais pas qui c'est mais Minerva m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et moi j'ui ai dit aussi, j'ai pensé que p't'etre t'étais en colère parce que j'te l'ai pas dit aussi et…. Mais c'est vrai, je t'aime tu sais, 'fesseur Sev'rus, et j'veux rester avec toi parce que t'es super et cool et tu m'protèges et tu m'as sauvé et j'veux jamais partir d'ici et j'voulais qu'tu m'enseignes parce qu'on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble… mais c'est égoïste et tante Pétunia elle disait toujours que j'étais égoïste et un monstre et que maman elle était égoïste et un monstre et papa aussi et qu'il s'étaient fait tuer à cause de leur égoïsme monstrueux et j'me sens égoïste de t'avoir demandé d'être mon prof et personne ne veut d'un sale petit égoïste et… »

Séverus avait la tête qui tournait après une telle déclaration et il rapprocha la tête de l'enfant de son cou pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il n'avait enregistré que la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit de toute façon. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose que la déclaration du petit : _Je t'aime 'fesseur Sev'rus_.

Le fils de Lily. Le fils de Lily l'aimait. Aimait le 'fesseur Sev'rus (et s'il n'avait pas été en état de choc à cette révélation, il aurait grondé ce garnement pour oser utiliser ces deux appellations horribles dans la même expression).

Une chaleur abondante et insupportable s'étendait de son estomac à ses poumons et sa colonne vertébrale, et il était persuadé que la fin était proche. Oh, mais les enfant disaient souvent des choses qu'il ne pensaient pas vraiment… cela devait être le cas…

Il était impossible qu'il l'aime, lui, Séverus Snape, ancien Mangemort et la chauve-souris des donjons de Poudlard. Il l'avait sûrement entendu quelque part, ou c'était la faute de Minerva, avec ses comportements de Griffondor. Elle lui avait probablement dit ça parce qu'elle est une femme sentimentale sans enfants, et le garçon l'avait répété sans vraiment le penser… Parce que, et bien, il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance que le garçon puisse l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas être aimé. Un point c'est tout. Trahissant ses vrais sentiments, ses mains continuaient à caresser le dos du garçon, et il le tenait près de lui, en respirant profondément.

Oh comme il aurait souhaité, étant enfant, que quelqu'un le tienne fort comme ça.

-Self-Preservation-

Septima Vector parcourait tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était d'un silence irréel, pas un son n'arrivait à ses oreilles, et même les portraits semblaient dormir. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée son retour dans le château de cette façon. Peut-être en avait-elle trop rêvé et trop attendu. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été la bonne décision à prendre… Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester où elle était avant, ou de partir travailler à l'étranger. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait réussi qu'à effrayer Harry Potter et à se faire un ennemi de Séverus Snape. Non pas qu'il se souvienne d'elle, mais il la haïssait quand même. Beaucoup. Et ça, c'était… juste un fait.

Elle pouvait toujours se cacher. Il y avait plein d'endroits où se cacher à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir quiconque à part ses étudiants et un professeur de temps en temps. Elle n'était pas obligée d'aller manger dans le Grand Hall pour y être observée et dévisagée… Elle pouvait se contenter d'enseigner. C'était une bonne chose.

Elle avait horreur de manger en public quand elle était à l'école. Les Pouffsouffles avaient beau être réputés pour leur gentillesse, une seule nuit lui avait prouvé le contraire. Elle venait de manger avec son amie Liz Dexter quand ce Pouffsouffle (elle ne savait même pas son nom) s'était approché avec ses amis pour lui dire sans ménagements d'arrêter de manger sinon elle ne pourrait plus passer la porte du Grand Hall tellement elle était grosse. Et depuis, peu importe si elle mangeait beaucoup ou très peu, elle avait peur des remarques et commentaires de son entourage. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était un peu ronde, elle adorait la nourriture. Elle aimait les chips, et les tartes à la viande.

Mais elle était toujours seule. Et elle voulait que les choses soient différentes cette fois-ci. Elle voulait être acceptée pour ce qu'elle est : très intelligente, passionnée et incollable sur son sujet. Mais en fin de compte l'histoire semblait toujours se répéter : elle serait toujours l'intello, le monstre obsédé par les nombres. Et comble de tout, elle avait fait peur à Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter qui vivait avec Séverus Snape !

Elle se souvenait bien de Séverus à l'époque de leurs études. Pas à cause de son goût pour la magie noire, et pas en tant que Serpentar. Non, il était connu, au moins dans certains cercles (les 7e années Serdaigle pour être précise) comme l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que Poudlard ait accueilli ce dernier siècle… Il se racontait qu'il inventait des sorts à sa guise, et ses potions des plus incroyables. Et c'est ce qui, franchement, l'avait attiré chez lui, son intelligence.

Un bel intellect était ce qui lui plaisait, beaucoup plus que l'apparence d'un type (de toute façon elle n'espérait pas grand chose de ce côté là vu son physique à elle). Elle l'avait donc regardé de loin jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, n'avait jamais espéré qu'il sache qui elle était, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, ça lui avait porté un coup au cœur.

Septima soupira, heureuse d'avoir grandi et de ne plus s'intéresser aux garçons.

-Self-Preservation-

L'enfant était couché sur ses genoux, endormi. Sans avoir pris un bain, ou dîné, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que le mettre en pyjama, puis au lit ? Séverus, lui, n'était pas du tout ensommeillé, et quand on frappa la porte, il fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. C'était probablement Minerva de toute façon, et il ne savait rien de nouveau, alors ce n'était pas nécessaire de discuter avec elle. De toute façon, il devait écrire à Mme Londubat. Il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire et qu'il devait lui demander de venir voir le garçon avant la rentrée.

C'était si facile d'oublier que le garçon venait d'une famille moins qu'idéale. Il avait l'air si heureux la plupart du temps à poser question après question. Et après il y avait les évènements comme la veille où Harry ne savait manifestement pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire d'être accepté, et… apprécié. Et le garçon semblait facilement effrayé. C'était sa faute à lui de ne rien avoir vu venir. Et il devait rectifier cette erreur… en écrivant à Mme Londubat.

Il s'assit à son bureau, plein de plans de cours éparpillés, et prit une plume pour formuler sa requête. Précisément, et en allant droit au but.

_Chère Mme Londubat, _

_Je présume que Minerva vous a donné toutes les informations nécessaires concernant Harry Potter, ainsi que les circonstances qui l'ont conduit à être placé sous ma tutelle. Elle m'a assuré que vous accepteriez de vous occuper de l'éducation du garçon aux côtés de votre petit-fils Neville. Cependant, étant certain qu'elle a également mentionné les conditions de vie de l'enfant avant son arrivée à Poudlard, j'espère que vous comprendrez, et accepterez de rencontrer Harry avant la rentrée dans nos quartiers. _

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse. _

_Séverus Snape._

Il soupira, conscient de la stupidité de ce courrier, mais également de sa nécessité. Il appela une chouette de l'école et fixa la lettre à la patte de l'animal avant de l'envoyer faire son devoir postal. Il prit ensuite un livre sur une étagère et se retira dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Quelle étrange journée…

-Self-Preservation-


	25. c22: Le médaillon, un horcruxe?

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 22 : le médaillon, un horcruxe ?**

Bien qu'il dorme à poings fermés, Albus la serrait très fort, presque à l'étouffer. Et ça n'était certainement pas lié aux tracas du ministère. Elle savait comment il était quand il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec le Ministre et ce n'était jamais en ressemblant à un petit enfant tout effrayé s'accrochant aux jupes de sa mère. Or, c'est à cela qu'il avait ressemblé la nuit dernière et cela n'avait rien de normal.

Elle était suspicieuse en le regardant dormir… dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle ne put s'en empêcher… Elle savait que c'était mal, leur relation étant principalement basée sur la confiance… Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Alors, se haïssant de succomber à la tentation, elle commença à se dégager doucement et silencieusement de son étreinte. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, mais elle devait savoir ce qui se passait à tout prix. Elle ne pouvait pas être là pour lui et le soutenir si elle n'était au courant de rien.

Elle se mit donc à lui faire les poches…

Là ! Ici ! Il y avait quelque chose… Elle sortit quelque chose de lourd d'une de ses poches. Elle poussa un cri d'effrois, heureusement inaudible grâce au sortilège de silence qu'elle avait lancé en quittant le lit. C'était un médaillon. Un simple médaillon sans valeur ! Elle pensa immédiatement à une liaison amoureuse… Albus la trompait ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela de lui… Ils s'étaient promis de rester fidèles… Ils avaient… Elle tourna et retourna l'objet, en plein désarroi.

Alors qu'elle l'examinait de près, en le malmenant de toute la colère et du ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait, un bout de parchemin s'échappa de cette pièce immonde de quincaillerie… Etait-ce un doux message de son amoureuse ? Comment avait-il osé ? Elle était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort très douloureux dans son sommeil… avant de fondre en larmes.

Peut-être avait-elle tort. Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire, peut-être… lui était-il destiné ?! Même s'il n'avait pas l'air à sa taille. Et pourquoi le message était-il destiné à un « il » ? Oh, elle avait entendu les rumeurs à propos de sa relation avec Gilbert Grindelwald mais il avait toujours dit que cela se résumait à une belle amitié qui avait tourné court à cause de différences d'opinions. Et pourquoi tout ceci le rendrait-il aussi bougon et perdu ?

Le parchemin glissa entre ses doigts et tomba silencieusement sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lisait son contenu. Ce n'était pas une lettre d'amour. C'était… rien de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer… C'était…

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. _

_R.A.B._

Un Horcruxe ? Où avait-elle déjà entendu ce terme ? était-ce ce dont parlait Peeves ? Sûrement. Sinon, comment pourrait-il y avoir eu accès ? Comment avait-il… D'où cela provenait-il ? D'où provenait ce message ? Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille quand il gémit son nom. Elle le dévisagea intensément, mais il dormait toujours, le front en sueur et les cheveux collés sur la figure, en serrant l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. Minerva secoua la tête et passa le doigt sur sa joue en écartant la mèche de cheveux qui s'y était posée. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Son esprit était en ébullition.

Un horcruxe ? Le Médaillon ? RAB ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Elle avait besoin de la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de se plonger dans les livres. Horcruxe… Horcruxe… Albus et leur bibliothèque personnelle, les livres qui volaient à tout va… Minerva s'assit, en fermant les yeux, et avala douloureusement. Peut importe ce qu'était un Horcruxe – si Albus avait réagit de la sorte, s'il avait dévoilé ce mystère.. s'il pensait que ce médaillon était un Horc-truc-machin-chouette, ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Elle prit le médaillon et le parchemin, et quitta leur chambre silencieusement pour leur bibliothèque.

Cela devait être lié à Vous-Savez-Qui. Et de ce fait, selon RAB (qui que cela puisse bien être, elle devrait y réfléchir plus tard) ça ne pourrait être que de la magie noire de haut niveau. Horcruxe… elle cherchait au plus profond de sa mémoire… Minerva sortit l'Encyclopédie de la magie de l'étagère pour identifier ce terme, sans succès. Elle ferma le livre avec ce qui aurait produit un grand fracas si elle n'avait pas appliqué le charme de silence sur tous les objets de la pièce au préalable, et s'assit découragée.

Pourquoi lui cachait-il tout ceci ? C'était de la magie noire très dangereuse… Elle savait très bien se battre et l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois. Ils avaient même passé leur lune de miel à combattre Grindelwald. Il ferait bien de s'en souvenir s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver du mauvais côté de sa baguette ! Lui cacher quelque chose de cette importance,… Minerva ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir insultée ou en colère, ou déçue, ou les trois en même temps. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire, ou ce que cela pouvait être, mais ça avait un grand potentiel destructeur.

Elle soupira d'exaspération de nouveau, en silence, avant de poser ses coudes sur le bureau et sa tête entre ses mains. Un manque de confiance évident… C'était là sa plus grande erreur !

-Self-Preservation-

« Oh Minerva » entendit-elle soudainement derrière elle, ce qui la fit se retourner rapidement.

Albus était planté là, en pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer ceci ? » dit-elle en lui montrant le bijou. « Qu'est ce qu'un Horcruxe ? »

Elle savait qu'elle devait irradier de colère, mélangée à une bonne dose de douleur et de déception. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, en particulier quand il en était responsable.

Ereinté, il soupira avant de se diriger vers une étagère pour en sortir un livre. « J'aurais dû tout te dire, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je voulais juste te protéger. »

« Me protéger ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. J'ai combattu autant de mages maléfiques que toi. Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'apprécierais d'être protégée ? Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je suis ta femme et j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu rentres avec un air de mort-vivant. » s'écria-t-elle, les larmes s'échappant enfin pour couler sur ses joues.

« Je pensais qu'il me fallait régler le problème seul, que c'était la chose à faire » chuchota-t-il doucement.

« Faire quoi tout seul, au juste ? » demanda-t-elle, ébranlée.

« Détruire les Horcruxes » répliqua-t-il, presque inaudible, en déposant le livre devant elle : _Les secrets de la magie noire_. Le livre s'ouvrit à la bonne page d'un coup de sa baguette. « Regardes par toi-même. » continua-t-il gentiment en se tenant à côté d'elle, les yeux baissés, comme un petit garçon ayant fait une bêtise et le sachant bien.

Elle l'ignora et lut rapidement le passage, de plus en plus livide. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars.

« Et il en a créé ? » demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

« Au moins trois à ma connaissance » répondit-il à bout de souffle et de force.

« Trois ? Comment ça trois ? » appréhenda-t-elle.

« Au moins… Septima Vector pense que six ou sept aurait la valeur magique la plus forte » continua-t-il sans la regarder.

« Six ? Sept ? Comment est-ce possible ? » reprit-elle, incrédule.

« Il a définitivement tué assez de personnes pour y arriver… » répondit son mari tristement. « Je… »

« Albus, tu… je ne pense pas que tu me fasse assez confiance » dit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes se mettaient à couler. « Et ça… »

« S'il te plait, chérie, sois en colère avec moi tant que tu voudras demain, mais pour ce soir… j'ai besoin de toi. » implora-t-il en refoulant ses propres larmes.

Minerva ne savait que faire. Elle était vraiment en colère, mais voir cet homme, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, aussi perdu et effrayé, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aller dormir dans son bureau. En secouant la tête à sa faiblesse, elle le prit par la main et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Mais je veux que tu me racontes tout demain » insista-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de retourner se coucher dans leur lit.

-Self-Preservation-

Il passait sa langue dessus, encore et encore et encore. Ici… Là… Juste là, il pouvait le sentir. C'était sûr et certain. C'était là et Harry se sentait heureux et guilleret, et d'une très bonne humeur. Il fit un gros câlin à Rhubarbe une minute avant de le poser sur le lit (Harry savait que les Puffskeins aimaient ça) et quitta sa chambre en courant vers le salon.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était toujours là, son 'fesseur Sev'rus, et il lui avait fait un câlin la veille avant de le mettre au lit. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment.

Il fit le tour de la table en courant et s'écria « Bonjour 'fesseur Sev'rus ! »

Le pauvre homme leva la tête de son petit déjeuner, toujours assez grognon le matin, mais Harry savait que la bonne nouvelle lui ferait plaisir.

« Bonjour Harry » répondit-il d'un ton amer en pointant vers la chaise libre la plus proche, celle où Harry s'asseyait généralement.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit en ce moment. Il vint se planter devant son 'fesseur et lui attrapa la main qui tenait son journal.

« 'fesseur Sev'rus, regardes ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la bouche et pliant le doigt du 'fesseur, pour le diriger dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le trou initialement créé par la chute d'une dent de lait. « Tu l'sens dis ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche ouverte, en tenant toujours le doigt de Séverus.

« Mr Potter » dit-il doucement « veuillez me laisser retirer mon doigt de votre bouche »

« Mais tu l'as sentit, hein dis ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui. Une dent » répondit Séverus alors que Harry se mettait à sautiller.

« J'ai une nouvelle dent ! Et j'ai plus ce trou stupide… » chantonna-t-il en tournant autour de la table. « C'est trop cool, non ? Une dent toute neuve ! »

« Mmhm » fit le 'fesseur « absolument fascinant. »

« Pourquoi t'es grognon et méchant de temps en temps ? » demanda Harry innocemment.

« Parce que » répondit Séverus en le regardant intensément. « Je n'aime pas mettre mes doigts dans la bouche des autres avant le petit déjeuner. »

Harry gloussa. Dit comme ça, ça avait l'air normal. Mais il était si excité… « J'pensais que tu serais excité toi aussi. J'ai des dents ! »

« J'en suis bien conscient, mais la prochaine fois, il vous suffira de me le dire, par exemple comme ceci 'Severus, je pense que j'ai une nouvelle dent du dessus' » répliqua Severus.

Harry rigola de plus belle. Dès fois, son 'fesseur Sev'rus était vraiment amusant. Et il gardait toujours un air sérieux même quand il disait des choses drôles, alors on ne savait pas quand ça allait être drôle avant qu'il le dise. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de bizarre.

« Pourquoi avant le déjeuner ? Tu as déjà pris ton café. » observa-t-il.

« Oui, Harry » dit Séverus comme une évidence. « j'ai pris mon café car vous vous obstinez à vouloir parler pendant le petit déjeuner et sans café je ne serais pas capable de répondre à la multitude de questions qui sortent de votre bouche. J'ai donc bu mon café mais le déjeuner sera amené dans quelques instants. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry. « Tu m'as attendu pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« N'est-il pas de coutume de déjeuner en famille le matin ? » s'enquit Séverus.

Harry haussa les épaules « J'sais pas. J'mangeais pas avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon et Dudley. J'mangeais après. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais ils mangeaient toujours ensemble. »

Il pouvait le voir essayer d'étrangler sa tasse à café et Harry n'était pas persuadé qu'elle ne se casserait pas tellement son 'fesseur la serrait fort.

« Maintenant il en sera ainsi, nous mangerons le petit déjeuner et le diner ensemble tous les jours. » expliqua-t-il, ce qui fit sautiller Harry un peu plus. « A présent, asseyez vous afin que je vous explique notre programme pour les jours à venir. »

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur et s'assit rapidement. Le 'fesseur tapa sur la table avec ses doigts et une seconde plus tard, la table était remplie de merveilleuses gourmandises pour le petit déjeuner. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent une fois encore à cette apparition miraculeuse. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, et c'était merveilleux. Il y avait tellement de nourriture, et que ce qu'il aimait en plus. Il regarda son 'fesseur révérencieusement et soupira de bonheur avant d'attaquer par des œufs et du bacon.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? » demanda-t-il curieux, avant de commencer à manger.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Mme Londubat ce matin. Elle se lève apparemment à l'aube » grommela-t-il en remplissant son assiette. « Elle annonce qu'elle voudrait vous rencontrer avant la rentrée, et qu'elle amènera son petit-fils Néville demain pour que vous vous familiarisiez avec la situation. » Il prit une grande inspiration et sembla ne pas trop savoir comment dire la suite. Il se résolut à sourire « J'ai également reçu le courrier du ministère ce matin. Il semble qu'à présent, que cela vous plaise ou non, vous êtes mon filleul. »

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être plus erreurs qu'à présent. Il fixait son 'fesseur Sev'rus incrédule. « T'es mon gardien ? »

Il grogna de nouveau en mangeant ses œufs brouillés. « Oui » répéta-t-il.

« Oh oui ! »s 'écria Harry de bonheur. « Ça veut dire que tu peux pas m'ramener chez les Dursley, hein dit ? Et ça veut dire que j'peux rester avec toi, hein ? Et ça veut dire que… »

« La réponse à toutes ces questions est oui. Voulez vous voir les documents ou est ce que ma parole vous suffira ? »

« J'te crois » cria-t-il tout content.

« Pas la peine de vous époumoner » le reprit-il doucement, mais Harry pouvait voir la trace d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Et à présent que vous êtes officiellement sous ma responsabilité, nous irons nous promener un peu aujourd'hui. Vous allez avoir besoin de vêtements, et quelques livres, et alors… »

« On peut aller en ballade ? » s'étonna Harry. Non… il ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir assis sur la chaise tranquille. C'était impossible.. .Même de la colle ne le tiendrait pas en place. Il descendit de sa chaise, fonça autour de la table, et atterrît dans les jambes de son 'fesseur Sev'rus, les bras autour de sa taille, en chuchotant dans sa robe. « Merci, merci beaucoup. Mon gardien.. Mon gardien 'fesseur Sev'rus Snape. »

« Au moins il sait dire mon nom de famille… » murmura son 'fesseur.

Harry l'entendit et rigola de nouveau, en se câlinant un peu plus. « J'suis heureux » chuchota-t-il « Vraiment. »

-Self-Preservation-

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel. Comment était-il sensé se débrouiller avec ce petit garnement, et officiellement en plus. Il avait été effaré à l'arrivée des deux chouettes postales. Mme Londubat était vraiment intéressé par l'idée de rencontrer Harry au plus vite, et le ministère, sûrement « aidé » par Albus, avait accepté le placement de Harry sous sa tutelle bien plus vite que prévu. Et maintenant il disposait d'un enfant tout guilleret qui sautait partout de joie. Et il devait l'emmener à Diagon Alley pour lui acheter quelques vêtements et un livre ou deux, peut être même un kit d'initiation aux potions puisque ça semblait l'intéresser.

Oh mais il devrait d'abord s'assurer que personne ne puisse reconnaître Harry au premier regard, il ne voulait pas avoir à braver la foule de fans qui apparaîtrait suite à une telle révélation que _Harry Potter va faire les courses_. Et le garçon se câlinait toujours contre lui jusqu'a ce que l'on sonne à la porte. Il se décrocha de lui en vitesse et dit précipitamment « J'vais aller ouvrir la porte. »

« Votre petit déjeuner ! » s'écria Séverus. Il n'avait presque rien avalé.

« Bonjour Minerva » l'entendit-il énoncer joyeusement.

Séverus dévisagea Minerva avec inquiétude aux vues de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait : le tint livide, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, ses cheveux à tire larigot. Le garçon l'embrassait avec entrain et elle le serait encore plus fort avant de l'installer sur ses genoux. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Séverus, son regard se fit insistant et un parchemin vola vers lui. Le parchemin en question semblait vierge mais, après un regard exaspéré de Minerva à son inaction, il passa sa baguette par dessus et les mots apparurent.

Le garçon continuait de blablater, racontant à Minerva tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, en détails, mais il ne pouvait plus l'entendre… il était absolument captivé par le contenu du parchemin que Minerva avait écrit.

_Vous-savez-qui a créé au moins trois horcruxes. C'est ce que Peeves a dit à Albus. Un horcruxe est un objet qui renferme une partie de l'âme d'un magicien, ce qui rend cette personne immortelle. La définition est dans 'Les secrets de la magie noire'. Le livre est dans notre bibliothèque personnelle. Albus en a détruit un, le Diadème de Serdaigle (ce dont parlait la Dame Grise) et en a trouvé un autre, mais il avait déjà été récupéré par quelqu'un qui se fait appeler R.A.B. Albus pense que Harry pourrait être un horcruxe._

« Quoi ?! » objecta-t-il, sans voix.

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer tristement une fois que Harry eut fini son histoire. « J'étais pressée et je ne pensais que vous devriez le savoir au plus vite. Il ne voulait rien nous dire par mesure de sécurité. Voilà toute l'histoire. »

« Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, résistant la tentation de prendre Harry à bras le corps et de ne plus le lâcher. Ou de s'en éloigner le plus loin possible. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. « Comment est-ce… »

« Le livre que j'ai mentionné. Il explique tout. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Harry innocemment.

« Il doit confirmer cette dernière chose » continua Minerva d'une voix grave en serrant le garçon un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. « Il semble que nous ayons un peu de temps, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de renouveau d'activités de ce type ces derniers temps. Mais il vaudrait mieux s'en occuper au plus tôt. »

« Regulus ! » s'écria Séverus soudainement. « Regulus Arturus Black. »

« C'est qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » s'enquit Minerva.

« Je le pense. Il est le seul qui corresponde et c'était vraiment étrange… » continua-t-il. « Regulus. »

« Black » marmonna Minerva.

« Mais c'est qui ? Et de quoi vous parlez ? » exigea de savoir Harry en leur donnant un regard noir à tous les deux. Il tapa son petit pied par terre, exaspéré. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Rien qui puisse te concerner, Harry. » répondit Minerva en essayant de sourire.

« Nous devons absolument… » commença Séverus.

« Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant, Séverus. Albus n'en sait pas beaucoup plus. Et il pourrait y avoir plus de ces… » expliqua Minerva.

« Six ou Sept, selon Septima Vector… » continua-t-il, effaré.

« Exactement ! Mais nous devons travailler ensemble et nous ne devons pas paniquer. Je voulais vraiment aller regarder tous les livres qui pourraient nous donner des indices, mais Albus souhaite que nous continuions aussi normalement que possible pour l'instant, et je suis de son avis. Nous ferons une réunion si vous le voulez bien… » proposa-t-elle.

« Une fois Harry couché ce soir » marmonna Séverus.

Harry semblait près à exploser. « Je veux savoir de quoi vous parlez. C'est pas juste de rien me dire et de parler en codes comme ça sans me dire le code… Est ce que vous parlez de moi ? » demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui, Harry » demanda Minerva en s'efforçant d'apparaître enjouée.

« 'fesseur Sev'rus a dit qu'on allait faire des courses parce que maintenant il est mon gardien ! Mais j'veux quand même savoir ce que vous… »

« Ça suffit Harry » le réprimanda Séverus, « si vous n'arrêtez pas de poser cette question, je ne vous emmènerai nulle part. »

Le garçon se mit à faire la tête, mais cria de joie et à se tortilla dans tous les sens quand Minerva commença ça le chatouiller. Elle lui disait que les petits curieux méritaient d'être chatouillés et Séverus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa capacité à présenter que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Car ceci changeait tout. Absolument tout.

Et dire qu'il y a dix minutes, il se réjouissait à l'idée d'aller chez l'apothicaire avec Harry pour la première fois.

-Self-Preservation-


	26. C23 : Harry, un horcruxe ?

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 23 : Harry, un horcruxe ? **

Il n'avait qu'un seul désir : se plonger dans les livres qu'il pourrait trouver concernant les Horcruxes. C'était de la plus haute importance. Il devait savoir, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte la joie du garçon à l'idée d'aller à Diagon Alley avec lui. Poussé par Minerva, il se résolut à emmener l'enfant se promener. Elle aida même Harry à se préparer et, avant que Séverus n'ait pu s'y préparer, il avait un gamin sautillant et babillant autour de lui à prendre en charge, ses cheveux cachant sa cicatrice (bien que cela ait vraiment été un miracle que Minerva y arrive, il devrait lui demander son secret), alors qu'il se tenait toujours assis sur sa chaise, la tête en l'air, pensif.

Il ne savait pas grand chose sur les Horcruxes. Il ne savait pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de le voir interagir avec l'enfant, s'il y avait un lien entre eux. Il ne savait pas si le garçon était possédé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne savait rien… et il devait absolument le découvrir !

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le voir, ou sentir sa présence, en traitant l'enfant de la sorte il ne pourrait plus espionner en temps voulu. Il pourrait juste aller se pendre et en finir, en fait, si c'était le cas. Il n'aurait plus d'utilité pour personne. Absolument aucune. Il savait qu'il devrait fatalement reprendre du service à un moment ou à un autre, qu'il devrait jouer son rôle, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait qu'il s'occupait de l'enfant, et qu'il y tenait par dessus le marché, sans aucune intention de l'assassiner, et qu'il ne cherchait pas son « maitre » alors qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il ait survécu, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Sa vie était finie… juste comme ça. Il ne savait que faire.

« Séverus » dit Minerva en lui touchant l'épaule. « Albus a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il est bien trop faible pour utiliser la situation à son avantage, et il n'en est probablement même pas conscient. Le garçon ne doit rien savoir de tout ça. Ne le traitez pas différemment à présent.. »

il regarda en l'air, ébranlé, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Vraiment bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté de l'eau à la figure. Ou lui avait collé des glaçons dans le dos… « Mais… »

« On ne sait rien du tout ! Allez passer une belle journée avec Harry » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Il est tellement heureux de partager ça avec vous. Il a même expliqué à son Puffskein pourquoi il ne pouvait pas vous accompagner. » Minerva lui sourit chaleureusement, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule. « S'il vous plait, ne le traitez pas différemment. Nous trouverons une solution, et s'il y a vraiment cette chose… »

« 'fesseur Sev'rus où est ce qu'on va au fait ? » demanda le garçon, son animal dans les bras.

Comme la réponse se fit attendre, il sentit Minerva lui donner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Diagon Alley » répondit-il automatiquement en dévisageant le garçon. En apparence, rien ne lui semblait différent. C'était le même petit garçon qu'à son réveil. Enfin, il ne semblait pas différent….

« Et c'est où Diagon Alley ? Qu'est ce qu'on y fera ? Et y a quoi comme boutiques là-bas ? »

Il sentit Minerva se rapprocher et lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Si j'apprends que vous le traitez différemment, je vous lancerai un sortilège d'amnésie… »

« Je suis un occlumen » répondit-il, offensé.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air espiègle, « J'y arriverai quand même… »

« De quoi parlez vous maintenant » gémit Harry en plissant le front.

Bizarrement, c'est ce qui fit sortir Séverus de ses pensées noires. Il hocha la tête et se leva, flageolant. Il aurait le temps de repenser à tout cela plus tard. Quand il aura lu les livres et prit des notes. Et d'après le regard noir que lui lançait la Directrice Adjointe, il savait que ses menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Elle le ferait, c'était sûr…

-Self-Preservation-

C'était la chose la plus répugnante qu'il ait jamais fait. Même nettoyer les toilettes était mieux que ça. Il tenait la main du 'fesseur Sev'rus aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et c'était comme si on le tirait dans tous les sens avant de le serrer très fort pour le mettre dans un tube, comme s'il était du dentifrice, et tout à coup il y eut une lumière vive et son 'fesseur lui tapota l'épaule.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux plissés, il pouvait discerner une lumière orange vif. Il sentait quelque chose de bizarre, comme de la cire, et de vieux livres, et des gens. Il pouvait entendre des gens par delà le brouhaha, parler, rire, dire des mots bizarres… et il sentait son 'fesseur près de lui, non presque derrière lui, et il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse se cacher dans sa robe. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était un grand garçon et il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Alors il le fit, s'obligea à les ouvrir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la rue la plus originale qu'il ait jamais vu. Des maisons tarabiscotées et des personnes plein la rue qui s'affairaient dans de drôles de vêtements (encore plus bizarres que ce que le Directeur portait parfois). Il y avait de grandes fenêtres avec plein de choses en vitrines : des balais, des livres, des animaux… Le soleil rayonnait et il y avait un bar à tabac au coin de la rue, mais ils y vendaient des gâteaux et des pâtisseries.

Harry se sentait mieux, ce sentiment de nausée évaporé, mais il continua à tenir la main de son 'fesseur. Bizarrement, sa main droite tenait la main droite de son Sev'rus, et son Sev'rus se tenait derrière lui, pour le guider. Et bien qu'il ne puisse le voir, Harry savait qu'il était là. Juste là, derrière lui, le protégeant de tous ces gens.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-il timidement, en tremblant un peu.

« Nous nous occuperons d'abord de vos vêtements, puis la librairie, et ensuite nous verrons » répondit le 'fesseur immédiatement, et Harry soupira de bonheur.

Cela lui allait à merveille.

-Self-Preservation-

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ouvrir les yeux aussi grand. Jamais, de toute sa vie. Et en ce jour, avec Harry si content, il était facile d'oublier qu'il était peut être possédé par l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand ils furent enfin de retour à Poudlard, les poches pleines d'objets miniaturisés (livres, quelques jouets, son premier kit de potions, …) le garçon était éreinté mais heureux et joyeux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un réagir de la sorte après une journée entière passée en sa compagnie.

C'est vrai qu'il dut presque le porter jusqu'à leurs quartiers, mais ça en valait la peine. Vraiment. Il n'avait vu aucune connaissance, Harry ne s'était pas fait repérer, même chez Mme Malkin. En bref, une journée satisfaisante.

Il avait pu oublier ces satanés Horcruxes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux donjons et aperçoivent Albus qui les attendait. À peine arrivés, Albus pointa sa baguette vers Harry et commença un enchantement. Séverus, immobile, le cœur battant la chamade, retint son souffle, alors qu'une faible lumière jaune sortait de la cicatrice du jeune garçon. La même lumière qui émanait de la baguette de Albus… sur le front du gamin ! Paniqué, ne sachant que penser ou faire, il releva la tête pour voir Albus hocher la tête tristement.

-Self-Preservation-


	27. c24: Définir un plan d'attaque

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 24 : Définir un plan d'attaque**

Minerva n'avait vu Séverus aussi pâle et effrayé qu'une seule fois par le passé : quand il avait fui Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'Albus avait vu avec lui comment le transformer en espion. Mais il était beaucoup plus jeune à cette époque, ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'à un homme en vérité. À présent, on pouvait discerner des rides sur son visage et ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

Harry était en train de dormir, content, appuyé contre Séverus. Il n'avait pas suivit les explications de Albus, ni aperçu la lumière sur son front, alors Séverus l'avait mis au lit pour une bonne sieste. Bien qu'à en juger par ses ronflements, il était peut être parti pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il était déjà plus que l'heure de son coucher de toute façon, et Minerva espérait qu'il continuerait de dormir, jetant un œil de temps en temps à sa porte de chambre entrebâillée. Elle y avait appliqué un charme de silence modifié mais elle ne souhaitait quand même pas que le garçon les voit attablés autour d'une montagne de livres, Albus et Séverus les feuilletant avec frénésie… Enfin, Séverus était pris de frénésie. Albus avait l'air calme, mais elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se débarrasser de cette chose qui était en Harry. Et elle pensait que c'était possible. Il y avait une façon de le faire, effrayante, terrifiante, mais une solution existait.

« Il y a une potion » dit Séverus tout à coup d'une petite voix, hésitante. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur ce ton.

« Une potion ? » s'enquit Minerva, son regard se détournant de la porte un moment.

« Cela capturera son âme et le fragment d'âme là où ils sont Donc… si on peut s'assurer que le fragment d'âme soit bloqué dans sa cicatrice, et qu'il ne puisse pas bouger ailleurs… » commença Séverus.

« Alors on pourrait aisément… » continua Albus, « Combien de temps vous faudrait-il ? »

« Pas plus de deux jours, » répondit Séverus en lisant un peu plus loin « deux jours… mais j'aurais besoin de venin de Basilique… »

« Pas de problèmes » chuchota Minerva, » Moïra, ma nièce, m'a écrit qu'ils ont reçu une commande avec pleins de morceaux de Basilique. Vous savez qu'elle travaille à Shady Lane dans Edinbourgh… »

Séverus acquiesça. « Et alors vous pensez que… »

« Je l'aurai d'ici demain soir » affirma Minerva. « Albus, je partirai dans la matinée… »

« Parfait ! » la coupa-t-il. « Et Séverus vous préparerez la potion et… »

Il y eut un bruit sourd venant de la chambre de Harry et tous les trois levèrent la tête en même temps. Mais ce fut Minerva qui eut le bon sens d'annuler tous les charmes et de rendre les livres invisibles à l'œil nu.

« Pas un mot à présent ! » les gronda-t-elle, avant de penser à une histoire de couverture « Et pour le deuxième week-end à Hogsmeade, ça sera Septima Vector et vous-même. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée alors que l'enfant entrait dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux, son Puffskein le suivant de près.

Il avait vraiment l'air adorable, pensa Minerva, avec son pyjama rempli de petits dragons qui crachaient de la fumée, et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Et à ce moment précis, elle se fichait bien qu'il puisse avoir un morceau de l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui...

Pour l'instant, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à se débarrasser de ce qu'il avait dans la tête, elle se comporterait avec lui comme à l'accoutumée. Il avait besoin de gens autour de lui. Maintenant encore plus que jamais, en particulier aux vues de ce qu'ils préparaient pour les jours à venir… alors Minerva lui sourit et ouvrit grand ses bras.

Harry la regarda incrédule pendant un moment, avant de lui lancer son plus beau sourire et de courir vers elle pour se réfugier dans son étreinte.

« J'arrivais plus à dormir » murmura-t-il doucement avant de presser sa joue contre sa poitrine et de jouer avec ses doigts.

Séverus ne dit rien… Albus ne dit rien non plus. Ils restèrent juste assis. Assis à ne rien faire en résistant à la tentation de dévisager Harry. Les hommes, franchement… Il n'était pas plus différent que ces derniers jours. Il restait un petit garçon qui avait besoin de leur aide. Qui avait besoin d'amour. Qui pensait que personne ne pouvait l'aimer… Il était toujours Harry. Un Harry qui avait souffert du traitement de sa famille ces dernières années. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et si ces deux magiciens ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, elle donnerait à Harry tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Elle fusilla du regard Séverus et Albus avant de poser un baiser sur les cheveux du garçon. « Ce n'est pas grave, mon chaton. Est ce que tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? »

Harry hocha la tête, tout content, et elle le porta jusqu'à son lit au moyen d'un charme léger-comme-une-plume.

-Self-Preservation-

« Elle a toujours souhaité avoir un enfant » commenta Albus, pensif, une fois Minerva partie avec Harry. « Mais il y avait toujours un obstacle… et quand nous avons essayé, rien n'est arrivé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants… »

Séverus fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient vraiment des choses plus importantes à faire que de discuter pourquoi Minerva n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Ou même le fait qu'elle en avait voulu.

« Pouvons nous revenir à nos moutons ? » gronda-t-il.

« Je pense que cela nous concerne dans le cas présent » répondit le Directeur doucement. « Elle se battra comme une lionne pour ces lionceaux pour le garder vivant et en bonne santé. Tout comme moi, et tout comme vous. Elle a raison. Il est le même petit garçon, cela ne change rien, sauf que nous savons à présent et nous allons nous occuper du problème. »

« Ça change… » commença Séverus.

« Absolument rien. Nous avons un plan, n'y changeons rien. Minerva ira à Shady Lane et nous rapportera du venin, vous et Harry rencontrerez Augusta Londubat et son petit-fils, et ensuite vous infuserez la potion. Cela nous permettra de réaliser le plan. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça marchera » annonça-t-il d'une voix grave, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : aller se coucher en prenant une bonne dose de potion 'DREAMLESS SLEEP' et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Juste tout oublier. Oublier, et dormir…

« Ça marchera, Séverus… Qu'est ce qui pourrait aller de travers ? » raisonna Albus.

« Oh, juste à peu près une douzaine de choses… » argumenta Séverus en colère.

« Alors pensez à ce qui se passera bien » rétorqua le Directeur en montrant les livres invisibles du doigt. « Vous l'avez lu. Vous étiez d'accord. Nous le ferons et cela marchera. Mais je suis d'accord avec ma femme, ne le traitez pas différemment. Dans juste quelques jours, tout ceci sera du passé. »

Séverus soupira, se cala confortablement sur la chaise et ferma les yeux. Dans quoi était-il impliqué maintenant ?

-Self-Preservation-

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand Minerva le déposa sur le lit, avant de le mettre contre elle pour le câliner, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Encore sans hésiter une seconde, elle commença à lui passer la main dans les cheveux en lui parlant doucement. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et Harry savait qu'il laissait échapper comme des ronronnements de chats, quand elle commença à lui raconter une histoire de sa douce voix.

« Il était une fois un petit garçon qui vivait avec son papa et sa maman » commença-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus attendre.. oh non, il voulait tout lui dire tout de suite !

« Minerva, mon 'fesseur Sev'rus il était bizarre ce matin… » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Dans Diagon Alley ? » demanda-t-elle tout en continuant ses caresses, et Harry se sentit en sécurité un peu plus encore.

« Non, avant… il m'a regardé bizarrement quand t'étais là… T'as rien vu ? »

« Pas vraiment, mon chéri. Est ce qu'il était toujours bizarre à Diagon Alley ? »

« Non…non… » dit Harry en secouant la tête avec précaution. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle arrête de lui caresser les cheveux. C'était plaisant. Plus que ça en fait. « Il était comme d'habitude après quand on est arrivé. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué ce matin ? »

« C'est sûrement ça.. » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant, les doigts effleurant son front.

« Parce que c'était génial après ! » s'exclama Harry avec joie.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle en riant. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore raconté… »

« D'abord, » dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. « on est allé dans une librairie. Et mon Sev'rus a choisi trois nouveaux livres magiques rien que pour moi. Ils sont sur l'étagère. Et il a pris deux autres livres pour lui. »

« Je vois » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et après on est allé chez l'apo.. apo… » chercha-t-il…

« L'Apothicaire ? » devina-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est ça. Et là bas il a acheté quelque chose pour une potion mais j'me souviens plus du nom. J'crois qu'y avait Boom et Slang dedans. J'suis pas sûr et il a pas dit à quoi ça servait mais il a dit que quand on la préparera ensemble il me le dira. Et il m'a acheté mon propre chaudron ! Tu t'rends compte, un chaudron pour moi tout seul… Est ce que tu l'as vu ? Il est déjà dans le laboratoire, près du sien… tu veux que j'te montre ? » dit Harry d'une seule traite.

« Demain, Harry. Pour ce soir, il vaut mieux rester au lit. Il se fait tard » lui murmura-t-elle, en lui souriant, les doigts caressant toujours ses cheveux.

Elle le faisait encore ! elle ne semblait pas s'en être lassée, et ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était l'heure de dormir… elle lui caressait juste les cheveux, et de temps en temps ses oreilles et son front…

« Et quelques STIRRERS et un MORTAR. C'est ce qu'il ma acheté. Hein qu'il est sympa… Je le trouve très gentil de m'avoir acheté tout ça. Il s'est mit un peu en colère quand je lui ai dit que j'avais pas d'argent pour l'acheter, mais après il a dit que c'était un cadeau… »

« C'était très gentil en effet » confirma Minerva.

« Et après on est allé voir quelqu'un qui s'appelle Florean je crois. Ou Florian ? je sais plus. Et mon 'fesseur Sev'rus il m'a acheté une glace. J'avais mangé de la glace qu'une fois avant, parce que le vendeur m'avait demandé deux fois ce que je voulais quand on était sorti avec Dudley et Piers, et tante Pétunia m'avait autorisé à en prendre une pour que ça fasse pas bizarre, mais elle avait bien dit que c'était une exception… Mais celle-là, elle était beaucoup plus bonne ! Et elle était au chocolat et aux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, mais en fait ça avait le gout de menthe et de mangue. J'ai préféré le gout de chocolat et mangue… et toi tu aimes la mangue ? »

« Oui, j'aime ça » dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Elle retraçait le contour de ses yeux et ses sourcils à présent.

« Et puis après… on est allé à la boutique de Mme Malkin. Ah non, on y était allé en premier, désolé j'ai oublié… on est d'abord allé dans la boutique de vêtements, avec la dame vraiment bizarre » dit Harry en essayant de cacher son envie de bailler grandissante, « et j'ai eu de nouveaux vêtements et ils me vont super bien, et j'ai même eu une robe de sorciers et des baskets et quelques pulls et pantalons, et deux jeans et plein de chaussettes, parce que mon Sev'rus il a dit que le Directeur il aime donner des chaussettes à tout le monde, et que comme ça j'en aurais assez pour une éternité et elles sont noires et marrons et grises et blanches, et il a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une personne saine pouvait aimer des chaussettes violettes avec des étoiles roses… »

« Oui, Albus aime bien donner des chaussettes originales… il faudra que tu lui dises que tu en as assez… » lui conseilla Minerva en rigolant.

« Et après les vêtements on est allé à la librairie. Et après la glace on est allé à, euh… » dit-il en baillant de plus belle « j'crois qu'on est allé dans un grand magasin, et mon 'fesseur m'a acheté plein de choses pour le lit. Mon lit, je crois. Mais il me les a pas montré pour l'instant. Il a dit que c'était pour plus tard. Et après… oh oui, on est allé au comment ça s'appelle déjà ? A la boutique magique pour les enfants, de Mister Shoraz. Oh oui ! Et mon Sev'rus il a acheté un puzzle magique. Il devient de plus en plus grand… D'abord tu n'as que quelques pièces et puis quand ut les mets au bon endroit il y en a plus et plus encore… et après… » continua-t-il entre deux bâillements.

« Quelle journée chargée ! » s'exclama Minerva, tout sourire.

« Oui » répondit-il, fatigué, ses yeux de plus en plus lourds.

« Et si tu me racontais la suite demain ? Je suis sûre que tu as vu plein d'autres choses et j'ai hâte de les entendre…» lui promit-elle.

« D'accord… » chuchota-t-il.

« À présent, fermes les yeux. Je vais te raconter une histoire… » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Oh oui, s'il te plait. » lui dit-il en s'installant confortablement à ses côtés. Si seulement il pouvait aller se coucher de la sorte tous les jours… avec quelqu'un qui lui lise des histoires, et qui le câline, et lui chochotte qu'il l'aime…

Quand il se réveillera, il faudra qu'il se souvienne de ce joli rêve avec Minerva qui le borde et lui raconte une histoire…

-Self-Preservation-

Elle regardait l'enfant dormir, pensive. Elle l'avait endormi en liu racontant une petite histoire, une anecdote, en vérité, une des histoires que Lily avait conté lors d'une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, quand Harry avait mâchouillé les feuilles d'un Ficus magique ce qui lui avait fait apparaître des petites cornes sur la tête pour un jour ou deux. Rien de plus. Et l'enfant s'était câliné un peu plus contre elle, en confiance. Elle avait évité de toucher la cicatrice, mais autrement elle avait voulu le rassurer. Et à présent, il dormait là, avec le Puffskein qu'il avait nommé Rhubarbe à ses côtés…

Tranquille, dormant du sommeil du juste et de l'innocent… oh elle s'assurerait que tout le monde le traite comme il le fallait… absolument tout le monde. Avec ou sans fragment d'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui logé dans sa cicatrice ! Elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour ça.

Fatiguée, elle se leva et entra dans le salon, ne souhaitant que rejoindre son lit pour mettre cette journée derrière elle. Elle prit une fois de plus son air le plus menaçant pour fixer Séverus et Albus, avant de leur dire : « Assurez vous que Harry sorte sain et sauf de cette aventure, sinon je vous tue tous les deux »

Avec un dernier regard doux vers la chambre de Harry, elle quitta les quartiers de Séverus, les deux hommes la regardant partir bouche bée par dessus leurs piles de livres.

-Self-Preservation-


	28. C25 : Insomnie et Londubats

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 25 : Insomnie et Londubats**

Généralement, son lit lui servait de sanctuaire… Un endroit où il pouvait ignorer complètement qu'il était un professeur redoutable et que la majorité de ses collègues avait des problèmes avec sa façon froide, brutale, et sarcastique, de commenter les situations quelles que soient les circonstances.

Son lit était grand, avec des couvertures douces et soyeuses et un oreiller, écrasé à la perfection, était comme modelé pour sa tête et sentait la lavande. C'était là qu'il pouvait étirer ses membres usés et assaillis de crampes après avoir passé la journée à parcourir le château, et à vérifier derrière les buissons de roses qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas des ados dans une position compromettante.

C'était le plus bel endroit sur terre (bien que le laboratoire de potion arrive presque ex equo). En bois massif, c'était une relique solide qui venait d'une époque qui lui ressemblait. Des rideaux bleu nuit pendaient du baldaquin et restaient presque toujours fermés. Un tour de lit solide vous faisait jurer comme un marin si vous vous preniez les pieds dedans. Il était assez grand pour lui et n'importe quels livres qu'il souhaitait lire avant de dormir. Il pouvait même y loger du parchemin et des stylos plumes anti-tâche. Son lit était l'endroit où il pouvait être lui-même et se laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas à présent. C'était plus un bateau à la dérive et il savait qu'il devait être à bord pour y sombrer fatalement. Il devait endurer cette nuit, et devrait prendre autant d'énergie que possible en dormant, mais il n'arriverait qu'à somnoler au mieux jusqu'au petit matin, en pensant et repensant à la situation. Il devrait alors soit prendre une potion qui le rendrait indubitablement irritable et grognon, ou rester éveillé toute la nuit à ressasser la situation et être assailli par les doutes sur la décision à prendre… S'inquiéter pour le garçon, pour lui même, pour le futur,… des tracas qui ne lui permettraient en aucun cas de dormir.

Le plan était très simple, sans trop de variables, mais selon son expérience c'était les plans les plus simples qui se terminaient le plus mal.

Albus savait que l'épée de Griffondor pouvait détruire les Horcruxes. Albus savait également qu'une potion permettait de contenir le fragment d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la cicatrice du garçon, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, même en sentant le danger approcher. Albus ne voyait qu'une conclusion possible… Il n'en voyait pas d'autres, et Minerva non plus. Harry devrait prendre la potion, ainsi qu'une potion supplémentaire pour l'endormir – ce qui, avec un peu de chance, ne provoquerait pas d'effets secondaires et ne changerait en rien le résultat des deux potions – ils le poseraient sur un canapé ou un lit et l'un d'entre eux devrait l'amputer de sa cicatrice avec l'épée, avant de détruire le fragment d'âme pour de bon.

Ils devraient couper le front du garçon avec une épée un peu plus grande que le gamin !

C'était vraiment surréel, de là folie furieuse ! C'était extrêmement risqué… Complètement malade… Enlever une partie du front de Harry avec une vielle épée, énorme et très lourde, une épée que personne n'avait brandi depuis des siècles…

Bien sûr, si tout se passait à merveilles, le garçon serait libéré de cette âme maléfique et de ce signe de reconnaissance du sacrifice de sa mère. Mais s'il y avait un couac… non pas la peine d'en imaginer les conséquences… un Harry sans tête, du sang et du liquide cérébral s'échappant d'une plaie énorme, l'enfant possédé par l'âme noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Harry mourant, mettant fin à l'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour toute une génération du Monde des Sorciers, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort pour de bon et l'avenir plein de promesses… Harry Potter qui meurt sous la tutelle de Severus Snape…

Peu importe la suite des évènements, ou même ce qui se passe avant, cela serait une condamnation à mort pour le Serpentar. Même si le ministre semblait avoir pris du recul ces derniers temps. Même si personne n'était encore au courant du placement de Harry chez Severus. Il était mort si quoi que ce soit allait de travers.

Et il était sûrement mort de toute façon, même s'ils réussissaient comme prévu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait revenir grâce à l'un des Horcruxes qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé et, réalisant que Severus était impliqué dans la destruction d'au moins un de ses horcruxes, il serait content de ne recevoir qu'un Avada Kadavra entre les yeux. S'il était découvert par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne pourrait retrouver de lui que quelques os, et encore…

Il savait, cependant, que laisser tout cela de côté, et continuer comme si de rien n'était, ne pouvait être considéré… il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry porter ce lourd fardeau un jour de plus, avoir en lui un morceau d'âme étrangère, et si néfaste de surcroit. Merlin seul savait ce que cela avait déjà fait à l'enfant. Il devait admettre, avec effroi, qu'il était jaloux de la façon dont Minerva avait réussi à gérer la situation en allant coucher le garçon comme si de rien n'était, en lui racontant une histoire, et en l'écoutant raconter leur journée à Diagon Allée. C'était admirable ! Il aurait dû être capable de faire de même… Il aurait dû dire au garçon qu'il était grognon ce matin et que c'était la raison de son comportement inhabituel au petit déjeuner. Rien de plus… Il aurait dû s'assurer que Harry dormait tranquillement, pas Minerva. Il aurait dû faire tout ça.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, en allant de son armoire à la table de nuit, passant à côté de la bibliothèque, et puis le même chemin en retour. C'était solide, c'était le genre de mobilier qui serait encore là des années après sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas se défouler en leur tapant dessus, il ne ferait que se blesser… Et sa magie ne marchait jamais bien quand il était trop agité… donc il ne restait plus que la marche ! Ou plutôt la course, pieds nus sur le carrelage. Il pourrait toujours lire un peu. Albus lui ayant laissé les livres en question, il pourrait ainsi s'assurer d'être bien préparé pour la potion à infuser, ou il pouvait toujours essayer de dormir. En fait, il finirait sûrement par faire les trois.

-Self-Preservation-

Harry vit tout de suite que le pauvre homme avait mal dormi. Il était tout pale, avec des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, colorés de bleu et de violet. C'était pas beau du tout et Harry se demanda si son 'fesseur avait fait un cauchemar. Il aurait posé la question, naturellement, s'il n'avait pas également perçu la présence de deux inconnus dans le salon : une femme et un petit garçon, un peu plus grand que lui. Cela devait être, pensa-t-il, Mme Londubat et son petit-fils. Ne… quelque chose. Le garçon lui sourit timidement et se cacha derrière sa grand-mère, juste quand Harry se décida à jeter un œil sur la dame en question. Elle avait l'air grande, mais pas autant que son Severus, et elle portait un chapeau bizarre et un sac à main bizarre, et des habits bizarres.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que _vous_ prendriez le garçon sous votre tutelle. » dit la dame étrange tout à coup, alors que Harry regardait l'autre garçon avec intérêt. Il avait l'air gentil. Comme quelqu'un qui ne serait pas ami avec Dudley… ou plutôt comme quelqu'un qui aurait eu des ennuis avec Dudley lui aussi…

« Et bien, Harry Potter » s'exclama la dame en se rapprochant de lui, ce qui le fit se cacher derrière son 'fesseur. « Je suis Mme Londubat, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je réussirai bien à vous transformer en magiciens, Neville et vous. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, mais n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air très stricte, pas du tout comme Minerva ou son 'fesseur. Plus comme un professeur que l'on ne voulait surtout pas contrarier…. Mais Sév'rus avait dit qu'elle serait son institutrice alors peut être qu'elle avait l'air effrayante pour cette raison… Miss Trask n'avait jamais paru effrayante. Si cela avait été le cas, peut être que Dudley n'aurait pas fait autant de bêtises dans sa classe… et peut être qu'il aurait pu apprendre plus facilement. Même Dudley aurait peur de cette dame, Mme Londubat. Il répéta son nom dans sa tête plusieurs fois : Mme Londubat. Il savait qu'il devrait au moins la saluer, et voulait le faire correctement.

« Bonjour Mme Lon-du-bat » chuchota-t-il, timide.

Elle vint près de lui et mit ses mains autour de son visage, une grosse alliance en or appuyant contre sa joue.

« A-t-il montré des signes jusqu'à présent ? » s'enquit-elle impatiemment en regardant son 'fesseur.

« Oui » répondit son Sev'rus lentement, avec cette vois qui faisait peur à tout le monde sauf à lui.

« Parfait, mon Neville c'est une autre histoire… Nous pensons qu'il pourrait être un C-R-A-C-M-O-L » épela-t-elle, formant ce drôle de mot : CRACMOL. Il se représenta le mot dans sa tête, lettre par lettre, et arriva à _Cracmol_. C'était vraiment bizarre comme mot. Peut être ne le disait-il pas comme il fallait…

« Mmhmm… » émit Severus. « Acceptez vous donc de devenir son institutrice ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Rien que l'opportunité pour Neville d'apprendre aux côté du cél… » commença-t-elle avec ferveur.

« Non » la coupa son Sev'rus. « Ne le mentionnez pas »

La dame se redressa comme un i et étudia le profil de son 'fesseur avant de demander. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le pauvre garçon, Neville, se tenait toujours au même endroit, debout, avec un air très effrayé. Harry le comprenait parfaitement parce que les gens ça pouvait faire peur, et il semblait que Mme Londubat fasse vraiment peur quand elle voulait, et son 'fesseur aussi, quand on ne le connaissait pas. Alors il avança doucement et lui sourit.

« Salut » dit-il après un moment.

« 'jour » répondit le garçon d'une voix douce et agréable. Il avait l'air inoffensif, comme s'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir écraser une fourmi… ça lui plaisait vraiment.

« Moi c'est Harry » ajouta-t-il.

« Neville… » répondit le garçon. « mamie a dit qu'elle te ferait les cours à toi aussi ? »

« Oui, je crois. Car mon 'fesseur y peut pas. Il a pas de temps parce qu'il doit enseigner aux petits ânes de l'école… » expliqua Harry.

« ton papa a l'air dangereux » chuchota le garçon et Harry secoua la tête énergiquement, en regardant furtivement en arrière pour voir si son Sev'rus les avait entendu, mais il parlait toujours avec Mme Londubat.

« C'est pas mon papa… » expliqua-t-il rapidement. « C'est mon 'fesseur… Ou mon Sev'rus… C'est le 'fesseur Snape, je crois, pour tout le monde. Mon papa il est mort… »

« Mon papa est à St Mungo… » dit Neville tristement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Un hôpital, je crois. » répondit Neville en hésitant.

« Ton papa est malade ? » s'enquit Harry, inquiet.

Neville haussa les épaules mais il avait l'air prêt à pleurer. « Pas vraiment, il ne me reconnaît pas. Ni lui, ni maman. Ils ont été to-dturés par quelqu'un, et après ils ont perdu la tête. C'est ce qu'a dit mamie. Quand on va les voir, ils savent pas qui je suis… »

« oh » s'exclama Harry, les yeux ronds. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : ne plus avoir de parents, ou qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de leur fils..

« Et maman elle me donne toujours un papier à bonbon. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mamie elle pleure beaucoup quand on rentre à la maison, elle pense qu'j'la vois pas alors je dis rien… »

« C'est vraiment triste… tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? on pourrait jouer avec Peeves… je suis sûr que mon 'fesseur et ta mamie seront d'accord… » dit-il avec confiance, essayant de changer le sujet.

« C'est quoi un Peeves ? Et tu vis vraiment ici ? »

« Peeves c'est un poltergeist. Il est mon ami. Et je vis ici parce que mon oncle et ma tante ils m'aiment pas. » déclara-t-il solennellement. Se sentant très courageux, il toussota et, comme le 'fesseur parlait toujours avec la dame, trotta vers eux avant de tirer sur la manche de son 'fesseur.

« Qu'y a t'il ? » demanda son Sev'rus gentiment.

« Euh, est ce que… j'veux dire, est ce que Neville et moi on peut aller dans le couloir jouer avec Peeves ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sans regarder Mme Londubat.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais vous connaissez les murs de protection et vous n'essayerez pas d'aller plus loin.. Je sais que vous avec essayé de le faire hier en vous balançant contre les murs… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Son 'fesseur était vraiment trop rigolo des fois. Il fit un signe à Neville qui avait un grand sourire et lui montra la sortie.

-Self-Preservation-

« Peeves ! » cria Harry. Un moment plus tard il s'adressa à son nouvel ami. « Il faut pas que tu ais peur de lui. Il se moquera un peu de toi au début, mais si tu lui dis que tu veux devenir son ami, il arrêtera. Et il a l'air un peu bizarre mais lui demande pas pourquoi. Sinon il va se mettre en colère et disparaître. Il peut disparaître… oh, et flotter aussi… » ajouta-t-il en chuchotant alors que Peeves arrivait.

« Mon p'tit Harry rikiki » s'écria le Poltergeist joyeusement. « Et un autre petit minus. Oh, mais tu as le visage de ta mère et les cheveux de ton père… Londubat est gros et gras » chantonna-t-il.

« Peeves, Neville est mon ami » dit Harry fermement.

« Neville le débile se perd en ville » continua Peeves.

Le garçon avança et Harry pouvait voir quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, comme une lueur inexplicable. Neville se redressa et dit haut et fort. « Je veux devenir ton ami, Peeves », tout comme Harry lui avait expliqué.

Le poltergeist le dévisagea bizarrement, le teint vert.

« Que c'est étrange, de voir les garçons qui, à la tête d'ange, le futur changeront. » dit Peeves pensif.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Neville, anxieux, en revenant près de Harry.

« J'sais pas. Il dit toujours des trucs bizarres comme ça et il explique jamais… »

« Pas d'explications, pas de punition… » rit Peeves en faisant des loopings au plafond. « Surprise, surprise, le héros se déguise… »

« Fait pas attention à lui, » dit Harry en secouant la tête… « ça doit être un de ses jours bizarres… »

« Non, non, pas si bizarre que ça, tout compris, Harry petit Rikiki et Neville l'habile » dit-il en riant. « Cela fera des amis de paradis. »

Harry secoua la tête. « tu veux aller explorer les deux couloirs alors ? »

« Neville acquiesça avec plaisir et Harry était tout content que quelqu'un veuille bien jouer avec lui pour une fois.

-Self-Preservation-

Cette femme était assise, sirotant son thé dans les quartiers de Severus, quand Minerva fit son apparition avec le venin de Basilique emballé précautionneusement. Elle avait du négocier dur, se laissant même aller à un peu de chantage (pauvre Moira, mais cela devait en être ainsi), mais elle avait réussi à s'en procurer. La première étape était donc franchie. Severus pourrait ainsi commencer à infuser la potion. Le plus vite possible.

Elle n'avait pas bien dormi et trouver Augusta ici n'arrangea pas son humeur. Minerva connaissait vraiment une multitude de choses plus agréables à regarder dès le matin. Ou en après midi,… ou même le soir. Oh, elle aimait bien Augusta. Quand elle n'était pas là.. Minerva ne pouvait même pas se rappeler quand elle avait eu un problème avec elle. Probablement durant leurs années à Poudlard. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies, et puis Augusta avait lancé ces rumeurs sur elle et Albus, et alors… elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer des sorts assez désagréables. Après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé…

Néanmoins, elle avait également toujours eu du respect pour Augusta. Et elles continuaient leur correspondance de temps en temps, pour y échanger des insultes par chouettes interposées… Pas conventionnel, mais Minerva pouvait en apprécier l'exercice d'écriture.

« Augusta… » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Minerva » répondit la femme aussi sèchement, sous le regard amusé de Severus.

« J'ai récupéré ce dont nous aurons besoin » annonça-t-elle en lui donnant le paquet.

« Je vois » répondit Severus, perplexe.

Il était évident à sa tête qu'il avait peur de préparer la potion, de faire une erreur, et de ne pas être certain du résultat.

« Je reviendrai plus tard » continua Minerva. « Et envoyez-moi donc Harry si vous… »

« Je le ferai » la coupa Severus.

« Quand à toi, Augusta » dit-elle en se tournant dans sa direction, « prends bien soin de Harry. Et jette donc cette catastrophe que tu appelles un chapeau » finit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Avant qu'Augusta ne puisse lui donner une réponse, elle était déjà repartie, la laissant seule avec Severus.

-Self-Preservation-


	29. C26: Un câlin qui guérit l'âme

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 26 : Un câlin qui guérit l'âme…**

Harry James Potter était inquiet. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Jusqu'à présent il s'était un peu inquiété de son sort, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ça avait juste l'air étrange… et il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Tout s'était passé comme à l'accoutumée, même s'il avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée avec Minerva et Neville et la grand mère de Neville. Enfin plus avec Minerva et Neville parce que la grand-mère de Neville elle était tout le temps partie discuter avec quelqu'un ou voir quelque chose. Et puis, il pensait que la grand-mère de Neville elle aimait pas trop Minerva. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre comment c'était possible. Minerva était tellement géniale et elle faisait des câlins si doux, et sans rien demander en retour, dès qu'il en avait besoin… C'était comme si elle sentait qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un câlin et il pouvait juste se précipiter vers elle pour se câliner. Il n'oserait jamais faire ça avec son 'fesseur Sev'rus, mais bon c'est vrai que les câlins les filles en donnaient plus que les garçons…

Il était revenu à la maison après avoir pris le thé avec Minerva, et son 'fesseur Sev'rus l'avait envoyé prendre un bain. Il avait pris son temps en jouant dans la baignoire avec le petit sous-marin qui pouvait vraiment plonger sous l'eau et flotter autour de lui. Son pyjama était déjà dans la salle de bain et il savait qu'il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher, alors il le mit tout de suite.

Mais après, en sortant du bain, tout propre et les cheveux encore mouillés, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter en regardant son Sev'rus. Il était tout pâle, assis sur le canapé avec un livre sur les genoux. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme… même s'il en voyait sûrement couramment et que c'était pas pour ça qu'il faisait cette tête là… il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait vu quelque chose d'horrible.

Harry ne prêta même pas attention au fait qu'il aurait dû mettre des chaussettes en marchant sur le sol froid du salon pour se rapprocher du 'fesseur. Il avait vraiment l'air dans un état terrible, et Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose : il devait absolument agir pour améliorer la situation.

Alors, suivant son instinct, il courut pieds nus jusqu'à son Sev'rus et se jeta sur le canapé à côté de lui. Sans y réfléchir, il referma le livre et le déposa à côté de lui pour prendre sa place sur les genoux de son Sev'rus en pressant sa joue près de la sienne. Au début c'était bizarre parce qu'il ne réagissait pas. Pas du tout. Alors il se pressa un peu plus fort contre son torse, tout comme Minerva l'avait fait avec lui, et il sentit des bras l'entourer lentement.

Il voulait dire quelque chose à son 'fesseur, n'importe quoi, mais il ne savait que dire. Alors il resta comme ça. Sans rien dire, et sans le relâcher. Ne pas relâcher, c'était la chose la plus importante dans un câlin, c'est ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours. Il haïssait quand Minerva le relâchait avant que le câlin soit fini. Un câlin ça devait se terminer comme il faut. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il resta serré contre son 'fesseur, les bras autour de son cou, en essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort dans son oreille. Et tout à coup, les bras du 'fesseur le seraient fort, presque à lui faire mal, et il se sentit en sécurité. Sa tête se posa sur le cou de son Sev'rus et il sentit son 'fesseur poser la sienne sur ses cheveux.

C'était bizarre. Son Sev'rus ne l'avait jamais serré aussi fort et c'était comme s'il avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui. Au moins c'est ce qu'on aurait dit jusqu'à ce que l'un des dragons sur son pyjama se mettre à cracher du feu, à la suite de quoi les bras de son Sev'rus se remirent de chaque côtés de Harry, avant de mieux le positionner sur ses genoux pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry continua de le regarder intensément, sans ciller. Bien que Harry ne sache pas de quoi il retournait, il pouvait quand même sentir que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, ou allait se produire. Ça le rendait encore plus inquiet et il ne voulait que se câliner plus fort contre son protecteur.

« Vous avez les yeux de votre mère » dit son Sev'rus tout doucement et Harry s'exclama.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Oui » confirma Severus.

« Est ce que t-t-u c-c-c-onnaissait b-b-ien m-ma m-m-m-maman ? » s'enquit Harry, hésitant.

Son Sev'rus le regardait toujours, sans ciller, et cela fit sourire Harry.

« C'était mon amie » chuchota Severus.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à cligner des yeux en rapide succession, en coinçant sa lèvre entre ses dents. Il n'osait pas parler et pendant un long moment il n'entendit que la pendule tic-toquer. Son Sev'rus et sa maman avaient été amis !

« Elle était la plus gentille personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. » expliqua Severus lentement, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. « Elle était très intelligente et elle comprenait les choses très facilement. Elle s'intéressait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir et découvrir et elle écoutait toujours. Oui, elle était toujours là pour vous écouter. Elle était… passionnée, avec un fort caractère… Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger et elle soutenait toujours ses… amis. »

Harry observa son Sev'rus se perdre dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il lui valait mieux garder le silence mais quand la main de son Sev'rus tomba sur le canapé à ses côtés, il la prit dans la sienne. Il sentait que son 'fesseur n'apprécierait pas un câlin en cet instant. Alors il lui prit seulement la main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il savait que c'était important. Pour la première fois il avait enfin entendu des choses positives sur sa maman. Et quand il lui tenait la main il pouvait sentir une connexion entre son Sev'rus et sa maman, et son Sev'rus et lui.

Tout à coup, il se tourna pour poser sa tête délicatement sur le torse de son 'fesseur tout en lui tenant la main. Et il se sentait protégé, en sécurité. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ou faire. Il aurait voulu entendre plus de choses sur sa maman mais il lui semblait que s'il demandait à son Sev'rus, il n'aurait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait. Alors il resta calé contre son 'fesseur, en jouant avec ses doigts, sans rien dire, à l'écouter respirer, avec les tic-tocs de la pendule derrière lui et un dragon qui soufflait de temps en temps sur son pyjama.

-Self-Preservation-

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Harry était endormi sur ses genoux, la tête posée contre son torse il avait juste senti qu'il avait arrêté de jouer avec ses doigts et qu'il respirait plus lentement. Mais il ne voulait pas se lever du canapé pour l'instant.

Infuser la potion avait été une lourde tâche. Bien plus difficile que prévu, mais peut être était-ce lié au fait qu'il savait ce pour quoi elle serait utilisée, ce qu'elle permettrait de faire, et était conscient des enjeux en cas de fiasco.

Harry l'avait vu, plongé dans ses pensées, et était venu lui faire un câlin. Il avait su au fond de lui qu'il avait besoin de ce moment. Et il s'était juste mis à blablater en fixant ses yeux verts. Les yeux de sa mère. C'était les yeux de son amie et il devait lui dire quelque chose. Harry avait le droit de savoir à quel point sa mère avait été merveilleuse.

Il sentit ses bras se serrer au tour de Harry, qui dormait si bien du sommeil de l'innocent, et Severus dû retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-Self-Preservation-


	30. C27: Moi, une fille, oh non !

**Self-Preservation**

_Original Author:_ coffeeonthepatio, Histoire numéro: 5787353

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by JK Rowling. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 27 : Moi, une fille, oh non !**

« Le garçon n'est pas aussi stupide que ça ! » s'exclama Severus, le flacon de potion sur son bureau vibrant à chaque fois qu'il battait du poing sur la surface en bois.

« Et que comptez vous lui dire alors ? » rétorqua Albus avec irritation. « Désolé Harry, tu as un bout d'âme de quelqu'un d'autre de coincé dans ton front et on veut l'enlever ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non… » argumenta Severus, « Mais il va falloir lui dire quelque chose. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse ingérer la potion sans rien lui dire du tout de ce qui se passera, ou pourrait se passer. »

« Quelle est donc votre solution ? » s'enquit Albus.

« On lui dira, je lui dirai, qu'il nous faut réparer sa cicatrice. Il nous faudra l'enlever parce qu'elle pourrait – juste pourrait ! – lui jeter un sort qui ferait… quelque chose… » expliqua-t-il.

« Très bien. » ajouta Albus.

Albus avait un sourire bienveillant et Severus eut l'envie soudaine et irrationnelle de lui jeter un sort. Espèce de vieux mégalomane condescendant… un argument de moins de 30 secondes, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux.

« Bien » grommela-t-il. « Je serai de retour dans une heure. Et après on pourra y aller et tuer l'enfant… »

Il se retourna et quitta le bureau du directeur rapidement. Il était juste monté pour lui donner la potion et demander ce qu'il fallait dire au garçon, mais il n'en savait pas plus qu'avant.

Personne, absolument personne, ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que Harry accepte de boire la potion sans savoir ni pourquoi ni quel en serait le résultat. Et il était hors de question qu'il l'incite à prendre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, même sous son instruction,… quel mauvais exemple pour la suite ! Le garçon avait droit à une explication. Et s'il avait à déformer la réalité en une histoire qu'il avalerait, alors il le ferait !

Severus se précipita au donjon, en colère contre Albus Dumbledore et son penchant pour faire faire des choses à tout le monde sans leur en expliquer la raison. Il pensait probablement pouvoir utiliser un sortilège d'Amnésie sur Harry après lui avoir retiré sa cicatrice et le fragment d'âme. Mais son filleul ne ferait pas l'objet d'un sortilège d'Amnésie ! Cela pourrait abîmer gravement sa capacité de réflexion, à court ou à long terme, et il n'en était pas question. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer de la sorte… il ne l'emmènerait pas à l'échafaud sans lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit la porte de leurs quartiers et trouva l'enfant là où il l'avait laissé : en train de colorier tranquillement à son bureau. Dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Harry regarda dans sa direction et lui sourit. C'était vraiment bizarre. Depuis la nuit précédente, où Harry s'était endormi sur lui, il pouvait sentir que le garçon avait une totale confiance en lui… et peut-être même l'aimait à la façon d'un petit garçon. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en le voyant.

« Bonjour » dit Harry joyeusement.

« Harry » répondit-il en soupirant, avant de faire apparaître une chaise à ses côtés. « Il me faut vous expliquer quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-il excité.

Severus savait qu'il avait capté son attention.

« Vous avez passé la journée d'hier avec Minerva… » commença Severus.

« Oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais une potion très importante à préparer… » l'interrompit Harry.

« C'est exact. Et cette potion était pour vous. » continua Severus.

Soudainement, Harry perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait aux joues et le fixa avec de gros yeux effrayés. « Pourquoi ? »

« Votre cicatrice… » expliqua Severus.

« Ma cicatrice ? » répéta-t-il en touchant son front avec précaution. « J'l'ai depuis que mes parents y sont morts… »

Severus acquiesça. « Vous souvenez vous quand je vous ai expliqué comment vos parents étaient morts ? » Le garçon acquiesça, et il continua. « Cette cicatrice, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous vient du magicien qui a tué vos parents. Et nous pensons qu'elle contient peut être un sort dangereux. » Harry cligna des yeux par deux fois, sans dire un mot. « Nous voulons donc l'enlever. »

« C'est quoi ce sort dans la cicatrice ? ça fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Ça pourrait… » commença-t-il en cherchant la suite « euh, vous transformer… en fille… dans le futur… » réussit-il à sortir.

C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire… pas une bonne raison du tout, mais en regardant Harry, il su qu'il avait trouvé la bonne chose à dire instinctivement.

« Une fille ? » s'écria Harry en frottant sa cicatrice énergiquement. « J'veux pas devenir une fille. Ça peut faire ça une cicatrice ? j'veux pas. J'veux l'enlever. Tu peux l'enlever dis ? j'vais pas devenir une fille, hein ? les filles c'est stupide et… »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cette potion » expliqua Severus.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, il aurait été tenté de rire à la réaction du garçon. Au lieu de ca, il le dévisagea avant d'ajouter « Si vous voulez, on peut s'en débarrasser aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui ? » répéta Harry incrédule.

« Oui, aujourd'hui. Bientôt. Dans à peu près une heure. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et tu feras quoi ? » demanda Harry, apeuré. « tu m'donneras juste la potion ? »

Severus réfléchit à sa réponse rapidement. « Nous vous donnerons cette potion, ainsi qu'une deuxième pour que vous vous endormiez, et à votre réveil le sort ne sera plus en vous. »

« Ça sera fini ? Et j'deviendrai pas une fille, hein ? J'pourrai rester un garçon, hein dis ? » demanda Harry en rafale. Puis il ajouta « Mais c'est qui nous ? »

« Minerva et moi » expliqua Severus aussi gentiment que possible « et le directeur. »

Harry le regarda intensément avant de lui demander. « Tu peux le faire ? »

Severus se souviendrait toujours de ce moment, quand le garçon le regarda dans les yeux, avec ses yeux verts rayonnant d'une confiance inconditionnelle en lui et d'admiration. Son menton était relevé, ses lèvres presque en sourire, et ses mains agitées sur ses genoux. Il ne pourrait pas oublier le moment où il put savoir avec certitude, sans magie ou Legillimencie, que Harry lui faisait une confiance absolue, bien plus qu'à quiconque.

Cet enfant, ce garçon, Harry, assis là en jeans et T-shirt, était si innocent. Si différent de James Potter. Si semblable à sa mère. Et il allait risquer sa vie, risquer son petit trésor dont il avait la charge…

Il acquiesça solennellement avant de se plonger plus profondément dans ses pensées.

« Oui, je le ferai. » promit-il à Harry.

-Self-Preservation-


End file.
